The Longest Night
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: This story has Jarly, Sexis, Jomax, Clic and LuSam.
1. Hour One 6:00 to 6:17pm

**The Longest Night**

Premise: Carly holds her charity benefit at the Metro Court but what was meant to be a six hour gala turns into a overnight event for her and her guests when the blizzard snows them in. Gh ensemble

_________________________________________________________________________

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 6pm and 7pm. _

**Chapter One**

**The First Hour- Part One**

**6: 00 pm**

The second she saw him step off the elevator her heart soared. The not so secret worries she had been lugging around all day disappeared in a cloud of smoke when his eyes met hers.

"You showed up," Carly breathed out softly as he walked up to her at the bar.

His smile was not on his lips, but in his eyes, when he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Dressed in his normal black t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans, Jason Morgan stuck out like a sore thumb at the glamorous gala, but Carly didn't care what he was wearing. She was just glad to see her best friend had not taken the out she gave him when she said he didn't have to put in an appearance at this party.

Though she had told Jason it wasn't important for him to be there, and she would have understood if he stayed home, the truth was it wouldn't have felt right to honor Michael's life without Jason standing by her side.

After a long day of worrying this night was going to be a disaster seeing Jason set her mind at ease. If he was here, it would all work out perfect.

He was her good luck charm. Always had been. The instant her eyes locked on his she stopped worrying that the party would turn into a hellish blood bath, reminiscent of the last one she attended at Wyndermere.

It was a miracle anyone at all decided to come to the benefit, and Carly Jacks knew it. Overall it was dangerous to go to any party in this town- what with the chances that half the room would be carrying concealed and at least two, if not more, rival mob families would show up. That was a shoot out waiting to happen.

Such was life in Port Charles though.

It wasn't just that fact that the last several parties had turned into living nightmares that could have kept the guests away from her event, it was also already starting to snow and the weather channel predicted over ten inches by morning. That had left Carly freaking out, sure that the charity ball she was holding to raise money for children with brain injuries would turn into a dismal failure.

Luckily, just the opposite seemed to be true. The room was packed to the brim with all her friends, associates, and even an enemy or two. She might cringe at the sight of Kate Howard and shiver slightly when Ric's eyes met hers, but money was money and she wasn't about to kick anyone out until she got their check in her hand first.

Then Jason could show their ass to the door.

Standing near him, she looked up into his eyes, "What changed your mind?"

"I just wanted to stop by, make sure its going okay."

"So far, so good, Jase." Carly smiled widely. "I know, I know, famous last words, right?"

XXXXXXX

**6:04 pm**

Johnny Zacchara knew he was pushing his luck- in every way, shape and form possible. He shouldn't be standing in the middle of the Metro Court Grille, decked out in a tux playing the loyal boyfriend, when the party he was attending was for a kid he helped to get shot.

But Lulu had begged him to come with her. And since she was still salty at him over their fight the week before...and the fact that he moved out of her apartment and they were barely getting along at all anymore...Johnny hadn't wanted to follow his first instincts when she invited him to this party- which would have been to turn her down flat.

Too late now.

This noble shit was getting really old, really fast. It wasn't working and he didn't know how much longer he could do it. The truth was that when Coleman asked him to start stealing cars to make a quick buck the word _yes_ had almost jumped off his tongue. Hell, it was one job he was actually qualified for and he badly needed the money.

Its not as if it would really be blood money- like his father made. The owners would get paid back by their insurance company. Johnny would get the cold hard cash he needed to keep from being homeless. Win. Win. But he said no. For Lulu.

Everything he did since she got released from Shadybrook had been for her. Every breath he took. But lately it was getting harder and harder to breathe, her hand holding his was feeling like a noose, instead of a comfort.

Maybe he wasn't born to be better than his father. Maybe he wasn't meant to break the curse his sister believed followed all Zaccharas when it came to love. Maybe he had been fooling himself for the last year and a half.

Damn it. He needed a drink.

Slipping his hand from Lulu's, he said "Be right back. I'm heading for the bar."

"I'll come with you."

Looking around for someone...anyone...who he could point out for her to talk to, Johnny spotted one of her closest friends. "Hey, there's Spinelli. Who is that with him?"

Lulu turned and looked across the room. "No, he didn't. I can't believe he brought her. What the hell could he be thinking?"

Probably that he wants to get laid, Johnny thought to himself but didn't say aloud. Instead he slipped off to the bar while Lulu headed over to confront Spinelli.

XXXXXX

**6:10 pm**

Maxie Jones walked across the lobby of the Metro Court with a small but very satisfied smile on her face when she saw how many men were checking her out.

She looked good and she knew it- in her borrowed couture gown, a shade of blue that made her eyes pop.

She was glad for the attention, since her ego had taken quite a bruising earlier in the day when she saw her very best friend on the whole planet Damian Spinelli huddled close to "The Priestess" - or as Maxie preferred to think of her "that bitch Fed"- in this very lobby.

What he saw in her Maxie would never know. She was barely a real woman, with the way she dressed and talked and behaved. Hell, Maxie had more style, more game, more moves in the third grade.

But Winnie was the last person she wanted to think about right now. All it did was get her pissed off and that was not the way she wanted to walk into this party. There could very well be important people there...V.I.P type friends of Jasper Jacks...and Maxie had to be ready to hob nob at a moment's notice. Fashion never sleeps, and either could she if she expected to be promoted to junior editor before she hit twenty-five. Lulu would be her first assistant, if she was lucky and if she didn't keep calling off every time Johnny got drug down to the police station.

_She really is not going to get anywhere with her career if she doesn't learn to prioritize_, Maxie thought to herself.

Maxie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Matt Hunter, standing with a group of people in front of the elevator, until she bumped into him. "Oh! What are you doing there?"

"Waiting for the elevator. What else would I be doing?"

"Well, you're doing it in my way."

With a boyish grin, he said "Its completely my fault. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I should know better than to stand in a public place, minding my own business, when you might come along and want to stand in that very same spot. What was I thinking?" He looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you're thinking and I find it disgusting."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure there is no wiggle room in that answer? Come on, Maxie, you haven't even given me a shot. We used to live together, for God sake's. Don't you think its high time we become friends? Don't you need a little me in your life?"

The elevator doors opened and several other guests walked on- including Kelly Lee, Nadine Crowell and Patrick Drake, who had all come straight from the hospital together, after changing into their formal wear in the locker room.

Maxie walked into the crowd, turned around and faced Matt, "Friends with benefits is more like what you are offering and no....I don't think there is a shot in hell we will end up that."

Matt squeezed onto the elevator, with his cheeks slightly crimson. As the doors closed, Patrick said "Smooth, Dr. Hunter. Very smooth."

"Don't start," Matt said back.

"You've got nothing on me, that's for sure," Patrick teased his brother.

"Drop it."

Patrick leaned closer and whispered, with a smirk on his lips, "I think you're wearing her down."

Maxie chimed in with a perky "He's not!"

Patrick chuckled. "Go ahead, Matt, try another line." Patrick hit the stop button on the elevator. "We've all got time, right?"

Shaking her head, Nadine started the elevator again, while saying "You know what, Patrick? You're just plain mean. My Aunt Raylene would say that you are as ornery as a three legged dog during hunting season who can't go out tracking fox. If I had a brother, which I don't because mama couldn't have any more kids after I was born due to a difficult breech birth, but if I did, I certainly wouldn't treat my brother the way you do. Aunt Raylene always said that family is the backbone

of-"

Matt let out a sigh. "Look what you started," he told Patrick. "Feel good about yourself?"

Patrick smiled. "Pretty good."

The elevator doors opened and they all walked off. Maxie's eyes moved around the room until she finally spotted Spinelli. With a happy smile gracing her pink painted lips, she headed over to talk to him. She noticed that he was in a group of people that included Milo and Lulu. Not until she said his name and he turned around did she realize that he had been blocking her view of Agent Winifred Leeds, who had one hand resting on Spinelli's arm. It look as if she had been leaning in close to talk to him.

Maxie's eyes hardened as she took in the woman, who looked remarkably unlike her normal self. She had on a classic black cocktail gown with her brown hair softly curled and her face made up. She actually looked pretty good.

There was only one thing that Maxie had to think about that: _This man stealing bitch better take her hands up off him and I mean now._

XXXXXXXXX

**6:15 pm**

_This is my life,_ Alexis Davis thought as the car she was riding in slid into a snowbank, _Sad but true. Stuck on the side of the road with a man I don't even like going to a charity event that will be full of a room full of people I can barely tolerate, a couple ex-lovers, and one loud mouthed harpy. But this is for Michael....just keep that in mind...for Michael..._

The car came to a stop in the snow. It hadn't been a dangerous accident. They simply slipped slightly off the slippery pavement and the passenger wheels got stuck.

Garret Floyd grimaced as he shot her an apologetic look. "I'll get us out of here in a second. Don't worry."

"Worry. Whose worried?"

He climbed out of the car while she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. As soon as the other person picked up she said "Help!"

Diane chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

"I beg to disagree. Yes it is that bad when you have to go to a charity function with a colleague rather than a real, live man."

"Floyd is a man. Just a lousy version of one. But still a man. He has all the working parts."

"Probably. But I'd rather be spending the evening with either a member of the male species I actually find attractive and could imagine getting foot rubs from on a regular basis or spend it at home with my Bogart and bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Since the first will more than likely never happen again, I'd love to just call this night a wash and go for the latter."

"I'd love to be out, drinking and gossiping about who's doing who this month. Be grateful you are not buried in work tonight like moi. Free champagne is free champagne, Alexis. Don't be so quick to knock it. Where are you? In the bathroom, hiding from him?"

"I wish I was. The bathroom would be an improvement- and warmer. I'm sitting in a snowbank while he tries to dig out his car."

"Your night is off to a stellar start."

"My thoughts exactly."

Just then there was a knock at the window. Alexis startled, whipped her head around to look out the window, expecting to see Garret, but instead it was Sonny Corinthos standing there. He was dressed in a long black wool coat with snow rapidly covering him, and a dimple showing grin on his face.

She rolled down the window.

Sonny asked "Need a ride?"


	2. Hour One 6:18 to 6:30 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 6pm and 7pm._

**Chapter Two**

**The First Hour- Part Two**

**6:18 pm**

Sonny was in no mood to go to a party- especially not with his so-called wife, Claudia Zacchara Corinthos, on his arm.

They were running late because she spent the afternoon digging through boxes in the basement. She said she had put some of her stuff there when she moved in and she couldn't find a jewelry box that had earrings she wanted to wear that night.

He didn't really buy her story. She was probably snooping around for something to use against him, or something to take back to Anthony, some kind of information that would give them leverage over Sonny should they ever need it.

Claudia could search Greystone all she wanted, top to bottom, day and night, and she would never find anything to bring him to his knees. He wasn't new to how this game worked. It was all a grab for power, money and control. If Claudia wanted to keep playing it, she should really smarten up because if Sonny caught a whiff of her looking to betray him, he would gladly make himself a widower before she got the chance to go through with her plan.

It was one reason he wanted her to stay away from Ric. Together they were like two snakes on the hunt for prey....there was nothing good that could come out of it. Someone was bound to end up eaten alive. And Sonny would be damned if it was him.

But for now, for tonight and all the nights in the foreseeable future, he was stuck with Claudia as his wife and his date to functions like this charity ball. Sonny had been staring out the window of the limo, lost in thoughts of his children during happier times, when he spotted a car sitting on the side of the road with its emergency blinkers on. As the limo rolled past, he looked into the window of the car and saw Alexis Davis talking on a cell phone. One quick order to his driver and the limo pulled to a stop a few feet before the late model ford, the standard issue city vehicle that the mayor drove.

Ignoring Garret Floyd, Sonny walked up to the window of the car, tapped on it, and grinned when Alexis's head swiveled to look at him, her eyes widening as she rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

Garret chimed in. "We're fine, Corinthos. Move along."

"You look good and stuck to me."

Alexis said "I'm sure we'll be on our way in a moment, but thank you for the offer. You should get out of the snow and back to your date. Carly, I presume?"

"Come on now."

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Oh, you aren't with her this week? Who can keep track. Is it...Kate then? Cousin Olivia? Maybe Kate's assistant?"

"Lulu? Are you joking with me right now or what?"

"I was going to say the other one...the one from the city....what's her name? Claire? No, that's not it. What was it?"

"I'm a married man, you know that."

"If you want to call that a marriage, fine. That's your prerogative, I suppose. In that case, you shouldn't keep the wife waiting, Sonny. They don't like that."

"Take the ride."

Garett said "We'll call a tow truck."

Sonny said "A night like this and its gonna take forever to get to you. Come on," he implored Alexis "You don't want to sit out here half the night, do ya? Its not safe."

"And driving with you is?" Alexis asked.

"The limo is bullet proof."

"Pardon me if that doesn't make me feel any better," she shot back.

"Have it your way," Sonny said and headed back toward his limo. Just then another car slid off the road, heading straight for where Garett and Sonny were standing.

Brakes squealed. A horn honked. A woman's scream cut through the air.

XXXXXXXXX

****

6: 23 pm

"Maximista looks displeased," Spinelli told Milo, as they stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice them.

"She looks like she's gonna rip your date's hair out to me."

Spinelli winced. "The Protector of the Night exaggerates surely."

"If not her, then Lulu will. Man, how did you turn into a....a..." Milo grappled for the right word.

"Object of multiple female affection?"

"Chick magnet."

Spinelli choked on his own tongue. "I am far from that. I'm only here tonight with The Priestess because we are working together on a project that I would tell you about but it is of the most secretive nature....I assure you our acquaintance is not of the romantic sort."

Milo shrugged. "If you say so."

"I certainly do! I proclaim it fiercely for all those who shall inquire."

"Hey, I believe ya. But I don't think Maxie's buying it." Milo nodded toward her and Spinelli turned around in time to see Maxie grabbing Johnny's arm and dragging him into the elevator.

Lulu was distracted speaking to Winnie, with her finger in the other girl's face.

Spinelli's mouth gaped open, and then flapped close, then open, then closed, before he said "What do you suppose the Fair Maximista wants with him?"

Milo shook his head, sadly, "Better not to even think about it."

XXXXXX

****

6:25 pm

The elevator doors slid closed to find Johnny Zacchara alone with Maxie Jones. Her face was red, her eyes bordered on teary, and her mouth was set in a pout.

He asked, as he pulled her arm away from her, "Party over for you?"

She stomped her foot. "I hate that bitch. I really do. What can he see in her? What? She's ivy league

educated. She knows computer crap. Look at my ass," Maxie spun around, looking over her shoulder at Johnny. "You tell me. Would you rather date an ass like mine or some chick who went to Harvard? Hmmm? It's a no brainer, don't you think?"

"I get your point. But what's this got to do with us ditching the party? Not that I was having a good time but Lulu is gonna wonder where we both disappeared to so....where are we disappearing to?"

He knew it was wrong. So damn wrong. But he had fun with her. He felt alive with her. She made him think about her...and not all the other garbage swirling around his head, not his insane father and bent on hell sister. Not the fact that Michael Corinthos would never wake up. Not the fact that Johnny hated the mob lifestyle but knew no other....that he didn't fit anywhere else...that he needed the rush of being on the wrong side of the law to feel alive.

A rush similar to the one he got every time he was alone with Maxie, looking at her in a way he really shouldn't, and thinking about doing everything that would torch his life to the ground.

Most of the time he fought back that feeling...the one that made him want to jump off the edge of buildings. The same destructive urge that made him want to yank Maxie onto his lap one afternoon in her apartment when Lulu wasn't home, push her always short skirt up around her thighs, and say to hell with love, trust, happiness....to hell with what he couldn't pull off, bring on the pain and destruction, the heat and adrenaline. He felt that way every time he looked at her but most times he could walk away from the temptation.

But other times he crashed boats in the harbor, pistol whipped mob rivals on the docks, and kissed Maxie back after she brought her mouth to his.... looking for danger and heartbreak, knowing just who he was and what he had to offer.

Johnny was starting to feel like tonight was gonna be one of those nights for him. A night when he did the thing that felt right, even if it was wrong.

XXXXXXXXX

****

6:26 pm

The way Lucky Spencer's eyes filled with hurt when he spotted her dancing with another man made Sam McCall briefly rethink what the hell she was doing with this stranger as her date.

She met him on the docks. Struck up a strange conversation about grifting and then she stole his wallet.

The start of a beautiful friendship or an instant way to make an enemy, depending on how he took it.

Ethan Lovett apparently was the type of guy who saw petty thievery as flirting, which it was, and when he tracked her down at her apartment, three hours and thirteen minutes later, all Sam had to ask, after pulling open the door was "What took you so long?"

She had been so sure Lucky would bring Elizabeth to this party. Even if he wasn't back in her bed...which Sam prayed to God he was not since she had just broken up with him days before...either way, Lucky was still close to his ex-wife and would always make sure she had an escort to the big social events around town. Just friends developed all new meaning when it came to those two. There was nothing Lucky would not do for that woman.

But she wasn't on his arm, as Lucky stood across the room with Cruz and Cruz's date,Lainey Winters. Still that didn't mean Liz wouldn't show up later, dressed like an angel in all white, with a slightly messy updo that she twisted together after her busy day of saving lives, mothering, and brownie baking.

And even if she didn't, she would still be there anyway, in Lucky's thoughts and heart....the place Sam used to want to be more than she wanted to throw herself into dangerous situations, more than she wanted captain her own ship again, more than she wanted to prove something to her mother, more than she wanted almost anything. Maybe she hadn't done a good job of showing it but it was still true. She had wanted to be his woman. But that was then and this was now.

"Who's that bloke?"

"Don't play dumb. Its wasted on me."

His smile slipped a bit. "Oh, right, he must be the ex you mentioned earlier."

"I didn't mention any ex to you."

"Sure you did. Spencer, right? A cop?"

"Did you spend all afternoon doing your homework on me?"

"Fine. You caught me. I like to know what kind of situation I'm getting roped into. Since you were so desperate to have me as your escort-"

"Really? I think you were desperate to be my escort. You couldn't say yes quick enough."

He went on as if she hadn't spoken "I figured there must be an ex involved somewhere, or a scam. Is there a scam?"

"Not tonight."

"Pity, I was in the mood too."

"Who did you come to town to work?"

"Just because I might have a checkered past, that don't mean a man can't just pass through, not looking to get in any sort of jam or work nobody." He flashed her his best cheeky grin.

But she was less than impressed. "Save the pretty boy smile for someone who might actually believe you."

XXXXXXXXX

****

6:30 pm

Kate Howard nervously scanned the crowd at the party, as she held a glass of champagne in one hand. She kept trying to find Sonny but so far she hadn't spotted him.

In her purse was the CD she found at his home. It showed Jerry Jacks on it, talking about how Claudia was responsible for getting Michael shot.

One way or another, before this night was over, Kate planned to expose Claudia's dirty little secret. That woman's time as Mrs. Corinthos was now numbered in hours not days.


	3. Hour One 6:31 to 6:59pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 6pm and 7pm. _

**Chapter Three**

**The First Hour- Part Three**

**6:31pm **

Patrick was starting to panic.

Calm, cool and collected had gone the way of the playboy, ever since he become a husband and father. He walked up to his brother, who was standing there drinking a beer from a bottle, "I can't find Robin. I don't think she's here yet. And she's not answering her phone. What if she crashed the van on the way to the party?"

"Relax, would you? She's probably running late because the sitter is running late or she had a hair...thing. Chicks have those. Hair emergencies. I should know. I used to live in the same house as Maxie. You don't want to know how many mornings she barreled into the bathroom during my shower because she needed the 'good mirror' and the 'good light'."

Patrick smirked and said "Well that explains why she doesn't want to date you. She already got a free peek and wasn't impressed."

Matt shoved at his arm. "Very funny....ha ha."

"Seriously, I'm concerned about Robin. I'm going to go looking for her."

"In what car? We took a cab here. Just chill. Your wife will probably show up any minute now. This party is packed. She could be here and you just haven't seen her yet."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always right?"

"No, not really. Actually I can't really think of a time you've ever been a hundred percent right about anything. Wait...no."

"Funny," Matt said back dryly.

XXXXXXXXXX

**6:33 pm**

Jason Morgan had stood for the last half an hour next to the bar, with his hand resting on Carly's back, as she greeted guest after guest who came over to speak to her. She kept a smile firmly planted on her lips but every time the conversation drifted to the reason they were all there that night- and it always did- Carly would slightly stiffen.

He doubted the person she was speaking to could tell but Jason did. It wasn't as easy as Carly made it look to constantly put on a brave face while discussing the same condition that left her son in a coma.

That was why Jason knew he had to be here tonight. She needed his support and when she needed him, when no one else would do for her, is when his life made the most sense to him. It was easy to decide he needed to show up and take a look at her face for himself. Make sure she was feeling as strong as she insisted.

One look had told him she wasn't. And he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

After Amanda Barrington, the latest person to stop over to speak to Carly, walked away, Jason turned to her and asked "Want a break?"

"How did you know?"

"Lets go." His hand slipped into hers and they headed for the kitchen. After walking through it they came to a hallway and a service elevator. They rode it to the Penthouse floor and stepped out.

Jason took out his wallet, extracting the pass key for every room in the hotel. Carly had given it to him years before. She didn't have her purse so she didn't have any pass keys on her.

"Which one is empty?" he asked

"Three."

Jason led her to the door, still holding her hand, and slid his key into the slot to unlock it. As soon as they were inside, he flipped on the lights, while she kicked off her shoes and let out a happy sigh. Scooping the shoes up off the floor, she dangled them by a couple of fingers and told him "These things are evil."

He let out a short chuckle.

She added "I should have broken them in but the boutique just got the shipment today."

"Call downstairs for a different pair."

"But these looked so good on me, Jase. Didn't they look good?"

"You want your feet to hurt for the next..what...five hours?"

Carly pouted but her eyes danced with a lightness that hadn't been there when they were at the Grille. They could go back to the party in twenty minutes. For right now she needed just him....and he always gave her what she needed, any time he could. Because if he didn't, then he would hate himself in the morning.

XXXXXXX

**6:45 pm**

There was bad luck and then there was Alexis Davis style bad luck. She really was in a category all her own. Just when things were bad, they always got worse. Her escort to the party was the mayor, their car got stuck on the side of the road in a snow bank and then Sonny showed up to try and play hero. But that wasn't disastrous enough for the Gods. No, they were just getting started with her.

Not five minutes after Sonny showed up, another car went out of control and nearly plowed both Garret and Sonny over.

For a few seconds there, when the horn had been blaring as the limo barreled right at them with its brakes squealing, Alexis really thought Sonny was about to die right in front of her eyes. After surviving countless bullets, stab wounds, bombs sent to his office and home, and the occasional natural disaster and psycho killer on the loose in Port Charles, she couldn't believe that he would lose his life by being run over and she would have to watch.

Diane had screamed into the cell "Alexis! Alexis! What's going on there?" right after she heard Alexis let out a scream of fear, but it was too late for Alexis to answer her, the cell phone had been tossed onto the floor and Alexis was out of the car in an instant.

Immediately she had sunk into the snow, as she tried to make her way to Sonny. The limo had swerved to a stop, jammed between Garret's decade old Ford that the city gave him to drive and Sonny's limo that was parked slightly up the road. The limo that crashed had its front end slammed firmly into a tree.

Once Alexis made it past the limo, and around the backside of the tree, she found Sonny and Garett laying in the snow, unhurt, crawling to their feet at the same moment as the limo doors opened and Tracy and Edward Quatermaine climbed out.

That was how Alexis, Garret, Tracy, and Edward ended up getting a ride to The Metro Court in Sonny's limo. To call it uncomfortable to have all those people shoulder to shoulder, with Claudia also in the mix, was an understatement to say the least.

She knew she should have sent a check to Carly and stayed home soaking in a bubble bath.

The limo was slowly creeping toward the hotel, due to the horrible conditions of the road, and it seemed to literally be taking hours to get there. In reality, Alexis knew it had only been around twenty minutes since they all piled inside of the vehicle, after much complaining from Edward and Garret about having not too many more options other than accepting a ride from a career criminal.

Edward grumbled now "If you think that this means I owe you anything, reprobate, then think again. I will not feel beholden to the town's biggest thug over a little thing like a ride."

"Hey," Claudia said "you don't like him? Then why don't you get out and see how long it takes before you freeze to death?"

"Don't talk to my father that way," Tracy spat at her. "Don't you have any manners? What am I saying? Mob molls like you wouldn't know the first thing about respect."

Claudia said "Want to hear what I do know? I know old broads like you would freeze very fast in this kind of weather if you were left by the side of the road."

Edward told her "You try and throw us out of this vehicle and you'll have a lawsuit on your hands."

"Dead men can't sue," Claudia said.

Edward motioned to Garret "Did you hear that? She threatened me. You're my witness. I want to press charges, Alexis."

"That would be a very big mistake," Claudia told him. "You're the one who nearly ran down my husband tonight. If anyone is owed anything, you owe us."

"Now she's trying to extort me," Edward cried "Alexis, say something."

"I just wanted a glass of champagne," Alexis answered "and maybe a sushi roll. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so."

"Daddy," Tracy said "she's obviously in Sonny's hip pocket. For all we know he pays her to look the other way."

"Mrs. Spencer," Garett said "that is an outrageous accusation."

"I didn't hear her say it wasn't true," Tracy replied.

"That's enough," Sonny said. "The next person to complain is getting dropped off in the nearest snowbank, you got it?"

Alexis dialed her phone. "Hello? This is District Attorney Davis, yes, I'm running late for the benefit tonight and I was wondering if you could meet my limo in front of the hotel in ten minutes or so....and have a tray of champagne waiting for me. Thank you."

When she hung up, Edward said "One glass of champagne won't make me forget that my life was threatened."

Alexis told him "That's fine because the whole tray is for me anyway."

XXXXXXXXX

**6:56pm**

Johnny and Maxie were in the Crimson offices, doing shots out of a bottle of vodka they kept in the mini fridge, when his phone started vibrating.

He checked the text. "Its Lulu asking where I'm at."

His eyes met Maxie's. One look between them could say more than years of conversation between other people. Her eyes tempted him to ignore his girlfriend's question, even as her mouth opened and said "Go ahead. Call her."

What Maxie said and did were never the same thing. What she wanted and what she craved and what she admitted to were currently worlds apart. Johnny took comfort in the fact that Maxie wasn't sure what the hell she wanted from him or Spinelli or Lulu. Did she want to be friends, loyal, trust worthy?

Or did she want to ruin them all? Make them as ruined as her.

Both were enticing. Maybe one day the scales would tip firmly this way or that but for now both Johnny and Maxie were weighing their options, walking a tight rope, juggling balls of fire and a loaded gun....just waiting for something to happen that would make it all final.

To go so far they could never go back.

Johnny shoved the phone in his pocket, grabbed the bottle from Maxie, and took a long, hard chug.

Maybe tonight would be the night he became the bastard he was born to be after all.


	4. Hour Two 7:00 to 7:15pm

___________________________________________________________________

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 7pm and 8pm. _

**Chapter Four**

**The Second Hour- Part One**

**7:00 pm**

"You know there is no way in hell I'm gonna let that bitch get her claws any deeper into Spinelli, right?" Maxie asked

She sat on the edge of Kate's desk, with one leg crossed over the other, passing a bottle of vodka back and forth with Johnny. She was still reeling over the fact that Spinelli brought Winifred as his date to this charity benefit and, to make it worse, he didn't even tell Maxie about it beforehand.

Sure he had tried to explain that it was last minute and about some kind of 'job' they were doing together, but Maxie knew better, even if Spinelli didn't. Winifred was using him to get ahead in her career. She would chew him up and spit out only bones- if Maxie let her. But she wouldn't.

No way in hell.

He was her best friend and she would protect him.

It just pissed her off that he so easily fell for Winifred's act. What the hell was that all about? How could he get things from her that he couldn't get from Maxie? It made her feel sick....and less...and angry.

Angry enough to destroy someone or something. Maybe just her best chance at happiness. Maybe her illusions. Maybe Lulu....that used to be her favorite pastime.

She honestly didn't know what she wanted that night. But she knew she didn't want to be alone- thinking too hard. And that is where Johnny came into the picture. So she had pulled him into the elevator, taken him to the Crimson offices and they were having a private party all of their own.

Johnny said "Just tell him you want him. Problem solved."

"Uh, excuse you? Presume much? Did I say I wanted Spinelli? We are best friends. That is beyond sex...mostly."

"Mostly?" His eyes glazed over slightly.

"You're imagining it. I can't believe you. You are standing there and fantasizing about what it would be like to see me in the sack with another guy."

"You're crazy."

She smiled widely. "Oh, I get it. You're picturing me and you together. Well, that figures. Not like it would be the first time you've done that. Dating Lulu, I'm really not surprised that you have a vivid fantasy life. You would have to."

"What is it with you two? You diss each other but you also are tighter than most chicks I know. You work together, live together, and risk prison together. Not to mention you screw each other's men on the regular."

Maxie slapped his chest. "That only happened once...so far."

"What about Spinelli?"

"You think Lulu has slept with him?"

"You don't?"

Maxie popped off the desk. "Did she tell you that? I swear I better not be the last to know because if I am..." She grabbed Johnny's shirt and tugged him very close to her lips. "Payback is a bitch."

Then her mouth was on his. Not for the first time....and with the way it felt to kiss him...more than likely not for the last either.

XXXXXXXXX

**7:06 pm**

Carly knew she should be down at the benefit but she couldn't work up the energy to pry herself off the couch in penthouse three of the Metro Court, where her and Jason had just spent the last half an hour talking about everything from why Jax had once again run off to help someone in his family-this time his mother, he said- to why Jason had to get Spinelli out of trouble with the Feds, while at the same time not getting his own self killed by a rival mob family who would want to take him out for snitching.

And talking about Michael, their little boy that she still couldn't stop believing would wake up one day. Carly could see fear in Jason's eyes when that subject came up, warring with the guilt and chased by the regrets, but she knew he didn't have to worry so much about her. She wouldn't lose herself in delusions this time, like she did when she ended up in the mental hospital a few years back.

Then Jason's memory was lost and he couldn't save her from herself....and she couldn't save him back. They were both lost, grasping in the dark for the other.

But now they were together. Now they could bear this pain and misery holding hands, and that made all the difference.

No matter how crazy things got, Carly never felt like she was drowning when Jason was by her side. He was more than her lifeline, he was the breath that went back into her lungs when she was nearly dead and about to give up on this life.

He called her a fighter. It was because he gave her the strength to be that tough. She hoped she gave the same right back to him.

"Michael would like this," Jason told her. "That you're helping other kids who need it."

"Yeah, he would. He hated to share his stuff with Morgan but every year at Christmas he loved taking gifts to the kids at the hospital. It wouldn't have been same going to the holiday party without him this year. I had Mercedes take Morgan, I couldn't be there if Michael wasn't...."

Jason nodded. Without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder, where she stayed for a few more minutes, minutes when she should have been playing hostess but the rest of the world could wait.

She needed Jason right now. And he instinctively knew that. Soon she would gather up her nerve and push down her memories, and face the whole town with a smile on her lips again, but for the next couple of minutes she would just let Jason hold her.

Nothing on earth felt as safe to Carly as being in his arms. Nothing else felt as right. It was home for her.

(_I'm going home_

_to the place where I belong_

_where your love has always been_

_enough for me._

_I'm running from?_

_I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these spaces_

_are getting old._

_So I'm going home._) (Daughtry)

XXXXXXXXX

**7:07 pm**

Johnny stood there stiffly, as Maxie kissed him, fighting the urge to give into her, haul her back onto the desk and see what she was wearing underneath her sexy low cut couture gown.

Satin? Lace? Nothing at all?

But he didn't.

Images ofa different blonde...memories of promises whispered in her ear....thoughts about who he should be and should want....warred in his mind, keeping him stiff and unresponsive. Making him wonder if he was crazy to be in Kate's office with Maxie, guzzling back top shelf vodka and talking about everything but the intense vibe that sparked between them every time their eyes met. Was he nuts to be here when he should be with his girlfriend? Or was the crazy thing not kissing Maxie back?

He jerked away from her. "Whoa, slow down. You don't want to do this."

She let out a sigh, searching his eyes, then confessed "I haven't known what I wanted since the moment I saw my sister laying dead on the steps in the park...so what else is new?"

XXXXXXXXX

**7: 09 pm**

Lucky Spencer didn't know what to make of seeing Sam arrive at the party on the arm of a stranger. He wasn't even sure they were broken up.

He had asked her to think long and hard about what she wanted and then call him. Obviously she didn't call. She just moved on.

It stung. Even if his heart was bruised, battered and confused. After all he had been through in the last three years....getting married to his high school sweetheart, cheating on her, getting hooked on drugs, thinking he would have two more kids and finding out later that Maxie was lying and so was Liz, grieving that loss, then the loss of his best friend Emily, learning to put one step in front of the other and move on, forgiving himself and others.....trying to make it work with Sam....even though all that he hadn't learned one hard lesson. Yesterday's hurt didn't mute today's heartbreak anyway.

Seeing Sam laughing and smiling with some other guy was like a knife slowly being twisted and turned in his chest.

She really didn't believe Lucky loved her. Huh. If it wasn't love, why did it hurt like this?

Cruz noticed Lucky glaring at Sam's date and as Lucky started toward the other man, Cruz grabbed his shoulder. "You really should not start something here. Talk to her later."

Lucky shook him off. "I'm all right. Have fun, you two," he briefly smiled at Cruz's date, Lainey Winters before heading across the restaurant to talk to his girlfriend.

Or rather...his ex- girlfriend, by the looks of things.

"Sam."

She froze for a moment, just long enough for Lucky to notice, then turned and smiled brightly at him. "Hey. I didn't know you would be here tonight. Where's Liz?"

"Working."

"So you will see her later then? Spend some time being a big happy family? Maybe you should head over to the hospital so you can wait on bended knee outside the doors for her. Just so she knows you are really there for her."

"Sam," Lucky warned her to stop.

"What?" She smiled and then wrapped her arm around the arm of the man next to her. "Lucky you haven't met Ethan yet, have you? Ethan Lovett, Lucky Spencer."

Ethan said "Hey, mate. G'day."

"Nice accent you got there. Australia?"

"Round bouts that way."

"Hmm. What brings you to Port Charles?" Lucky asked.

Sam made a screwed up face. "That's enough with the interrogation routine."

Lucky asked "Can I speak to you alone?"

Sam sighed but followed him a few feet away. "What? Seriously. What I do is no longer any of your business."

He said "I'm just concerned about who you are getting involved with. How well do you know this guy?"

"Not well enough to say his name to you right before we have sex." With that said, she walked back to Ethan and pulled him onto the dance floor again.

XXXXXXXXX

**7:14 pm**

Claudia silently fumed as she walked around the Grille, weaving through the crowd of party goers. Being married to Sonny was a pain in the ass.

Not only did she have to waste away her day soothing his fragile ego but she also had to worry about her own emotions getting caught up in this marriage of convenience. Emotions like anger, bitterness, and fear. Things she didn't want to feel ever second of every waking day. But Sonny brought that all out of her- kinda like her father did.

The one emotion she didn't have to worry about ever feeling for Sonny through was love.

That was not on her agenda.

The devil would be holding ice skating parties in Hell before she gave her heart away to someone like Sonny but that didn't mean she wasn't territorial over the fact that he was her husband.

She wanted the respect she was due as Mrs. Corinthos, was that too much to fucking ask?

Apparently, it was. Because when Claudia had climbed out of the limo she wrapped her arm around Sonny's, ready to head inside and away from the annoying Mayor, D.A., Old Man Quatermaine and his lush of a daughter, but Sonny had shook her off and walked back to the limo- just in time to reach his hand out and help Alexis out of the vehicle.

It pissed Claudia off big time.

Where was Alexis when mob shit was going down? What did Alexis know about their world?

Sure she had his kid but Claudia was the one who was putting in work being married to the asshole. She thought that should earn her something from him....but it would never get her even one look from Sonny that compared to the way he looked at Alexis.

It burned her to know she wasn't winning him over the way she wanted...maybe even needed to in order to stay alive...but she would make adjustments to her plan and fix that. She would have Sonny eating out of her hand and believing he was in love with her sooner rather than later.

Count on it.

She was willing to go to any means necessary to assure that. She didn't come this far to have the power she now held slip out of her grasp. It was just a lot more frustrating to be his wife then she had bargained for.

Her anger tonight wasn't about Sonny- not really- but about the fact that he had disrespected her and treated her as a castoff, like her father did her whole life. It made her feel more alone that ever.

There was a reason she never wanted to be married. She never wanted to feel like a discarded wife, the same thing her mother eventually became. And all over a man she had no feelings for, while the one she really wanted slipped further and further out of her grasp each day. She thought Ric might be the kind of man who could understand that everything she did was a piece of a plot....part of a master plan...that the lies were weapons and the way she acted only a facade. She had thought he got her.

But obviously he didn't.

Claudia never cried over any man before in her life. So she wasn't about to shed any tears over Ric. Besides maybe it wasn't too late to convince him what she was doing would work and that, in the end, it would be all worth it.

She had almost talked herself off the ledge when she suddenly spotted Ric kissing Claire.

What Claudia would have done for a gun at that moment. Somebody really ought to die if she was feeling this fucked up inside.


	5. Hour Two 7:16 to 7:32pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 7pm and 8pm. _

**Chapter Five**

**The Second Hour- Part Two**

**7:16 pm**

Jason Morgan used to live on instincts. They told him who to trust and who to hate. Who to believe in with all he had and who to put a bullet into. It had been his instincts that kept him alive for nearly a decade.

But for two long years now his instincts hadn't done much but made a mess of his life.

They didn't tell him to run to the warehouse and bring Michael home. They didn't tell him to kick Spinelli out of the penthouse and out of the business before he got arrested. They didn't tell him how to break the news to Carly about Jake....so he hadn't, lying to himself about why he couldn't.

And now his instincts were making him question everything again. As he walked back into the party, holding Carly's hand, it felt all wrong. Like he should get her out of there before something horrible happened.

His eyes darted all over the room, landing on Anthony, Claudia, Ric, Agent Leeds standing there talking to Spinelli. Who was it that was the threat tonight?

Or were his instincts wrong again? How could he keep Carly safe if he couldn't even trust himself anymore?

She must have sensed the tension growing in him because Carly stopped walking, moved in front of him, and looked straight into his eyes. "What is it, Jase? Business? Do you have somewhere you are supposed to be tonight and you're here with me instead? You can go, if you need to. I promise I can handle this alone."

"I'm right where I need to be."

**XXXXXX**

**7:19 pm**

"Jackal, do not despair," Winifred told Spinelli, as they stood in the middle of the party. "I'm sure your Fair Maximista shall return to you in no time. I'm sorry my presence here has caused you such hardship."

"Its not your fault. I should have told Maxie we decided to come together. Its just..."

"Yes?" She watched him closely.

"I really should not divulge the complicated arraignment I share with her. Lets just say that is near impossible to fathom what she will say or do on a daily basis and that leaves me both riveted to her and quaking in trepidation....because one of these days....the old Bad Blonde One might return and remind my Maximista that I am not worthy of her."

"That is sacrilege! Of course you are worthy of her. Just look at all the cyber skills you possess. Look at how many high level gets...I mean, uh, suspected organized crime members ....have enlisted The Jackal's skill. You worked for the Alcazar family first, did you not?"

"Yes but it takes more than that to win the heart of someone as special as Maximista."

"I'm sure it does. But maybe....don't take this the wrong way....maybe she is not the heroine in your love story after all."

Spinelli sighed. He really doubted Winifred was right, but at this point, who was he to know? He couldn't figure out if he was coming or going as far as making progress with Maxie. All he knew was she said she treasured his friendship, but if that was true why did she flee him tonight and run off with The Dark Prince?

XXXXXXXXX

**7:24 pm**

Milo used to think he was in damn good shape. But that was before Lulu drug him

down eighteen flights of stairs at full speed while he was half drunk. He knew he shouldn't have done all those shots in a row. His head was spinning. He finally jerked to a stop because he felt dizzy.

She spun around and looked at him. "What?"

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"I'm moving on pure hate right now. You'd be surprised how motivating that is."

"I wouldn't know."

"With friends like Maxie, you learn fast."

"Do you really think....is this necessary?"

"Finding her and hauling her off my boyfriend? Hell yes it is necessary."

"I meant not taking the elevator."

She insisted that Maxie would hear the elevator ding and stop whatever she was doing before Lulu could catch her.

Lulu asked Milo, as he stood there slightly panting, "I thought you work out everyday?"

"Well, I haven't been jogging as much lately since Mr. C got married again. I have to work double shifts to keep an eye on the new Mrs. C because he don't really trust her all that much....I don't either, you want to know the truth...and then I've been eating more sweets than normal because Max found this new bakery on Main Street.... " He knew he was rambling but couldn't stop. Lulu always made him a wreck. He either was tongue tied, awe struck, bumbling or otherwise embarrassing himself in some way when he was around her.

What Milo wouldn't give to be brooding and cool like Johnny.

He went on "And I've been kinda stressed out cause of the tension between Mr. C and Jason plus my Dad is coming back into town soon so I haven't been sleeping that good.... well, anyway, never mind, you don't want to hear about that."

"Maybe some other time. I have a friendship to end tonight. And you get to hold Johnny back while I have it out with Maxie." Lulu took off running down the stairs again with Milo in hot pursuit after her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**7:27 pm**

Johnny knew he was way out of line. Lulu had to be seriously pissed by now- since he had disappeared from the party a full hour before. Even if she hadn't spotted him leaving with Maxie, as Maxie tugged him into the elevator and he did nothing to try and stop her, Lulu had probably put two and two together and knew Johnny and Maxie were somewhere with each other.

A half a bottle of vodka and one stolen kiss later, they both ended up sitting on the floor of Kate's office. Maxie looked like a little girl playing dress up because she was sitting Indian style with her couture gown hiked up, and her feet bare. She had been pouring out her heart about Georgie and all the pain she felt this last year....how the blows just kept coming, Cooper being murdered, Logan and Ian attacking her, seeing Logan's dead body and wondering what happened to the boy she knew, watching Spinelli being hit by a car, wondering if she was brave enough to ever love again.

Johnny listened to her, not knowing what to say, just knowing she needed somebody and he was the somebody there. For once it wasn't about sex between them, the chemical reaction that sparked when they touched, it was just about being there for a friend.

But hearing all she went through made him think about all Lulu went through. The last thing either woman needed was Johnny jerking them around. What the hell was he doing running off with Maxie, leaving Lulu to feel abandoned, which was her biggest fear ever? He had screwed up big time.

Maxie said "I just feel like everything I hold in my hand breaks...and I wonder....did I break it or did God just so I would learn not to want what I can't keep? And either way, it proves to me over and over again, that I shouldn't reach out for anyone because it never ends any way but in tears."

"Up until now."

"That was remarkably hopefully but bull shit and we both know it. As if I really believe that it could work out different. Spinelli was supposed to be my person....the one person I never had to worry about losing or making cry or him making me cry. But I've hurt him and he's hurt me and if we keep this up it will end up breaking someone's heart- probably his, definitely mine."

"Definitely his too."

"Not if he's smart and sees what I am before its too late."

"Hold on. One minute you are fuming he's with someone else, then you are ready to give him away? What do you want? Who do you want?"

Her eyes locked on his. She looked at him like she wanted to throw herself on him and just say to hell with trying to be sane, good, rationale, whole. To hell with everyone else. Like she wanted to burn alive with him, loving ever second of the flames consuming her. She started to move toward him- and God help him he was not about to do a thing to stop her- when the moment was broken by her cell phone ringing. Maxie pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

Sam said "Please tell me you are not screwing Johnny right now?"

"Not right now."

"I hope you are dressed because Lulu hauled ass out of here a few minutes ago and I'm betting that right about now she's starting a room by room search of this hotel for you."

"Shit."

"Get dressed, Maxie."

"Thanks for the heads up. Bye." She disconnected the call and told Johnny. "We got to get back to the party right now. Come on. Get your jacket on. Hurry."

"Was that Lulu?"

"No but if we don't move she'll be up here and we'll both be homeless or visiting her in the psych ward again. You want that?" Maxie slipped on her shoes, then rushed to shove the vodka bottle in the fridge. "Me either. Lets go. And this..." she made a locking motion over her lips.

"Take it to the grave," Johnny said.

Maxie held out her pink. "To the grave."

Johnny chuckled but pinky swore with her. A second later they heard a noise coming from the foyer. Maxie motioned for him to hurry out of the office the back way. They scurried down the stairs one floor and slipped back into the hotel, then headed for the elevator.

(_So I keep it low._

_Keep a secret code._

_So everybody else don't have to know _

_So keep ya love locked down._

_Ya love locked down._

_Keeping ya love locked down._

_Ya love locked down._

_Now keep ya love locked down._

_Ya love locked down._

_Now keep ya love locked down._

_You lose_) (Kanye West)

XXXXXXXXXX

**7:30 pm**

Lucky Spencer never liked any of his sister's boyfriends. Every single one did something to piss him off and somehow lead his sister into trouble. Damian Spinelli, a guy who used to have a massive crush on Lulu, was no exception to this rule.

So it wasn't that surprising that Spinelli practically jumped out of his skin when Lucky walked over to him during the benefit and said "I got to talk to you."

"Brother of the original Blonde One, greetings. You know my date, the Priestess, known to you in the law enforcement world by her moniker off Agent Leeds. So what is it you wish to discuss? I hope I'm no longer a suspect in any crimes that the PCPD is investigating..."

"Its nothing like that. I need some help. Did you bring your laptop with you tonight? Leave it in your car just in case you need it?"

Winifred and Spinelli gasped in unison at that suggestion.

He said "I would never leave her in such a vulnerable place, especially on a cold night such as this. She is locked up in the hotel safe which has undergone extensive security updates since that unfortunate incident here two years back. I take your question about her whereabouts to mean you require the Jackal's services?"

"Yeah. Right away. Fire that laptop up and tell me all you can about Ethan Lovett."

XXXXXXXX

**7:32pm**

Patrick stood in The Metro Court lobby on his cell phone, frustrated out of his mind, as he tried to keep from screaming "Don't tell me you can't issue a APB, Mac! She's missing! You just said the squad you sent to check the house didn't find her there. I can't go looking for her myself because she has our van and no cab will come out in this blizzard. You have to find her for me."

"Calm down. I want her found as badly as you. I'm having all my officers on the streets keep a lookout for your van but I'm not going to make it official yet because she's only an hour late. She could have stopped at a store or she could be chatting with your sitter and lost track of time. You sure you don't know where the babysitter lives?"

"Robin handles all that." Patrick sighed. "Mac, I'm really worried. She hasn't been herself lately. What if she...."

"What?"

"She could be confused, lost, scared. I don't know what she is feeling because she won't tell me anything anymore but I know that my wife shows up on time to where she says she is going to show up and she takes her phone and pager every time she leaves the house. If she's not answering and she's not here, its not something innocent like she is shopping....Robin is in trouble. I know it. I can feel it in my bones."


	6. Hour Two 7:33 to 7:59pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 7pm and 8pm. _

**Chapter Six**

**The Second Hour- Part Three**

**7:33 pm**

Johnny and Maxie stepped off the elevator, looking slightly disheveled and guilty. They gave each other one more searching look and then walked off in opposite directions without saying a word more.

Johnny pulled out his cell and sent Lulu a message: _Where R U_?

XXXXXX

**7:34 pm**

Nadine was getting antsy waiting for Nikolas to arrive at the gala. She had long ago ran out of good material for fantasies about him swooping in and whisking her onto the dance floor, making her feel like the Princess she wanted to be to his Prince.

Now she was just plain bored silly.

Her attention for the last ten minutes kept drifting to Matt Hunter, who was sitting on a stool at the bar, the same place he had been for most of the party so far. She wondered why he wasn't mingling. How did he expect to ever make friends, let alone get a girlfriend, if he didn't put in some effort?

She headed over to the bar to tell him as much. When she reached him she tapped him on the shoulder, and cleared her throat, but he didn't turn around.

"Go away, Crowell."

"Well that's rude."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Fine. Go away, please."

"How did you even know it was me?"

His eyes darkened slightly. "Who else would it be?"

"Anyone else. Your brother, a different co-worker, Nikolas, Maxie. But you guessed it was me

right away."

Matt turned fully around. "Its that perfume you wear. Its..." he crinkled his nose.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No. Its just no one else wears that perfume...whatever...what do you want?"

"Why aren't you mixing it up?"

"Not this crap again. Don't you ever take a night off? I do not want or need your advice on how to fix my life, how to get a date, or the down home farm version of how to win friends and influence people**."**

"Because you do such a fantastic job on your own. I mean, look around, you are the most popular guy in the room."

"I do all right."

"You couldn't tell it by what I've seen."

"Well you don't see everything."

"I think you're lying. You don't do all right. You don't do anything in fact. But lucky for you," she slipped her hand in his and his eyes widened "I have some spare time till Nikolas gets here so we can dance and at least you will have one decent memory of this evening that does not involve you, that stool, and the deep intense conversation you were having with that beer bottle."

She pulled him onto the dance floor without waiting for him to agree to dance with her.

XXXXXX

**7:41 pm**

Alexis sat at a table alone watching the crowd. Nadine and Garret had been sitting with her but Nadine was now dancing and Garett was chatting up potential voters.

According to the program Alexis had been given when she walked in earlier, there was supposed to be a presentation at 8:15 about what the money donated tonight would go for. It would show the research facility that was working on treatments for children with traumatic brain injuries. After that there would be a brief time when people could stand up and make public pledges, that was mainly for the Quatermaine and Barrington social elites who liked everyone to know when they were throwing there money around, and who got off on one upping each other.

After that was over Alexis planned to leave. Another treacherous car ride home was not top on her list so she had rented a room already. Her bubble bath was calling her name. Maybe she would see if Marty could scrounge up a good murder mystery out of the gift shop for her and have it waiting in her room.

She picked up her cell to dial. While she was focused on the numbers she heard a deep voice with more than a hint of flirting laced in it ask her "You saving this seat for someone?"

Alexis didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could have been blind and known him, not just by the sound of his voice, but by the way that way sent shivers racing up and down her spine, and goose bumps forming on her skin.

Did she want it to be that way? Most of the time the answer was no. It didn't do her any good to be reminded about the way he affected her, even after all these years gone by. But it didn't matter if she wanted to feel these things about Sonny, the fact was she did.

Her eyes darted up and met his. "Yes, it is. For my date."

Sonny pulled out the chair and sat down. "I'll keep it warm for him. What you doing sitting over here all alone?"

"Well, lets see, Diane is preparing for a big case, Jax is off to see his mother, Luke is God knows where but wherever it is its not here, Sam is spending her night either at the bar or on the dance floor with a stranger...which is worrisome but I'll ask her about that later....and Nikolas got stuck in a business meeting."

"The mayor brings you but he can't be bothered to stick by your side?"

"He's schmoozing. Besides, you aren't by Claudia's side. Where is the latest Mrs. Corinthos at anyway? Plotting the downfall of the world with her father, perhaps?"

"Isn't that more of a Cassadine thing? Just sayin." He flashed her a dimpled grin.

"Don't feel you have to entertain me. I was perfectly content people watching."

"Yeah, well, the night will go by faster if you distract yourself. And since I want this night over as soon as possible...what do ya say about being my distraction, Alexis?"

She did her best to not get pulled under by the dark, seductive gleam in his eye. "That sounds like a job for your wife."

Sonny stood up and held out his hand. "I'm not asking Claudia to dance. I'm asking you."

XXXXXX

**7: 45 pm**

Alexis knew it was foolish to even think about enjoying this dance with Sonny. She only agreed to it because it would have caused a scene to let him keep standing there, with his hand out and people looking at them curiously, while she told him to sit down and stop, or go find his wife or Carly or Kate. It was easier to simply stand up and slide into his arms.

But once she was there it all got so much more complicated. The feel of his hand in hers. His breath on her earlobe. The smell of his cologne threatening to make her want what she knew she couldn't have.

Why was it always Sonny who got to her like this? It was madness. Pure insanity. She should know better and she did.

But it still felt right. So right.

And for a second she just let herself enjoy the dance...knowing as her wall slipped that inch that it could be the catalyst to it all falling down for good. And that would be a disaster. Because there was no way her life and his would ever be on the same path again.

Still that didn't mean she couldn't let out the breath she was holding and forget for the length of one song that everything between them had gotten so off track years ago. For one song, she could let herself belong to him once more.

(_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes._

_And the moon and the stars_

_were the gifts you gave  
to the night and the empty skies, my love._

_To the night and the empty skies._

_  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand._

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
that was there at my command, my love._

_That was there at my command._

_  
The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine _

_I thought our joy would fill the earth  
and would last till the end of time, my love._

_And would last till the end of time._

_  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gaveto the night and the empty skies my love-_

_to the night and the empty skies_) (Roberta Flack version)

XXXXX

**7:50 pm**

Kate couldn't believe this. She had been trying to track Sonny down since she got to the party and now that she finally spotted him he was dancing with Alexis.

Having the CD in her purse with Jerry talking about Claudia's guilt was making Kate a nervous wreck. She kept fearing something would happen before she could show the CD to Sonny. Even worse she feared what he would do once he knew. He would probably kill the whole Zacchara family and go to jail for three counts of first degree murder.

She couldn't let that happen.

Maybe the best person to tell about Claudia was a cop, not Sonny.

Kate turned away from the dance floor but bumped right into Claudia, who was wearing a very pissed off expression in her eyes.

Claudia asked "Spying on Sonny? That's really pathetic."

"The only pathetic thing I see around here is you."

Claudia leaned close to her. "Its kills you that he won't ever touch you again, doesn't it? That should teach you a lesson about thinking you are better than me....and thinking you know him better than I do. You will never get the way Sonny's world works."

"You might be surprised to hear I don't find that a bad thing. I don't want to understand someone like you. Like the rest of the world that isn't in the mob, all I want is for psychos like you to be off the streets for good."

"If I'm a psycho, then what in the hell does that make Sonny?"

"You married him. You tell me."

"Satisfied, nightly."

"You make me sick. Get out of my way. Move. I mean it. Before I call security."

Claudia smirked and stepped back. "Face it. You might as well stock up on batteries because Sonny is the last man who's ever gonna make the mistake of touching a dried up old crow like you."

Kate gave her a long hard look. "I wonder who will be touching you when you're behind prison walls. Whoever she is, I feel sorry for her."

With that Kate brushed past Claudia, as she silently vowed to wipe that smug little grin off Claudia's face once and for all before the night was over.

XXXXXXX

**7:56 pm**

Patrick jogged off the elevator, scanned the crowd and spotted Carly. He hurried over to her. She was chatting with Jason Morgan. "Hey, hey...sorry to interrupt...but I need your car."

Carly raised an eyebrow.

Patrick went on "Robin is missing. I think she might have been in an accident on the way here. And I don't have a car to go out looking for her. Can I borrow yours?"

"You could but I didn't drive here today," Carly said. "I'm sure we can get you a vehicle though. Let me make some calls. Someone on the staff can loan you a car."

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Here. Take mine. It's the black SUV with plate number," he told the number.

"Thanks." Patrick grabbed the keys and took off.

Carly looked at Jason. "You should go with him. If Robin's really in trouble he might need your help."

"I...I'm worried about Robin, sure," Jason said "but you need me here tonight."

"I'm fine, Jase. I'm safe at a party. Robin is out in the storm. Possibly with her baby. I don't like her but I don't want her dead. Besides I can tell you want to go so...go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Just be careful out there. I can not lose you, you know that."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and then headed for the elevator. Something inside of him told him not to go, and yet he ignored it. Maybe if he started listening to that inner voice a little more his life would start to fall into place, but somewhere along the way Jason had stopped trusting his instincts and stopped following his gut.

Instead he tried to be everything to everyone and failed more often now than he ever had before. Because the one person he really was everything to kept getting pushed aside, sometimes because she made it so easy on him to do so, sometimes because he always believed there would be a tomorrow to make it right.

But sometimes there simply wasn't.


	7. Hour Three 8:00 to 8:14 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 8pm and 9pm. _

**Chapter Seven**

**The Third Hour- Part One**

**8pm**

Jason Morgan knew he had to get his head together. If he was going to be any help to Patrick at all he couldn't have his mind stuck back at the party, thinking about Carly and how she would handle watching the video that was set to play in fifteen minutes. It would show kids with traumatic brain injuries and their families. It was meant to put a face on where the money that was raised would go.

Michael wouldn't be in the video but Jason knew that every little boy on there would remind Carly of their lost little boy....the child he should have protected better, like he promised.

Jason jogged into the parking garage in time to catch Patrick Drake squealing his tires and coming straight at him, barreling toward the exit. Jason held up one hand. Patrick jerked to a stop and Jason jumped into the SUV. "I'm coming with you. If Robin did go off the road she could be in a ditch and you might need help to rescue her and Emma. Lets go."

And just like that the two unlikely allies had teamed up with a greater goal in mind than their petty differences....saving Robin and Emma.

If Jason was the type to hope than he would have hoped that Robin and the baby were fine and Patrick was just overreacting. But he didn't waste time on hope or what ifs. It was what it was....Robin was missing and Carly had told him to go find her.

So that is what he would do. The quicker the better too. So he could get back to the party and back to holding Carly's hand, like she needed him to.

Patrick slid out onto the icy road and the car almost spun out.

Jason told him. "Slow down! The roads are slick."

"I can't slow down. Robin needs me."

XXXXXX

**8:02 pm**

Lucas Jones slowly crept down the dark country road. He knew that it was stupid to attempt to drive home in a blizzard- and not even tell anyone what he was doing so if he went missing he would be a frozen popsicle before anyone thought to look for him- but he had wanted to surprise his sister by showing up at her benefit.

They might not be all that close but family was family, and Carly could certainly use some on a night like this.

He peered out the windshield, trying to see through all the snow, but it was practically useless. It was just about white out conditions out there that night. Sighing he wondered why his luck was always such shit.

His grades sucked. His band was a joke- since the drummer quit to move to L.A. and they couldn't find anyone decent to replace him. And his boyfriend...hell, he couldn't even really call what they shared a relationship anymore. It was more like a series of one night stands interspersed with screaming fights and days of ignoring each other. Dysfunction was too kind of a word for what they were. But if Lucas wasn't in a dysfunctional relationship with every person in his life, in one way or another, it didn't feel right. When he got so fucked up he didn't know.

Maybe he had been this way since the day his mom walked in on Carly in bed with his Dad, and came home crying and ranting, saying things she never would have in front of him if she was in her right mind. For years he pretended like he was this All- American, soccer playing, good student, good guy to bring home to a girl's mom person but he had never really been that at all.

Not that he knew who he was now either. He just knew he wasn't what everyone though. Ideal. Sweet. Sane.

He was messed up in a quiet way that no one noticed, but him. And he didn't know how to tell anyone that he felt lonely, isolated, adrift. So he didn't say a word. He just kept silent, faked a smile when he saw his mom, and stayed the good hearted boy she needed him to be.

Maybe if Georgie was still alive it would be different....he would be different. He could always talk to his cousin about anything.

Cranking up his radio, as he inched closer and closer to the Metro Court on a dark deserted road that he knew to be a short cut, Lucas wondered when the hell he was gonna get his life together. Probably not anytime soon, he figured.

XXXXXX

**8:05 pm**

Claudia sat on a stool at the bar, watching the crowd and making conversation with random people like Trevor, who she despised from his beady little eyes to his black as hell soul, and Olivia and Julian but every so often she would let her gaze drift back over to Ric. He was sitting at a table with a uptight blonde bitch who he used to screw on occasion- Claire- holding her hand and looking like he was having a great time.

Fucking bastard.

Not that Claudia had any claim on him but she thought they had an understanding. She was married to Sonny for business reasons. That shouldn't effect her and Ric. He was lying through his teeth if he said that Claire made him feel even half of what he did every time Claudia touched him.

The scorching fire burning across his skin. The feeling of fear trickling down his spine...knowing he wanted her too much to be rationale...knowing they very well could destroy each other. The unexplainable connection that had woven a string between her and him...one she tried to fight off at first, tried to pretend was a game, but by now she knew it wasn't and so should he.

That's why they were so good together. Because he knew exactly what she was and didn't ask her to change. But now, obviously, he wasn't gonna keep sitting around waiting on her to get done working Sonny.

Fucking cheating asshole.

The second she saw him stand up and head to the bathroom, she slid off the stool and followed him, like a hunter stalking her prey. Her stiletto heels clicked across the floor. When she was right behind him she slipped her hand in his and he startled, turning around.

His dark eyes widened at the sight of her, standing a mere inch in front of him. She shot him her best sex filled look, daring him to resist her.

He chuckled and a small smile worked the corner of his lip. "Not tonight. I'm sure you noticed I'm here with someone. You've been shooting daggers at my date for the last ten minutes straight."

"What is this, Ric? Your attempt to make me jealous?"

"What I have with Claire is not at all about you."

"Who's it about then? _Her_?" Claudia taunted him.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"She's not your type."

Now he let out a bigger laugh. "Yes, she very much is."

"She's white bread. Average. Ms. Tight Ass Business Lady. You only asked her here because you are pissed off at me but you shouldn't be because-" she leaned closer to him.

"I shouldn't?" He laughed again.

"No," she whispered in his ear, as her hand cupped his neck "I'm doing this all for us."

He jerked away. "Not for us. There is no us. I'm starting to believe that there never was. You are doing all this for the same reason you do everything..." he pointed at her.

Her face hardened.

Ric said "For yourself," then he turned and walked away.

Claudia hadn't let herself love any man on earth since she was a teenager, so she told herself in that moment that she did not give a good damn what the hell Ric did, because he was just another man who had warmed her bed for a while. She didn't need him to get what she wanted out of this life. He had been a good distraction. That's all.

So why did she feel actual pain cramping her stomach and a weight pushing down on her chest making it hard for her to breath, as her eyes narrowed and she watched him disappear into the bathroom?

It hurt like heartbreak but that was ridiculous because there was no way she could have fallen in love with Ric....there was no way.

XXXXXX

**8:09 pm **

Milo Giambetti did not know how he let himself get stuck in situations like this- sitting in a suite at the Metro Court watching MTV when what he wanted to do was be down at the party looking, like he did everyday, for a chick that might finally give him a chance that would lead to more than one or two bad dates.

But that would mean walking out on Lulu, and for the life of him he really didn't think he could do that.

She confused him, frustrated him, broke his heart with her utter lack of awareness at how much he really used to want her to be his girl, and just basically made him crazy some times but whenever she said "I need you," he couldn't run fast enough to her side.

Max would laugh his ass off at this situation if he ever heard about it, so Milo was gonna make sure not to mention it.

Its not like he could even really understand what Lulu was thinking anyway. After sending text messages back and forth between her and Johnny a half an hour ago, they found out Johnny was down at the bar again. He said that when Lulu was looking for him he had been in the parking lot jumping a car that wouldn't start due to the cold- and that the car belonged to a friend of Maxie's so that is why she pulled him into the elevator. She knew he was good at tinkering with cars.

Milo shrugged at the explanation, sounded good enough to him, but Lulu wasn't so sure it was the whole truth so she got the hotel manager, Marty, to let her use one of the rooms for a little while, by saying she was sick and needed to lay down. When Milo had asked why they were now hiding out from Johnny, who she had wanted to find so bad before, Lulu smirked and said "Let him stew."

Well it was better than her beating up Maxie like she wanted earlier, but it didn't seem all that effective of a punishment to Milo. More like a waste of time.

If he could tell Lulu no, he would have and then high tailed it back to the party while some of the single girls were still not hooked up with someone else, but he had never told Lulu no in his life.

And tonight was not gonna be the first time.

When the show that was on the television went to commercial Lulu looked at Milo. The look in her eye...a mix of little girl neediness and grown woman hunger....always made him lose his breath. She said "You can head back to the benefit. Really. You don't have to stay. Just don't tell Johnny where I am. He can worry about me for a while. Make him regret following Maxie around like he doesn't have a brain of his own."

"I can stay."

Lulu jumped up and started pacing. "I know it seems crazy...me not believing his story...I mean it could have happened that way, you know? I used to believe everything he ever told me...but not anymore. He lied to me a few weeks back. How do I know he isn't lying again? And he keeps secrets. All the Zaccharas do. They tell each other everything but the rest of the world....they are just outsiders who can never be trusted." She looked at Milo and said, with true desperation and sadness in her eyes but also a realization that had been a long time coming "I'm the fool who thought Johnny saw me different than that. But I finally realize the truth... I'm still an outsider to him too."

Her hazel eyes shimmered with tears but her jaw was set in this hard defiant line. She looked like a bitch, but Milo knew she was just brokenhearted. She had been brokenhearted every day he knew her, even when she was smiling. She didn't do happy. She wouldn't let him try to save her.

Lulu only knew one speed: full throttle misery. And when she was miserable, his heart ached too. All he wanted to do was save her. Not to make her love him back, just so she would be safe. Happy. So that her smile would become real for the first time ever.

_God,_ Milo thought, _She makes it hard. Hard to love her. And hard to not._

Maybe one of these days he would figure out how to do one or the other better than he was right now, and then his heart wouldn't be divided into two categories: the part reserved for Lulu that she didn't want and the sliver he left for every other woman on earth.

XXXXXXXXX

**8:13 pm**

Maxie sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant with Sam. They sat on the same side of the table, facing the crowd, and whispering back and forth about what had went on between Maxie and Johnny, what Maxie felt about Spinelli and Winnie, where Lulu might be and what Johnny might tell her, Ethan, Lucky and everything else going on in their lives, as they both sipped Cosmos.

Maxie said "That Aussie you brought has been gone for like forty five minutes, what the hell could he be doing? He don't know anyone else in town, does he?"

"I'm not sure. Everything that comes out of his mouth is more fiction that fact. The only thing I do know is that he's a grifter. And I know that cause I can spot one a mile away. If I had to bet, he's probably sneaking in the coat room, going through pockets looking for cash, keys and jewelry."

"My type of man."

Sam laughed.

Maxie grinned at her. "I'm serious. I do better with losers. Good guys like Coop and Spinelli are too wonderful. They don't deserve someone like me bringing them down to my level."

"Hey!"

"Its true."

"Its not like I don't know how you feel. I do. I used to wonder what someone like Jax would see in me. I knew that I would let him down and I did. I didn't want another decent man after him...someone who didn't understand that I'll never be typical and I'll always have a gun shoved in my purse or the back of my pants. Sonny got that...so did Jason. Hell, Jason got me better than I got me sometimes....and then I fell for Lucky. A real good man. And for a while I stopped thinking that I couldn't be with someone that good. For a while there....it was perfect. So perfection does exist, Maxie, and even if I screwed mine up, you don't have to screw up yours."

"Too late."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Because sooner or later Spinelli will realize that I'm not who he thinks I can be. That I won't ever be her and that day...he'll get over me. It would be better for both of us if that day was today."

"That's really depressing....and really familiar sounding. I think I broke up with Lucky just so he couldn't break up with me first."

Maxie raised her glass. "To crashing and burning."

Sam clinked her glass as they shared a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

**8:15 pm**

Kate lurked in the shadows behind the makeshift stage that was set up in back corner of the Grille. She watched as the hotel worker slipped a DVD into a player and then walked away. When no one else was around, Kate walked over to the player and replaced the DVD with one out of her purse and then turned around to hurry away before anyone noticed her.

She bumped right into Sonny, who asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"


	8. Hour Three 8:15 to 8:29 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 8pm and 9pm. _

**Chapter Eight**

**The Third Hour- Part Two**

**8:15 pm **

The second Alexis had slipped into Sonny's arms on the dance floor something inside of him, long buried for the sake of his own survival, started to come alive again.

It felt more right to hold her than anything had felt in years.

Their simple dance turned into a silent, tension filled , slow motion moment in time where her every breath and sigh and smile sent him sliding back through his memories to the first dance they ever shared. He had started to wonder how he ever let her get so far away from him. How they became these people that were barely even friends.

But he knew the answer to that. Alexis was too good for him, for his lifestyle, for his bad choices to corrupt, to be drug into the quicksand his life always became. That was way he kept far away from her...no need to remind them both of all they couldn't dare wish for, let alone have.

Still sometimes, when she looked at him a certain way, for a brief second, Sonny did wish for more. He was greedy like that. He had a wife at home, a plan for revenge, and a path back to power. All things he should be thinking about.

But when he was dancing with Alexis, all he could think about was the smell of her perfume, the feel of her hand in his. Her warm skin pressed against his the most sensual thing in the world at that moment. He didn't joke with her. Didn't say a word. He didn't want to break the moment.

The second the song ended, the last strands of _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face _being replaced with the song _All is Fair in Love_, Alexis stepped away from him. She said she needed to make a phone call, and bolted, leaving Sonny staring after her.

He had stood on the dance floor, shaking his head, and wondering why he let himself go there....want her again....it was so much easier to push her far back in his brain, and down in his heart, letting sleeping dogs lie. It was the only way to survive, really. Not drowning in regrets. Not mired down in what could have been his life, but dealing with what was.

Looking away from Alexis' retreating back, Sonny had spotted Kate slipping into the shadows behind the stage. Wondering what she could possibly be doing back there, where there were only speakers, stereo equipment and other things for the presentation, Sonny had walked over to find out.

He came upon Kate and asked "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Sonny, I've been desperate to find you all night."

"Desperate? Does this mean you've rethought us breaking up?"

"Please lets not get into that right now."

"Then we don't have much to say to each other, do we? Look. I get it. You're done with me. That's your choice. But that means I can't be around you. Its too hard."

"We can still be cordial to each other...friends."

"I have enough friends."

"Who? Jason? The man who betrays you every chance he gets. Carly? The woman who stole your kids from you. Max, Milo, Marco....people you pay to care."

"Are you trying to hurt me? Because shooting me would be a lot faster than this...this arguing we do every time we talk now. Listen, just listen to me, I loved you and I wanted you to be my wife but if you're not gonna be then do us both a favor and go back to the city....we can't do anything good for each other anymore."

Kate's eyes widened in shock. For a second Sonny felt guilty for hurting her but the truth was the truth. He wasn't one to hold back. He knew how he was, if he kept seeing her then his comments would get uglier and uglier until she hated him. She should leave Port Charles before there was nothing but bitterness between them.

Sonny said "You shouldn't have came here tonight. What were you thinking? You and Carly don't get along so what....you thought it was smart to be in her face on the night she tries to do the one thing she can for her comatose son?"

"I wanted to be here for you but obviously you'd rather I stayed away. You don't need me for anything now. You have Claudia to be your wife, and Carly and Alexis to mother your children. Is that right? I've outlived my usefulness to you, Sonny?"

"You are the one who ended things, not me."

"I did. To save my life. To save my sanity. To give me breathing room to decide what future I wanted. I did all that and I stand by that but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you. And there are still some things I can do for you that no one else can. For instance only I can tell you the truth about secrets other people are hoping you never discover-"

Before Kate could say anything else, the lights dimmed and the crowd fell silent.

XXXXXXXXX

**8:18 pm**

Carly stepped onto the stage. "Good evening everyone. Welcome to the First Annual Benefit Ball for Heal Our Children. This organization, and other ones like it, are the greatest hope that the parents of children with severe brain injuries have when it comes to finding treatments that will help to give their children the best chance to live full and fulfilling lives.

I want to thank each and everyone of you for coming here tonight. The money this event raises will go to fund research that is greatly needed to discover alternative treatments and therapies. Without your help the children who are right now in hospital beds across the country would have to wait even longer for the help they so greatly need. They can't afford to wait even one more day for someone to take a stand for them. Their hope needs to start today. Will you be that hope? Will you be the hand that reaches out to bring them back to their parents? As a mother of a child who has suffered a traumatic injury..." her voice got thick with tears.

"I know that every day my son is not home with me, playing with his little brother, and being able to get hugs from his family, to make my mom laugh with his jokes, to play soccer like my brother taught him and dream about growing up to be someone who has his own kids and his own house and telling me he will someday make all his own rules and not have to listen to his bossy mom anymore, never have to clean his room again...."

Carly sniffled and went on "Everyday I miss my son but worse than that, everyday he is not home is a day lost for him, a day when this world needed him and he couldn't be there. This night is not just about Michael though. This night is about every child who needs a second chance. The doctors tell me not to wait on a cure. Not to believe in miracles. But I'm a mother and I will never give up on my son. I hope each and every one of you who are here came tonight because you refuse to look the other way and give up on these kids too. Its easy to do nothing. The economy is in bad shape and its hard to spend money right now...but the time is now...Michael needs your help right now...and not just him...all these kids need your help to."

Carly lifted up a remote control to start a video but before she could press play an announcement came over the loud speaker "Hello guests of the Metro Court Hotel. This is Officer Cruz Rodriguez. As you all know there is a blizzard outside tonight. In the last three hours there have been over 100 reports of car accidents and slide offs. Due to these extreme weather conditions all roads in Port Charles have been closed until further notice by order of the Port Charles Transportation Commission. This order will be enforced by the Port Charles Police Department. Road blocks will be placed at all major intersections and anyone attempting to go around them is subject to ticketing and fines. For your own safety I ask that you stay right where you are until the storm lets up and we can get some crews out to salt the streets. We ask for your cooperation in this manner and for you to stay calm. Should any emergencies arise please contact the front desk for assistance."

The moment the loudspeaker clicked off the audience all started talking and yelling out questions.

"Are we locked in here?"

"I have to get home to my kids!"

"They can't make us stay the night here."

"Do you have enough hotel rooms available?"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Carly said "Everyone remain calm. I'm sure the roads won't be closed too long. And if they are closed overnight you can be assured The Metro Court will do all it can to accommodate you. If you will excuse me, I'm going to speak to my manager and then I'll be back with more information. For now, have another drink, dance, write those checks, and enjoy the party because its not over yet."

With a heavy sigh, Carly left the stage.

Kate said "Sonny, there's something you need to hear about but you have to promise you won't act rashly."

Carly interrupted them, saying to Sonny, "Can you believe this?"

Kate sighed. "We are having a conversation before you so rudely interrupted."

Carly shot her a look that said she could careless. Then she said to Sonny "I don't have enough rooms for all these people. What a mess."

"What can I do to help?" Sonny asked her.

"I need to find Marty and ream him out for letting a cop use the p.a. system without checking with me first. Then I have to see how many guests the hotel can accommodate before people start flooding the desk demanding rooms. Could you call Jason and see if he is okay? He went out with Patrick to look for Robin."

"Robin? She's missing?"

"She was supposed to be here a few hours ago but never showed up. Honestly, I'm not all that concerned about her, its not like she would be concerned about me, right? But she has her baby with her. And the last time I talked to Robin, something was not right with her, not at all. She wouldn't even hold Emma."

"Oh, man. All right. Yeah. I'll call Jason and I'll also send some men out looking for Robin. They can handle the roads. They get paid enough to risk it."

Carly hurried off to go downstairs and find Marty.

Until she knew if Jason was okay, her head would be a wreck. She knew he was going out in a snowstorm but she didn't realize it was so bad out that the roads were becoming impassable.

Sonny turned to Kate. "We'll have to finish this later."

"But-"

"Robin is like a little sister to me. She comes first. Whatever you got to tell me can wait." Sonny walked off, leaving Kate there in stunned silence.

It was obvious Sonny put everyone he knew before her.

_He thinks he doesn't need me for anything if I'm not willing to warm his bed, _she thought angrily, _Well, little does he know, he needs me more than anyone else in his life. I know about Dante. I know about Claudia. And soon so will Sonny. Then we will see who he needs most after all? Maybe he will for once show me some damn gratitude._

XXXXXXXXX

**8:27 pm**

"Snowed in?" Matt Hunter grumbled. "They must be kidding. Its bad enough this party is filled with gangsters, now I have to spend the night with them surrounding me too?"

He was sitting at a table with Nadine, Kelly, Andy, and Leyla.

Leyla said "I should have known better than to try to come to another big gala in this town. Did the Black and White Ball teach me nothing? I just knew this was tempting fate."

Nadine said "At least there haven't been any murders tonight. That's an upside, right? Besides the snow is just frozen water and we need water to avoid a drought. So when you look at it that way, this blizzard is a blessing in disguise. Like Aunt Raylene used to say _Don't cry over falling rain because how else would the crops grow?"_

"Seriously," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. "No more farm sayings, 'kay? Every time you say Aunt Raylene, I feel like I'm stuck in an old episode of Golden Girls with Rose Nylund telling St. Olaf stories."

Nadine said "I know that I talk about my aunt a lot but I miss her so much. She was the greatest influence in my life."

Kelly was more than a little tipsy and in no mood for being annoyed so she said "Well its getting old."

"I'm sorry," Nadine said, her tone soft and embarrassed.

Feeling bad for her, Matt said "Its okay. Kelly's just wasted off the free drinks. Ignore her."

Kelly shot him a dirty look. Andy said to her "Speaking of free drinks, shall we?"

"Right behind you," Kelly said, before they left the table.

Matt looked all around. "I wonder where Patrick and Robin are. I'm sure they don't want to leave Emma with a sitter all night. I hope he don't try to drive home though. I don't want him to get his ass killed and leave me a baby to raise."

"You?" Leyla chuckled. "What makes you think_ you_, of all people, would be his first choice?"

"Why not? I could raise Emma. I'm very good with her. That kid is crazy about me. You should see how big she smiled the first time I held her."

"That was probably gas," Leyla teased him. "Babies can't smile when they are that young."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, let down at the idea that he wasn't the cause of Emma's grins.

Nadine said "I'm bet Emma was the exception. She's probably a baby genius and way ahead of the curve."

Matt flashed a smile at Nadine, then said to Leyla "A baby genius. That's my niece."


	9. Hour Three 8:30 to 8:59 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour 8pm and 9pm. _

**Chapter Nine**

**The Third Hour- Part Three**

**8:30 pm**

Lucky was having a lousy night.

Between constant phone calls from Mac asking if Robin had showed up, then ordering Lucky to stop hotel guests from driving home, plus Mac wanted updates about Agent Leeds because the local cops were supposed to watch her back while she cozied up to Spinelli and Jason, Lucky was really started to get a headache.

And thinking about Sam being in Ethan's arms on the dance floor was not helping matters any.

Lucky paced around Carly's office as Spinelli worked on his computer. He had already pulled up a police record for Ethan citing some arrests for drunken disorderly a few months back, but nothing else for an Ethan Lovett with that same face.

Spinelli said "He seems to not be a threat by what I've found so far."

"Keep looking. This guy shows up out of nowhere and is all over Sam. Something is fishy about that."

"The Goddess is a beautiful woman. I don't mean to be impudent but might I ask if it is your jealousy making you not trust him?"

"I get a bad vibe off the guy."

A minute later, Spinelli let out a strange sound, sort of a mix between excitement and confusion.

Lucky moved closer to him. "You got something?"

"Well...I found...its seems that an Ethan Lovett has an adoption record filed in Melbourne with social services. On July 25th, 1985 a son was born to Kelly Anne Ryder. He went into foster care and was adopted later by the Lovett family."

"Even if it's the same guy that isn't the kinda stuff I want to know."

"But these adoption records say-"

"I don't care who raised him. I want to know if he's married or has criminal associates or something that I can't learn myself from pulling his rap sheet and running a background check. Get me what the cops can't find out through legal channels. I thought this is what you do best, Spinelli?"

"The Jackal assures you that given enough time I can find out anything and everything about The Mysterious Aussie but....look.....this might change your mind about the importance of this latest find. Look at who the father is."

Lucky leaned over and looked at the laptop screen. His eyebrow raised as he read the name. He spit out a curse word. Letting out a long breath, he then said "That's good enough for now. I got to go find Sam. Can you keep looking into this for me and get back to me later in the week?"

"Of course, Brother of the Blonde One, I shall continue my investigations of The Mysterious Aussie."

"I'll do the same. Whatever Ethan came to town for you can bet its gonna lead to nothing but trouble."

"I fear you may be correct in your assessment."

XXXXXXXXX

**8:38 pm **

Ethan Lovett slipped out of the Penthouse and crept down the hall. He wore a mask to avoid his identity being revealed on security cameras.

He knew that he would have to make up a cover story for Sam- and hopefully she would buy it since she wasn't your average silly dame who fell for whatever he said- that would explain where he had been for the last hour. But it was well worth the trouble.

Tonight was the one night he was sure that neither Jax or his wife, Carly, might be in his Penthouse. She was too busy across the street at her benefit and his jet was currently flying over the Atlantic. It was the perfect time to sneak in and see what else he could uncover about the easiest mark in Port Charles.

Jax didn't come from old money like the Cassadines, Quatermaines, Barringtons and the like. They were always careful with their fortunes and on the look out for con artists. The only other really wealthy people in Port Charles were all criminals. Ethan wasn't looking to take a bullet in the head for a grift gone wrong. That left Jax.

He was a billionaire but he was also a risk taker. He lived for emotion. To feel the rush of climbing a mountain, bedding the most beautiful women on earth, landing a plane in the middle of a hurricane. Ethan planned to use that inherent reckless nature to his advantage when conning the man.

All indications were he was a sucker for family- and he was grieving the loss of his brother. What would he do for Jerry's long lost son? How much money would he fork over to give Ethan the lifestyle he had been denied when Jerry abandoned him at birth?

Being Jerry's son might not be the truth but it could work. Ethan had already laid the ground work by doctoring up adoption records, for when Jax went looking into it.

Since Ethan needed to be in Port Charles for other reasons anyway, he figured it was worth a try. He couldn't live in a town and not be working some kind of scheme to relieve someone of their hard earned cash. This one was just the latest.

He headed down the back stairs of the hotel and into the alley, ducked behind a dumpster. He had stashed a bag there earlier. He pulled off his mask, changed his coat and yanked a hat out of the new coat's pocket. He shoved the mask and old coat in the trash, and then walked out the other side of the alley with his head down and the hat pulled down over his eyes- in case a camera caught him.

In the blinding snowstorm, he never saw the car coming.

XXXXXX

**8: 49 pm**

Lucas Jones let out a curse word as he felt something- or someone- thud against the front of his bumper. He slammed on the breaks, though he had luckily only been going a few miles an hour. He had been trying to find the entrance to the parking garage for The Metro Court, but in the blinding snow it was proving impossible. His focus was on the curb, not the road, as he had crept along looking for the right place to turn in.

He jumped out of his car and ran in front of it, sliding on the ice, and nearly toppled on top of the man who was getting back on his feet.

The man held up his hand, to keep Lucas from falling on him."Whoa there, mate, why you so determined to take me out?"

Lucas got his feet firmly planted beneath him again then instinctively stuck out his hand and helped to pull the man to his feet. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't see you out here."

"Can't see much on a night like this." The man rubbed his neck.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

The man stared at him, looking him up and down, leaving Lucas feeling nearly naked.

"That depends, mate. You wouldn't happen to be that prince that lives around here, would ya?"

"Nikolas Cassadine? No."

"Figures. I couldn't be so lucky as to get run down by someone rich. Wait....are you a Quatermaine? Barrington?" He rubbed his hands together greedily. "Come on, rich boy, daddy needs a new pair of alligator boots," he said, as if he was talking to dice rolling down a table at a casino.

"Sorry to let you down but I'm a college student. Maybe if my band gets signed I might have more than 10 bucks in my checking account but for now I'm just about flat broke."

"Shame."

Lucas headed back toward his car. "You're good, right?"

"No worries, mate," the man said and headed into the hotel, leaving Lucas standing there, staring at him over the top of the car as snow covered him.

A hotel worked stepped outside. "Can I help you sir?"

Lucas said "Yeah, valet park this, could ya?" He jogged toward the hotel doors, anxious to get out of the cold and to meet up with his sister. As soon as he stepped into the lobby, he found himself looking around for the hot looking Australian hunk he could have just killed by running him over. But the man was no where to be found.

XXXXXXX

**8:55 pm**

Lulu Spencer stepped off the elevator into the restaurant with Milo right behind her.

After hearing about the roads being closed she had started to worry about Johnny. Knowing him, he was liable to decide to drag race down Main Street tonight just because it was the most dangerous thing he could think of to do.

She might be pissed at him but she didn't want him dead. After all, she was in love with him. Right or wrong. And sometimes it felt really wrong...but that made it comfortable for her. The insanity surrounding him made her feel more sane, not less. She was scared of loving a man who didn't have any demons to fight. That had made Johnny perfect for her. But lately everything was off between them. He was distant. They kept snapping at each other. He was keeping secrets and confiding in Maxie, of all people, more than her.

And now he ran off with Maxie and made a fool of Lulu in front of half the town.

She didn't know what to think about that but it wasn't how a man in love should behave....yet it _was_ like something her father would do. It felt normal to her, in a way. And that scared her to death. Was that who she was becoming? A woman who could rationalize away anything her man did?

Her eyes were scanning the room, looking for Maxie or Johnny, when she felt Milo's hand come up and lightly skim her back. She looked up at him.

He asked "Will you be okay now?"

A small smile curved her lips. He was sweet. So damn sweet. She had almost forgotten this feeling...a feeling only Milo Giambetti could ever make flutter through her. This shyness that left her simply smiling back at him for a long moment. When she took the time to stop talking so loud, running so fast, and throwing herself headlong into danger so much, when she took the time to really quiet down and look at him....she felt calm for a second. Different. Stunned. Nervous.

Lulu stepped away from him. "Sure."

She waved him off without so much as a thank you, because she needed to get away from him now, get back to being out of control and being her brand of normal-crazy. It came off as cold and bitchy, the way she treated him, and she knew it. But she couldn't be any other way, at least not yet. She was broken still...and maybe she always would be.

"Later."

"Later," he said softly, with a sadness in his voice that she did her very best to pretend she didn't hear.

XXXXXXXXX

**8:56 pm**

"We have to talk," Lucky said as he walked up to the table where Sam and Maxie were sitting.

"Nope," Sam said.

"There's something you need to know about Ethan."

"The only thing I want to know is that he's hot and I can see that with my own two eyes," Sam told him as Maxie giggled.

Maxie said "Now that you mention it, he does have a nice ass."

"Good abs," Sam added.

"He could stand to do something with that hair, though," Maxie said.

"I'll just keep my eyes closed and it won't matter what his hair looks like," Sam said.

Lucky gritted his teeth, put his hands on the table and leaned close to Sam. "You having fun with your revenge?"

Staring in his eyes, only a breath away from him, she whispered "Loads."

"You're walking right into a trap and you don't even see it," Lucky said. "That guy is dangerous."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, stop being so over dramatic. Just because you want to be the guy Sam is going home with tonight instead of Ethan does not make him The Big Evil. Maybe if you would take off your Liz blinders and see there are other women on earth who could love you then you wouldn't end up going stag to parties, moping after a woman who dumped you, while Liz is probably off somewhere playing slap and tickle with someone else and you'll be the last to know, as usual...what? Did I say something wrong? Okay, okay, I'm going. I need a refill anyway." Leaning close to Sam she whispered in her ear "Make him beg for it."

With a smile, Maxie walked off. Lucky slid into her seat. "What do you know about Ethan's past?"

"Nothing and I don't want to know anything either. We don't have that kind of relationship, okay? The only important thing to me when it comes to him is that when he kisses me....and his eyes close...I know he isn't seeing his ex-wife in his head instead of me. That's more than I can say for you."

"I don't want you going home with him tonight."

"That's for me to decide. I'm single now."

Lucky reached out and covered her hand with his. "You might be willing to let go of me so easily but who says I'm willing to do the same?"

"Who says you have a choice?"


	10. Hour Four 9:00 to 9:17 pm

________________________________________________

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 9pm and 10 pm _

**Chapter Ten**

**The Fourth Hour- Part One**

**9:00 pm**

"Carly."

She looked up from the paperwork she had been reading on her desk- where she was going over her plans to house all the extra guests the blizzard stuck her with. A huge smile curved her lips at the sight of her brother. She jumped out of her chair and hurried around the desk.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party going on. You don't mind if I crash, do you?"

"I would have invited if I knew you would be home."

"Its cool," Lucas said.

She hugged him quickly. "I'm glad you're here."

**XXXXXX**

**9:01pm**

The second Lucky's hand covered Sam's, trapping hers against the table, she knew she was a goner. She might talk a good game about not wanting him but if he kept touching her then her body would betray her words sooner rather than later.

It was bad enough that she had to look in his eyes and pretend they didn't make her want to melt into his arms, say to hell with her anger, and let him be the man she needed again. The man who made her happy when her world was falling apart around her.

But she couldn't. Not this time. Because he was the one who had made her world crumble. One slip of the tongue, his ex-wife's name falling off his lips, and everything between them shattered like a broken glass hitting the wall.

Just looking at him now was hard.

She still saw the man that she wanted to hold her, to crawl into her bed, into her body, burrow into her cold, bitter heart, heal the cracks in her soul. But he wasn't that man anymore. He wasn't her man.

Her body didn't realize that though. When he touched her it was akin to sensory overload....with flashes of every kiss, every caress, every moan he drew out of her exploding through her mind, setting her skin on fire, and her heart racing.

His touch was too much for her to resist. If he only knew how easy it was for him to make her wet...if he knew the power he really had over her, he would never dare crave another woman instead of her again. But he didn't know. She hadn't ever told him. It was just too big of a risk to reveal that much, knowing he probably wasn't hers to keep.

Saying it would have made it real. And leave her even more destroyed when he finally left her, like she knew all along he would, and like he did. That's why she was so shocked, all those months ago, when he said that she was his girlfriend.

Sam never expected him to want something so real with her. It had been a happy surprise. Looking back, she should have known better.

Happy never lasted for her.

She swallowed hard as Lucky said "You might be willing to let go of me so easily but who says I'm willing to do the same?"

Whispering, her voice thick with emotion, she asked "Who says you have a choice?"

He leaned toward her. "We....are...not...over. I'm not over you."

"Liar."

"Sam." Her name was a hoarse plea, as his lips just about brushed hers.

"That's my date your hugging up on, mate," Ethan said.

She jerked her eyes away from Lucky, as he leaned back in his chair, and then looked up at Ethan. "Where the hell have you been?"

XXXXXX

**9:02 pm**

Lulu could not believe this shit. She really couldn't. Johnny said he would wait at the bar for her, in his text message, but of course when she finally decided to go meet him he wasn't there.

Ticked off, she dialed his cell phone but it went to voice mail. Lulu stomped into the ladies room, and was just about to head into a stall when Maxie came out of one.

Their eyes met.

Before Lulu could say anything to her, Maxie raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you steal that dress from Kate? Oh my God, do you know how much that dress costs?" Maxie grabbed her arm. "And what is on the sleeve...is that cheese?"

"Milo wanted nachos." Lulu jerked her arm away.

Maxie grabbed her again and drug her over to the sink. "Good Lord, you should never wear couture."

"Shut up about the stupid dress. Did you sleep with Johnny tonight?"

"Hold still so I can try to get this stain out. If Kate finds out about this...she's here, you know. She could have already seen you. Do you want to get us both fired? I know you don't care if you ever make it to the tents in Bryant Park but I do. And since my future is linked to yours- because Kate will fire us both if either of us screw up- you should really adopt a new motto before everything you do: WWMD."

Lulu raised an eyebrow.

Maxie went on, in a tone that said the answer was obvious, "What would Maxie do?"

"Did...you...screw...my...boyfriend, you crazy narcissistic bitch?"

"Harsh."

"In one second I start swinging," Lulu said.

"Oh relax. Nothing happened between me and Johnny. He helped start a car. Can you be a little more paranoid, Lulu? If I really wanted to do him then I could have a hundred times by now. We could have been banging like bunnies every time you ran out to the store. But we didn't. I think this is where you say thank you."

"You're ridiculous." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't pout. Those frown lines will not look cute when you hit thirty-five. See you at home. And, if you bring Johnny back with you, I promise not to drag him off to fix any cars in the middle of the night. There, you happy?"

With that, Maxie gave Lulu a smirk and then walked out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:07 pm **

Maxie stepped out of the bathroom and her face fell. She let out a long breath. Looking out into the crowd at the party she hoped to spot Spinelli but he was no where to be found.

Probably off speaking computer garble to Winifred.

Shaking her head, she headed toward the bar. She spotted a very depressed looking Milo. "You. Me. Lets go," she said and pulled him by his tie to the dance floor.

At this point she needed some warm body to make her forget who she was, what she had done, and what- or more like who- she really wanted most. Life was so much easier when she didn't give a fuck about who she hurt. When only her own hurt mattered to her. When the smile of someone like Jesse or Cooper was enough to convince her that life would all work out fine, as long as she stayed in their arms.

She knew better now. Her sister was dead and buried, and nothing would ever feel fine again. Now it was just about managing the pain the best she could. If she couldn't be in the arms of the man she wanted, then any arms would do for a while.

XXXXXX

**9:09 pm**

Milo held Maxie stiffly and wondered if all blondes were born just a little crazy. He was baffled by their behavior. From Carly to Lulu to Nadine to Maxie...he was lost.

But he didn't understand Claudia either.

Hmm.

_It must be me_, he thought to himself.

He really hoped Spinelli didn't spot him dancing with Maxie. That would be one conversation he would hate to have to deal with tonight.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:10 pm**

Johnny knew he had to say something to Spinelli- even if it was a lie.

Spinelli had walked up to Johnny at the bar, ten minutes before, and said "We must speak mano-a- mano..which in strict translation is hand-to-hand but is more commonly used to infer man-to-man which is how we must now speak about your intentions toward the Blonde One and Fair Maximista. I have seen their good and loving hearts torn asunder before by the likes of a man that was more beast than gentleman and I shall not stand idly by and watch that situation unfold again. I humbly ask for honesty when I inquire about the liaison that took place when Maximista and you absconded into the elevator earlier this evening...holding hands like two characters from a Shakespearean play who are separated by forces beyond their control. A most romantic image, you must agree, though it leaves me cold to consider it may be closer to the truth than the writings of the Bard. And if it is in fact the-"

"Listen, I don't know what you think happened but-"

"Let us not speak of this here where gossip may flare with one overheard word."

Johnny followed Spinelli through the crowd and into the stairwell where Spinelli rambled for at least four more minutes about how it was not his feelings for Maxie that caused him to ask but his concern for both Maxie and Lulu and their budding friendship.

Finally Johnny interrupted him, clamping a hand on his shoulder, "The last thing I want to do is hurt Lulu or Maxie."

"I take that answer to mean you feel that there is a chance you may?"

Johnny shook his head and looked down. "You're a good guy, Spinelli, to care so much."

"Sadly that is the truth. But good guys finish last, as the saying goes."

_I'm sorry_. Those were the words that went through Johnny's mind. Not because he kissed Maxie earlier that night. Because he knew he was gonna kiss her....and a hell of a lot more....in the future.

And nothing, not even Spinelli's sad eyes, would stop him.

The hunger that Maxie set off in Johnny was too fierce to be denied forever. Every kiss made him only want her more. If he was half the man Spinelli was then he would walk away from Maxie and Lulu, saving both of them from his lifestyle and his darkness, but he was not that kind of man.

And he was just about ready to stop pretending he was.

Spinelli went on "My being a good guy does not mean much if I can not protect the people I care about most. But nothing will stop me from trying. So if you are thinking of breaking The Blonde One's heart and starting a dalliance with Maximista then the only way you are going to do that....is going through The Jackal."

"I don't want to fight you."

"I may look puny but all great boxers are more heart than brawn. Of course, they are some brawn, which it could be argued I am not but, all the same, I must defend the honor of my friends...even if I must fight to the death."

"Did Maxie say she wanted her honor defended?"

"She would not because she does not see herself in the true light that she shines."

"Its good that you are so loyal to Lulu and Maxie. Don't ever let that change, Spinelli. Being a good guy is underrated. You don't got to worry about me anymore tonight. I'm gonna stay far away from Maxie."

"That is a relief."

"We cool?"

"We are copacetic, Dark Prince."

Johnny nodded and walked out of the stairwell, a bitter glint in his eye as he completely accepted, for the first time, he would never be as stand up as Spinelli. He wasn't born to be honest, unselfish, noble, kind. He was born to take what he wanted, lie, scheme, and ruin lives.

And it was about time that he got around to living out his birthright.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:14 pm**

Patrick hands were literally shaking as he drove down the snowy, ice covered roads. It had been over an hour since him and Jason started looking for Robin and they hadn't come across her van yet.

Jason kept working the phone, calling the cops to see if they had found Robin yet, checking with the hospitals to see if Robin came in there, and trying Robin's cell and the Drake's home phone. He also kept checking in with Carly at The Metro Court to make sure Robin hadn't shown up there.

As every minute ticked by Patrick started to feel more and more desperate. His panic grew to such a point that there was a lump in his throat and he didn't think he could even squeeze words out anymore.

His cell rang and Jason glanced at the screen. He held out the phone to Patrick. "Its your brother."

Patrick cleared his throat. His eyes were stuck scanning the ditches next to the road, as his mind fought off getting lost in memories of Robin from the first few months they knew each other...back when she made him change everything he ever thought he knew about women and love and himself.

He choked out "Matt."

"Where in the world are you, man? Did you and Robin sneak up to a suite or something? Can I sleep on the couch? Can you believe we are snowed in at this bash? Its got more mobsters per square foot than an episode of Sopranos."

"Robin....she never made it to the benefit. I'm looking for her right now but I can't find the van."

"Are you saying...are Robin and Emma missing?"

"It looks that way."

"I'll start searching right now. Where should I go?"

"No! Stay inside. Its bad out here."

"Hell no. I'm not sitting here drinking champagne while my sister-in-law and baby niece are in trouble."

"Matt, you'll just give me another person to worry about if you come out here. Promise me you won't."

"But- "

"I'm pulling rank as the older brother. You stay right where you are, you got me?"

"Call back when you know something. Okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Patrick.....I'm sure she's fine. Robin is the smartest chick I ever met. She can take care of herself in any situation."

_God, let him be right_, Patrick thought desperately.

XXXXXXX

**9:17 pm**

Robin drug her broken body through the snow, crawling on her stomach, moaning her daughter's name over and over as she tried to reach Emma's car seat.


	11. Hour Four 9:18 to 9:29pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 9pm and 10 pm _

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Fourth Hour- Part Two**

**9:18 pm**

Johnny froze when he saw Lulu approaching him at the party. He fought hard to get a half smile onto his lips and try not to let his guilt show in his eyes before she reached him.

It wasn't that he had kissed Maxie back earlier, because he hadn't, but that one kiss had been the last straw for him. The tipping point. He knew he couldn't pretend anymore that Maxie in his bed was something he would walk away from, given the chance. He might even stop waiting on her to make the moves....maybe it was time he did what they both knew was gonna happen one of these days anyway: throw her on the first flat surface he could find and bury himself inside her.

Lulu said "You were jump starting a car, huh?"

"You were making me pay for going off with Maxie by going off with Milo, huh?"

"How could you notice where I was with Maxie hitting on you?"

"Would she do something like that to you?"

"Yes....or she would have before, maybe not now."

Johnny pulled her into his arms. "Lets not talk about Maxie anymore." He gave her a quick kiss then whispered in her ear "You wanna get out of here?

"I have a room if you want to..."

"Lead the way."

Damn. He was officially a cold hearted bastard- about to screw his girlfriend and picture her friend's face the whole time instead of hers. Johnny should hate himself for that but he didn't. A smile curved over his lips as Lulu led him toward the elevators.

It felt oddly right to be this cruel. Fighting his natural inclinations were just making him tired and miserable. And what was the payoff? Poverty?

He was sick of trying to be someone he never could be. He felt like a fool for thinking he could escape himself and find happiness...maybe his real happiness lay in just taking what he wanted in this world and never apologizing for it again.

As Johnny and Lulu were making their way through the crowd they passed Maxie. In the shoulder to shoulder crowd, no one noticed when Johnny's pinky briefly wrapped around Maxie's before letting go again.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:21 pm**

Nadine trailed after Matt as he headed for the elevator. "But you just said that Patrick told you not to go out into the storm."

"And who is he? The king of the world?"

"No, he's your brother. And he's someone out in the blizzard who knows how bad it is. I would think that would be enough of a reason to listen to his advice. Any person with more than two brain cells can look out that window over there and see that nobody should be out in weather like this."

Matt stabbed the button for the elevator. "Yeah, well, me and my one brain cell will just have to take our chances. So see ya later, Crowell."

The doors slid open and he stepped inside.

"Matthew!" Her eyes flared with annoyance as she glared at him.

With a smile he asked her "That Prince of yours ever tell you that you're kinda hot when you're pissed off?"

The doors started to slide close. She stuck out her hand and stopped them, then walked onto the elevator.

Matt asked "What do you think you're doing? If you are ticked about that comment, sorry. I'm not hitting on you. I respect that you're with Nikolas and I wasn't trying to start a fight with you. But if you are determined to get into it over it, then we will have to push this arguement back till later

because Robin and Emma are lost out there in the worst blizzard I've ever seen."

"You grew up in New Mexico so that's not saying much. I lived on a midwest farm. You wanna know about blizzards? I know blizzards. I know about blizzards so cold that the baby pigs have to sleep inside the house."

"Your point?"

"You don't want to be caught out in baby pig freezing weather."

He hit the button for the lobby. "I will take my chances."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Forget about it. Go have an adventure with some other guy. This is serious. Not like the playtime fairytales you act out at the castle with Nikolas."

"You don't know a thing about me and Nikolas and every time you say a crack like that I only think Leyla is right about you."

"What did Leyla say about me?"

"That you're jealous of anyone who is in a happy relationship. And that you only want women you can't have....Robin, Liz, .....even me. And you don't want a thing to do with ones you can have. Of course I told her she was wrong but Lainey thought it was a very viable theory so who am I to argue with a psychiatrist?"

"First off, never bring my name up in your little coffee klatch again. Secondly, Robin is my sister now so you couldn't be more off the wall with that one. I think you ladies just like to make up this stuff so you can convince yourself you've got us guys all figured out, wrapped up with a pretty little

bow, like we are so simple. Well, I'm not. I will have you know that I am quite complicated."

"Clearly."

"Don't think I didn't hear the sarcasm in your tone."

The elevator stopped on the lobby floor and they stepped out. Matt walked over to the front desk, where there was a long line of people trying to get hotel rooms. He took out his wallet and counted how much money was in there. "I got 32 dollars and 15 cents for anyone willing to loan me their car."

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind.

He asked "Anyone willing to take a check?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**9: 25 pm**

Lulu and Johnny never made it to the elevator. They were stopped by Claudia before they could reach it. With one look at her brother, she dismissed Lulu completely, declaring "Follow me."

Of course Johnny did. He might argue with Claudia sometimes but there really was no person on the planet who he felt he owed more than her. She had been sent away from the family for years because she tried to protect him, teach him things, keep him safe. She lost her home because of him. He loved her for never blaming him for that. Even if he was eight, he still felt guilty for his mother's death and Claudia's banishment. And only Claudia really knew what it was like to be Anthony's child. It was a bond that went deeper than he could explain. The children of a mad man. A very small club and they were the only two members.

Claudia and Johnny huddled together near the stage.She said "We've got problems. Its not gonna be as easy as I thought to get Sonny to fall for me. And I may have to do something....I may need an alibi."

"Now what?"

Claudia nodded toward a table across the room, where Sonny was sitting with Alexis Davis. "You see that? I don't stand a shot with him as long as she is alive."

XXXXXXXXXX

**9:26 pm**

Alexis hated to admit it, even to herself in the quiet of her own head, but she was really started to love all the attention Sonny was lavishing on her this evening. She had tried running away from him but he tracked her back down again. And this time she didn't want to run.

So sue her.

Sure it was crazy, insanity of epic proportions, to think about going there with him again. But she was thinking about it...just a little bit. Thinking about the fact that tonight, for the first time in years, he might lean over and brush his lips gently against hers.

Her heart sped up to maniac speed at that thought.

Alexis knew that the world would say a woman like her, a lawyer and mother and not anybody's fool, should never want even one kiss from a man like him- a mobster who made power his God, and had more scars from bullet holes than it should be possible to have and not be dead. And beyond those obvious things, her and Sonny had tried to be together before and it failed.

Once burned, twice shy.

She knew better then to step into that fire another time. But he usually didn't tempt her this severely. He didn't turn his full focus on her, burning his dark eyes into her with his sex-filled gaze, usually he didn't make it hard to walk away.

But usually was not tonight. And tonight they were snowed in till God knows when....in a building with lots of beds, one of which had her name on it in her suite.

Not like that mattered. She was thinking about maybe not yelling at him if he kissed her. That's all. She wasn't thinking about sleeping with him. She was not that drunk...was she?

It wasn't what he said that made her think he wanted her- and wanted her now, as soon as a bed could be gotten to-it was the look in his eye. She didn't know why it was there now and not before, but it was. That much was unmistakable. The only question was what would she do about it.

Evade. That would buy her some time. "Shouldn't you go find Kate and see what she wanted to discuss with you earlier? You said she was nearly frantic."

"I don't see her around here."

"You didn't even look."

"I'm not in the mood to fight with her, okay? Besides, we're in the middle of something here."

"What would that be?"

"Well, you know, me and you...we never...catch up anymore. You want to cut that short?"

"It could be important. Whatever Kate has to say."

"Tell me about Kristina's last art show. Or Molly's swimming lessons."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know and I should. Because....cause...I can't see Morgan much and I rarely see the girls either. Its wrong but it's the way its got to be for now. Still I wanna hear about it....if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Sonny scooted his chair close to hers. "See. Its not so hard to play nice with each other. We should do it more often."

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea_....went through Alexis' mind quickly followed by the thoughts:_ God, I would love that._

There were many women in Port Charles who wanted Sonny, who had been with Sonny, and who would crawl over broken glass to get him back in their beds again. Even if it made no sense to risk bullets and bombs over a man, many women gladly would.

Alexis was one who didn't want that in her life. But she was also the only woman in that city who never got turned on by his power, his gun, his anger, his criminal record, his empire....she got turned on by the broken parts of him that fit perfectly with the broken parts of her. By the memories of sharing bowls of popcorn. By the secrets they knew about each other that no one else did. By the way he could break down her walls better than anyone else. By the wall he made her want what it was crazy to want.

She lifted her glass of wine and drained it. Then thought _"I really should stop drinking before I end up going home with my panties in my purse in the morning._"

Alexis had no intention of going there. But she couldn't say for absolute sure that if Sonny did, in fact, bring his lips to hers she would have the willpower to push him away. It had been so long since she felt his lips on hers....like a junkie in need of a fix, with wine making her feel loose and good and aching to feel great, she just wasn't sure if she could summon the strength to resist him.

It could be fun to find out though.


	12. Hour Four 9:30 to 9:42 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 9pm and 10 pm _

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Fourth Hour- Part Three**

**9:30 pm**

Jason Morgan did his best to shut down every part of his mind but the part that was focused on finding Robin and Emma- but it didn't work.

It never worked when Carly was the other thing on his mind.

In most situations he could departmentalize his life. Focus on what he needed to focus on the most in the present moment. But when it came to her all the rules flew out the window. He couldn't treat her like just anyone else.

She never had been that and she never would be.

He kept calling the hotel to check on her, and she kept saying she was fine, but there was still that feeling, that nagging doubt, in the back of his mind. Something was wrong with her in some way. He just wished he knew what.

Maybe it was just that Carly was missing Jax. He knew she was in pain over him not being at her benefit.

That might be part of it but it still felt bigger to him. He did his best to push the feeling down, just until he could get back to her and figure it out better, but it haunted him every second he was away from her.

Patrick was nervously scanning the ditches alongside the road when Jason spotted what looked like some tire marks. "There! Stop."

Within a second Patrick was out of the car, sliding on the ice.

Jason yelled out "Careful. Its slick. There's a big drop off there."

"Oh my God," Patrick breathed out "Lights."

They both looked down, at least fifty feet into a ravine, and saw the headlights of Robin's overturned van.

Jason grabbed his cell and called for an ambulance, as Patrick started climbing down to the van.

"ROBIN! EMMA! ROBIN! Can you hear me? Hold on. I'm coming to get you."

"Wait! Hey.." Jason called out but it was too late.

Patrick's feet slipped out from underneath him and he went sliding down the ravine.

XXXXXXXXX

**9: 33 pm**

That Sam. She was the feisty one, that's for sure. Ethan was gonna have to work overtime so that she didn't discover his scam before he could milk Jax of some of his corporate raider fortune.

Sam hadn't really bought his story about spending an hour playing poker with some blokes in a hotel room. But she couldn't prove he was lying either. Of course if that college student mentioned seeing him outside that might prove problematic.

Sam could tell a lie a mile away. So she knew he hadn't been where he said. But as long as she didn't know where he really was that was good enough for him. Because if she found out what he was up to then he would have to cut her in on the profits to keep her mouth shut.

He liked her...liked her sexy little body, her grifter ways, her tough attitude, and smart mouth. He even liked the slight sadness in her eyes when she looked at a small child. On the docks earlier, when they met, a little dark haired five year old girl had walked by, and the expression in Sam's eyes softened into something wholly different and more intriguing than she looked the moment before when she had been flirting with him. It made him see her different. See a little softness under her hard shell.

Of course while he was noticing her softer side, she was lifting his wallet but all is fair in love and cons.

He liked a lot about her but not enough to share his ill gotten gains with her. He did like her enough to not want her to ditch him for her ex, though. She was Ethan's date tonight and, now that he was done with business, he planned to enjoy her fully.

Ethan had done his best to run off Sam's ex boyfriend, but Sam was the one who really got Lucky to walk away from there table, by throwing out the lines "I thought revenge sex would always be fun but it loses its thrill after a while. Who knew? I'm over it. I'm over you....so go run and get under Liz, why don't you?"

Snarky but effective. Ethan liked her style. "So, darlin Captain McCall," he sat at the table with her "where are we bunking down tonight? And if the quarters are tight, should you sleep on me or I sleep on you?"

"You can crash wherever you want but I'm planning to sleep back at my apartment in my own bed."

"So the storm is no challenge for a renegade like you, that what you're saying?"

"I can handle it. I've out run the cops in a high speed chase before in a snow storm not much different than this one."

"Have you, darlin? That's impressive. You want to be my wheel girl for my next big heist?"

"Was there a last big heist?"

"Wouldn't you love to know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**9:34 pm**

Jason slowly made his way down the ravine, his feet slipping and causing him to almost tumble head over feet several times. He heard Patrick hit the bottom with a thud. "You okay?!"

There was rustling below him, but the white out conditions from the blizzard made it impossible for Jason to see if Patrick had gotten back on his feet. He only learned he had when he once again heard the man yelling for his wife.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:35 pm**

Sometimes Ric Lansing seriously hated his fucked up mind. Here he was, sitting across from a beautiful and refined blonde professional woman who actually enjoyed his company enough to sleep with him whenever he suggested it, even if he ignored her for months between their afternoon hotel sessions, and what was he thinking about? Or rather _who._

He fought the urge to pull his eyes away from Claire and look at Claudia again. There was just something about Claudia that drew him back to her over and over again even though he knew better.

Something primal and consuming. He couldn't be in the same room with her and not be riveted to her.

Ric knew he was playing a deadly game....wanting a Zacchara to love him. It was like keeping a lion as a pet. Sooner or later, no matter how good he was to her and how much she grew to care for him back, baser instincts would take over and the beast within would win out. She'd eat him alive.

Probably because she didn't know any other way for their story to end.

He didn't want to stay on that path with her, letting their passion morph into misery little by little and then resentment and then hate, but it had already started and no matter how hard he tried to end what they had now, while there was still time to stay sane for both of them, he couldn't.

Knowing they were a nightmare in the making, he still wanted her. With Claire holding his hand beneath the table, smiling at him, smelling like heaven, he wanted Hell. He wanted Claudia.

His eyes darted over to look at her again, and then lingered a little too long, until Claire cleared her throat and pulled his attention back onto herself.

Claire asked, a knowing smile on her lips, "We don't do well dating, do we?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm having a wonderful time in your company tonight."

"Ric, its fine. I know what we are and what we aren't. Tonight is lovely but your mind is somewhere else. Perhaps on the woman in red you keep glancing at?"

"She's my clients daughter, that's all."

"If you say so but you are obviously not all here with me. Lets not start lying to each other now, okay? We work better alone..." Her eyes studied his for a long moment..

"I won't argue with that."

Claire nodded a little, her eyes clouded with some kind of emotion Ric didn't dare try to decipher for fear it was disappointment or sadness.

"Dance with me, Richard."

He stood up, still holding her hand, and she gracefully rose from the table. When they were on the dance floor he pulled her into his arms. She knew him so well. Understood his desires and needs better than Liz or Alexis ever had. She just didn't know about his darker side. Didn't know what he thought about in the back of his twisted mind. Didn't know what drove his every action and reaction. Still Claire was good for him and he knew he should show her more appreciation. She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that.

She was just the wrong beautiful woman for him.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:40 pm**

Lulu shook her head wearily as she watched Johnny and Claudia huddled up in the corner, standing way closer than was normal for siblings and having some kind of heated but whispered conversation. He had ditched Lulu fifteen minutes before, forgetting about their plans to head up to her hotel room in the span of a blink because Claudia needed to talk to him.

She looked around the room for Spinelli but spotted him walking toward Maxie. Not wanting to deal with her sometimes friend, usually enemy Maxie right now she turned to walk in the other direction, and bumped right into the chest of a six foot tall man.

"Oompf."

"Oh, sorry," she said. Looking up at his face she was shocked to see who it was. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just came home for the weekend," Lucas said. "I figured Carly needed family around. I heard that your Dad couldn't be bothered to make it tonight, huh?"

"Adventure called and, you know him, he just had to answer."

"What bullshit."

Lulu studied him for a long moment, seeing for the first time that he was not all that different than her and Lucky.....imperfect underneath. For the first time in her life, Lulu saw Lucas as more human and less saintly. He had always been so quiet and steady that his pain went unnoticed.

Losing so much in one short life- his sister, his dad, his cousin, his nephew was in a coma now- and not being able to do anything to save the people he loved had taken a toll on him. It made sense. But nobody noticed because he hadn't come home in over a year.

Looking at him now though it was clear as day to her.

Because of one hastily spit curse word, and the new coldness in his eyes now, and the way she had learned from her own mistakes how to see others as more complicated people. Not all good or bad, smart or stupid, kind or mean.

But she didn't ask how he was doing at school. Didn't try to delve too deep or save him. Georgie would have tried. But Lulu knew she wasn't like Lucas' other cousin. Lulu had enough of her own problems to worry about. She wasn't about to take on someone else's.

It scared her. To reach out and feel someone else's pain as deeply as she felt her own. She did that with her parents and Dillon and that nearly broke her. Never again.

"You see Carly yet?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for my mom? You seen her around anywhere?"

"I think Aunt Bobbie is sitting with a table of nurses. Right over there."

"Thanks." Lucas headed toward his mom's table, while Lulu turned to look for Johnny again. He still was wrapped up in Claudia.

Lulu's mouth set in a thin angry line. She was so not in the mood to go upstairs with him anymore. Rolling her eyes, she went searching for Carly because she needed some advice about what to do to make things good with Johnny again.

XXXXXXXXX

**9:42 pm**

It took Patrick a few minutes of rooting around in the dark, snowy conditions to crawl into the overturned van and realize that neither Robin or Emma were inside. The headlights illuminated the area right in front of vehicle, and there was no one there either. But the front windshield was completely broken out.

He kept screaming their names as he started searching the snow covered ground on the opposite side of the van. He was screaming so loudly that his voice went hoarse. He startled when he ran right into someone.

"Shhh," Jason said.

Patrick choked out, his voice soft and shaking, "My family-"

"Shhhhhh. Listen."

Patrick quieted. A moment later they were a baby, not crying but making very faint sounds.

"Emma," Patrick breathed out.


	13. Hour Four 9:43 to 9:59pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 9pm and 10 pm _

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Fourth Hour- Part Four **

**9: 43 pm **

A few years back, Patrick Drake would have never guessed this is what love felt like. He wouldn't have known it could be so powerful and all consuming.

His whole body shivered in terror as he heard his baby daughter whimpering softly in the blizzard. Dropping to his knees he crawled through the snow with his arms outstretched trying to feel her body.

But first he found his wife. Laying face down on the snow. "Robin!" He felt up her wool coat until he found her neck. Pressing his fingers to her throat he found a pulse. "Oh my God...."

Relief flooded his body. They were both alive.

He rolled Robin over, brushing the snow off her face, and leaned close to her to feel her breath on his skin.

A moment later, through the white out of the snow, he heard Jason say "I have Emma. She was in her car seat. I don't see anywhere where she is bleeding but she's really cold."

"Take her out of the seat, put her against your chest and zip up your coat around her to use your body heat to keep her warm. Take Emma up to your SUV. I don't want to move Robin until the paramedics get here."

Patrick stripped off his coat and laid it over his wife, praying every second that it wasn't too late to save her and his baby's life from hypothermia.

XXXXXX

**9: 45 pm**

Damien Spinelli knew he should be quiet. Talking nonstop, desperately explaining to Maxie how much he didn't feel for Winifred, was not helping him to be suave and sexy. And deep down that is how he wanted to be seen.

People told him to just be himself and that would be good enough but he knew better. Being like Jax or Patrick was the way to have women falling at his feet.

Not that he wanted scores of women to notice him. He only wanted one. But he feared his wanting was not enough to change anything. Breathless from a monologue about how he was not dating Winifred he ended with "If I had suspected the Fair Maximista would have reacted so adversely to seeing me with The Priestess then I never would have accompanied her to this gala. I do not wish to cause you pain in any way and it would wound me greatly if you stayed angry at me over this transgression."

"I don't want to fight with you. It just kills me that you won't see what she is. She's using you to advance in her career. Do you know what that means? She gets some like big citation from her boss for locking you and Jason up while all you get is the rest of your life behind bars."

"The Jackal thanks you for your concern but I assure you that The Priestess has only the best of intentions now when it comes to our association. Though she is on the side of The Law Enforcement Ones, we have joined forces for a project that, should we succeed, will wipe my record clean. So you could say we are in fact working on the same team now."

"Get real. She only told you that to get your gaurd down. Do you really not know how things like this work? You can't trust her. If you do you're setting yourself up to get locked up for life and I don't want to lose my best friend in the world."

"I would never allow that to happen."

"Then promise you will stay away from her from now on."

"I can't."

_(I would do anything for love _

_I'd run right into hell and back._

_  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_ ) (Meatloaf)

"Spinelli! What's wrong with you? Why does this chick have this power over you? Are you into her or something? You want to screw her? Is that it?"

"Absolutely not. I swear I harbor no romantic notions about The Priestess and The Jackal becoming a couple. Do not fear that."

"If you don't want to screw her and you know she's a fed who will lie to make a case on you then what the hell are you doing dating her? Just stop this nonsense before you mess up your whole life and by extension my whole life. You see this Manolo Blahniks I'm wearing? Look. This is me putting my very expensively clad foot down."

"Maximista, I know you are frightened for me but I can make my own decisions."

"I always thought you were smarter than me but not when it comes to stuff like this. Face it, Spinelli, you don't understand the way women work. Winifred might be a frizzy haired geek but she's still a woman and she's using sex to make you stupid. I've done it a million times, not just with you so don't be offended, its just how I am. So trust me on this one. Promise you won't speak to her again."

"I would do anything for you."

"Good." She smiled widely and went to hug him.

"But The Jackal can not do that." Spinelli felt Maxie stiffen in his arms.

_(I'll never forget the way you feel right now-_

_oh no, no way ._

_  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that.  
No, I won't do that.)_

Maxie pulled back quickly. Her eyes filled with tears. She whispered, her voice breaking and very hoarse, "Fine! Go to prison. See if I ever visit you." Then she ran off.

Spinelli watched her weave her way through the party. He told himself to look away before he saw where she was going. But he didn't. He couldn't.

Maxie ran straight to Johnny's side.

XXXXXXXX

**9:51 pm**

Only in his family could the subject of murder come up at a party. Johnny had to talk Claudia out of her idea to knock off Alexis. It might be true that Sonny needed to fall for Claudia to save her life, and guarantee her power, but there was no way in hell Johnny was getting on board with killing a district attorney and mother of three.

He was cold. But he wasn't evil.

Alexis couldn't be collateral damage.

Maybe one day Johnny would lose the last of his morals, if he was ever the Boss, and he would see that some people had to suffer, some people had to be blackmailed, be extorted, be beat up and killed so that others could live the good life but right now he wasn't ready to see more blood spilled.

Today was the day he stopped pretending to be noble but not the day he stopped trying to be human.

_(And some days it don't come easy  
And some days it don't come hard _

_Some days it don't come at all_

_and these are the days that never en__d)_

Standing in the corner, away from the other guests, Johnny finally seemed to have convinced his sister that killing Alexis would only send Sonny into a depressive spiral that he may never come out of. Sadly, Claudia thought that made the idea even better. Finally Johnny played the only card he knew would work, even though it made him sick to use it.

"Ric will hate you."

"Like I care."

Her face was hard. Her eyes cold. But Johnny knew his sister. And he knew he had made her think.

"Something like this is too drastic. Its something Dad would do. You can get what you want...everything you want....another way. You're better than him."

Claudia had just said "Fine. Whatever. You're probably right. I can work around Sonny having a thing for Alexis. She's not living with him. I have the home field advantage on my side," when Maxie ran up to them, grabbing Johnny arm and hanging on him.

Maxie was breathless and teary. "Come with me."

"What happened?"

Her lips quivered. She stared at him for a long silent moment. "I lost Spinelli!"

In his eyes she was the saddest, most broken, beautiful woman to ever think she needed him. It made him feel powerful...like street racing and base jumping....being needed by someone so gorgeously complicated.

_(And some nights you're breathing fire  
And some nights you're carved in ice _

_  
Some nights you're like nothing_

_I've ever seen before_

_or will again _)

Claudia asked "John, can't your side piece wait? We were talking business."

"Don't call her that."

Maxie looked at Claudia. "I get that you have shipments and murders and mob takeovers to plot but its after five so why don't you knock off for the day? Cause this is serious. This is life and death."

Claudia said "So is this."

Maxie countered with "_My_ life and death. There's a difference. Johnny, please. Tell her I need you more."

"Are we done?" he asked Claudia.

She smirked. "Go."

XXXXXXXXX

**9:53 pm**

Maxie sighed in relief when she slipped her hand into Johnny's and pulled him toward the stairwell.

She had staked her whole heart, soul and faith on Spinelli. She loved him. He was her very best friend...her daily reminder of Georgie, her confidant, her conscious. But he was stubborn and, like all men, he didn't like to be told how to run his life by a woman.

She knew better than he did about Winifred though. She could see so clearly what would happen. The cuffs being slapped on Spinelli's wrists again- and this time nothing Jason could do would save him. They would end up both in Pentonville. With Spinelli gone, who would tell her she was good and not that selfish, messed up girl she was when she was feeding Lucky pills, making sex tapes with Logan, when she was ruthless and cruel in her bad old days?

The fear of who she would be without Spinelli made it hard to breath. She needed to prove she didn't need him so bad. That she could find other arms to make her feel all right.

Being alone was not an option. It never had been. Even when she wasn't dating anyone she had a man in her sights...filling up her head, making her plot and scheme and think about something other than her own problems.

Maxie knew she was using Johnny. But she needed him right now. Not just anyone would do. If she could find Jason or Milo or Matt, push them against a wall, rub herself seductively against one of them, let her lips skim his neck, it wouldn't cut the pain the way just talking to Johnny did. There was something about him that took her mind off anyone else. Something that made her feel understood...found....wild...alive...like she wasn't the only messed up person in the world.

She wanted Spinelli to promise to be around to hold her hand....but if he wouldn't or couldn't do that....then she would hold Johnny's hand instead- and to hell with what anyone else felt about it. She couldn't let images of Lulu or Spinelli cloud her mind now.

This was about survival.

In the stairwell, Johnny stood close to her, his hands on her arms, slightly rubbing them in a soothing motion. "There's no way in hell you lost Spinelli. He's nuts about you."

"Not since that bitch Fed came to town."

A wicked grin tugged at the corner of Johnny's mouth, making his dark eyes dance with a sensual heat that ratcheted up the tension level between them in an instant. "There's not a man alive who would rather hit that than you."

"Obviously," Maxie said with a small smile curving over her lip as she instantly felt better.

_(Maybe I'm crazy!_

_Oh it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me._

_No one else can save me now but you ) _

XXXXXXXX

**9:54 pm **

Liz Webber was working in the emergency room at General Hospital. It was one hour till her shift was supposed to end but the blizzard meant she would probably be stuck at the hospital late into the night.

She thanked God that her kids were safely tucked into bed at her Gram's house. Hopefully Lucky wasn't out in this weather. No matter how long he had been a cop she still couldn't shake her fear of losing him to some kind of tragedy...whether it be a bullet, or a high speed chase, or a car accident on a night when he most people would stay home but his job made him go out into the storm.

That's why she hated working the ER. Every gurney that came in could be him. The father of her boys. The first guy she ever fell for and the one she needed most, even when they weren't dating or married. She needed his friendship to make it through.

She wasn't any good without him.

When Patrick rushed into the hospital, holding the side of the stretcher that Robin was on, Liz saw reflected on her face the same feelings she had just been thinking about. The stark need for someone to stay on this planet because if

she didn't....how would he go on?


	14. Hour Five 10:00 to 10:17 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 10pm and 11 pm _

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Fifth Hour- Part One**

**10:00 pm **

"Of course, a Prince would have a limo on standby," Matt grumbled as he pushed open the door of the Metro Court.

He took a few steps into the blinding blizzard, toward the limo at the curb, and then thought better of it. Turning around he quickly grabbed Nadine, causing her to let out a soft shocked yelp, and pulled her close to him, to shield her from some of the wind and snow as he rushed them into the door that was being held open by the limo driver.

Crawling into the backseat, Matt shook off the snow and let out a grunt at having to accept help from Nikolas. One call from Nadine and the limo had been dispatched. Though Nikolas was stuck in business negotiants at his office across town, he sent the limo for her, understanding that when Nadine wanted something she would get it with or without his help so he might as well not try to stop her.

Matt had no real problem with Nikolas, the man had saved his life after all, it just got to him that Nikolas had so much money, a royal title and the woman knocking each other over to get to him. Matt had heard plenty of gossip while standing at the nurses station over the months. Leyla had wanted him for herself, Robin used to have a thing for him, Kelly salivated at the mere mention of his name and, of course, Nadine had snagged him.

It was the last one that particularly stung, as Matt could remember well when Nadine would follow him around like a lost puppy dog. He had actually believed she was into him. Ha. What a joke.

She couldn't see past her prince.

"I hope," she said "I don't live to regret letting you talk me into this madness."

"No one said you had to come with me. In fact, there's still time for you to go back into the gala. Jeeves, let Miss Crowell out at the corner."

Nadine cut her eyes at him. "If you're going then I'm going."

"Suit yourself."

"You're a stubborn mule, do you know that?"

"This mule don't really care what you think, do you know that?"

"Well if you get us killed tonight then I'm never speaking to you again. How do you like those apples?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Patrick told you not to come out in this weather."

"I don't give a good damn what Patrick said. His wife and daughter could be in trouble and that means he's not thinking straight. He needs someone with a cool head around."

"Its sweet how much you love your brother-"

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"But I don't like you risking your own life like this. Not to mention mine. My Aunt Raylene left me her greatest legacy in her will and if I die then how will I use it for the greater good?"

"Listen, I'm the one who told you to keep your cute little ass back at the hotel. You being here is on you, not me, Nadine."

"My cute little what? Did you really just go there?"

The limo driver rolled down the privacy window. "There's a police cruiser blocking the intersection."

"I'll handle this," Nadine said. She reached in her purse and pulled out a badge.

Matt's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What...oh hell, what are you pulling now, Crowell?"

She winked at him. "That's Agent Crowell to you."

"Where did you get that?"

"Agent Leeds left her purse on the table when she went to get a drink. Sloppy for someone in the FBI but I think she's kinda new."

"And what do you plan to do?" His voice was incredulous. "Impersonate a federal agent?!!"

"How did you expect to get through the roadblocks?"

"Gun it."

"Silly man. That would never work on these icy roads."

Matt gaped out her as she stuck her head through the rolled down window and said, as she waved the badge, "I have to get back to the station!"

The rookie cop waved them on.

Nadine rolled up the window then smiled at Matt. He said "You are gonna get us locked up for fifty years."

"Don't worry. I will slip the badge back in her purse later and no one will be any the wiser. With all the feds in town lately, who is to say I'm not the latest agent in from Washington?"

"You're a one of a kind woman."

"Thank you."

"What makes you think that is a compliment?"

"Oh, Matt," she said with a sweet smile on her face, as if she knew better than him what he was thinking.

No one could drive him as crazy as her. Yet he also never felt half as alive as when he was around Nadine. She never made anything easy, and she had bad taste in men...like her Prince who she picked over Matt....but he still sorta had a soft spot for the crazy blonde anyway.

Not like he would ever tell her that though.

XXXXXXXXX

**10: 09 pm **

Johnny figured the party was the last place Maxie needed to be. Every time she got around Spinelli the waterworks started again. She felt so much that her emotions and self restraint seemed to short circuit. If Agent Leeds never showed up that night it would have all went down different but that could be said about everything in life.

If his mother lived, who would he be today? If they never put the hit out on Sonny, this party wouldn't be happening right now. Michael would be safe and at home with his Mom. If Johnny never ran into Lulu that night on the road then Johnny wouldn't know these people at all. His life wouldn't be twisted up so tightly with theirs. Maxie's hand would not be in his as they walked into the kitchen at The Metro Court.

But it was.

And he liked it that way. Her wanting him to be reckless with was the high point of his otherwise fucked up life. Maybe it was the most fucked up part but he didn't care. Because it was also the part that made his heart race the fastest.

And he needed that adrenaline rush to survive.

Maxie didn't soothe his restlessness. She awoke his demons and made them scream with relief at being free. Somehow that made him feel more real. Scary but true.

The cook spotted them and called out "Hey, you can't be in here."

"I'm Johnny-"

"I don't give a hell who you are, man, get out of my kitchen."

"Zacchara. You know that name?"

The man swallowed hard.

Johnny went on. "We'd like some hamburgers, fries and vanilla lattes." He pulled some money out of his pocket and tossed it on the counter.

"And cheesecake!" Maxie added

"And cheesecake. That a problem?"

"No sir."

Johnny gave him a sinister smile and said "Good. Send it all up to Penthouse 4."

When they were in the elevator, Maxie grinned at him. "Thought you hated using your name to get special treatment?"

"It works."

"Damn right it does. I would so throw my name around if it got those kind of results. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to. I could end up as famous as Federico."

"Who?"

Her mouth dropped.

He chuckled.

She slapped his arm. "Joking about fashion is not allowed."

They walked off the elevator. Maxie asked "So how did you score a Penthouse when everyone and their brother are throwing down at the front desk like it's a half off sale at Macy's just to get a broom closet to sleep in?"

Johnny slipped the key in the slot on the door. "Trevor got somebody to give up theirs. He gave me the key not five minutes after it was announced that the roads were closed. He's not good for much but his devious mind guarantees that if he was on the Titanic and there was one spot left on the lifeboat, women and children be damned, he's getting it."

"And giving it to you it looks like since you got his suite. That's kinda scary....a guy like that watching your back." She shivered and made a face.

"Tell me about it."

XXXXXXXXX

**10: 15 pm**

Lulu sat in a chair on the other side of Carly's desk, talking incessantly about Johnny, in between Carly fielding phone calls from the front desk about what rooms to put people in. It wasn't on a first come first serve basis. More of a who you know gets you a better room, or a room at all, basis.

Life was never fair in Port Charles and it wasn't about to start being that way in the middle of a blizzard.

"His male ego is probably bruised," Carly said "because he can't find a job. That's why he's acting out. Trying to prove to himself he's still manly and in control even if he feels completely helpless right now."

"I get that but what I don't get is why Maxie can make him feel better and I can't? I swear he lights up around her these days and he never used to. I use to make him light up. I'm losing him, I just know I am."

"And that scares the life out of you, right? Because it feels like how it felt when you were a little girl and you realized no matter what you did....your Dad was not gonna stick around."

"Its not the same."

"No. But it feels the same."

"How do you know that? Am I that obvious?"

"I lived it. That's how I know."

"So what did you do to make that feeling stop?"

"Sometimes its still there but I know that even if Jax was to never come home from this business trip...even though that would break my heart it wouldn't break me because I still have someone I can never lose. And that makes even the worst day of my life bearable. But if I didn't have him....I'd be in Shady Brooke and I wouldn't even have the will to get out. I fight for myself, my happiness, my kids, my dreams, my marriage, my family....but the strength I find to fight does not come from inside of myself. I know that might sound bad. But it's the truth. It comes from Jason. He believes in me and he will never give up on me and that makes me believe in myself too."

"I want Johnny to be that for me."

"I know you do, Lulu, but that doesn't mean he will be." Carly reached for her cell. "Hold on, okay?"

She was about to dial Jason's number when the phone rang. "Jase."

"Hey."

"You okay out there? I didn't know this blizzard would get so out of control. I never would have sent you out if I did."

"We found Robin and Emma. They're alive but severely hypothermic. The van was overturned in a ravine. Patrick said that they wouldn't have lasted another hour."

"Thank God you two got there in time then."

"How are you doing? How was the presentation?"

"Cut short by damn Cruz Rodriguez interrupting and sending the guests into a panic because he announced the roads are closed. You should wait out the storm where you are. Its dangerous out there."

"I'm on my way back."

"Jase, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Drive slow."

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXX

**10:17 pm**

"I think you should dump Garret."

Smiling she chuckled. "He's just a work associate. There's nothing personal between us."

"Good cause he don't know how to treat a woman."

"And you do?"

"What? You should know better than to ask that."

"Should I really?"

"Do you need more proof?"

"Don't you think that would be dangerous? You're married to the mob. No wait....you are the mob. _Again."_

"I thought you liked dangerous? Have you changed that much since we last hung out?"

"I should change. For the sake of my sanity."

"Never change, Alexis."

Alexis found herself sitting close to Sonny at the table. As the last hour flew by, and he flirted relentlessly with her. She couldn't help but enjoy it even though she knew what he was up to.

His worry and fear over Robin was the last thing he wanted to focus on. He hated feeling helpless and useless, stuck at the Metro Court with no car to go searching for his old friend. His limo had gone back home and with all the roads closed it wouldn't be easy for the driver to get back to the hotel again.

Sonny was pushing that completely down in his mind, and focusing instead of playing a game of cat and mouse with Alexis. She knew that he wouldn't admit to it but he didn't have to say it aloud for her to know it was true.

It helped to explain to her why tonight, of all nights, he suddenly set his sights just on her. Of course when he was at a low point it was Alexis he sought out......as it should be. If he did that more often then maybe they would truly be close friends still. Maybe her life would make sense. Maybe his wouldn't be so damn messy and pitiful.

Nothing made sense when he pushed her away. She couldn't help him from a distance. Sure avoiding each other meant it was easier to not think about him, to not miss him, to not remember all they used to be....but it wasn't better.

Because when they went weeks without speaking to each other both their lives always spiraled into madness. It seemed like a never ending nightmare, some whole years went by that way, but when they were in the same room, even when they were screaming at the top of their lungs, things started to work themselves out slowly. Desperation exploded and then eased. They danced their dance and the steps finally made sense again.

They never saw eye to eye but they needed the chance to argue, negotiate, and compromise with each other, to make their lives something more than just a series of bad mistakes and deadly consequences.

Maybe too many glasses of wine were making Alexis more open to Sonny, and the temptation that danced in his dark eyes, but she was feeling particularly close to him at that moment. It had been so long since they spent a whole hour focused only on each other. It felt good and right.

The wine kept her fears and insecurities at bay. Kept quiet the voice that always ran through her head. The one that told her every reason she needed to stay away from him. Tonight he needed her. Tonight, just for tonight, she wouldn't run away another time.


	15. Hour Five 10:18 to 10:29pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 10pm and 11 pm _

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Fifth Hour- Part Two**

**10:18pm **

Lucky Spencer popped a couple of aspirins. He really hated parties in this town. From now on, this was it, he was sitting out all galas, balls, and fundraisers.

The lobby was jam packed with guests trying to get rooms and others who wanted their keys from the valet. Lucky had to argue with each guest that had the idea to drive home that it was too risky. Finally he was sick of it so he assigned a rookie that detail and walked over to Cruz.

"We got to secure these doors. I spotted at least ten guests slipping out while I was having it out with Mrs. Barrington. She says her dog Mr. Flufferton, if you can believe that shit, can't sleep if she's not at home and in her bed."

"Don't you think it's a fire hazard to lock the doors?"

"It's a city wide health hazard to have the guests laying in ditches between here and their houses. But yeah, I get your point. I'll track down some of the hotel's security to stand gaurd at the door."

Every cop who had been a guest at the party was now on some kind of crowd control duty or had been called into the station to deal with all the accident reports. Lucky's mind was stuck on Sam, and on the fact that she was so angry at him she just might sleep with Ethan to get back at him, but his body had no choice but to stay in the lobby until all the guests were assigned rooms for the night and things calmed down.

XXXXXXXXX

**10:19 pm**

Jason was attempting to leave the parking lot at General Hospital when he came upon a police barricade.

The cop car blocked him in. The cop headed over to his window. Jason cranked it down.

"Sorry, sir, but the roads are closed."

"I'll take my chances."

"I can't allow that. If you go out there you'll just be another person we have to pull out of a ditch later."

"I have somewhere I need to be."

"It will have to wait. Now, please, head back into the hospital with everyone else. After the snow stops and the plows go out you can do what you want but until the PCTD," the Port Charles Transportation Department "says the roads are open again, you're gonna do what every other good citizen is doing and wait it out."

The cop walked away. Jason slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

XXXXXXXX

**10:20 pm**

The limo crept slowly down the country road. Matt had his head out one window. Nadine had her head out the other. They tried to peer through the snow to see if any cars were in the ditches. They spotted several but no vans.

There were cops, ambulances, snow plows and tow trucks that passed by them as they scoured the roads between Patrick and Robin's house and The Metro Court.

"Hell's bells, its freezing!" Nadine ducked her head back inside.

Matt looked at her and saw that her blonde hair was covered in snow, rendering her adorable in his eyes. Not that it too much. She was a pain in the ass but she always managed to look good while annoying him.

He grabbed her hands, rubbing them fiercely to warm them up.

She cried "Gentle! Has no woman ever told you that we like a soft touch?"

"You sure that's not just you?"

"This is no time to flirt."

"Like I would flirt with you, Crowell. Do I look like a King? That's the only shot I'd have with a princess wanna be like you."

"I fell for Nikolas for his kind heart, not his title."

"Keep telling yourself that but I bet that the castle gets lots of chicks to rip their clothes off....or ducky scrubs, in your case."

She pulled her hands away. "You're so jealous that its embarrassing. Lainey said she can help you with your condition. Give her six sessions and she can have you dating single women instead of lusting after taken ones."

"Lusting?" He turned away from her and stuck his head out the window, while grumbling "The only time I lust after you is in your dreams."

"More like in yours."

He bumped his head as he came back inside, then glared at her. "You're so delusional,_ Agent_ Crowell."

"Are you saying I am not lust worthy?" she asked, with obvious insecurity in her tone.

"Ow, hell, just drop it, okay?"

"I understand, Matthew. I'm too plain for a man like you."

"I didn't say-"

"What could you find attractive in a farm girl from the backwoods of Ohio?"

"Stop it. You're fine."

"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I get it. You're entitled to your opinion. I was being presumptuous to assume you would find me attractive in the least."

"You're hot, okay? I find you hot. From your stupid pink ponytail thingees in your hair to your damn unforgettable sickly sweet perfume to those silly wrist duckies....none of them should be hot but on you they are. OKAY?"

Nadine smiled widely. "Now was that so hard to admit?"

Matt's eyes narrowed at her. "You played me."

"Like a fiddle."

His phone rang. After a short conversation he hung up. "That was Liz. Patrick and Jason Morgan found Robin and Emma. We have to get to the hospital right away."

XXXXXXXXX

**10:24 pm**

Patrick told the team of doctors standing around Robin. "We have to get her core body temperature back up. She has a broken leg and possible broken ribs but there is no internal bleeding. Right now priority one is warming her up so we can stabilize her."

He looked down at his broken and battered wife. He knew he couldn't go on if he lost her or Emma. There was a time he never wanted this life...to be this family man...but now that was all he wanted most.

He belonged to them. But more than that they belonged here with him. He had to save his family.

**XXXXXX**

**10:25 pm**

_God, she's beautiful_, Sonny thought as he sat next to Alexis.

He felt like he was drunk. But he hadn't had anything to drink all night. Earlier in the night he had decided to use Alexis as a distraction from his feelings about Michael being gone, and then from his fears over Robin and Emma, but somewhere in the middle of that it stopped being about him and what he needed her to do for him.

He started to think about her more than himself. What could he do to give her a good night?

So he danced with her, he flirted with her, he confessed how he missed Kristina and Molly, how he hated the way things were right now....him married to Claudia and that causing him to be unable to see his kids more than a handful of times in the last few months.....he tried to make her smile, laugh, feel like she had his full attention.

It had been years since he let himself be so close to her. But five minutes made him want more, more, more, want to be the man who made her night memorable. If only tonight. Not like he thought tomorrow would give him a chance to see Alexis again, to lean close to her, to think about how damn great it would feel to have his lips on hers again.

"So," Sonny said, leaning close to Alexis, "what do you plan to do about a room tonight?"

"I happen to have planned ahead. I'm more than well aware any party in this town...especially one thrown by Carly...has a better than average chance of ending in disaster so before whatever was sure to happen happened with me around I had planned to go up to my suite and relax in a bubble bath. But I wanted to wait until after the presentation. It's just rude to leave before, really."

"Of course that's what kept you here. Not anything else, right?"

"Right."

"Sure."

She pointed at him playfully. "Don't start."

"What am I starting?"

"I know that you are not having as good of time tonight as you're acting as if you are. Your mind is being bombarded with images of your son, and Robin and her daughter in the snow somewhere, and probably the fact that you're married to a mentally unstable, power hungry, mob moll while the woman you really love won't give you a second chance. There is no way you aren't thinking about all that no matter how much you smile at me. So, just so you know, I am onto you."

"Yeah, well, I admit nothing, counselor."

"What else is new?" Alexis smiled at Sonny.

He chuckled and smiled back. His mind was on everything she said but it was also on her....and how right it felt to be sitting next to her. He knew they only had right now, just the next few hours really, to be like this. Tomorrow would thrust them back into their own separate worlds but tonight he could be this man...this different, happier version of himself that he lost years before.

He could be the Sonny he was when Alexis looked at him.

XXXXXX

**10:26 pm**

Sitting on the bed, finishing off her hamburger, Maxie told Johnny "You really should run on back to Lulu before she had another breakdown. She doesn't like us being alone together. Not that I blame her. The hottest guys in the world to me are the ones I know I shouldn't dare touch..._like you_."

"But you dare anyway, I'm betting."

"Every single time." Their eyes held on each other. Finally she smirked a little and added "But this one. So far."

"You did say that you've changed a lot in the last year. Maybe you just don't got what it takes anymore to blow up Lulu's world?"

"You don't think so?"

"I get it. It would hurt her to think that me and you share something she can't be a part of....something she can't even understand. I know that, sooner or later, I'm gonna crush Lulu but you don't have to....not this time."

The way he said it was a pure taunt to her to do just that. A dare to break the self imposed rules she had been trying to live by. Maxie wasn't the type to walk away from a dare. Especially when she was in a self destructive mood.

She didn't need any better excuse to do what she had fantasized about for months.

Johnny slowly walked toward the bed. He held out his hand to her and she took hold of it. He tugged her up, till she was on her knees, and pressed her close to him.

He voice was low and throaty when he told Maxie "You should be a good friend to her this time."

"I'll be as good a friend to Lulu as you are a good boyfriend. How does that sound?"

He slowly leaned toward her, until his lips were almost touching hers, and Maxie's heart was beating wildly. This would be the first time he ever kissed her instead of her kissing him. But at the last second she thought twice, hating how this was all about Lulu and not them. She didn't think she wanted it to be about them....she wanted him because it would finally make Spinelli lose his idealistic view of her....but suddenly kissing Johnny stopped being about Spinelli and Lulu. It became about the way Johnny could get her heart to race, make her remember what being alive really way, make that terrified feeling she carried every second of every day disappear for as long as his eyes were locked on hers.

Maxie jerked a little away."If you're trying so hard to find a way out of your relationship with Lulu, why not just tell her its been real but later?"

"Its not that simple. She won't let me go unless I tell her the whole truth."

"So tell her then."

"Don't you think I've tried? More damn times then I can count."

"But then she looks at you with her sad, little girl eyes and you punk out. Come on, Johnny, man up. Break her heart and be done with it. You aren't made to be with someone like her and we both know it."

"And who should I be with? Someone like you?" His eyes danced, for a fraction of a second, not with demons but amusement.

Maxie smiled at him. "Don't pretend like you don't already know you messed up when you picked her over me last year."

"You want payback? Teach me a lesson for dating the wrong blonde?" He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him. "No more games. Time for true confessions....what do you want from me?"

Her eyes were stuck on his. There was something so dark and menacing in them, something uncontrollable, something she couldn't resist. So many times over the last year she had kissed him, out of nowhere, just because that darkness made her want him. Later she thought better of it. Later she remembered Cooper....Georgie...why she didn't believe in taking chances anymore....later she remembered Logan and the way that bad boy turned deadly on a dime....later she thought of Lulu and Spinelli.

But later was not right now. Right now she wanted Johnny to kiss her and make her forget there was even a later ever coming again. She wanted to be in this moment, taking these deep breaths of life, inhaling the smell of his cologne, feeling his hands burning up her skin every place he touched. She wanted to remember she could feel only good for a few minutes....not brokenhearted and not faking happy.

When she didn't answer, he brought his mouth to hers, kissed her with a ferociousness she had never felt from him before and then lifted her right up so that her legs wrapped around his back. She was pinned to the wall and all her thoughts about what she should and shouldn't do were drowned in the feel of his body pressed against hers.

XXXXXX

**10:29 pm**

Lulu and Carly walked off the elevator into the restaurant. Carly said "Lets hope these people are still feeling generous after the two hour delay."

Carly headed for the stage. She spoke to the man in charge of the lights and then spoke to the DJ. When everything was finally coordinated she walked onto the stage with the microphone in her hand.

"Good evening again, everyone. I know that this gala has took a few unexpected turns but what would a party in this city be without a little drama?"

The guests chuckled.

She went on "The fact remains that tonight we are here for a good cause. Its worth a little inconvenience if the money we raise can help even one child to regain his health. That's why I ask you to give and give big, people! Not for me but for these children who desperately need your generosity," she raised the remote and pointed it at the large flat screen TV.

"Hello, Claudia," Jerry said in his thick silky smooth accent. "Did you miss me?"


	16. Hour Five 10:30 to 10:42pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 10pm and 11 pm _

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Fifth Hour- Part Three**

**10:30 pm**

Claudia was standing next to her father and Trevor, arguing about if she should be able to sit in at the next meeting, when Carly started her presentation about children with brain injuries.

Only a minute into it, when the video started, Claudia went stock still at the sight of Jerry filling up the huge flat screen TV.

The crowd gasped.

Trevor made a tsk-ing sound, as he chuckled and shook his head at Claudia, his eyes lit up at the sight of her shocked face.

"Hello, Claudia," Jerry said in his thick silky smooth accent. "Did you miss me?"

"You bastard," Claudia whispered through clenched teeth to Trevor. "You did this."

"Oh, Claudia, why would I waste my time trying to bring you down? You do such a good job of it on your own. Always have. Since you were a teenage slut it's always been you who is your own worst enemy."

Claudia stepped close to him and murmured "If I live to see the morning, you're a dead man," then started to head for the stairs.

After a momentary pause to simply smirk at the camera Jerry said "Our little game must be getting tiresome for you by now. Hide and seek with such high stakes you would think would be exciting but I suppose it loses some of its charms when you're so worried about all your secrets being discovered. I had no use or respect for Sonny but poor little Michael really didn't deserve that bullet you sunk into his skull, did he?" Jerry broke out in perverse laughter. "Next time hire a better class of hit man, my dear. It will be well worth the money, don't you think?"

Claudia had almost made it to the stairwell when Kate grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Oh no you don't. Stay here and deal with the mess you made."

A second later there was the sound of something hitting the floor. The sound rang out in the otherwise silent room. It was the remote control Carly dropped, as she hurried off the stage toward Claudia.

The DVD was paused, with Jerry's smirking smile staring at audience in a macabre statement to all the devastation he caused during his life. Not even dying could stop him from torturing them all with his sick and twisted games.

XXXXXX

**10:32 pm**

Alexis grabbed Sonny's arm, to keep him from jumping to his feet. His head whipped around. His pain filled eyes met hers and held for a long moment.

"Don't," she breathed out, knowing it was futile.

He jerked his arm away and was on his feet a second later....with murder in his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

**10:33 pm**

Red hot rage pulsated inside of Carly Jacks. She only knew one thing in that moment: her little boy was in a coma and Claudia could be the cause of it.

Her fingers itched to get around the other woman's throat and throttle her to death.

Kate had her nails dug into Claudia's arm, as Claudia struggled to break free from her, one hand slipping into her purse, just as Carly reached the two of them.

Carly screamed at Claudia "You bitch! Did you do what Jerry said? Did you hire Ian? You better answer me before I rip every strand of witch black hair out of your head and then hand you over to Jason to finish off."

"Tell her," Kate said "Go ahead. Admit your crimes for all to hear."

Claudia pushed Kate off her, sending the woman falling to the ground. A second later Carly's hand shot out and slapped Claudia across the face. She grabbed her by the hair, nearly dragging Claudia out of her heels, and hissed in her face. "Jerry better be lying because if you did this.....you are over. I'll dig the hole for you myself and that's a promise."

"Get off of me!" Claudia managed to get out of Carly's grasp. "Look, I don't know why Jerry said what he said. The man was psychotic. He's embarrassed me by making these false statements against my good name. All I want to do is go home."

Kate had gotten back on her feet and said "Oh, I'm sure you do want to get out of here. So you can leave Port Charles and never pay for all the lives you ruined."

"You're just jealous. That doesn't make what you say or what Jerry said true. Both of you are out to get me," Claudia told Kate. "How would you like the whole city to think you injured your own stepchild? Its horrible. I can't believe Jerry would lie that way and someone would play that in the middle of Michael's benefit. I'm sorry its upset everyone but its not my doing. I never even met Ian Devlin. Its Daddy who knew him, not me."

Sonny screamed at her "Stop your lying, you whore!"

Carly turned around to look at him, saw that he was holding a gun and had it pointed across the party straight at Claudia. Before Carly could move out of the way, Claudia grabbed her around the neck and drug her body against Claudia's.

A gun came out of Claudia's purse and was pressed to Carly's head as she struggled to break away without any success.

XXXXXXXXXX

**10:36 pm **

The second Ric saw guns being waved around he whispered in Claire's ear "Go to the ladies room and lock yourself inside."

Once she walked off he slipped through the crowd in the other direction, making his way toward the kitchen. He cared what happened to Claire but in truth he sent her away so she wouldn't know what he was up to.

No one could ever know what he was about to do.

He ran down the hallway at full speed.

XXXXXXXXX

**10:37 pm**

Claudia knew the only way she was going to get out of The Metro Court alive was if she got away from Sonny. He was just reckless enough to shoot her first and ask questions later. As she worked her way, step by step while dragging Carly, backwards she tried to convince everyone that Jerry was lying.

"I can't believe you're buying that psycho's lies. Jerry was certifiable and everyone here knows it. I had nothing to do with Michael getting shot." Claudia said.

Alexis stood up. "Then you really should lower your weapon. We can deal with this through the proper legal channels by launching a full investigation to ascertain your true part in this crime and if you are, in fact, innocent I assure you will receive the full protection of the PCPD and the District Attorney's office. Just put the gun down and let Carly go."

"I can't," Claudia said, her eyes darting back and forth between Sonny and Alexis. "If I do, I'll be dead before I hit the ground. No one cares about the truth. They just want someone to blame."

Claudia drag Carly backwards toward the stairwell.

Sonny started walking toward them, with the gun outstretched and madness in his eyes, "You'll never make it, Claudia."

"Think about it," Claudia said, as she kept pulling Carly, "why would I marry you if I ordered your death just months before? I wouldn't be so crazy."

"Crazy like a fox," Anthony called out "just like your father!"

"Daddy, tell him I'm innocent. Tell him Jerry tried to blackmail you and you wouldn't pay him off and that's why he is out for revenge on the Zaccharas. Explain this to Sonny, Daddy. He'll believe you if you tell him the truth."

Anthony shook his head, with a maniac look in his eyes, "Come on now, kids, lets handle this family dispute at home. This is really unseemly. Out in public like this for the whole city to witness. I'm shamed, honestly. I'm not sure I can recover from this humiliation. I may have to turn into a recluse now. Of course that would offer more time for me to spend with my roses."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sonny yelled at him.

Claudia drug Carly right up to the stairwell doors. Carly said "You really must be a dumb bitch if you don't know that doing this is signing your death warrant."

"You'll realize when you calm down that its ludicrous to believe I ordered Ian to shoot anyone, and I only did this to save my own life. You have a survival instinct. You would do the same thing if you were cornered," Claudia told her "Its not personal. I'll let you go just as soon as we are away from this hotel."

Claudia went to push against the stairwell door with her back when suddenly Sam came up on the side of her, with a gun pointed right at Claudia, "You'll let her go now."

To Carly, Sam then said "I called Lucky. He's on his way up here to arrest her."

Claudia could feel her chances of getting away dwindling. She needed someone to help her but Johnny was no where in sight and no one else gave a good damn if she lived or died.

She pushed the barrel of the gun against Carly's head. "Let me out of this hotel or you're gonna all be the ones responsible for what happens next. I'm not going into lock up where my husband can send someone to shank me. I'd rather make my last stand...if that is what this is....right here and right now, an innocent woman gunned down in front of a room full of witnesses."

Sonny said "Works for me." He raised up the gun. "You think I can't make a head shot, wife? Lets find out."

His finger tightened on the trigger.

XXXXXXXXX

**10: 42 pm**

Ric ran down the service hallway behind the kitchen and into a utility room. He looked around for a circuit breaker, pulled open the door on it, read the labels under each switch and then pressed down the one for the restaurant.

XXXXXXXX

The room was plunged into darkness. Screams echoed through the air. A gun went off and chaos exploded as the crowd started running. The sound of glass breaking mixed with the sounds of panicked screams.

Lucky Spencer and Cruz Rodriguez stepped off the elevator, which ran on a different power grid than the restaurant, and into pitch black darkness. The room was full of screaming and crying, as bodies ran into both men.

"Police! Everyone freeze!"


	17. Hour Five Bonus, Songfic

**The Longest Night**

**Bonus chapter**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 10pm and 11 pm. _

_This is my way to fit in the Jomax love scene. The next chapter starts at 10:43 pm._

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Fifth Hour- Bonus, Song fic**

**10:28 pm**

One second Johnny was thinking about leaving Maxie in the Penthouse suite and heading back downstairs, and the next he was caught up in the game with her. Taunting and teasing her. Getting hard at the thought of finally taking it there.

Remembering that Lulu would hate him over his part in Michael's shooting, wanting to just get it over with now, let the hate explode and consume him. Then forgetting Lulu totally as he pulled Maxie into his arms.

Her eyes sparkled with temptation...with hunger....with defiance. She wanted to break free of who she was trying to damn hard to be. She wanted to just lose control. She needed this as much as he did.

Lust shined in her eyes- setting his blood boiling so hot that he couldn't have stopped even if his conscious got the better of him. But it didn't. That was the point. Johnny didn't want to have a conscious anymore.

It was just getting in the way.

This is what he needed. Hot bone aching good sex.

It had been forever since sex was just for the fucking thrill of it. Not about love. Not about devotion. Not trying to mean something more than the feel of being inside a hot as hell woman who didn't expect forever out of him. And Maxie was that kind of chick. His kind of chick.

She would take him as he was.

He couldn't wait a second longer. He had to kiss her. It was too late to turn back. It had probably been too late for it to end anywhere but here from the first time she straddled his lap. He knew then she was gonna be his way to blow up his world....and that he would find relief in the explosion, even if he found misery living later within the wreckage.

But that was later. Johnny didn't give a damn about later at that moment. Life suddenly became all about now, now, now.

His mouth came down onto hers, as her arms wove their way around his neck, her nipples hardening beneath the thin gown she wore, pressing into his chest. He pulled her up off the bed. Her legs wrapped around his back. He took a few steps and pinned her against the wall.

By then they were on a runaway train. Every kiss was a wild, tongue tangled mating of two broken souls. There was no time for thinking or breathing as need took over all rationality.

_Damn she tastes good,_ he thought.

No one else could make a kiss as sensual as her. No one else could make him feel the same rush as walking on a ledge of a building with only their mouth and hands and soft moans. No one else was Maxie Jones.

Johnny was quickly getting addicted to everything about her body. Becoming the mad man he used to fear but he didn't care anymore how insane he ended up.

He groaned when she ripped her mouth away. Her eyes were heavy with a fiery burning lust. "You better make this worth it, Zacchara."

"Not a problem." He started to feast on her neck, drawing out whimpering sounds from the back of her throat as her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Her gown was pulled up, exposing her creamy white thighs. He trailed on finger slowly up the inside of her leg, then over the lacy edge of her thong.

Maxie grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look up at her. "Don't tease."

He grinned at her. A second later he had her spun around. Her feet hit the ground as his hand reaching around to unzip her dress. One yank and the strapless dress was laying at her feet. His eyes drunk in the sight of her lace clad breasts.

"Do you know how fucking hot you are and how bad I want you right now?"

"Yeah," Maxie smiled at him. "I do. You gonna do something about it or keep talking?"

She started to unbutton his shirt, dragging it out of his pants. Johnny shrugged out of his shirt and pulled off the tee shirt underneath.

Their mouths found each other again and they fell onto the floor, not wanting to take the time to move back to the bed, just wanting to feel each other right that very second.

Nothing outside of that room mattered to Johnny anymore. He knew his life was a fucked up mess but so what? For a little while he could feel good. He needed this. He had to find himself again. And Maxie was leading him right back to that dark place that was frightening but oh so familiar.

She was taking him home.

(_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the... FLOOR!_

Beaten.

_Why for?  
Can't take much more_) (Drowning Pool)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**10:34 pm**

Kate dug her nails into Claudia's arm, as Claudia tried to flee the restaurant right after the DVD started to play. But there was no way Kate was letting her get away.

Now that Sonny knew the truth he would finally see that it was Claudia who was playing him. Claudia who didn't belong in his home. Claudia who caused all their lives to fall apart.

Kate might have been wrong for taking Micheal to the warehouse but tonight she was doing everything right, in her mind at least.

Claudia was going to end up in Hell for what she did. And Kate was gonna be the woman who sent her either to Pentonville or the Devil tonight.

_(Here we go... Here we go... Here we go now_)

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

XXXXXX

**10:35pm**

Carly grabbed Claudia by the hair. She wanted to shake the life out of her. She wanted to hear the truth. She wanted revenge. Justice. She wanted her little boy to wake up.

Images of Michael shot through Carly's head. Jason holding him as a baby. All the memories. The promises. The future they could have shared with their little boy. Claudia, Ian, Jerry, Kate, Sonny....they took that from her. If only she had made different choices. If only Jason had been with Michael that night. If only the life she wanted for her little boy had worked out.

Claudia had better pray to God that Jerry was lying or else she was a dead woman walking. And Carly would be thrilled to see her fall to the floor and bleed out. For Micheal. For her baby, who might never open his eyes again.

_Jason! _Carly silently screamed as Claudia grabbed her and pressed a gun to her head. _Help me._

(_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give_! )

Now

XXXXXXXXX

**10:37 pm**

Red flashed behind Sonny's eyes, blurring his vision, as rage raced like an out of control fire through his veins.

Jerry Jack's taunting words echoed in his head. He wanted blood. He wanted Claudia laying on the ground, eyes open, her body empty of the black soul that was in her.

Sonny didn't care if the whole room witnessed him killing her. It was justifiable homicide. She had a gun to Carly's head. She sent someone to kill him months before. She stole away Michael's future with her botched hit.

This was what Claudia deserved. A bullet through the eyes for his Mrs. Corinthos.

(_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the_

_floor!_

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the

_floor!_

Oh! )

XXXXXXXXX

**10:40 pm**

Anthony didn't know why his little girl had to be born with so much of her mother in her. It really made Claudia dangerous-unpredictable, treacherous, conniving. But she was bone of his bone, blood of his blood.

She would die when he decided and not a moment sooner. He rolled himself closer to Sonny. There were people moving all around the room, trying to get out of the line of fire between the gun toting Corinthos' clan, but Anthony was trying to get closer to his son-in-law.

It would take Sonny off gaurd when Anthony lunged at him. After all he was supposed to be a frail old man in a wheel chair. He hated to give away that he was able to walk but Claudia's dumb mistakes had forced his hand.

_(Push me again.  
This is the end._

Here we go... Here we go... Here we go now)

XXXXXXXXX

**10:41 pm**

Alexis Davis watched in horror as Sam walked right up to Claudia and pointed a gun at her head. What was wrong with her oldest daughter? Why did she run into danger instead of away from it.

Alexis could barely breath as she watched the scene unfold before her. Claudia could turn the gun on Sam at any second.

_Don't you take my daughter away from me_, Alexis ranted at God, _Not now. I haven't even made her believe I love her yet. I haven't taught her that she can feel alive other ways than waving a gun around and racing head first into trouble. I need more time. Give me more time to help my girl grow up._

XXXXXXXXX

**10:42 pm **

Sam felt in complete control. The gun in her hand meant she had power. She didn't need a man to save her. She didn't have to run and hide under the bed like when she was five years old and Cody used to come home drunk, looking for someone to beat, to make cry, to make as miserable as him.

She was the one who called the shots now.

Every other second in her life she was confused about what she wanted and where she belonged, about if Lucky really loved her, if Alexis was too disappointed in her to see anything good anymore, if she would forever be judged for her past sins and mistakes, but in moments like this, with a gun in her hand and lives on the line.....she was as close to feeling good as she knew how to get outside of clinging sweatily to a man. But men always let her down.

This kind of adrenaline rush never would.

_(One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me )_

_XXXXXXXXX_

**10:42pm**_  
_

Ric ran into the utility closet. His heart was beating a mile a minute but his thoughts were clear. It was like he was moving on instinct. He knew he had to give Claudia a chance to escape. No one else at that party- save her brother- would protect her. Ric couldn't leave her life in the hands of a twenty-something kid.

Maybe Claudia would disappear forever from his world after tonight but at least she would be alive still. He should have known better than to think they could really make it as a couple.

He never once was able to hold onto love, dreams, hope. It slipped through his fingers like fast rushing water in a raging river.

Just once he wanted the story to end with some other way but him being the loser. Just once he wanted to kiss Claudia and know that she hadn't been playing him all along. Just once he wanted to be someone's hero.

(_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give_

Now! )

XXXXXXXXXX_  
_

**10:43 pm**

Claudia knew her life could end at any second. She was trying to inch her way to the stairwell, her only chance for freedom, while dragging a struggling Carly with her. The odds of making it out of her alive were slim. But she had to try.

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

A gun went off. Glass broke. Screams cut through the air. Claudia pushed Carly away from her and took off running as the crowd pushed and shoved at each other....everyone trying to escape.

Claudia would make it out of The Metro Court. Or die trying. And if she went down, she was taking as many of her enemies with her as she could. Take that to the bank.

_(Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the_

_floor! )_

XXXXXXXXX

**10:44 pm **

One second Carly was being held with an arm around her throat and a gun to her head, then the room went black, and a second later she was being hit by something in the head.

She tumbled to the ground.

_(Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the_

_floor! )_

XXXXXXXXX

**10:45 pm**

Maxie's hands rested on Johnny's bare chest. Her head was thrown back as she let out a series of lust filled moans while she rode him.

Yes. This was what she needed. This was what she wanted tonight. Finally she could just stop trying to live up to anyone's standards, stop trying to pretend she was better, different, perfect.

This was the release she had craved for months.

The broken pieces of herself she tried to heal every other way just couldn't be fixed. It was that simple. But she didn't have to worry about that right now. Not with Johnny's hand on her hips.

She wanted this to go on and on for hours. To hell with being good. To hell with trying to keep her heart from breaking another time. She'd worry about all that later.

Right now she was lost in the moment. The words coming out of her mouth were harsh commands for him to take her quicker, rougher, make her his, make this count. And he did.

It was so damn wrong to want him. To let him have her. It was another sin she would have to bear. But it was a sin that felt too good to give up.

One time would never be enough. Already she was getting greedy....wanting and needing more, more, more of feeling like this.

(_Skin against skin_

_blood and bone._

_  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone._

_  
You wanted in and now you're here.  
Driven by hate._

_Consumed by fear._

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!)_


	18. Hour Five 10:43 to 10:59pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 10pm and 11 pm _

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Fifth Hour- Part Four**

**10: 43 pm**

"Police! Everyone freeze!"Lucky Spencer's booming voice rang out in the chaotic restaurant.

A moment earlier, when the lights went off, a gunshot rang out in the air, glass broke and people started screaming, Kate dropped to her knees to protect herself from the bullets flying through the air. A second later a body tumbled right on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked. She rolled the woman onto the floor and started to feel for a pulse.

"Get your hands off me," Carly snapped at her right before letting out a groan of pain.

XXXXXXX

**10:44 pm**

When the gun went off, Spinelli had pulled Winifred to the ground.

She whispered to him. "I should do something as a member of law enforcement but I am not really much of a field agent. I don't even know where I left my purse with my badge and I don't carry a gun....oh my, I am quite useless, aren't I?"

"Fear not, Priestess, we shall stick together and make it through this madness."

XXXXXXX

**10:45 pm**

"I need everyone to stay calm," Cruz Rodriguez was ordering the frantic crowd in the pitch black restaurant. "Stop running!"

As the cops tried to get the crowd to calm down, while guests rushed onto the elevator and through the kitchen and onto the balcony, anywhere but the stairwell where everyone had watched Claudia trying to escape to, Alexis called out "Sonny...Sonny...do not tell me you got shot again. Seriously. SONNY!"

She knew that him not answering her meant one of two things: the gun shot that went off caused a bullet to go into him or else he was chasing after Claudia.

XXXXXXX

**10:46 pm**

Sam ran down the stairwell at full speed, desperately trying to catch up to Claudia. She couldn't see the other woman but she could hear her footsteps ahead of her. Sam wanted to pull out her cell and tell security to block all the exits in and out of the hotel but she couldn't. Her phone was in her purse, which was last seen on the table where she had been sitting with Ethan.

All Sam had was her gun. But if she caught up to Claudia, then that would be all she needed to protect herself against the ruthless mobster.

If Claudia wouldn't drop her weapon and come with Sam the easy way, then Sam was fine with doing this the hard way.

XXXXXXXXX

**10:47 pm**

There was only one thing that kept Sonny from entering the stairwell to hunt Claudia down. The second he reached the door, over the screams and the sound of stampeding feet, he heard Alexis frantically yell out his name.

It stopped him cold.

As much as he wanted Claudia dead at his feet, he couldn't leave Alexis there shaking in fear over him and what he was doing. He turned around and started to make his way through the crowd, back to where they had been sitting.

XXXXXXXXX

**10:48 pm **

Milo Giambetti held a trembling Lulu Spencer close to his body behind the bar at the restaurant. The second that Sonny pulled out a gun, instinct kicked in for the young bodygaurd.

If Max was there, he would go after Claudia, protect Carly, stop Sonny from shooting Claudia and somehow do it all without anyone ever thinking he was a hero. If Jason was there he would manage to kill Claudia in self defense, have Carly fall into his grateful arms and then take Sonny home and calm him down. But Milo didn't think about any of those people. He only thought of one woman.

Like usual.

So he started to ease his way toward Lulu, blocked her body with his own, and then when the lights went out he picked her up and carried her behind the bar. A moment later a bullet ripped through the air.

"Oh my God," Lulu breathed out "where's Johnny?"

Milo sighed. "Just try and stay quiet, okay? We're safe back here. Johnny....I'm sure...he's fine."

She leaned against him, and for that moment in time, he felt like he was doing the right thing at the right time. He was doing what he needed to for Lulu. Thank God that this time, unlike so many others, when she was in danger he was there to keep her from getting hurt.

He wanted to be there every time, to save the pretty hazel eyed girl he fell for two years back in the dead of winter, the woman who still made him tongue tied at times, but he knew he couldn't ever have. She wanted Johnny now.

And Milo wanted to be over Lulu. But he wasn't. Sometimes he didn't think he ever would be.

XXXXXXXXX

**10: 49 pm**

Exactly five minutes after the restaurant went dark the emergency lights were automatically activated by the security system. Lights flicked back on in the room, revealing a much more empty ballroom. The people who were left looked shell shocked.

"Okay," Lucky called out "I want everyone to stay where they are until you give a statement to one of the officers here."

"Here is the only statement you need," Edward Quatermaine grumbled, out of breath, with his hat slightly askew on his head "that one's," he pointed at Sonny "insane spouse took Carly hostage and now the newest Mrs. Corinthos is running around this hotel with a gun. A lot of good having half the PCPD at this party did tonight, hmpf."

"I don't care what anyone says," Tracy told Lucky "I am not spending the night in this building with feuding mobsters shooting at each other. I'll walk home through the blizzard before I close my eyes with these criminals under the same roof as me."

Lucky said to Cruz "I'll start the search for Claudia. You secure this floor."

XXXXXXXXXX

**10:50 pm**

The moment the lights had went back on, Alexis realized she was standing a mere foot away from Sonny. She looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt, as he stood there clutching his gun, his eyes wild with grief and rage.

She asked "Why didn't you answer me? I thought you were shot for the hundredth time!"

"I'm good. Are you okay? The shot went wild, I think."

He looked around and to see if anyone was hurt. His eyes landed on Carly. She was now standing up and had some cuts on her face and neck, a light fixture was broken on the ground next to her. The bullet must have shot out the light and it fell down on her.

"You pulled the trigger? What were you thinking? You could have hit any innocent person in this room."

"If I would have taken a shot on purpose you can count on the fact it would have sunk right into my bitch wife's forehead. Someone tackled me. That's how it went off."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"How should I know? I couldn't see a thing. What? You think I'm lying? I don't got time for this. I got to go find Claudia before she gets away."

"You're not going anywhere," Alexis said. "Rodriguez, arrest this man for reckless discharge of a firearm."

"Don't do this," Sonny told her.

His eyes locked on hers. She could see all his pain and heartbreak but she knew that if she didn't do this he would kill Claudia tonight and go to prison for murder. The woman may deserve punishment, if what Jerry said on the DVD was true, but the courts should dole it out.

Even if Sonny did want street justice to take it tonight would be way too obvious. He wasn't thinking straight right now. So she had to think for him-whether he liked it or not.

Cruz walked over with his gun pointed at Sonny."Drop your weapon and kick it away. Hands on the table. You know the drill, Corinthos."

Sonny shook his head, wearily, as he stared at Alexis. She took in and out a deep breath, as her heart rate started to slow down, and told herself that she was doing the best thing for him.

There was no other choice. She just had to make him see that.

XXXXXXXXX

**10:52 pm**

Ric managed to make it to the lobby but security gaurds had been blocking the door. He turned and headed for the gift shop. The sole hotel worker assigned to the store wasn't around, so Ric walked right behind the counter, through the storeroom and found the back door. Pushing it open he ended up in an alley.

The snow was falling faster than ever when he took up towards the parking garage, his keys jangling in his pocket. He didn't take even one second to wonder what the hell he was doing. He just acted on instinct and prayed that the actions he had taken earlier and was taking now would all help Claudia....and that somehow he could find a way to get her through this night alive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**10:53 pm**

Jason paced around the street, one block from the hospital. He hadn't been able to drive out of the hospital parking garage because cops barricade the opening with one of their cars. Other than ramming them out of the way and starting a police chase, he wasn't getting out of there in his SUV.

He checked his watch again.

If he was closer to The Metro Court he would walk there but in this weather he was liable to get hypothermia or ran over when a car slid on the ice. He wanted to get to Carly but he needed to get there in one piece. He was just about to dial his cell to check on her again when a snow plow turned the corner. It honked a couple of times, and then came to a stop in front of him.

The window rolled down. "Sorry it took so long. The dummy wanted to negotiate prices with me to use this thing," Max said. "I told him not to be a dumbass. He don't want you pissed off he'll hand over the keys and keep his trap shut. What a nudnik, I swear."

Jason hurried around the vehicle and climbed inside. "Get going."

XXXXXXX

**10:54pm**

Because of the hazardous conditions outside it took Matt, Nadine and the limo driver Nikolas sent for them a half hour to make it to General Hospital, where a cop had stopped them and asked what they were doing out on the closed roads. Instead of letting Nadine pull another "Agent Crowell" moment, Matt said "I'm a doctor and I got called in for an emergency."

They were waved through and the limo pulled into the parking lot. Matt and Nadine jumped out. She went sliding on the ice. He grabbed her and kept her on her feet. She took another step and slid again. Matt had to grab her another time. She hung on his arm to stay upright.

"Its those damn heels," Matt grumbled.

"Did you expect me to wear sneakers to a gala?"

"Oh, geez, don't get the wrong idea about this."

"About what?"

He lifted her up and carried her into the hospital. The spotted Liz as soon as they walked in. Matt set Nadine down and jogged closer to the nurse's desk in the ER. "How's Robin and Emma?"

"Emma's core body temperature is steadily rising. She was dressed in a snow suit and that helped to keep her from hypothermia but Robin was in a gown. Patrick ordered hemodialysis."

Matt nodded. "Where is he?"

"Cubicle one."

Matt hurried over there, pulled back the curtain, and found his brother standing there, looking completely wrecked- his clothes were wet, his hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot. Without stopping to think, Matt pulled him into a hug. He whispered to Patrick "She'll make it, man. Trust me. She'll pull through."

XXXXXX

**10:58 pm**

Claudia sucked in a deep breath as she tasted fresh air. A good sign that she might actually get away from the hotel alive. She had ran down way too many flights of stairs to even count and then headed for the pool. The people swimming gasped at the sight of her running past them, her long red dress and glittering jewelry a stark contrast to the gun in her hand.

The only door there was locked so she shot out the glass, used a pool chair to break it, and then stepped through. She managed to get a long gash in her leg by doing this. But at least she made it outside.

Now she was creating a blood trail behind her though.

Claudia knew she had to get to a car but the cops were everywhere- trying to keep people off the roads. She headed for the parking garage anyway, because she was a dead woman on foot.

She hadn't made it father than a row inside when she heard "Another step and I will drop you, Zacchara."


	19. Hour Six 11:00 to 11:15 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 11pm and 12 am. _

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Sixth Hour- Part One**

**11 pm**

"Another step and I will drop you, Zacchara," Sam said as she held a gun on Claudia's back in the parking garage. "Throw down your gun by the count of three. I'm not playing with you so don't try me. One, two....throw it down! I'm serious. Fine. Have it your way. _Three."_

Sam fired a warning shot right over Claudia's shoulder. Claudia dove behind a car and started to fire back. The women engaged in a fire fight, dressed in ball gowns, heels, and diamonds.

XXXXXX

**11:01 pm**

Ric dove down in the front seat of his car. He was parked farther back in the garage but he could hear bullets being fired from at least two guns.

His car was running. He had wanted to try to find Claudia as she was escaping from the hotel, maybe running down the block or through the parking lot, and give her a ride but obviously someone else caught up with her first.

Ric wished he had a gun but he hadn't ever been any good at using one. He might be cruel and ruthless at times but he liked to psychologically mind fuck people not pump holes in them. That was more his brother's style.

He prayed that Claudia wasn't bleeding to death as he cowered in his car.

XXXXXXXXX

**11:02 pm**

Claudia exchanged fire with Sam for several rounds. Counting bullets she knew that Sam only had one left. Claudia ran out from behind the car, firing as she did, and Sam fired back until her gun was clicking, indicating it was empty.

Claudia leaned against a pillar. "Stupid girl! You really thought you could take me on?"

"I'm not the dumb bitch who is trapped. That's you. The cops will have this garage surrounded in minutes."

Claudia walked out from the pillar. Aiming the gun at Sam she walked straight toward her. "Hands up, Jane Bond."

Claudia knew she needed to knock Sam out so she couldn't tell anyone where Claudia went. If Sam gave the cops a description of the car Claudia hot wired or, even worse, a plate number, then Claudia would be caught before she hit the city limits. Claudia knew she had only sixty seconds to get Sam unconscious and get in a car. Wasting anymore time would mean the cops could come running into the garage and then she would be as good as dead.

Sam was hidden behind a SUV. "Okay, I'm coming out." She crouched down and ran the opposite way around the car, coming up behind Claudia, and tackled her. The gun went flying out of Claudia's hand.

Claudia rolled over and kneed Sam hard in the gut. She pushed Sam off her and got on her feet. Sam jumped back onto her feet. Claudia hauled back to punch Sam but before she could Sam did a roundhouse kick and caught Claudia in the nose, causing blood to spurt out of it, as the heel of her shoe connected hard with Claudia's face.

Sam asked "Who's the stupid girl now? Who's the dumb bitch that's gonna be killed by Jason the first chance he gets. You really should have eaten your gun when you had the chance."

"You're dead."

"Do you best."

Just then a car swung out of parking space. The lights blinded Sam, but not Claudia because her back was to the vehical. Claudia punched Sam in the face. Sam passed out and fell to the ground.

Claudia spun around and dived out of the way of the car, which was speeding toward them. She crawled on her stomach to get to the gun. The car slammed on its brakes. The window slid down.

Claudia aimed her gun at the driver.

Ric said "This is no time for foreplay. Get in the trunk."

XXXXXXXXX

**11:05 pm**

Olivia walked over to where Carly was sitting in the restaurant. Her brother Lucas was crouched in front of her with a wet bar towel, wiping away the blood from the cuts on her face, neck and shoulders.

Olivia handed him some band-aids. "This was all I could find." She looked at Carly. "I can't believe all this happened in the middle of your benefit. I'm really sorry this craziness went down tonight of all nights."

"I'd like to know who put that DVD in the player," Carly said.

Claudia looked across the room at her cousin. "Yeah, whoever did it really had to want to see Claudia humiliated. But to let you learn the truth this way, it was out of line. Whoever did it has to be harboring some pretty nasty vendetta against Claudia."

"I'll find out eventually and then I want some answers. Where did the DVD come from? Why did Jerry make it in the first place? Why didn't whoever had it come straight to me with it? How long did they know?"

Lucas said "All right. Lets worry about all that tomorrow. Tonight you need to get checked out by a professional.. I don't like that bump on the back of you head. You could have a concussion."

"I didn't pass out so I don't," Carly said.

"I think I'd rather hear that from someone who didn't flunk out of nursing school," Lucas teased her.

Carly smiled slightly. She took the towel from him. "I'm fine, little brother. I'll be even better when I track down Claudia and beat her ass raw."

Cruz walked over and said "That's no way to talk, Mrs. Jacks." He flashed her a smile. Gently he asked "How you doing?"

"I'll survive. I always do. I don't suppose there is a chance in hell you cops tracked down Claudia yet?"

"Mrs. Corinthos is on the lam still but I promise we are organizing a perimeter to keep her from getting too far."

"Don't call that bitch a Corinthos. She tricked Sonny into marriage knowing she was the one who had our son...." Carly stopped short of saying anymore and instead let out a long breath. She broke eye contact with Cruz and looked at Olivia. "Can you find my phone? I need to call Jason."

Lucas pulled out his cell. "Here. Use mine. I'm gonna find Mom and have her take a look at your head."

XXXXXXXX

**11:08 pm**

Ric drove out of the parking garage. He spotted some wooden barricades. Climbing out of his car, he pulled them out of the way.

He was about to climb back in when a rookie cop came out of the front door of the building. "Hey! Hold up. Can I see some ID?" He shined a light on Ric.

Ric pulled out his wallet and showed him his bar card. "I have to get down to the station. One of my clients was just arrested."

"The roads are closed. Your client will have to wait, sir. Park your car and head back into the hotel."

"I'm afraid not. You really didn't learn much in the academy, did you? If you impede my ability to provide my client with fair representation in a timely manner then the whole case will be thrown out. You want to explain to the Commissioner why that happened or should I?"

"Let me call this in."

"Fine. But you're treading a thin line. I used to be the district attorney in this town. I know how little it takes for a cop to get written up. You get in my way and you're obstructing justice. I would figure you knew at least a little something about the way the law works since you're on the job. The academy must take anybody these days."

The cop used his walkie talkie to call Mac.

Harper answered back instead "The Commish went to see his niece at General. Let Lansing go. That ambulance chaser gets killed and I'm not gonna complain. Tell him if he gets stuck in a ditch don't call 911. He's on his own."

"Yes, sir." The rookie looked at Ric. "You heard that?"

"Very professional. You do the badge proud." Ric climbed into his car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXX

**11: 09 pm**

Max pulled the snow plow as close to The Metro Court as he could without running into a police barricade. The snow plow at been waved onto all the roads, making it easy for them to get across town. But Max figured it was better if the cops didn't spot Jason jumping out of a city owned vehicle with his former bodygaurd at the wheel.

"Thanks," Jason told Max.

"No problem."

"Do me another favor, would you? Stop by Carly's house and check on Morgan before you take the plow back. Make sure that him and Mercedes have power and everything's good over there."

"Sure. I was thinking the same thing anyway. Can you do something for me, too? Make sure my knucklehead brother don't go out in this weather, all right?"

"Yeah." Jason climbed out of the snow plow and started down the street. His phone rang. "Hello."

"Jase."

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm just about to the hotel. Did something happen?"

"I really need you. I'll be in my office, okay?"

"Are you hurt, Carly?"

"Not too bad."

"What does that mean? Not too bad. What the hell happened? Who hurt you?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Hurry."

"Five minutes okay? Just hold on five more minutes."

Jason took off running.

XXXXXXXXX

**11:11 pm**

Lucky Spencer was nearly ran over by people rushing away from the pool, after he ran down the stairs, stopping to look on every floor to see if he could spot Claudia, then ending up on the ground level. The stairs opened up to a hallway and down the hall was the pool.

"What's going on?" he asked the people hurrying by.

"Two chicks with guns, that's what!"

"I heard shots!"

"I'm getting out of this hotel. Screw the roads being closed."

Lucky pushed through the crowd and into the pool. He spotted a door with glass that had been broken out. Spotting blood drops in the snow outside he followed them to the parking garage. Reaching in his pocket, as he leaned against the wall, he dialed his phone.

"I need back up in the parking garage, ground level. Suspect is armed and dangerous. I repeat....Claudia Zacchara should be considered armed and dangerous. Thirty something, white female in a red dress, black hair, approximately five foot five. Last seen brandishing a gun."

He glanced around the corner but couldn't see anyone. Slowly he made his way inside.

XXXXXXXXX

**11:13 pm **

"Mama, I swear," Carly said as she stood in the restaurant "I'm fine. Where's Lulu? Why don't both of you go check on her?"

Bobbie said "I will. Just as soon as you do what I ask. Follow my finger. That's good. Okay. Your pupils are fine. I don't think you have a concussion. Are you sure you didn't lose consciousness?"

"Positive. I remember every awful second of falling on that stuck up witch Kate. And to think I used to be a _fan_." Carly shivered in disgust. "I've got to go meet Jason now, okay? You both should get Lulu and hole up in a room. Lock the doors and don't come out till morning."

Lucas said "I'll walk you to meet Jason."

"You don't have to. Really. I'm going straight to my office."

"And I'm making sure you get there safe," Lucas said.

"When did you get so stubborn and bossy?" Carly asked.

Bobbie chuckled. "He must be taking after you."

XXXXXX

**11:14 pm**

Lucky slowly crept through the parking garage, checking every row of cars as he did. He followed the blood trail but stopped cold when he saw a foot peeking out from behind a van. He knew that shoe. That delicate ankle bracelet she wore. He knew her.

Sam.

Lucky ran over to her. He bent down and took her pulse. It beat hard beneath his hand. He scooped her up. "I got you. You're gonna be okay."

Even though she wasn't awake he couldn't help trying to soothe her. It nearly killed him to know someone had attacked her, to see the bruise on her cheek. To know someone had been so brutal to her.

_Damn it_, Lucky thought. _Someone's going to jail for this._

XXXXXX

**11:15 pm **

Johnny had Maxie bent over the bed. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. The feel of being inside of her. The knowledge that he couldn't go back to pretending to not want this...her...tomorrow.

The demons that chased him were finally coming out to play and he loved every freaking sweaty, grunting, moaning, perfect moment of it.

It had never been this primal with any other woman. This wild and no hold bars. She was driving out of his mind the memory of anything else on earth but her.

This might have started out being about someone else...something else....a way to escape the idea he could ever be a better man, a way to get his freedom from the lies he told himself....but now it was all and only about Maxie.

"Damn, girl, so good."

"Don't stop, Johnny. I'm so close."

He wasn't planning to stop until he passed out from exhaustion.


	20. Hour Six 11:16 to 11:26 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 11pm and 12 am. _

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Sixth Hour- Part Two**

**11: 16 pm**

Lulu ran over to Spinelli, who stood next to Winifred, and hugged him. "You're all right? God, this is insane."

"I have to agree. Its shocking how this fete turned nightmarish so quickly," Spinelli said "The fear of watching the Valkryie be attacked right before our eyes, knowing Stone Cold would want me to protect her and not being able to, was horrendously painful. I'm glad to see that her injuries are, in fact, minor and not life threatening though."

Milo said "Max would have kicked my ass if I let Carly get hurt when I was around. Thank God she's all right. That was a close one."

Winifred said "It most certainly was, Mr...?"

"Uh, no offense, but I don't talk to Feds."

Winifred's mouth dropped.

XXXXXXXXX

**11:17 pm**

A rookie cop escorted Alexis and Sonny to her hotel room. Sonny was cuffed. Alexis slid her key inside the door and they all went inside.

Sonny said "I want to call my lawyer."

"You can call Diane after Officer Roman gets you secured. Lock him to the bed rail, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Sonny was handcuffed to the bed, Alexis told the cop. "You can leave him in my custody."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"I outrank you. Don't question my authority. You're needed to handle crowd control elsewhere in the hotel tonight."

"If he gives you any trouble..."

"What the hell?" Sonny asked "She told you to get the fuck out of here. GO!"

Alexis opened the door. "I'll be fine."

The cop walked toward the door. Alexis stuck out her hand in front of him. "The key, please."

"Ma'am?"

"Ma'am her again and see what happens," Sonny said. "Why do you have to be told everything twice?"

Alexis said to the rookie cop "In case of a fire the prisoner can't be locked to the bed to burn to death. Trust me, he won't get the key out of me."

Shaking his head wearily, the cop passed over the key.

Alexis turned to Sonny, as she closed and locked the door behind the officer, "Can you calm down?"

"That bitch is gonna get away now. Is that what you want?"

"Of course I don't want that. You know that. I want justice. That is not you gunning her down in the middle of the lobby."

"Your justice and my justice are not the same thing."

"Obviously!"

"If you don't like what I do then look the other way."

"I can't. Its my job to not look the other way."

"This is about my son, Alexis!"

"This is also about you. I don't want to see you locked up for the rest of your life because you murdered Claudia in cold blood with a room full of witnesses watching. And if you catch up with her tonight we both know that is what will happen."

"Its what she deserves."

"You can't know Jerry was telling the truth on that DVD."

"Come on. That slime...he was in on in with her...she's been creeping around my place, searching the basements to the attic, for weeks now. This is why! Jerry hid DVD's in my house."

"How could he get in? With your security, it would have to be an inside job. And as far as I know the only people Jerry knew well that have access to your home are myself and Sam. I highly doubt she did his bidding, seeing as my daughter hated the man. Despite what her foray into her hot tub with him might make it seem like."

"Jerry got to someone. He turned one of my gaurds."

"Maybe not. Maybe he's lying and what he said on that DVD was as much of a shock to Claudia as it was to you. It could be a set-up from the grave by Jerry. He could have left instructions that in the event of his untimely death his accomplice should play the DVD at the next big city wide function and set off a chain of events that would pit you squarely against the Zaccharas. Jerry was twisted enough to find that a fitting last jab at all of us. Another mob war that was bound to leave the streets bloody. If he couldn't live, then none of us should."

"You really believe that?"

"I look at things from all sides before I decide anything."

"Claudia pulled a gun on Carly and ran for her life. If she wasn't good for this, she'd be here right now defending herself."

"How can she? You're gonna kill her the first chance you get. Maybe that is the only reason she did anything she did tonight."

"You know that's bullshit."

"All I am saying is look at all the angles before you retaliate. The most obvious answer might not be the truth."

"I don't want to play devil's advocate with you. I want out of these handcuffs and to go after Claudia before she's out of the country."

"Leave it to the professionals."

"Damn it, Alexis. I know you are trying to help me but-"

"I'm doing all of this because I care deeply about your future and because your sons, your daughter, and your niece should not have to write you letters in Pentonville."

"Don't protect me. You don't get paid to do that anymore."

"Do you honestly think I did all I ever did for you for the paycheck?"

There eyes locked on each other. Sonny shook his head wearily. He knew that his blood lust was a disappointment to her but he also didn't know any other way to be. He wondered what she really thought of him now. Did she believe he was just a thug in a good suit?

Just an hour before they had been getting closer, why hadn't he remembered how easy it was for him to lose his cool and let her down?

_(But in the end everyone ends up alone._

_Losing her_

_the only one who's ever known_

_who I am, _

_who I'm not_

_and who I wanna be._

_  
No way to know_

_how long she will be next to me) (The Fray)  
_

XXXXXX

**11:20 pm**

Jason could tell by the way the cops in the lobby were acting that something was going down at the hotel but he ran past them and straight to Carly's office. He pounded once on the door and then opened it.

There she stood, next to her brother, with cuts on her face, neck and shoulders. She fell into Jason's arms.

He held her close, running his hand over her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm so glad you're back."

_(Lost and insecure you found me,_

_you found me._

_  
Lying on the floor surrounded, _

_surrounded._

_  
Why'd you have to wait? _

_Where were you? _

_Where were you?_

_  
Just a little late_

_you found me._

_You found me!)_

XXXXXXXX

**11: 21 pm**

Go big or go home. That was Ethan's motto. He waited till the room calmed down some, so that the people that were left would give him their full attention, then he picked up a chair, and took off running towards the tv.

The screen still had Jerry's frozen image on it. Yelling "You dirty bastard!" he flung the chair at the flat screen.

"What the?" Cruz asked. "Get on the ground."

Ethan stumbled around, pretending to be more drunk than he was, and shouted "That chap is my deadbeat father. Bloody hell!"

Cruz pulled out his cuffs and slapped them on him. "What's your name?"

"Lovett. Should be Jacks though.....not that the bloke ever claimed me."

"Well you showed him." Cruz called over another cop. "Find somewhere for Mr. Lovett to sleep off his drunk and issue him a ticket from drunken disorderly."

"Yes, sir."

As Ethan was drug toward the elevator, he thought about the birth parents he never met. Not Jerry Jacks and Kelly Ryder, his fake parents that could lead to a fat paycheck if he played his cards right. But the man and woman who actually caused him to be born and then forgot about him.

_(The early morning, the city breaks, and I've been calling for_

_years and years and years and years  
and you never left me no messages._

_  
You never sent me no letters._

_  
You got some kind of nerve._

_Taking all I want!)_

XXXXXXXXX

**11:22 pm **

"Did I hear that wrong?" Tracy asked her father, as she stood at the bar getting a martini from the harried bartender who only wanted to go home but couldn't. "Or did that sloppy drunk just say he's Jerry Jacks illegitimate love child?"

"Who cares? That family is full of thieves and scoundrels. If he is anything like his father he should be run out o f town before he causes mass destruction."

"Hmmm. I wonder if there is anyway to use this to our advantage business wise? Maybe turn him before he bonds with the Jacks family. Then when they hire him....we have a mole."

"I always have wanted to pay Jacks back for trying to steal my company out from underneath me on more than one occasion. With your help some of those times. Don't think I forgot that part."

"Daddy, its late and I'm exhausted. Lets not drag out the past to fight over. Where is Alice with that limo anyway?"

"She better not crash it. Do you know how much body work is on that vehicle?"

"And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, either, right, Daddy? You treat her better than me. And I'm your blood."

"Prove it. Get that Jacks-come-lately to be some use to us."

XXXXXXX

**11:23 pm **

With just a nod of his head at Jason, Lucas had slipped out of his sister's office, leaving Jason and Carly still hugging. She started to tell him about everything that happened earlier with Claudia.

His anger grew with every damn word. He had known Carly needed him but he ignored that to go off with Patrick. Carly could have been killed while he was off saving Robin and Emma.

Jason pulled away from Carly enough to look at her the cuts that covered her skin. His fingers came up and traced the spot right beneath one on her neck. "You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"I have some scrapes and a bump on the head but I'm all right."

"I'm sorry. I should have been here."

He moved out of her arms completely, turned away from her and slammed his hand on the wall. "Damn it."

"Its okay, Jase."

"Its not okay!"

"You couldn't have known."

"I knew." The two words were softly whispered as his eyes jerked around to meet hers.

"Don't blame yourself. I told you to go with Patrick. There was no way anyone could have predicated what would happen. I'm just happy you could get back here in the storm. Claudia is probably long gone by now but once this blizzard passes...."

"I'll find out what the truth is about her involvement. It will be handled. But its gonna take time. The cops will be looking at all of us first if she goes missing right away."

"I trust you."

His let out a long breath and pinched his nose. Carly moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist again, needing to feel the strength of him to block out the memory of Jerry's words, and knowing that another person....a woman who was now her son's stepmother...had played a part in what happened to Michael.

Hugging him close to her, she kissed his neck. "I can't believe how many people hurt our boy and none of them expect to have to pay for it. But, one by one, they all will."

"Nothing we do will change what happened though. And for that.....I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes. "We all made mistakes."

"I keep making mistakes. Can't you see that?"

"No. You're there for me every time I need you most."

He moved away from her and started to pace the room. "I can't handle this. Letting you down. I hate this."

"Jase," anguish was in the single word. A plea for him to not blame himself.

But he did. He was the man that was supposed to save her every time. Nothing else was acceptable for him. He wasn't supposed to ever be too far away or too busy to get back to her side. Tonight she had survived but what about next time?

Jason didn't believe in luck. He didn't trust anyone else to watch her back. It should be him. Only him. Always him.

It didn't matter if he couldn't help other people when they needed him...he wanted to save them all- Lulu, Liz, Robin, Spinelli, Maxie, Sonny- but he only needed to save Carly to make his heart not ache.

He went on "I tell you never again but it happens again. I promised after you nearly drowned..."

"You had to go to Seattle for surgery on your hands. You can't blame yourself for not even being in this state when I got hurt."

"I knew when I got on that plane not to go. I felt it in my gut."

"Its fine. I understand."

"I keep getting to you too late. One of these times...."

"No."

Jason let out another long breath. He reached out and took her hand. "Come on. You need to lay down."

"I feel all right. It looks worse than it is."

"Can we just not argue right now? Rest. For me. Please."

She nodded and let him lead her to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXX

**11:24 pm**

Sam's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on a couch in the lobby of the hotel. Lucky was holding her hand. Dr. Julian was standing nearby.

Sam focused on Lucky.

"Hey," he said "Take it easy. Don't try and move. You got hit pretty bad by someone."

"You....should...see...," Sam said softly "what I did to her first."

A small grin curved Lucky's lips, while obvious relief stole into his eyes.

Sam sucked in a shaky breath. Even though she was still pissed off at him the truth was she wouldn't have wanted to wake up to any other pair of eyes staring into her own. From the first time Lucky ever held her while she slept, her body pressed tight against his, she had felt protected in a way she didn't before him. Other men made her feel wanted...maybe even sometimes Jason made her feel needed, though not needed most and that is what burned to this day. But Lucky made her feel safe.

Until he broke her heart.

Sometimes she wondered if she met Lucky first, before Liz, before Sam's life as a con woman, before she was broken and before he was the boy who lost himself because of her own step-grandmother, could they have been the great love story?

Was it too late for them to save what they had? Would the way Lucky was looking at her now...like he needed her to recover and would do anything to see that happen....be enough to make her believe in him again?

Or had all their chances been used up already?

Sam slowly slid her hand along the couch and over Lucky's. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, right before Leo Julian started to examine her.

No matter what had happened between Sam and Lucky, one thing was still true, his hand holding hers still made her feel protected.

_(Lost and insecure, you found me, _

_you found me._

_Lying on the floor._

_Where were you? _

_Where were you?_

Lost and insecure, you found me,

_you found me._

_Lying on the floor surrounded,_

_surrounded_

_  
Why'd you have to wait? _

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

Why'd you have to wait to find me, 

_to find me? )_


	21. Hour Six 11:27 to 11:36 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 11pm and 12 am. _

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Sixth Hour- Part Three**

**11:27 pm **

Lulu's eyes scanned the nearly empty restaurant for the hundredth time in twenty minutes. She knew that both Johnny and Maxie were gone. Though there was a chance they weren't together but all indications were that was just a fantasy she'd be smart to not buy into.

Over and over she checked the room to see if one of them had come back. Maybe dragging along a good excuse. Not having messed up hair or wrinkled clothes. Not looking guilty as sin.

She kept looking around for them but every time she did she knew it was useless, a wasted effort.

It was starting to look like everything that happened over the last year was going to go up in smoke in one night. What Maxie meant to her. What Johnny did. Who she was to them back. Her place in her own life.

This had been coming for a long time. Every tense moment she walked in on, every long look she had to watch pass between them, every time she felt like the odd one out, it all came back to haunt her now.

She wanted Johnny to walk off the elevator, rush across the room, and sweep her off her feet. Fade to black. Another adventure ends as they fall into each other arms. A story to tell the grandkids.

But it was getting harder and harder to lie to herself. He wasn't going to find her until he was done with Maxie, or until he helped Claudia escape, or until he was good and ready and finished with whatever he was putting before her this time. He would have an explanation. She might even believe it if she didn't think about it too hard and pretended she couldn't see the truth resting in his dark, haunted eyes.

Lulu just wasn't sure that she cared anymore about what kept him away from her tonight. Maybe his next lie would be the one that broke whatever was between them for good.

Milo walked over with some glasses of lemonade. He handed one to Lulu and one to Winifred.

Winifred said "Thank you kindly. I'm surprised you would offer me a refreshment when you are so adverse to socializing with law enforcement."

"I didn't mean to be rude. Its just a work thing. The code, you know?"

Spinelli was engrossed in sending text messages on his phone. "I am worried for The Fair Maximista. She does not return my electronic missives. What if Vixenella kidnaped her?"

"What would Claudia want with Maxie?" Lulu asked, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"She could be some form of leverage against Stone Cold or the commissioner."

"Dream on," Lulu told him. "Anyone who took Maxie would let her go the minute their ears started to bleed from her constant complaining."

"Do I detect some hostility toward Maximista?"

"Nope. I'm past wanting to kick her ass and I'm right into_ I don't give a damn _territory now."

"What troubles you, Original Blonde One?"

"You haven't noticed that every time Maxie goes missing so does Johnny? That don't raise a red flag for you?"

"The Dark Prince promised-"

"He lies!" Lulu yelled at Spinelli. She started to breath heavily. "He lies, okay? He lies when its easier. He's been doing it constantly lately ever since he left his family's business. Maybe, deep down inside, he never wanted out or maybe he just realized.....a life with me isn't as thrilling as all that money and power he got with them. But he won't just spit that out. He lies, Spinelli! He lied to all of us. And right now he is probably in bed with your _Maximista."_ She spit out the nickname like a curse word_. _"Deal with it. I have."

"I am sorry you're so distressed," Spinelli told her. "But you may be wrong this time. I won't believe anything untoward is going on until I have confirmation from the Fair Maximista herself."

"If its not today," Lulu said "it will be tomorrow or the day after. Can't you see it? Don't you know why I moved in with Maxie? It was a test!"

"You suspected they harbored feelings for that long?" Spinelli asked

"Longer. And I was right. But who gives a fuck? I don't anymore. I just don't care. I don't care....it doesn't matter....so what...." tears streamed down her face and then she ran off.

Milo sighed and watched her leave.

Winifred said "Perhaps one of you should follow her and provide comfort and aide in her time of distress."

Spinelli looked at Milo. "Could the Protector of the Night go? Lulu seems to be angered at me at the moment. I only bring out her distress and provide a reminder of the twisted ties that lay between all of us."

"I'm on it," Milo said.

It wasn't like Winnie or Spinelli really had to prompt Milo. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from following after her if he tried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**11:30 pm**

Olivia caught Kate trying to slip the DVD back into her purse.

"What do you think you're doing, Connie?"

Kate turned and faced her cousin. "Do you want one of the Zaccharas to destroy this before Sonny gets to watch the whole thing?"

"No because then you couldn't be his big hero by placing that in his hand. I'm surprised that when it started playing earlier you didn't yell out _I caught her! I caught her! _so that everyone could fall at your feet and kiss them like the savior you must think you are."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Where did you get the crazy idea that I arranged for this DVD to play tonight? Really, Olivia, go read some more dime store detective novels and work on your who dun it skills because you are way off the mark."

"Sure I am. That's why when Jerry started spilling secrets you were standing there with a Cheshire cat grin on your lips."

"Is it a crime to be glad that Claudia is finally exposed for the type of person she really is? That doesn't mean I facilitated that exposure. The person who did that would be a prime target for revenge by the Zaccharas. Are you trying to spread a rumor that gets me killed?"

"I'm trying to wrangle the truth out of you for once."

"The truth is I have no clue where that DVD came from."

"Can it, Connie. Everyone else was shocked by Jerry being on the screen. You were happy. I got your number, cousin."

"I don't have the time or inclination to argue with you." Kate took the DVD out. "If you will excuse me, I need to see if this hotel has any rooms left. I may have to call Jax and ask for him to pull some strings to get me one."

"Not so fast." Olivia then called out to Cruz. "Hey! Hottie cop. My cousin here has something you need to take into custody as evidence in Carly's son's shooting."

XXXXXXXXX

**11:33 pm**

Milo found Lulu standing out on the balcony. The snow was still falling in heavy clumps. He pulled off his tux jacket, walked up behind her, and slid it hesitantly over her shoulders while saying "Its..um...pretty cold out here."

"Look, I know you want to help me. But stop trying. Cause there's nothing anyone, but Johnny, can do to make this any better. But he obviously too busy being all about Maxie to bother."

"I can leave.....if you want."

Lulu looked up at him. Her golden blonde hair, the only sweet thing about this bitter woman, was snow covered. Their eyes met and held. Milo shivered. He was almost positive it was from the cold and not her. He was definitely not about to go crazy over her again just because she turned her pretty eyes on him and looked at him like he was what she needed most in that second.

"Don't go," Lulu whispered.

She quickly looked away, focusing on the lights of the city in the distance, and for a few minutes they stood there, neither speaking again or trying to make sense out of why her boyfriend was currently no where to be found. Why Milo was filling in for the man she picked over him...over so many others, really.

The last thing Milo wanted to be to Lulu was a Johnny stand in but if that was what she needed....then that is who he would be. He stood behind him, blocking the wind and cold from her body, and waited, like he had been waiting for years now. Like she was teaching him to do without her even knowing it, without him even wanting it.

He waited on Lulu to make a move.

XXXXXXXXXX

**11:34 pm**

Jason stood in the middle of the suite, listening to the water run as Carly took a shower, with his fists clenching and unclenching. His jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes had gone dead the second Carly slipped from his sight.

It wasn't that he had held back his reaction to learning that Claudia was now accused of being part of the conspiracy that led to Michael being in a coma earlier. But when he had first heard Carly saying the words his thoughts had all been on her...on how Claudia held a gun to her head, on how she could have been killed by the falling light fixture or the stray bullet that flew through the restaurant, or even by Sonny taking his head shot at Claudia. And most of all Jason had thought about how learning what she had earlier tonight had affected Carly's mind and spirit.

The time he had alone now only made his frustration and anger grow.

There was enough blame to go around in what happened to Michael but if what Jerry said was true then Claudia was the mastermind behind the botched hit. For that she would get what was coming to her. He wouldn't forget her part in all this and he would not forgive.

It might take a while for the heat to wear off and the cops to no longer think anyone was looking for revenge but one day, when Claudia had made a whole new set of enemies for suspects, she would quietly go missing- never to be seen again. _If she was guilty_. Which Jason planned to find out sooner rather that later, for the sake of Carly's peace of mind.

She needed answers, not just crap spewed out of Jerry's mouth that could or could not be based in reality, and Jason would get those answers for her, for Michael, for their family.

He dialed his cell phone and Spinelli answered.

"Stone Cold, I promise you I did all I could to protect The Valkryie but alas there was too much distance between her and I for The Jackal to do much to help her escape the clutches of Vixenella."

"Forget about that. Where is the DVD?"

"I do believe I witnessed The Fashionista's Brooklynite cousin from the block hand it over to one of The Law Enforcement Ones."

"I want that DVD. It doesn't get out of the hotel tonight, you understand me?"

"I will inform the Protector of the Night and his cohorts. Or do you wish for The Jackal to retrieve it himself? I did read extensively how to carry out covert ops in my research to become a private eye."

"Have Milo see if he can track down where its being kept right now. Then get back to me."

"Yes, master. You can count on your grasshopper."

Jason let out a long breath. He pinched his nose and then said "Spinelli, don't get arrested doing this, okay?"

"The Jackal assures you that once was more than enough for me where that is concerned."

"Get back to me as soon as you know anything."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**11:36 pm **

This was the moment that Maxie had feared the most.

Only in the darkest part of her mind did she wonder earlier what it would be like between her and Johnny once they crossed this line. That dark place inside of her that she rarely acknowledged anymore. Not after the twin losses of Georgie and Cooper had hit her hard and fast the year before, and especially not after Logan attacked her. This place in her mind was where all her fears and doubts lay. A place she used to wallow in and then lash out at the world to prove she was strong enough to defeat those voices in her head that said she was nothing.... that she would always be nothing, and everyone knew it. The screw-up. The slut. The homewrecker. Liar. Bad girl.

Laying on her side on the bed, with Johnny laying on his side facing her, they finally had spent all their frantic energy. Reality was rushing back in.

Looking into his eyes, she wondered what he thought of her now. What she thought of herself. She wanted this and she hated the way her mind was starting to whisper that she should apologize to someone for wanting Johnny that much.

It had been the release she needed after months of confusion.

But now everything would change. It had too. She knew it and it wasn't something she wanted to face. Being his one night stand was gonna blow up both their lives...and worse of all it probably would lead to her and Johnny hating each other's guts. Eventually he would run back to his girlfriend and Maxie would drown herself in her work; this night would be called a mistake.

She knew what tomorrow would bring. But first they had to get through tonight.

She plastered a smirk on her lips and told him "I call the first shower."

Maxie threw back the sheet and started to climb out of bed. Johnny pulled her back down, not saying a word, just keeping his eyes locked on hers. His fingers slowly traced up and down her arm, for the first time his strokes were gentle sensual caresses.

His voice was throaty when he told her "We got time."

Another lie. But lies worked when the truth was filled with unbearable pain.

He brought his lips to hers. There was a sweetness that she never expected to feel from him in that kiss. Maxie brought her hand up to cup his jaw. A contended sigh escaped her lips between short, tender kisses, as she wondered what this all meant. But she didn't dare worry about it right then.

Tomorrow would come quick enough. For right that second, Johnny was still all hers and Maxie couldn't lie.....it gave her a hell of a thrill to know he wasn't quite done with her yet.

Maybe she wouldn't even want him later on. Maybe she wouldn't want any man at all. Maybe she would stay single for the rest of her life. Who knows?

But what she was sure of, if it was the only thing, was that she had needed this night with Johnny. And she needed more than just sex from him. She needed to lose control and lose her pain and remember what it felt like to break every rule in the world and not give a damn that it was creating a bigger mess out of her life and his and everyone else they knew.

So what. Life was all about the ride. And the ride with Johnny tonight had been worth whatever cost Maxie ended up having to pay.

Her fingers softly ran through the back of his hair as they gently came together again....drifting somewhere different together, knowing it was probably asking for trouble to take this even farther, but Johnny and Maxie both like trouble.

It was what they liked best, in fact.

Bring it on.


	22. Hour Six 11:37 to 11:59 pm

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 7th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 11pm and 12 am. _

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Hour Six Part Four**

**11:37 pm**

Lucky walked up to the front desk in the lobby. "I need a room for Ms. McCall. She's been injured and needs to rest."

Marty looked worn out and worse for wear after the long night of trying to find accommodations for all the unexpected guests. "I wish I could help you out but I'm afraid we've over reached capacity already."

"There must be something left."

"Unfortunately, there's not. In fact we are setting up cots in the conference room for the overflow."

"Read me the names of the guests who got rooms. There must be someone on that list who owes me a favor."

"There are privacy laws, sir."

"How about you take a break? You never saw a thing."

"I could use a break."

"Take your time."

"Yes, sir."

After Marty walked off, Lucky slid behind the desk and started searching on the computer. From her place on the couch nearby, Sam said "I thought I was the criminal among us."

Lucky lifted his finger to his mouth and said "Shhhh."

XXXXXXX

**11:42 pm**

Damian Spinelli walked onto the balcony of the Metro Court, right into the snowstorm that had hardly lessened in intensity over the hours. He saw Milo standing there blocking the wind from Lulu, as she wore his tux jacket. Even though neither were saying a word, the moment seemed too intimate to interrupt.

The air was fraught with tension. All of Lulu's previous rantings about Johnny and Maxie being together were still going through Spinelli's head, along with his own worrisome prediction that Claudia could have kidnaped Maxie.

He refused to let any of these thoughts take root. If not for Jason ordering him to find the location of the DVD, Spinelli would have been consumed with fears about exactly where Maxie was but he knew he had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand.

Maximista had been upset by their earlier fight over The Priestess and that is all that led to her current missing status. Once she regained her composure she would return.

For now, he had business for his master to accomplish.

"The Jackal does not wish to intrude but I bring word from Stone Cold of an urgent mission."

XXXXXXXX

**11:44 pm **

Sonny watched Alexis as she paced the hotel room with her cell phone to her ear. "I'm really gonna have to stay locked to this bed all night?"

"Maybe longer. As long as it takes for you to calm down."

"Diane won't go for that."

"I'm a better lawyer than Diane so it really doesn't matter what she tries to pull." Alexis then spoke into the phone. "Sam? Where are you? I've tried and tried to get a hold of you. Did you catch up to Claudia? Please. Leave it to the authorities! Don't go and get your head blown up by a mad woman. Ugh....Just call me. Please."

Alexis clicked off the call and let out a sigh. "She's not answering her phone. Where could she be? Shot? Arrested? Stowed away in Claudia's back seat looking for the perfect moment to jump her? Its impossible to fathom what she had gotten herself into this time. Or even if she is still in this hotel." Staring at her phone she ranted "How can I help you if you won't answer your cell, Samantha?!"

"Have her paged."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Alexis walked over and picked up the phone off the bedside table. "You know, we make a good team. When I'm panicked you stay calm and when you're losing your cool, I can be reasonable and methodical. Its a shame that we can't be there for each other at times other than when the sky is falling. Though when that would be in this city, I don't know." She listened as the phone rang in her ear. "Hello, this is Alexis Davis. I was hoping you could page my daughter for me....Lucky? What are you doing answering the front desk's phone? Oh, I see.......she what?! I'll be right down.....Oh. Are you sure? All right then. Yes. Take good care of her for me, will you? Thank you, Lucky."

Alexis hung up and told Sonny. "Sam caught up with Claudia."

"Did she kill the bitch?"

"There was some kind of altercation but Claudia got away."

"Damn it!"

Alexis came and sat down next to Sonny. She covered his hand with hers. "I know you want revenge-"

"Justice. For my little boy."

"I don't take that lightly at all. I want to see the truth come out and anyone who is guilty pay for their crime. When I think that it could have been Kristina standing there next to you....it takes my breath away. But pumping Claudia full of holes doesn't answer anything. That's what trials are for. Can you let me do my job this time? Just once. Trust me to get you justice."

"You're not the one who made promises to Michael. I....I'm his Dad. This falls on me."

"I know you're determined to take this all on your own shoulders. And I am probably wasting my air and energy to try and convince you not to hunt Claudia down but even if we disagree on what should happen tomorrow, can you do one thing for me tonight?"

He wanted to easily be able to say that he would do anything she asked but it wasn't that simple. It never had been when it came to them.

Alexis added "Lean on me."

XXXXXXXX

**11:50** **pm**

Lulu walked off the elevator, with a frustrated and tense look on her face. "Here's my room key for Sam," she told her brother, as she passed it to him, then turned to walk away. A few minutes earlier Lucky had called and asked her to let him use the room.

"Wait!" Lucky called after her. "What's wrong?"

Lulu let out a sigh. "Jason is gonna kill my boyfriend. Not that I should give a damn. I mean Johnny obviously has me last on his list of priorities. He disappears for over an hour without checking in with me. So why should I try to find him and warn him that his sister just put his life at risk? Maybe I need to just stop caring about whatever the hell happens to that man."

She spun around and ran off down the hallway.

"Go after her," Sam said.

Lucky sat down on the couch. "She'll be all right. Lets get you up to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**11:53 pm **

Her skin was still flush. Her breathing still ragged. There had been moments when Johnny was kissing Maxie when she thought that this night would never end. That they would stay like that....wild and perfect....for every second left of their lives.

Not whole. Not sane. But who needed that anyway? Maxie had long ago given up on having either.

She lay now next to him on the bed without any part of her touching him. The stars behind her eyes started to slowly clear as the world came crashing back into focus. She blinked hard, as the world came back into sharp focus. Her first thoughts about Spinelli and Lulu.

Looking over at Johnny, she said "No apologies."

"No regrets."

"No making this into some grand romantic fairytale."

"No white wedding."

"Hell no. I look fat in white anyway."

He reached out and lifted up her hand, intertwining just their pinkies. She stared at their fingers, her heart still pounding hard in her chest, as she worked on making sure she didn't kid herself. Sex was sex. Not love. Love was for sweet souls like....well, love was for someone else. Not her.

Johnny asked "Friends?"

"Or something like that."

"I can handle that."

"Good because I don't need you falling head over heels for me. Love triangles are so passe. And we both know Lulu is good with a knife. OH! That came out wrong. You know what I mean."

His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. "Yeah, I know. I'll leave your name out of it when I end it with her."

"End it? She'll flip out. Did they give her a prescription when she left Shady Brook? I need her lucid, tears free, and not homicidal when she shows up for work Monday. Not to mention I sleep with just a paper thin wall...as you very well know....between her and me."

Johnny let go of her hand and sat up, his back resting on the padded headboard. "It's a little late to care, don't you think?"

Maxie pulled the sheet around her chest. "Its my job on the line. What me and you do behind closed doors doesn't have to destroy anyone. Not if we don't let it. We could just keep our mouths shut and do what we want when no one else is looking. Have you never had an affair before? Really? Time to be a grown up, Johnny."

"I told you I'm ending it with Lulu. Whatever this is...you and me....its not gonna be behind her back."

Maxie's eyes settled on Johnny's for a long moment. "I'm not girlfriend material."

"Liar."

"Ask anyone. Ask Sp....ask Sam. Ask Lucky. Ask Liz. I'd give you more names but most of the people who know I'm not girlfriend material aren't alive anymore. So don't go thinking you just traded Lulu in for me. We're not cars that you can crash and then replace in a day."

"You're right. I'm an entitled, think I deserve the whole world on a platter, spoiled, rich, cheating on his mentally ill girlfriend, asshole," his voice was laced with contempt for himself but also, for the first time ever, a relief that at least he could admit the truth "And I know that I shouldn't be here with you right now. But its where I wanted to be and from now on I'm gonna do just what I want...not what I should. What ever happens between us....it will be what we both want. So if you feel the need to run off to see that guy whose name you were just tripping on...go for it. Get your stuff figured out, Maxie. I sure as hell know I'm going to."

Johnny climbed out of bed, grabbed his underwear and slipped it on, then headed for the bathroom.

Maxie crawled across the bed. Dangling half way off it, she reached for her phone and checked the messages. Spinelli had called more than a dozen times, Lulu called twice. Maxie let out a long breath.

Her escape from reality was officially over.

But it had been well worth whatever came next. Not just because it felt good. Because she could finally stop worrying about what happened the day she fell from the pedestal Spinelli had her on. The day he looked at her like Cooper had after she was with Logan. The day he saw her like the slut Lucky did. The day she was just an imperfect girl again, the same way she had been since getting BJ's heart.

That day was here. Maxie let out a breath. It felt good to be free of the fear. Good to know she could be broken and not lose her mind in grief, pain and heartbreak. Since the second Cooper had died she had been holding her breath....not willing to be too real, because she might not be able to handle all those emotions that came with feeling too deeply.

Every time she dared to want too much, to get the urge to reach for love, she had pushed it back down and covered her ache with babble about anything and everything but the way she really felt.

But she was more than just the fashion plate who smiled on cue. More than just the woman trying to change. She was a mess and a work in progress. And its time she faced that fact without pretending she was already perfect.

It was beautiful to be his Maximista. But he had to see that she was just Maxie....flawed, driven by her selfishness sometimes, her lust, her fears, her hunger, her dreams.

One day she might turn into someone who had it all together. It wouldn't be today though. And that was all right. Finally.


	23. Hour Seven 12:00 to 12:16 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 12 am and 1 am._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Seventh Hour- Part One**

**12 am**

Carly walked out of the bathroom in a white terry cloth robe, cinched tight around her waist, to find Jason pacing the room. The second he saw her he grabbed some clothes that were folded on the bed and held them out toward her.

"Here. From the gift shop."

She took the jogging pants and white t-shirt that both said Metro Court across them. "Thanks."

"You feeling all right?"

"Its just cuts and scrapes. I've made it through much worse, Jase."

He let out a long breath, shook his head and turned away from her. Carly walked up behind him, lightly touched his shoulder, and asked, her voice soft and tender, "How long are you gonna do this? Blame yourself for not being here when you can't be with me every second of every day. Besides, even if you tried to do that, I would drive you crazy. We both know that."

A small smile worked on the corner of his mouth. He turned his head so their eyes could meet. He whispered "Yeah. You would. But I got used to that years ago."

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "And you've got years left to have me around. So stop worrying about what didn't happen tonight, okay?"

His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her even closer, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Carly relaxed into his strong embrace, drawing all the strength she needed to recover from her earlier ordeal, but she could feel that Jason was still holding onto his anger at himself.

He never wanted to let her down.

But....even though she hated to admit it....he sometimes did. Not tonight. Not in her mind. But when he lied, when he gave up on them, when he shut down, when fear ruled his choices....he let them both down and cheated them out of the life they should have shared. Knowing that was enough to send Carly into a black hole, making her desperately claw her way back out again, with her plans and plots and falling into the arms of the closest mistake she could find, calling that love. Good enough. Better than being alone with the truth that she hated.

It was much easier to not go there in her mind.

_Jason hadn't let her down ever._ That was what she needed to believe. And that is what she needed to make him believe too.

So much easier. Easier. Just not better.

XXXXXXXXX

**12:04 am**

Ethan pretended to be way more intoxicated than he was until a cop wrote him out a ticket for drunk and disorderly behavior, tossed him into a hotel room and told him to sleep it off. Ethan waited fifteen minutes and promptly left the room.

He knew the gossip mill had to be working overtime talking about how he was the long lost son of Jerry Jacks. Now it was time to kick his plan up a notch. Make sure Uncle Jax knew just how desperately his brand new nephew needed his help.

Ethan wandered around the hotel, looking for a witness to what he had planned, and after ten minutes he spotted Lucas Jones. The college kid. Looked like upright and moral enough chap, if a little angry around the eyes. He'd do.

Ethan stumbled up to the elevator and dramatically flung himself onto the wall, pretending like he couldn't stand up because he was so wasted. "Bloody hell. Bastard. Bugger off. Don't need you anyway. I don't need anyone."

"Are you talking to me?"

Ethan looked at Lucas, feigning surprise he was there. "Oh. No. Not you, mate. My worthless runaway pappy."

The elevator opened and Lucas walked on. Ethan stumbled on after him, nearly falling down before Lucas caught him. "You gonna be all right? What floor are you going to?"

"The roof, mate."

"The roof? What would you want to do up there in this kind of storm?"

"To bloody end it, mate. I came to merry old Port Charles to meet my father and he's a dead maniac.....got no family left...no money...no home...nothing to go on for. Game over."

"Lets get you sobered up, man. It will look better in the morning."

Ethan pushed the button for the top floor. "No morning for me, mate. I'm checking out early. This life is a cruel mistress. Cruel! I'm through with her. When the morning comes...it won't have Ethan Lovett to kick around no more! You want to help me? Tell the world my story. How my papa left me when I was a wee lad....left me to fend for myself...how he doomed me to a life of scrapping in trash bins for supper. How I was unwanted from my first breath! Lived the life of a pauper like out of some Chaucer novel until it became too overbearing and in a fit of despair.....boom....I flung myself off this hotel into the great afterlife."

Lucas stared at him for a long moment. "I've met a lot of drama queens but you've got to be the worse."

"Blame it on Jerry Jacks."

"I don't know nothing about that but I do know my sister owns this hotel and she don't need the bad publicity of you splattered all over the sidewalk tomorrow morning so, sorry, but I can't let you kill yourself here."

Ethan banged on the elevator doors, as they reached the fifteen floor. "I can not bear to live another bloody moment!"

The doors opened on the sixteen floor. Ethan stumbled out. "Good bye, young chap. Don't squander your life like I have."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He reached out and yanked Ethan back into the elevator. "Believe me, man, once you sober up you're gonna realize its not that tragic."

"Its is! Jerry Jacks.....my bloody worthless father...has destroyed my last hope, my last dream.....my reason for living. Jerry...Jacks."

"Yeah, I heard ya." Lucas pressed the button for the eight floor. "Sorry to hear that you never got a chance to meet your father. I'm sure seeing him in the video earlier messed you up pretty good. But you got to hang in there, buddy. That's all we can do sometime. Hang in. All right?"

Ethan slung his arm around Lucas' neck. "You're a sweet chap."

"Uh....thanks."

XXXXXXXX

**12:16 am **

Sonny watched Alexis as she sat at the nearby table, in her hotel suite, talking to David Harper on the phone, as he asked her about if they could arrest people who refused to stay off the roads. The car accidents were piling up and there had been fatalities already. The hospitals were over run with cases.

While she talked on the phone, Sonny found himself openly admiring her, longing for her, wanting to go back in time and change the conversation they had just had.

But he couldn't. It was long past too late to change anything.

"_Lean on me," Alexis whispered to Sonny._

"_You have enough going on already. This is my problem to handle. You don't need more stress on your shoulders."_

"_I'm going to stress anyway thinking about if you are out hunting down Claudia, getting yourself a first degree murder conviction in the making, or if she is shooting you before you can shoot her and if Kristina will lose her father, if Molly will never get to really know her uncle, if I'll be left to tell them stories that I'll never be able to tell right to really explain this...us. So I'm going to worry, no matter what, Sonny. I'll actually worry a lot less if you talk to me about what you are feeling instead of shut down and leave me confident you aren't letting anyone past all those walls you build so high around yourself."_

"_You want to talk murder with me?"_

"_No! I don't think you should murder anyone. I want to talk...life...with you. Pain. Regret. Heartache. Everything you are feeling because tonight was a benefit that was all about the condition Michael has and because you married a mad woman that just might have put a hit out on you and because you can't be with the woman you really want and that's slowly killing you."_

_It really was. Killing him one brutal second at a time. He muttered "That was decided a long time ago."_

"_Not really. It has only been a few months since Kate was shot. You still have to be reeling."_

"_Kate could never be to me who you are."_

_Alexis eyes widened._

_Sonny froze. The words had just slipped out, his mouth working faster than his brain, as he was lost in the way it felt to have Alexis sitting right in front of him, her hand on his, the connection he tried too many times to deny lingering between them in full force._

_Alexis slid back on the bed, breaking contact, and then stood up. "You're right. Kate will never be the woman whose morals make your life more difficult. That's my job. And its not one I'm going to ever give up."_

_Sonny looked down, letting the moment pass, knowing that she would pretend to not understand what he really meant because that was easier, because he wasn't the man she needed in her life. That much was obvious. He knew it years ago._

_But each time he was reminded only sent a fresh wave of pain washing over his body. He was sent spiraling back through his memories to the moment they talked themselves out of being together...way back after their only night of love making...when he didn't say what he wanted to say most: _Who cares what's right or wrong, I need you.

_He couldn't say it then. And he couldn't say it now. It didn't matter who he needed most. That had never mattered. Every time he tried to put himself first he hurt someone who cared about him. Jason- when he stole Carly out from under him. Lily- when he betrayed her by kissing Brenda. His kids, his father, his gaurds, Kate. Everyone paid the price for knowing him._

_If he was a better man he would stay far away from Alexis from now on. With everyone else, he never tried to be that better man. But with her he did. _

_That meant he couldn't lean on her. Even if that is what he needed most._


	24. Hour Seven 12:17 to 12:29 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 12 am and 1 am._

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

**The Seventh Hour- Part Two**

**12:17 am **

"Could I get my one call, warden?" Sonny joked with Alexis, after she hung up her cell phone from talking to Detective Harper.

Sonny was still hand cuffed to the bed and it looked like he was going to spend the whole night that way.

"Diane will charge you quadruple time if you make her go out in this blizzard."

"I don't want to call Diane. I wanna check in with Jason. See if he ever tracked down Robin."

"Oh God, I had forgotten all about her being missing after dealing with that madness with your wife tonight- "

"Don't call that bitch my anything. I regret the day I ever met that psycho."

"She comes by it naturally. You should have never aligned yourself with that insane family. The Cassadines come from crazy stock but we don't eat our young. Well except Helena."

"Is this your _I told you so _moment?"

"No. Of course not. That would be rude."

"But you did tell me so, right?"

"I did. You refused to listen though, as usual."

"My back was to the wall-"

"I know. I know. You had no other option." Alexis had dialed Jason's number. "Its ringing."

She passed the phone to Sonny.

XXXXXXXXXX

**12:18 am**

His cell went off. "Morgan."

Jason watched Carly as she stood inside the bathroom, dressed in workout clothes from the gift shop. She combed through her wet hair. Her eyes were red rimmed and weary. He could see the stress weighing on her shoulders. If he could he would take away every bit of pain she ever felt.

But he couldn't.

It seemed like all he wanted to give her, over the last decade, never worked out. He tried so hard to make her life something better for having known him but he felt like he failed her over and over.

His greatest fear was that he would fail her so much one day that she would pay for it with her life. That he would break his promise...he wouldn't catch her when she fell.

Maybe he already hadn't. Because now Carly looked broken.

Sure she put on a brave face. She always would. It was her way of coping. But he could see what no one else could. She was struggling to keep her head above water. Slowly drowning before his eyes and he was letting it happen. Letting Jax stand in his place.

How could he not hate himself?

Maybe that was why he could accept letting Lucky raise his son. Jason had plenty of practice giving his life away to other men.

Sonny interrupted his thoughts. "Hey. Any luck finding Robin?"

"Yeah. Her van went off the road. We got her and the baby to GH. I don't think they had any internal injuries, just hypothermia, but they were running tests when I left."

"We got a situation."

"Claudia?"

"You heard? That bitch put a hit on me! She got Michael shot. Jerry Jacks was working with her and he spelled out the whole thing on this DVD. Its down in the player in the restaurant. Call one of your men. Get somebody to grab it before it disappears, if it ain't already. I couldn't get it myself cause I got arrested for firing a shot during the stand off with Claudia."

"Did you know you shot out a light? Carly got hurt!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to have that happen. Someone tackled me and the gun went off. She okay?"

"She will be. I'm with her."

"The DVD- "

"I got Milo on it. I got to go." Jason clicked off the call, not wanting to deal anymore with Sonny at that moment. He felt guilty for not asking Sonny if he was okay, now that he knew it was a good possibility he was married to the person who set up the events that injured Michael, but Jason had to get his priorities in order

No one could come before Carly. Not if he wanted their lives to work right.

He walked over to the bathroom door. "Are you hungry? I could call down to the kitchen."

"Pizza? Don't say its bad for me, please. I know that and I don't care. Pizza is my version of soul food. Jax doesn't understand that if I don't get my pizza fix at least once a week my body goes into withdrawals."

"How about pizza and some vegetable juice?"

Carly scrunched up her nose. "Fine. It's a deal."

Jason chuckled and went over to the phone on the bedside table to make the call.

XXXXXXXX

**12:20 am **

Nadine stood behind the nurses station. She was dressed in scrubs because she had changed her clothes after offering to lend a hand in the hospital. She watched as Liz walked over to Matt, who was sitting in the waiting area.

Liz held out a cup of coffee to him. He looked up, startled at first as he was drug out of his own thoughts, and then smiled.

Nadine hated the way she noticed that his eyes lit up at the mere sight of Liz. Like she was some ideal of perfection, this hot mom with a great body and big heart, that he was lucky to even be around. The last thing Nadine wanted to do was notice him smiling like that at someone else.

She had done enough of that last summer.

He always had eyes for everyone else but her. Which was fine because Nadine had been very busy...oh so busy...falling for Nikolas. It was a great relief when her crush on Nikolas turned into something real. Something mutual. Something that could very well have a future.

That wiped away any silly notions she had about her and Matt. It made it much simpler on her to just be his friend.

But it was never fun to watch him admiring another woman. Probably cause he never looked at her that way. That was why she had goaded him earlier in the limo, until he said he thought she was hot.

It wasn't the same though- saying that when she tricked him- as looking at Liz or Robin. That look that said he really thought the world of them.

Just once she wanted him to look at her that way. Just one time.

"Are you working or gawking?" Epiphany asked

Nadine nearly jumped out of her skin. "Working ma'am."

"Good. Cause this blizzard means we can use all the extra hands we can get."

"Any update on Robin?"

Epiphany looked over at Matt. "Dr. Scorpio is still undergoing the hemodialysis. She's strong though. She'll pull through."

"I pray she does. For everyone's sake."

"She will. She has to. Now get to work, Nurse Crowell. I'll keep an eye on Hunter for you."

"What? For me? I'm concerned about him but, really, its none of my business. Its not personal. I only came with him tonight because he's a bull headed man who would drive himself into a ditch if I didn't get a professional driver to take us out searching for Robin and Emma. Plus, if I sent him alone in the limo, he might have found them and then needed help....medically speaking...and emotionally, I suppose, dealing with them so it was for the best that I was with him...professionally speaking...since the hospital can't afford to lose one of our best doctors because he gets himself hurt or emotionally scarred by trudging around in a blizzard. My Aunt Raylene always said- "

"Oh no, you don't. I neither have the time nor the patience for Aunt Raylene's words of wisdom. Go take Mrs. Lynchburg's vitals and check on her pain levels. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Nadine walked out from behind the nurses station, her eyes still on Matt.

Epiphany sighed. "Nurse!"

"Going!"

XXXXXXXXX

**12:24 am**

"What primitive accommodations," Ethan said as he sat on a cot in a conference room that was jam packed with guests.

When he went back to the hotel room the officer had thrown him into, he found that Kate Howard had taken it over. She informed him that she had reported him missing to the police but since he wasn't in custody- he had already been issued a ticket for causing a disturbance- he was free to go. But not to stay in that room. Because now she had claimed it as her own.

He had asked how she came about deciding his room was now her room and she had simply smirked _"The owner of his establishment is my very dear friend. He agreed, when I phoned him, that the police could find other accommodations for unruly guests such as yourself. I need my privacy. Good bye."_

Lucas said to Ethan "Just try and get some sleep, man."

"I suppose you're planning on staring at me all night long, ain't you, mate?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Ain't I on suicide watch? Don't want me messing up your sister's lovely hotel with my bloody demise."

"I figured that was the booze talking. You don't really want to die, do you?"

"Without any family, what is the use of living?"

"Chicks?"

"Aw, yes, the female persuasion. I do enjoy them from time to time. But without money none of them really find anything to enjoy about me. You know how they are, huh, mate."

"Can't say I do. My last girlfriend was when I was in high school."

"A shame. Striking out at the university, are ya?"

"Not with the guys."

"Really, chap? I wouldn't have pegged you for.."

"Straight guys usually don't have much gaydar."

"Hmmm. I'm usually so perceptive."

"You're drunk."

"No excuse."

"Anyway, my point was, that my boyfriend might be an asshole but I wouldn't want to die and never see him again. Don't you got any woman that means anything at all to you? Family isn't the only place you could find a reason to live."

"Nah, no special little lady in my life. In fact, that reminds me, when I fell into the bottle earlier I lost track of my date....Captain McCall. You know her?"

"Sam? Yeah. But last I heard she was dating my cousin Lucky."

"The bloke who was bugging her half the night? He's probably won her away from me by now. Pity. Now I'll have to find a new plaything to keep me entertained."

"There you go. Now you have a reason to live."

"Chasing tail. It's a start, I suppose. Thanks, mate, for making me see the errors in my ways. I guess I was just over emotional by seeing my dead beat pappy earlier...Jerry Jacks. Bloody hell. I spit on him!"

"Watch it!" Tracy screamed at Ethan. She lay on a cot next to him. Edward was on one next to her.

"Sorry, ma'am. My apologies. I was just spitting on the name on my departed worthless sperm donor...Jerry Jacks."

"Jerry? Really? How interesting. Yes, I see the resemblance. I'm Tracy Quatermaine."

"Ethan Lovett."

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Lovett?"

"Between jobs right now, actually. Thinking about ending it all since I got no prospects."

"Don't be so hasty," Edward said. "You're so young. Why, a man like you, with your genes, there is no telling how far you could go in the business world."

"You think?" Ethan asked "I don't know. I'm not formally educated."

"Formal education is overrated," Tracy said. "What really matters is ambition. You strike me as a very ambitious man, Mr. Lovett."

"Call me Ethan, darling."

"Call me darling, Ethan." Tracy winked at him.

XXXXXX

**12:29 am**

Johnny walked out of the bathroom with just his tux pants on. He found Maxie standing there, a white sheet wrapped around her, holding her clothes. She slid past him and toward the bathroom.

He touched her arm, stilling her movements.

For a second he just stared at her, looking in her wide eyes that were filled with her all her emotions. There was something different about her now. He had expected to see her teary...lost in thoughts of Spinelli...but instead she looked calm.

Like she had settled into her own skin again.

Had he done that for her? He knew, without a doubt, she had done that for him.

"Whatever goes down," Johnny asked Maxie "we don't turn on each other. What do you say? Friends?"


	25. Hour Seven 12:30 to 12:59 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 12 am and 1 am._

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

**The Seventh Hour- Part Three**

**12:30 am**

Standing just outside the bathroom door, in the suite, Maxie was wrapped in only a sheet. "I'm a dangerous friend to have, Johnny."

"Your father would tell you the same thing about me but that's not gonna stop you, is it?"

"Never."

"So lets agree we don't turn on each other. There's only one person in my life that I can say that about but I want to say that about you too, okay? I don't know anything else...but I know that."

"I can't promise I won't turn on you but I do promise that I'll give you fair warning if I'm gonna."

He chuckled.

Maxie smiled. "What? I always tell people just before I wreck them. I'm polite that way."

"Good enough."

"You'll take it?"

"Yeah. I'll take it."

"Okay, move. I need a shower and to do something with this hair of mine. God forbid the paparazzi spot Kate Howard's first assistant with bed head."

She slid into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

**12:32 am**

Carly sat on the bed, with her knees tucked under her chin. "Hearing Jerry on the video, it just brought everything back, like it was the same day all over again. Like I had just heard that Michael was shot. Do you know that Claudia was standing next to me when the call came in? That bitch used me as her alibi."

"When I heard about Michael getting shot... it was just a moment after....."

"What?"

"Liz and I had decided to get married."

Carly sucked in a ragged breath but pushed on, not stopping to think about what he said made her feel, but instead focusing on his emotions. "And then it was ruined."

"It would have never worked. We wanted to give Jake a family...give it a real chance. It was all lying to ourselves."

Carly watched his eyes intently as he struggled to get the words out.

Jason went on "Later that night I drug her in Michael's room and I made her look at him....see what my lifestyle does to my kids. Why I can't be around any kids anymore. Since that night, nothing has been right. I can lie to myself but that's all it is. Lies."

"Its hard. And its always gonna be hard with our little boy not able to get out of his bed but Michael would want you happy, Jason. I'll never believe she can make you happy, though, or that she can even understand who you are, not who she wants you to be. But whatever would make you happy...that's what I want for you. That's what Morgan and Michael want, too."

"I don't care about myself anymore. Not at all, Carly. I care about you getting some happiness finally. How...how are things with Jax? Good? You two working it out?"

"We're getting closer but we're not there yet. Its like one step forward and ten thousand steps back but I'm not giving up. I need to find a way to smile again. I was happy that day when I married Jax. I believed in me and him. I need to keep believing, even if it seems like an uphill battle, crawling on my knees, over broken glass, with bricks on my back to find a way to make him see me as someone other than the person who broke his heart in two. But I totally get why that's all he sees now."

"Don't let him make you feel not good enough for him. He's the guy who takes off on you, time after time."

"And I'm the woman who cheats on him, time after time. Pretty, huh? But we're working it out, I guess."

"Just as long as that is what you want."

"I want my son to wake up, Jase. I want to have just one day with both my boys laughing and running around and you there with us. That is the sum total of my perfect fantasy....just about."

She didn't mention the little girl she wanted to. He knew that. He knew everything about her.

"I would give you that if I could," Jason said.

"I know you would."

Jason looked down.

Carly scooted closer to him on the bed. She brought her hand to his cheek and lifted his head so that their eyes met again. "I know you would," she repeated "and I'd give you the same thing back, if I could. I'd give you a chance to see our boy happy again. Because if he was, it would all feel worth it. Worth this pain and loss. Worth the sacrifice and guilt. Worth all we can't have anymore....just to have that."

"I don't want you wishing for things that will never be."

"I always do, Jase. I can't help it. Because if I stop hoping, then that's when my life stops being worth living and I won't let that happen to me, or to you."

"All night long, I kept thinking I had to get back here...cause you needed me." After a long pause Jason added "I had to get back here cause I needed you."

XXXXXXXXXX

**12:36 am**

Johnny walked over to his phone and checked it. He saw several missed calls: Lulu, Spinelli, Trevor, Anthony.

He called Lulu. "Hey, where are you?"

"Not with Maxie. Like you."

"We need to talk."

"Just make sure she's out of there cause, I swear to God, I can not see her right now. It will be ugly if I do. Where are you?"

"I'll come to you. The bar in five minutes?"

"You think you'll make it here alive? You better hope you don't run into Sonny, Jason or anyone that works for them, Johnny, because they are out for blood after what Claudia pulled."

"What happened with my sister?"

"You didn't hear? You really are holed up in a room with Maxie, aren't you? God, I prayed I was overreacting and jumping to conclusions. I've felt something was off for months. The way you two look at each other, joke around, like I'm invisible."

"Lulu! What's going on with Claudia?

"Of course. Your sister comes first."

"I'm sorry. But you've freaked me out by saying Sonny is gunning for her. Why?"

Lulu sighed. "Fine. Carly was giving her speech to raise funds for research and she wanted to play this video that would show kids that have brain injuries. She pressed play and that video didn't come up. Instead it was Jerry Jacks saying that your sister hired Ian to shoot Sonny...but shot Michael. Its shocking, I know. Are you...okay? God, I can't believe I'm actually upset for you over that when you've thrown away our whole relationship by acting like a whore with someone I actually thought was my friend."

Everything after _It's shocking, I know _from Lulu was just blah, blah, blah in Johnny's head as his body went still and his mind raced at the implications of what was happening. Everything he dreaded for months...the truth coming out for all to know...had now happened, just like that.

He muttered "I'm not shocked."

"That I hate Maxie? Because I don't. I knew who she was years ago. You wanna know what I hate? I hate this situation. I hate that you lied. I hate that both of you don't respect me. I hate that you both believe I'm too sick and sad and too much of a child to handle the truth. I hate that I fell in love with a coward. I hate that you lie to me. I hate that I don't want to believe you fucked my friend tonight but I know you did. I hate a lot of things, Johnny. But not myself, so don't worry about me going back to Shady Brook. And even though I could slap Maxie silly right now I don't hate her. I feel sorry for her, really. She's pathetic and she did what she always does. She destroyed the love she wants by crawling into bed with the first hard dick she could find. That's all you are to her. No matter what you think you got going on...you are as delusional as I have been for months now...cause she loves Spinelli. I'm the one who loved you, Johnny. ME!"

"I know you did. And I loved you back. But the day I agreed to put a hit out on Sonny.....I knew we were over. This has all been one long year of lying to myself. I ruined us months ago."

"What?" Lulu whispered "What did you just say?"

"I knew what Claudia was planning. If you tell Sonny or Jason, I'll deny it. I'll say that Trevor set the whole thing up. I have to protect my sister. But, between you and me, Jerry was telling the truth. I thought it was a bad idea for Claudia to hire him but I went along with it. I wanted Sonny gone as much as she did. I hated him for kidnaping me. The mob war was getting out of control. People were dying. There was one way to stop it. Get rid of Sonny and Jason. It was strictly business. I never thought your cousin would be hurt. I never would have agreed if I knew- "

"Shut up."

"Lulu."

"Just shut the fuck up. You should be the one in a coma. Not Michael."

Click.

Johnny picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. Then slid on socks and shoes. He jotted a note to Maxie:

_Claudia is in trouble. _

XXXXXX

**12:41 am **

Ric pulled his car into the garage. He quickly climbed out of the car, pulled the lever to pop the trunk, and made his way to the back of the vehicle.

Looking into the trunk, his heart clutched at the sight of a bruised and bloody Claudia. Her dress was stained and ripped. Her nose looked like it could be broken. Her lip was swollen.

The garage was dark but the light in the trunk illuminated it enough for her to see him back. She struggled to sit up.

Ric reached in, hooking an arm around her back. "Here. Let me help you."

"Easy."

"I can be gentle, you know."

Claudia let out a shuddering breath. "Ouch. I don't know if I can stand."

Ric looked down at her legs and saw blood flowing freely down one of then. "Jesus." He lifted her off her feet and carried her into the kitchen of the house. Then set her on the table. "Sit still. We got to stop this bleeding."

"Do you think its an artery?"

"No, you would have already bled out."

"Dying like a wounded dog in your trunk. Daddy would find that an oddly fitting end for me."

Ric grabbed a towel out of a drawer and pressed it to the long gash in Claudia's leg. "Hold that firm." He left the room and came back with a medical kit.

"Where are we?" Claudia asked

"Somewhere safe."

"Can I have a few more details..ouch!" She jerked back when he put ointment on the cut.

"Its gonna sting. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Who owns this house?"

"I do."

"Sonny will find out about it then."

"I know how to hide assets so no one can link me to this place. Your father and mine are not the only two conniving people in this world who know how to cover their asses. The day I went to work for Anthony I knew I needed a safe house just in case I one day became expendable. I might crave power and revenge but I'll never get it if I'm collateral damage in a mob war, will I? This place is somewhere I set up to hide out until I could make a new plan."

"To go back to Port Charles? If my father sets his sight on you, you need to run, not negotiate. Don't forget that, okay?"

"You worried about me?"

"I'm just being honest with you."

"First time for everything."Ric wrapped a bandage around her leg

"Why are you helping me if you can't stand me anymore?"

"Did I say that? Don't presume you know what I feel. I don't even know what I feel for you right now."

XXXXXX

**12: 47 am **

Johnny ran down the stairs with his cell to his ear.

"John," Trevor said "Where in the world are you? Corinthos is out for Zacchara blood. You got to get some gaurds around you."

"Where's Claudia?"

"How should I know? Last time I saw her she was holding Carly Jacks hostage then the restaurant's lights all went out. When they came back on, Claudia had scampered away like the snake in the grass she is."

"Don't you dare run down my sister's name!"

"Claudia has done this to herself. We all know what she is and now so does her husband. He'll take care of her."

"You find her. Protect her. Because if she dies, I will hold you personally responsible."

"John, be reasonable. She's as good as dead already. Bury her. Move on."

"I'm telling you the way it is. You do everything in your power to save Claudia, and I better believe you did, because when this is all over, you don't want to be on my bad side."

"What is that? A threat? You know I've always looked out for you. Besides, a threat takes manpower to back it up."

"All a threat takes is one bullet and somebody willing to pull the trigger. My Dad taught me that one. And if Claudia dies, bet your ass your life is gonna get a whole hell of a lot shorter and much more unpleasant."

XXXXXX

**12:49 am**

Ric worked in silence for a couple more minutes. Claudia bit her bottom lip as pain shot through her leg. Finally Ric stood up. He walked over to the sink and wet a wash cloth. Coming back to Claudia, he started to wipe the blood off her face.

She said "I got that."

"Relax."

She grabbed the cloth away from him."I can handle it, Ric."

"Is it so God awful to accept help? Or just my help? Would you jump at the chance for Sonny to be the one wanting to save your life tonight instead of the one wanting to end it?"

"You'll never believe me but I did all that with your brother just for the power. For us. To make a path to the top of the organization. To one day be in charge of it all."

"Oh I believe you. For your own power, though. Not ours."

"I wanted you by my side. Haven't the last six months showed you that?"

"I don't know what it showed me....I don't know who I am anymore. For fuck's sake, I'm an attorney! I should be at home preparing for a case or, crazy thought, reading my daughter a bed time story. But I'm not doing that. Cause I wanted this...this insane life in the mob....and because when I saw you in trouble tonight I suddenly forgot that you married my brother, that you threw me under the bus in the name of your ambition, and all I wanted was to save you. But that does not mean I believe you would ever pick me over Sonny given the choice between us."

"It was never a competition."

"Its been a competition with him since before I was born! You knew that."

"What I had with him was business."

"A business deal that puts his ring on your finger and you on your back. I'm not a fool, Claudia. If Sonny didn't want you dead, you'd be trying to get into his bed right about now."

"Yeah, probably! But that was business. Claire wasn't."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Yeah you are. Good. You should be. What I have with her isn't twisted...like this....us."

"Oh yeah? Well where is Ms. Tight Ass? I don't see her around here right now."

"I sent her to the ladies' room so I could go kill the lights in the restaurant. To try and give you time to get away. Claire probably hates my guts right now. Since I ran out on our date without so much as a goodbye to her."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because if you died then Anthony would kill Sonny. And I don't want my brother dead."

"Liar."

"Takes one to know one."


	26. Hour Eight 1:00 to 1:09 am

**The Longest Night**

**This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 1 am and 2 am.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Eight Hour- Part One**

1 am

_She mystifies him._

Ric tossed the bloody washcloth in the sink of the safe house where he had taken Claudia.

They were more than an hour northeast of Port Charles, hugging the Canadian border, in one of those subdivisions where all the houses looked exactly the same. His car was tucked inside the garage- hidden from anyone who might drive by and, on the off chance, recognize it.

He had owned this property since the week after Skye Chandler Quartermaine signed over the hotly sought after piers to him the year before. Ric knew that getting back involved with the mob might lead to a price on his head, and though he should have ran from that prospect and concentrated on being a good Dad to Molly he had wanted power and revenge too much to do so.

Turning back to look at Claudia again, as she sat perched on the table in the darkened kitchen, with only the moon coming through the window to illuminate the room, his heart ached at the sight before him. Her face was bruised severely. It looked like she would have two black eyes in the morning and a fat lip.

Still she didn't show any weakness or fear.

She sat there stiffly, not breaking into tears or any hysterics, talking about how dare he date Claire, and that he better watch his back with Sonny. Not saying a word about the fact that she was a dead woman walking.

Playing the role of tough bitch to a hilt.

He always felt she was more than that, though, underneath. But maybe he had been fooling himself. Maybe he had gotten into a world of trouble the day he first tangled his limbs around hers on her couch....but he wouldn't give up that day for anything in the world.

Since they did better sometimes when they didn't talk, Ric simply reached out his hand to Claudia. For a long moment she stared into his eyes, then she took his hand.

Ric led her through the dark ranch style house, into the bedroom, and then flipped on a light in a walk in closet. Here he had clothes, shoes, money, passports in fake names for himself, a gun and ammunition ( though he knew if it got to the point of a shoot out ever he might as well kill himself since he would be as good as dead anyway).

He pulled a men's white button up shirt off a hanger and handed it to Claudia. Then he found some boxer shorts for her to wear. He didn't really have much in the way of casual clothes there. It wasn't a place to live. Just a place to go in the worst case scenario.

And Sonny learning that Claudia had sent Ian to kill him, but injured Michael instead, was as worst case as it could possibly get- outside of Ric and Claudia being mortally wounded themselves. But give it time.

That could certainly still happen. Especially if his big brother caught up with them.

XXXXXXXXX

**1:06 am**

_She amazes him._

Jason had to keep catching himself, forcing his eyes away from Carly, as they sat on the couch in her hotel suite, munching on pizza. He knew if he stared at her a little too long she would catch the look in his eye. The look that said he couldn't believe how damn lucky he was to have her as his best friend...but also hinted that he would never be completely satisfied with her as just a friend.

It wasn't about what he wanted and felt though. And damn sure was not about what he could have. This night was about her. She was being so strong. Making him proud of her in every way possible.

After the hellish night she had been through Carly could have been screaming at the top of her lungs for justice. Right here, right now, hand her a gun and she would track that wench down. She could have been sobbing uncontrollably, remembering their boy when he could still play soccer, fight with Morgan, and roll his eyes at them for their embarrassing ways in public. She could have been so angry that she couldn't do anything but snap at Jason and demand he do something to fix this before the sun rose tomorrow.

But Carly wasn't doing any of that.

She had cried on his shoulder. She had fought with Claudia. She had told Jason she wanted Claudia to pay and that she would wait, as long as it took, for Jason to make sure that happened. And now Carly was just sitting there, eating her pizza, and looking happy to be spending time with Jason.

How he could put that look on her face, all these years later, was something he still found hard to believe. It was why he sometimes looked at her with a slightly amused glint in his eye. She found him to be magic....he knew he wasn't but if he could be that to her then he would.

And she was more than magic for him. She made a world that otherwise never made sense seem worth living in.

XXXXXX

**1:07 am**

_She stands by him._

Sonny knows if he was trapped in a hotel room with anyone else right now he would be tearing the place apart. The curtains would be ripped down. The table and bed over turned. Every lamp and glass and anything that could break would end up broken. He would rage out of control because no one would be able to stop him.

But Alexis can.

Not only does she have him in handcuffs so he really can't give in to his anger in any reckless way, even if he wasn't chained to the bed she has a way of talking him down off the ledge. But most times he won't let her. He stays away so she can't make him be reasonable. So he can give in to the voices in his head that all want revenge, to fall into darkness, to lose himself for good because he can't stand who he has become.

She should hate him by now. Remarkably its just the opposite. She cares deeply, as she often says. So much so that there is nothing he can say or do or put her through that makes that caring stop.

Even when they are miles apart, even when she disagrees with all he is doing, even when they are on opposite sides of the law, Sonny knows that if he really needs Alexis he can go to her and she will help him.

She's his ace in the hole.

His pain is just as throbbing as the moment he heard Jerry's smirking little taunting voice on the DVD but his anger is considerable calmed down as he sits on the bed, one hand handcuffed to the bed rail, and plays cards with Alexis. Maybe by morning he will have a plan worked out in his head to get Claudia dead without getting him locked up. If he can pull that off he will have Alexis to thank once again for saving him from himself.

XXXXXXXXX

**1:08 am**

_She builds him up only to knock him down._

His back was pressed to the wall, literally, as Milo stood in the hallway, next to Spinelli, spying on Cruz Rodriguez. They had spent an hour tracking him down in the hotel, with the idea of stealing his car keys to sneak in his police cruiser and see if they could find the DVD he had taken into evidence earlier. Jason wanted to watch the whole video and that would never happen if the cops had it.

But before Milo and Spinelli could get a plan together to get Cruz's keys, Lulu text messaged Milo. Looking down at his phone he read: Need to C U. Meet me at the bar.

He typed back: Working. Give me 15.

She typed back: Forget it.

Milo let out a sigh. All his instincts told him to run to Lulu's side but his good sense said if he liked breathing he would do what Jason wanted first.

Still his heart ached over not being able to be every little thing Lulu needed the exact second she needed it. It wasn't like she asked him often for anything. It killed him to turn her down.

Why in the world did he let this chick get to him?

He would never understand it. Maybe he should just call up Mercedes, like Max kept telling him to do, and ask her out. He didn't feel a spark with her but so what?

The breathless way Lulu Spencer made Milo feel obviously didn't mean much of anything in the end.

XXXXXX

**1:09 am**

_She doesn't know that he is in love with her._

Lucky sat in a chair next to Sam's bed in her hotel room. She was fast asleep. Lucky planned to wake her once an hour to check for signs of a concussion. He had told Cruz that he couldn't help anymore with crowd control. Sam came first.

If Sam really knew what she meant to Lucky, he believed, she would understand why he sometimes got worked up over her placing herself in danger, over her getting in a hot tub with anyone but him, over her teaming up with Jason, over her dating Ethan, over her thinking they were just a rebound thing.

There was no denying Lucky loved Elizabeth. A part of him would always belong to her.

But he couldn't simply write Sam off to a fling. He tried to do that. He tried to walk away. He didn't even make it to the door of her apartment before he got second thoughts. When his heart screamed to fight for her. When he begged her to rethink giving up so easily.

He didn't know the exact second he fell in love with her- only the third woman he ever loved in his life. Each one was different: his dream maker in Liz, his memory keeper in Emily, and in Sam he found the woman who put the tattered pieces of his soul back together and never complained that he hadn't offered her enough of himself. That those other woman had pieces of him he wouldn't take back, even if he could.

Sam was willing to let him go. But his heart didn't know how to put her in the past.

She might not call it love. But Lucky knew better. It wasn't the same as the different degrees of love he felt before in his life. Still he hadn't compared his deep emotional bond to Emily, his desire to be her man even though she fell for his brother, to his marriage and his family that he made with Liz. It was completely different. He needed both of them as his friends and at different times he yearned to be the only man either needed back.

Right now though he only had one woman who made him long for her to be in his arms again. And though she would never believe it....he really had fallen for her bad.

Maybe it wasn't a forever kind of thing. Maybe he didn't even know how to do forever. He longed for it and always came up short.

Still, that night, Lucky Spencer wanted Sam McCall to be his woman, and for him to be her man. He reached out and took her hand in his, as she rolled over in her sleep, her body curving closer to where he was sitting. Her head tossed on the pillow, as she murmured restlessly.

"No," she cried, beneath her breath. "Don't."

He whispered "Its okay. You're safe. I won't leave you."

XXXXXX

**1:10 am**

_She teaches him that love is cruel._

Spinelli's mind can be a very jumbled place but when it comes time to work, to do Stone Cold's bidding, he settles down and concentrates. So when he is spying on Cruz with Milo his mind is only on that....until Maxie comes hurrying down the hall.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" she asked. She peeked around the corner, following their gazes. "Checking out Cruz's ass? Ewww."

"Shhhh!" Spinelli said, with frantic arm movements.

"Quiet, quiet," Milo insisted, as he pulled her away from the corner of the hall, out of the sight of Cruz and the other cops he was talking to. He tugged Maxie down the hall a ways.

"Leave go of me!" Maxie told Milo. "I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am. I'm sorry."

"Well don't grab me then."

"I apologize."

"Geez. What are you two up to anyway?"

Spinelli whispered "We are on an urgent mission for my master."

"Oh no you don't. Are you trying to get arrested? What's wrong with you?! You want to leave me forever, don't you?"

He whispered "Maximista, I understand your concerns but please. This is not the place or the time. I am glad to see you though. I feared you were a victim of Vixenella. I'm hesitant to inquire where you were if you were not being held against your will for the last few hours. The Blonde One believes you were....engaging in carnal pursuits....with Johnny but I assured her you-"

Maxie cast a look at Milo then told Spinelli. "Let him handle whatever this is for Jason." She grabbed Spinelli's hand. "I need my best friend right now."

Spinelli pulled his hand away. "I can't let Jason down. But I assure you I will be available to you as soon as this matter is resolved. You know I will always be there for you...in whatever way you deem I should be...for as long as you want me, whether that is the most prudent course of action of not."

Milo wandered back down the hall and peeked around the corner. He whispered "Come on. He's alone. Lets do this."

Spinelli's eyes locked on Maxie's. He knew from the start it was a long shot for her to ever fall in love with him....but the craziest part of all of this is that he truly does believe, no matter what she has done to him, that she does love him.

She loves him.

But that doesn't mean that they will get a happy ending. It doesn't mean he will win the girl. It doesn't mean that anything will be easy.

Still its all worth it. Because she's making him feel more than he ever has in his life. More pain. More tears. More heartache. More joy. More laughter. A deeper understanding of what love really is.

She's making him grow up. The very hard way.

"I have to go," Spinelli whispered to Maxie.

She gripped his one hand in two of hers. "Don't you dare get caught. I still need you."

"I know."


	27. Hour Eight 1:10 to 1:29 am

The Longest Night

_**This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 1 am and 2 am.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Eighth Hour- Part Two**

**1:10 am**

Maxie knew she looked just the same as she had earlier in the evening. But she was not the same anymore.

She had showered, blow dried her hair, expertly applied her make-up and slid back into her deep blue couture gown and heels. There was no way Spinelli could look at her and see that she had sex with Johnny.

The changes in her were there though. In her eyes. In the way she thought of herself now. She felt stronger. Not because of Johnny...he made her smile, and he made her feel free, but he wasn't her rock, or the shoulder she cried on. She felt stronger because she knew she could screw up, take chances, jump in the fire and live through it.

She could risk something huge, just like she used to before Cooper died. She could be the messed up girl who wrecked things without shaking in fear that she would end up standing over a grave because of her sins. She didn't want to be perfect. She knew she wasn't made that way.

She needed room to make big mistakes.

And finally she had given that to herself: permission to be imperfect.

Maxie watched as Milo and Spinelli slipped around the corner of the hotel, before she turned and walked away. Before sleeping with Johnny she thought Spinelli would hate her when he found out, now she had totally changed her mind.

She believed in Spinelli enough to believe that he would accept her as she was now...someone made better by being his Maximista, but not some ideal woman who would always do the right thing.

She had wanted Johnny. She had given herself to him. She would not apologize for it. It felt fantastic to know she could go there, right up to the edge, and dance on the ledge all over again. Feel that rush. That heat. That danger.

It didn't mean she was willing to give up Spinelli as her best friend. She would forgive him anything and hoped he would do the same for her now. She only prayed that he could understand this. That he could love who she really was...not who he wanted her to be.

That their friendship would last longer than her wild streak. And that she could learn to stand to see him kissing Winnie, even though the idea made her sick, or preferably some other woman who would treat him right because she damn sure planned to kiss Johnny again.

It wasn't easy to love Spinelli. And she wasn't sure they were really _just_ friends. But right now she wasn't ready to be anything more with him. That would have been the case even if Johnny Zacchara had never been born.

But Johnny was born. He was hot. He was a man who made her heart race. And Maxie would steal as many kisses from him as she could get away with.

It was just her style.

XXXXXXXXX

**1:11 am **

Claudia Zacchara stood in the bathroom of Ric's safe house, as he leaned on the door jamb watching her. Looking in the mirror she could see that she was a freaking wreck.

Her updo was falling apart. Her face was bruised and beaten. That damn Sam McCall was one tough chick. She could really do some damage.

But worrying about her injuries really had to be the last of Claudia's concerns. She needed to find a way to get far away from Port Charles, or else convince Sonny, Jason and Carly she didn't have a thing to do with Michael's shooting.

The latter seemed like one hell of a stretch. Still the idea of running scared was against the very nature as this woman. She wanted her power, to run her Daddy's organization, just as much in this moment as she did the day her exile ended a year before. She had gotten close enough to taste real power....too close to walk away easily.

It wasn't like she had much choice though.

She needed to get a plan together. First, though, she had to get out of this torn up red ball gown so she could feel halfway human again. She reached behind herself to undo the zipper but Ric moved over and pulled it down for her.

His hands skimmed her shoulders as he slid the dress down her body. Claudia stepped out of it.

She stood there in her black bustier and panties, feeling completely vulnerable under his gaze. Especially since there was no sex in the look he gave her. Only compassion....a deep caring that she had previously pretended he could never feel for her.

Ric reached for the white men's button up shirt he had given her to put on.

She said "Could you get me out of this too? Its uncomfortable to sleep in."

She wasn't coming on to him. In her condition that night sex was really the last thing on her mind. But what she was giving him was something she hadn't before. Her trust.

Ric undid the bustier and slowly worked it off her body, then slid off the thigh high stockings. He helped her into the shirt, turned her around, and buttoned it up. He pulled the clips out of her hair and smoothed back her hair with both hands, in a very gentle soothing motion.

He didn't tell her it would all be okay. She knew better than to believe that. All he did was keep helping her, in whatever way he could, moment by moment.

And, strangely, that was enough to make her feel calmer than she would have alone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**1:14 am**

Cruz Rodriguez laid on the floor in the hallway, bewildered by how this clumsy hacker had ran right into him and knocked him down, landing on top of him, and blabbering out a two minute speech that, as far as Cruz could best guess, meant he was sorry.

All the while he was practically molesting Cruz with his constantly moving hands that seemed to do everything but push him off the cop, while his mouth never shut up for a second, not even to breath.

"Okay, okay, just get off me!" Cruz yelled at him.

Milo reached down and hauled Spinelli up, as Spinelli's arms floundered wildly. He fell right onto Milo and looked like he was patting him down too. What the hell?

"A thousand pardons, Law Enforcement One."

"Are you drunk, kid?" Cruz got back on his feet.

"The Jackal is stone sober, I assure you. I just have a tendency for my brain and my feet to not coordinate on my actions at times. I didn't see you there and before I knew it we were akimbo. I pray you do not view this as an assault on your person and haul me into custody. I know you care not but I have promised the fair Maximista that I will meet her and I would hate to have to let her down because I am charged with assaulting a police office due to this unfortunate collision. Please have mercy on The Jackal."

Cruz sighed. "Just get out of here."

"Right away," Milo said, dragging Spinelli by the collar down the hall.

"Very gracious thanks, kind officer," Spinelli called to Cruz before him and Milo slipped into a stairwell. Cruz shook his head as they disappeared from his sight, not sure what to make out of the young computer genius.

XXXXXXXX

**1: 18 am **

Milo pulled a small key ring out of his pocket, where Spinelli had shoved it after stealing it from Cruz.

Spinelli said "My first field operation that has been a complete success! I didn't even end up naked in a warehouse this time."

"What?"

"It's a long story. Lets hurry outside and see if we can locate Detective Rodriguez personal vehicle, since he came here tonight with the lovely lady Freud, Dr. Winters, as his date and not with the purpose of working. I've Jackaled his plate number already so it should be only a matter of searching the parking garage. Shall we?"

"Didn't Jason say he wanted to do this on his own?"

"But he is tending to The Valkryie."

"Still....."

"Fear not, Protector of the Night, The Jackal has a good feeling about this. We make a most excellent team. Brains and brawn. What could go wrong?"

XXXXXXXXX

**1:19 am**

Johnny had spent a half an hour searching the basement of the hotel, to see if Claudia was holed up hiding there, but he hadn't came upon her. He kept calling her phone but there was no answer. Finally he walked into the restaurant .

Shaking his head he wondered how far she could get without a vehicle. She couldn't go back to Sonny's or to Crimson Point.

She was truly out there on her own and there was not a damn thing Johnny could do about it.

There were still a few people sitting at tables and some at the bar. Johnny walked over and told the bartender "Scotch on the rocks."

He threw it back quickly.

His head was filled with thoughts of how his sister needed him, how Lulu hated him, how he would kill Sonny rather than let Sonny kill Claudia, how he felt like he was about to explode because he was so helpless and frustrated.

Picking up his phone he decided to call Maxie but before he could the phone rang.

"John, its me."

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?"

"Alive. For now. Its better that you don't know where I am," Claudia said.

Johnny walked over to the corner so he could talk in privacy."I will not let Sonny hurt you, whatever it takes."

"Stay out of this."

"I can't stay out of this!"

"He won't go after you. Jerry fingered me only," Claudia told her brother. "I'll handle it, John. Just stay safe. Let Daddy protect you."

"Screw him. I can take care of this myself and I will. This all started because of a business we all walked into with our eyes opened....Sonny wants to take this to the cemetery, then that's his call."

"You left the family. Don't make this your battle. You can let Daddy put gaurds on you but you don't have to move home or fight this war."

"I will never leave you out there fighting alone."

"Don't do anything tonight. I'll call you back in the morning. Just get out of sight so Jason or Sonny can't scoop you up."

"I won't go looking for them but I won't run away either. I know what happened was horrible...I think about it every day....but they don't have clean hands. And I won't stand still and let me or you be slaughtered by them."

"This falls on me. Not you. Promise me you won't go after them. I can't do what I have to do if I'm worried about you."

"I'll wait to hear from you."

"Thank you. I love you, John."

"Love you, too. Be safe, Claudia."

He hung up. For the first time since he ever started working with his father Johnny knew, without a doubt, he was all in. No more pussy footing around the edges of mob life. Balls to the walls time.

His sister's life depended on it.

XXXXXXXXX

**1:23 am**

Milo slipped on a pair of black gloves before he tried the key in the car door. The second he touched the car an alarm went off.

"Abort! Abort!" Spinelli cried.

Milo looked around, didn't see anyone in the parking garage at this late hour, with the snow still making the conditions near white out. He looked around, found the latch for the trunk and popped it open. Walking around the car, he looked inside and spotted a clear plastic bagged marked evidence. Inside was the DVD.

Reaching in he quickly grabbed it then slammed the trunk close.

Spinelli and Milo took off running, sliding on the ice and falling down several times before they ended up outside the parking garage, crouched down behind a concrete pillar.

Milo said, breathlessly, "This was a dumb idea."

"I concur."

"We should have called Jason."

"Very astute observation."

"Lets get this key back to Cruz before he figures out it was us."

"You do that. I have surveillance cameras to erase."

Milo's eyes went wide. He lifted his hand and smacked himself in the head. "We we're caught on cameras! Duh!"

"Fear not. This is child's play for The Jackal."

"I've heard that before." Milo mocked Spinelli "Brawn and brains, what could go wrong?"

"The Jackal miscalculated."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**1: 28 am**

She was married to Jax. She fought to keep him as her husband. But on a night like this Carly didn't need Jax most. She might want him there before the crisis started but once it did, once the madness was in full force and she was scared for her life, that was when she needed one man and one man only: Jason.

Her best friend.

Three simple words but there was nothing simple about what Jason was to her. There was no way Carly could ever imagine her life without him. She had built so many of her dreams around him, and it nearly broke her when she realized that she had to move on and let other men take his place in her bed. But never in her heart.

She might have loved others but there was a place in her heart and soul that only belonged to Jason. She knew that was why just seeing him calmed her down, and she was able to cope with the knowledge of what Claudia had set in motion.

She still wanted revenge. She ached for it. But she was smart enough to know she couldn't get it tonight. Without Jason around she would have reckless barreled into a plot to destroy Claudia but Jason had promised to find out the truth and, if Claudia was as guilty as sin, then he would end her once and for all.

Carly trusted in his promise with all she had.

Sitting on the couch next to him, the pizza box empty, and the tv playing a repeat of an old episode of Saturday Night Live, Carly was glad that Jason had found a way to get through the storm and back to her side tonight.

She never for a second doubted he would.

"I'm surprised Marty hasn't called me. I'm sure he's been bombarded with guests who want rooms."

"I called down while you were in the shower. Told him to deal with it himself. You've been through enough tonight."

"You always look out for me, Jase."

"And I always will."

A smile curved over Carly's lips. Hearing him promise to stand by her side gave her a greater sense of peace than nothing else could. It was the closest she ever came to filling up those empty places inside of herself. Now, with Michael in a coma, she knew there would forever be holes and scars but if it was possible to feel good at all with her son in a long term care facility then it was with Jason that she most easily slipped into a better place.

It finally didn't feel like she was walking underwater.....struggling to breathe, think and cope, but having to smile anyway so no one would pity her.

With Jason she never put on an act. He could see through any facade she put up and so it was useless anymore to think she could hide her feelings for him. He knew when she was sad. He knew when she was hurt. He knew her every disappointment and heartbreak. And he worked to make it all better, the best he could, in his own way.

Carly reached out and took his hand, enjoying the feel of his warm skin sliding against hers. "You know I can handle running my hotel tonight. I barely got hurt when that light fixture fell on me."

"You got hurt. You got a bump on your head and it could have been more serious. I just don't want you over exerting yourself tonight when you don't have to, okay?"

With her eyes crinkling and her nose scrunching up, Carly told Jason "You are so adorable when you get all protective."

He started to chuckle. His eyes dropped and focused on their hands. "You took off your wedding band?"

"A while ago. When it looked like Jax wouldn't take me back. If he really does....then he should put it on my finger and we can start again."

"Is that what you still want? Or what you're going to settle for?"

"You making me a better offer?" she joked.


	28. Hour Eight 1:31 to 1:47 am

Someone asked for an update of this because it contains Jomax. Unfortunately Johnny and Maxie have to be separated for a few hours in this as he deals with the issues of Claudia's secrets being out.

For anyone who is still reading this, thank you.

Sara

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 1 am and 2 am._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Eighth Hour- Part Three**

**1:31 am**

"_You making me a better offer?" _

There have been many times Carly has asked Jason something like this- most of them right before she married some other guy or fell into the bed of a man she hoped might hold her interest and distract her mind for a while.

Jason can remember every single time with vivid clarity. Because each time, no matter how he smiled and laughed it off, and told himself that he was never going there again, he could not stop his mind for thinking about reacting completely different.

One single tempting thought. To say yes this time. To make her his woman- and only his- and go for everything he used to believe in....back when the world made sense. Back when she was his whole damn world and he liked it that way.

But then he pushed that one fleeting thought away, for various reasons over the year. Because she has a man at home. Because Jason knows better than to believe in dreams anymore. Because, deep down, he is more jaded than anyone but Carly really knows.

Love is not enough.

He can lie to himself and other women but it kills him to lie to Carly. To risk Carly's happiness. Her hope. Her sanity.

To risk losing her for good when it all goes to hell.

But without her....that's its own kind of hell. One he got extremely used to over the years but a place that changed completely after Michael went in a coma. Now his hell is unbearable. Now everything is different. Every lie is choked out, words get stuck in his throat. He can't move forward with their boy laying in a bed miles away- and that's all he will ever do, the doctors say. And yet Jason can't go back either.

He wants different for Carly. Better for her. He wants to somehow save her. That's what she counts on and it kills him to know that his own fears have cheated her out of so much.

Staring at her now, Jason-for a split second- thinks about saying _Yes. I'm making you an offer_. And then gripping the back of her neck with his hand, tangling his fingers in her slightly damp hair, pulling her close to him, and feeling her lips not on his cheek, not close to his lips, but on his lips again for as damn long as he wants. Till she knows he would give his life for just one more kiss....and that he isn't scared of her hurting him again, he's just sorry that he's hurt her so much.

But he doesn't. Because he might be a killer but when it comes to certain things he is noble. And she loves Jax.

Jason knows he has to let her have this last chance to save her marriage. Ignoring her question Jason told Carly "Just remember you were okay before you had Jax and you'll be okay if it doesn't work out with him. You're strong. And that has nothing to do with who is your husband."

"But it has everything to do with who is my best friend."

XXXXXXXXX

**1:32 am**

Claudia stood next to a king sized bed in the master bedroom of Ric's safe house. Looking at him, as he stood next to her, she told him "You can leave now, if you want."

"You object to us sharing a bed? A little late to be shy, isn't it?" He chuckled "I promise I won't try anything."

"I mean leave this house. Go home. Be there in the morning so that no one thinks you helped me."

"Oh okay. Sure. I'll get right on that." Ric reached down and pulled back the blankets. "Here. Get in."

"I'm serious. You should go. This is not your war to fight. You didn't even know what I did to Michael."

"You're admitting you're guilty? What is this? Trust developing between us? Will wonders never cease."

Claudia gingerly eased her weight on the bed. "Don't try and play hero. We are not born with the right genes for nobility."

"Believe me I don't think myself your hero. I'm your friend. And that's why I'm staying."

He stepped back from her, kicked off his shoes and took off his belt, then stripped out of his tux pants and shirt. "You need anything? There isn't much in the way of food here. Some dusty can goods shoved in the pantry."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you aren't thirsty? You only took a sip of water with the aspirins."

She let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

Ric said "Getting dehydrated to prove a point that you don't need my help would be rather foolish, don't you think?"

"I don't know how to do this. Its strange. No one ever sticks their neck out for me except for John and he's my brother so he has to love me even if there is nothing in me to love. He don't got much choice."

"Well either do I, anymore, it seems because when I saw Sonny pointing that gun at you tonight I only knew one thing and that was that I would do anything in my power to make sure you lived to see the morning. Maybe I should have just wrestled that gun away from Sonny myself."

"You did the right thing. The lights going off gave me time to get away. Nothing else would have."

"So am I forgiven for Claire then?" he joked.

Claudia's eyes held him for a long second. Her only answer was to pat the space on the bed next to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**1:38 am**

"Do you know who I work for? Of course you do. Everyone knows I am Kate Howard's first assistant. Need I remind you she is a fashion force to be reckoned with, Marty? What? That doesn't impress you? Well, how about this then, she is also very close and personal friends with Jasper Jacks. He's her business partner and, just between you and me, I think he had a little crush on her. Now would you want him to hear that you denied her first assistant, her right hand girl, a hotel room?"

"Like I said already, we are fresh out."

Maxie's bottom lip went out in a pout. "But!"

"Maybe if you had come down here at 8:30 like everyone else who wanted a room."

"I was busy then. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Marty motioned to a couch where Coleman was passed out, drooling. He was sitting up with his head leaning on the arm, so there was room next to him. Maxie made a disgusted face.

Marty said "Best I can offer. Even the cots are all taken now. Sorry. If you will excuse me, I'm long overdue for a break."

"Go ahead! Shirk your duties. Jax will hear about this, Martin. You can count on that. Hmpf."

XXXXXXXXX

**1:40 am**

"Oh, geez," Kelly Lee, who was intoxicated, said as she walked into the bathroom and spotted Lulu sitting on the floor, holding a bottle of vodka, with tears running down her face. "This is not a good look for you, honey. Not at all."

Kelly grabbed some paper towel, wobbled over to Lulu and plopped down next to her.

"Careful!" Lulu said "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. What did he do?"

"Who?"

"The man. No woman cries on the floor of the ladies room without some no good dog of a man being involved. You can tell me. I've been screwed over every way possible before. I can so relate, I'm sure."

Lulu sniffled loudly and wiped her face. "I set my boyfriend up. I moved us into an apartment with this girl...this sort of friend of mine who I used to hate but that sorta changed...."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and?"

"I knew Johnny was attracted to Maxie and I wanted to give him a chance to prove me wrong, prove he would never cheat. And for a while he didn't but then tonight..."

"You put va jay jay in his path on purpose? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I wanted to know he loved me enough to not be tempted." Lulu buried her face in her hands.

"You never make it easy on your man. Men are farm animals, even the best of them. You got to keep them on lock down and make sure they have no access to any va jay jay but yours. Poor thing. You not only lost your guy but your so called friend in one fell swoop."

"Frienemy," Lulu mumbled into her face.

"Beat her ass. You'll feel much better."

Lulu looked up. "I don't have to do anything to her because she's just messed up things with the best guy who would actually want her for more than one night. She's punished herself more than I ever could. All I have to do is wait for the day when Spinelli gets a new girlfriend and then Maxie will hate herself more than I ever could. I can get even without doing a thing. I should have known better than to trust her...especially after she broke up my brother's marriage. And she had enough nerve to be pissed at me for breaking up her sister's marriage around the same time. Is that hypocritical or what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. Hell, take it how you want. What do I care? But you and your friends....y' all are twisted."

XXXXXXX

**1:44 am**

"What in the hell?" Maxie asked as she read the name on her cell phone screen. She quickly answered the phone. "You better not have gotten him hurt, Giambetti."

"He's fine. We ran into some trouble though."

"As if I didn't see that coming from a mile away. Spinelli is a genius on the computer and that is where he needs to stay. He's too important to risk sending out to do Jason's bidding. What if he hurts his hands and can never hack again? You didn't let his hands get hurt, did you? Put him on the phone."

"I can't-"

"Why not? What kind of mess did you drag him into? I swear that I will never forgive you if he's been arrested. _Never_. I'll be wearing flea market chic before I ever speak to you again. And you know that is never happening. What did you drag Spinelli into this time?"

"He's just busy. Can you meet me near conference room B in five minutes? I could use some help."

"First you explain to me where Spinelli is."

"He's working. On a computer. Okay?"

"Don't cop an attitude with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am! Do I look like a ma'am? My God, is it time to botox already? I'm not even twenty five. Are you saying I have wrinkles?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, no ma'am.... miss.....I mean, Maxie. Can you just meet me?"

"Oh, fine. I'll be there in a minute. Can you manage to not get yourself or Spinelli arrested before I do? I'm way too tired tonight to smack down that bitch Leeds and Mac hates when I threaten his officers."

"I'll just stand here quietly until you show up."

"Do that." Maxie clicked off the call and headed across the lobby for the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**1:46 am**

"You're cheating," Alexis said as she lost another round of blackjack to Sonny.

"I have one hand cuffed behind my back. Come on, now, how could I cheat?" He flashed her a smile.

"You're counting cards or something."

"That's not cheating. That's strategy. Its also why your supposed to use more than one deck."

"Says the man with the rigged casinos."

"Rigged? I plead the fifth."

"A cheater from way back."

"Hey, hey....I told you...I never cheated that time."

She could stare at him for hours, when he was like this, his eyes twinkling. She knew he was far from being okay about what Claudia did but there were many hours till morning and he couldn't spend them all raging at the unfairness of what happened. It had been so long since they were like this, just the two of them, together, alone, hanging out.

It felt right. So right that she would miss it tomorrow when they retreated back to their separate, rarely overlapping, universes. But Alexis new better than to think it would end any other way.

Still, if she could have it her way, she would forget that he was a mobster, and forget that he had picked other women over her, she would forget her own lies to him, forget how the world would always try and rip them apart, forget everything but him and their kids.....and tomorrow would give her a way to make the life she wanted, instead of the life she was just getting through.


	29. Hour Eight 1:47 to 1:59 am

Note-

**For a while there I wasn't sure there were still that many people interested in this, and my Muse went to other stories, but now that some readers have reviewed it has made me want to keep working on this. So thank you! I'll try to update more often now. **

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 1 am and 2 am**.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Eighth Hour- Part Four**

1:47 am

Maxie hurried to conference room B, praying that Milo had not lied to her. The last thing she could handle was losing Spinelli from her world in any way. She just had to manage who he was to her in a way she could deal best with....letting him mean just enough so she could still breathe, think, and cope. But in moments like this that was a real battle.

She spotted Milo nervously bouncing from foot to foot in the hallway and asked him "Okay, how did you two mess up whatever you were trying to do?"

"Well, we...um...didn't really technically mess up. Max would probably say I did by listening to Spinelli over Jason but Spinelli was right...Jason is busy seeing to Mrs. C...that's Carly, not Claudia..."

"Spit it out already so I can figure out a way to clean up whatever mess you managed to make. I will not lose Spinelli to prison. He would be eaten alive in there."

Milo pulled a key ring out of his pocket that only had two keys on it.

Maxie squealed loudly "Did you steal that from-?"

Milo clamped his hand over her mouth. She spoke against his hand, as she jerked it away from her lips.

"Gentleman, my ass," she told him.

"I'm truly sorry but you will get us arrested if you-"

"No, you will get your own dumb self arrested with your stupidity. Cruz is gonna realize what you did and send up you the river or down the river or wherever it is the river goes. And I'll tell you what, you are taking the fall alone. Don't even think about dragging Spinelli down or else you will make an enemy for life out of me. Do you want to see that happen?"

"No, ma'am....._Maxie_!" he quickly changed it to, after seeing her expression at the term ma'am. "I was hoping you could get this back in his pocket and then he would be none the wiser. It would save me the trouble of figuring out how else to get out of this mess before Jason finds out that we acted first and thought later."

"Lucky for you I just happen to be a pro at scheming. Hand it over." She held out her hand.

"I would get this back in his pocket myself but it would make him suspicious if I bump into him again. Detective Rodriguez is right inside there....checking on his date, I think. I peeked inside a minute ago. But if you don't think you can pull this off..."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the key ring from him. "I swear to God, you wear out my nerves, Giambetti. How Sonny ever hired you I will never figure out. Nepotism at its best, I suppose."

"Nepa...what?" Milo whispered as Maxie pushed open the door of the conference room and glided inside.

__

Oh man, oh man, oh man, Milo thought. _Max will kick my ass when he hears about this._

XXXXXXXXX

****

1:52 am

Marty had just returned from his break when up walked Johnny Zacchara. Marty tensed. Just what he needed after a night from Hell, a visit from a mob punk. Johnny was even worst than the snotty rich brat asshole Barrington kids.

Freaking fantastic.

"Yes, sir, can I help you? I'm afraid we are out of rooms for the night due to the inclement weather."

Johnny pulled out a stack of bills. His eyes were dark with a maniac sort of energy that made shivers shoot down Marty's spine. Johnny tossed the bills on the counter. "What room is Dara Jensen in?"

"That information is confidential, sir. It would be against the law and hotel policy for me to divulge a guest whereabouts to someone unauthorized."

"And it would be a damn shame if you pissed off a guest so much that you made him take desperate measures. That wouldn't be very good customer service, now would it?"

"The Metro Court does strive to provide our guests with exemplary service."

"Look everyone's been through enough stress tonight, don't you think? You don't want this lobby flooded with more people who are all screaming their heads off about the fire, do you?"

"The fire, sir?"

"Aren't there alarms in every hallway of this building?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sometimes, when I get frustrated because a simple question doesn't get answered to my satisfaction fast enough, I get the urge to....destroy things and people. Or cause chaos in some way. Like pulling fire alarms. It's a bad, bad, fault of mine. Another one I have? I hold grudges."

"I see, sir."

"Type, Martin."

Marty tapped on the keyboard and then said "It looks like she did luck into a room. 345. Anything else I can help you with tonight, sir?"

"I'll let you know." With a smirk, Johnny walked off, with Marty stared at the security gaurds at the door, shooting daggers at them for being so useless. All the two men did was shrug back.

They knew who the Zaccaharas were and ten bucks an hour was not enough to take one of them on.

XXXXXXXX

****

1: 54 am

Milo peeked through the slightly cracked door of the conference room. He watched Maxie chatting with Lucas Jones. A few feet away, Cruz was crouched down next to Lainey's cot.

_Just drop the keys near him,_ Milo silently told Maxie_, and then pretend to notice that they fell out of his pocket. Come on...its easy...._

His cell vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, saw the name on the screen and straightened up quickly. "Mr. Morgan."

"Any luck with tracking down the DVD yet?"

"Well...um....yes...some luck." Milo stared at Maxie. She started toward Cruz.

"Where is it being kept at? It didn't get sent down to the station already, did it?"

"No, sir."

"Good. So where it is then?"

"That's the good news, sir," Milo whispered "I have it on me right now."

"What? I told Spinelli I would handle it myself."

"But doesn't Carly need you?"

"Let me worry about what Carly needs! Where did you steal it from? Did anyone see you?"

"Absolutely not, sir. I'm sure of that much." Milo watched as Maxie started to talk to Cruz. She slid very close to him, making Lainey tense up and glare at her.

Jason ordered Milo "Tell me what happened. And don't leave a thing out."

Milo started to explain, while whispering softly, knowing he should walk away from the door but he was entranced by Maxie, dying to know if she would get caught trying to slip the keys back in Cruz's pocket.

Jason interrupted him "Tell me you made a copy of the DVD and returned it to his trunk."

"A copy, sir?"

"You want him to start an investigation into who stole evidence? How long do you think it will take to pin the whole thing on you and Spinelli? A minute? Two? Bring me the DVD and the keys. I'll handle this."

"I'm afraid I can't, sir. The keys are currently on their way back to his pocket-"

"On their way?"

"Well, um...I asked Maxie to help me out."

"Fuck."

"I'll fix this, Mr. Morgan."

"Milo, don't do anything-"

Milo winced and made a garbled noise. "You're breaking up, sir," then hung up. He rushed into the conference room, jumping over cots and landing with a loud thud and a nervous smile next to Maxie, just in time to hear her say to Cruz. "Mac really wants me to join the force. Do you think you could take me shooting sometime and see if I have what it takes at the range?"

"Don't you think your Dad would be a better person to ask?" Cruz asked her, though he was smiling and obviously flattered by the attention, while also trying not to offend Lainey or piss off Maxie so that she told Mac he had been rude to her.

"Mac's way too busy to ever take me anymore these days and my skills are so rusty. I know I wouldn't be a very good candidate for the academy if I don't brush up. Mac would be very grateful. Let me see your phone," she reached in his pocket. "I'll give you my number so we can set up a time."

Lainey said "Excuse me do you think you can take your hands off my date? Thank you."

Milo pulled Maxie away from Cruz, making her drop the phone and keys on the ground. "Hey...hi....uh...um...Spinelli asked me to find you. We have to go."

"Leave go of me! God! I swear you have a crush on me. I swear! You keep touching me. Stop touching me, Giambetti, or else a restraining order is in your future."

"I'm really sorry. Really. But we have to go. I think you dropped something Maxie." Milo bent down to grab the keys.

Cruz said "Those are mine." He picked up the keys and phone, gave Milo another strange look and then turned to Lainey. "I got to get back to work. You sure you're gonna be okay in here? I can try to find you a room. We could shift some people around, I'm sure. Maybe double up or something."

"Its fine," Lainey said. "Don't pull strings for me."

"I'd love to pull strings for you," Cruz said.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Since your girlfriend is so jealous of me just asking you for a little friendly help, Cruz, forget it. I don't think I can leave my career in fashion anyway, even if it would make Mac's year. It was a silly thought. See ya."

"Okay then," Cruz said, dragging the words out.

Milo and Maxie headed back in the hall, with Cruz right on their heels. They smiled tightly at him as he walked away. Maxie glared at Milo. "You suck."

"I'm sorry. What happened is-"

She threw her hand up, halting anymore words from him, and walked away.

Milo shook his head in misery. His cell vibrated again.

Spinelli said "Stone Cold is displeased. He requests our presence immediately in Penthouse Three."

"Damn. This is bad huh?"

"I am afraid it is not good, that is clear. Perhaps we should have went to Jason before we executed our plan?"

"You think?"

XXXXXXXX

****

1: 58 am

Jason pinched his nose. Spinelli working for him was really not working out. As much of a genius as he was on the computer it was everything else about mob life that tripped the young man up.

And every time Spinelli got in trouble, Jason felt guilty and desperate to fix it.

Sooner or later, push was gonna come to shove, and he would have to tell Spinelli the way it had to be. His life as a mobster needed to end- before he lost all the chances Jason had lost.

It would hurt Spinelli to hear but later on, when he had a wife and kids and a job that couldn't never land him in prison, he would see that Jason firing him had been a gift. Each person should make their own choices about their life but that didn't mean Jason could sit back and watch another young man lose his future...like Michael had.

That would not happen to another person Jason cared about. Not if he could help it. Time was running out on Spinelli living with him and working for him.

It was a conversation Jason dreaded but it had to happen.

"You'll fix this," Carly said.

"Yeah. This time. But what about the next time? He's not made for this life and we both know it."

"All he cares about is being a part of something. Its worth the risk to him."

"But its not worth it to me. Not anymore. I won't let him throw his life away while I do nothing."

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"No. But I'm gonna tell him. I have to."

Carly scooted close to Jason on the couch. "He won't hate you, I promise. He'll understand in time."

"He'll feel abandoned and rejected."

"Yeah. But he'll be alive and out of prison to feel those things, get over those feelings and move on. And that's all that matters."

Jason nodded. He didn't have to tell Carly what he was thinking or feeling. She knew by the look on his face. She knew everything about him. And when he kept things from her everything went wrong. But when he was able to talk honestly to her about what he was thinking it never took long before it all started to make sense again.

There was a time he denied himself this....letting her know the truth about what was in his head and heart. Not anymore though. He needed her too damn much to push her away another time.

But he was starting to play with fire. Because on this night they had come to a place in their lives when there was barely no one left between them....just Jax who wanted a divorce....and if Jax got his divorce....for the first time in years there would be no other person either had to be faithful to. The last excuse would be gone.

And then what?

A few years back that question would have left Jason worried, thinking they were sure to get in too deep again, because with them it would always be at full intensity or nothing, and soon they would somehow break each other....the pain would come quick for both of them. Just what he didn't want.

That imagined future pain stopped him dead in his tracks so many times over the years. The memory of how he hurt before, never wanting to hurt that way again.

But now he knew real pain intimately. A pain bigger than the one when he first lost Carly and the family they made. That pain used to be one he thought he could never overcome. Now the pain of knowing what the end of the story would be...Michael in a coma for life...dwarfed the rest. Looking back on all his years of being afraid he knew that he had wasted way too many good days he could have spent with her and their boys.

Never again.

Jason Morgan was done running scared from the only woman on earth who really had ever known him at all.


	30. Hour Nine 2:00 to 2:14 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 2 am and 3 am._

**Chapter Thirtieth**

**The Ninth Hour- Part One**

**2 am**

Jason yanked open the door to find Spinelli and Milo standing in the hallway, right after they knocked. "Get in here."

Sheepishly, they hurried inside.

Jason gave them a hard glare. "What happened?"

"Stone Cold, The Jackal is at fault-"

"No, it was me, sir."

"The Jackal insists it was my doing!"

"I can't let you take the fall, Spinelli."

"No, no, The Protector the Night is being too kind."

"I talked him into this."

"Absolutely false! It is I, The Jackal, that drug him down this road to ruin."

"Nope. No way. Blame me. Tell Mr. C that I screwed up everything."

Jason would have screamed at them but he caught Carly smirking from her spot on the couch, his head fell to hide the way his lips started to turn up in a smile. He let out a frustrated breath, rubbing at his face."Just shut up, you two."

Spinelli and Milo stopped talking.

Jason held out his hand. "Give me the DVD." He looked at Spinelli. "You downloaded this to your laptop already?"

Spinelli passed him the DVD of Jerry ratting out Claudia."Affirmative, master."

Carly rolled her eyes at the master part.

Jason said "I want you both to go somewhere and just lay low till morning. Stay away from Rodriguez and don't talk about this at all. AT ALL!"

"Yes, Stone Cold."

"I won't say a word, sir." Milo made a motioned over his mouth like his lips were zipped.

Jason pulled open his door. "Now get out."

They both left, apologizing over and over, even after the door was closed.

Carly looked at Jason, her eyes twinkling for the first time since he got there. "I don't know about you, Jase, but that made me feel a little better."

"I have to fix this so they don't get their asses arrested."

"They can't go to prison. They're both too cute."

"Carly...." he tried to make his tone hard but it really didn't work. Not when she smiling at him. But the next thing he had to say sucked the levity out of the room "This is serious. I have to fire him."

Her smile slid away. "I know."

Jason got on the phone and arranged for Cruz's car to be stolen. One of his men who brave the snowstorm, get the car out of the garage, torch it, and there would go any evidence of what Spinelli and Milo pulled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2:05 am

"There's my baby girl," Matt said as he walked into the nursery with a huge smile on his face.

He was absolutely entranced by his niece but he didn't like anyone to know that. Unfortunately for him Nadine was standing in the corner behind the door, studying a chart, and had saw the whole thing.

She said "You're sweet as molasses on her, ain' you, doc Hunter?"

Matt startled and turned to look at her. "Can you stop doing that? Seriously. Let this be the last time you ever sneak up on me."

"I never sneak up on you."

"Ha. Only every time I ever I turn around!"

"I think you're just over exaggerating because you hate that I saw you smiling all adorable like at your niece. Its nothing to be ashamed of. I think its great that you and Patrick are bonding."

"I'm only here for Robin's sake. That's all." No matter how much he loved his brother he hated to just come out and say that.

"Oh, okay," she said with a huge smile that told him she knew he was lying.

This woman could make him nuts like no other woman ever could. She dated that Prince and spent her nights in his bed, but her days were always spent on Matt. And it was driving him to distraction.

He asked "What are you doing hanging around here anyway?"

"Just checking in on our girl."

"Our?"

"What's yours in mine, don't you think?"

"No. I don't think so. Not at all." He fought to keep a boyish grin off his lips as his heart swelled at her goofy logic.

"But I'm one of the few friends you have around here."

"We're friends now?"

He was just joking but her face fell, she spun on her heels and all he felt was blonde hair hitting his chest as he hurried from the room. He ran after her. "Wait!"

Matt grabbed Nadine's arm. "Hey," he said "don't get all pissed off. I was just kidding. Sure we're friends."

"You're friends with Robin, right? Leyla? Liz, of course. You practically worship at Liz's alter, don't you?"

"What? No."

"And then there is Maxie, who you drool over like a hound dog in heat."

"That's going a little far. I flirt. But its just a joke. She knows that."

"Everyone knows she's your first choice, you don't have to lie."

"Does this all have a point?"

"Where am I on this list, Matt? Or am I just an annoyance who gets way too happy when you ask her to dance....and who would steal a FBI badge to help you...and who is praying for your family tonight...when what I should be doing is thinking about my Prince! Where am I on this list of woman that surround you?"

"I...I don't know....where do you want to be?"

Nadine ran off, leaving Matt shell shocked and confused by her. Like usual.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2: 09 am

Knock. Knock. He waited a few moments and knocked some more.

Her voice was sleepy when she called out "Who is it?"

"John Zacchara."

"Mr. Zacchara this is not during my business hours. Call my office in the morning."

"That's not gonna work for me. I need you to open up, Ms. Jensen." His voice left no room for arguments. His family was known for insanity. That made a lot of good, sane people do what the Zaccharas wanted for fear if they didn't it would lead to a bloodbath in the middle of their living room.

It had happened before. It could again.

The door was slowly pulled open. She was dressed in a silk robe with her hair under a bandana. She fixed him with a hard stare. "This better be good."

"How does a three point five million dollar retainer sound to you?"

This was his _in case of emergency _plan. The one him and his sister worked out back in March. They made a list of the best lawyers around Port Charles and then wheedled it down to the ones that could be bought.

Dara had a daughter who needed a lot of medical treatment and would for life. The bills kept coming. The insurance fought her every step of the way. The guys at the station held fundraisers.

She needed money, more than morals. But then again so did everyone who ever worked for or in the mob. They traded cash for their spot in Heaven. It was a trade most regretted eventually.

Johnny knew he was about to make Dara's life much worse for knowing him- make her feel guilty, make her a target- but that was just too bad. This is what he had to do for Claudia. And this was the woman to get this job done for him. He could see it in her eyes. She might have once been an upstanding citizen but too many late nights in the ER and too much worry changed her into just a desperate mother.

And a desperate enough mother would do just about anything.

Dara stepped into the hall. "My date is sleeping."

"Sorry to crash in on you like this. I want to hire you. Tonight. Now."

"Would this be for an attempted murder case? I watched that DVD earlier, along with the rest of the guests. To be honest with you, I don't know that I have the kind of time available to properly defend your sister. I have clients already that are expecting me to see them through there trials."

"What I need won't take you long. Get my father locked up in Shadybrooke. The sooner the better. Tomorrow, if you can."

"He's been in a mental hospital before, correct? After the Black and White Ball?"

"Yeah and he needs to go back. He's lost it."

"Will you testify to his mental state?"

"Just tell me when and where."

"What aren't you saying? Why would you pay me so much for this?"

"Because I want it done quick and right. And then you'll be on retainer for whatever else my family needs."

"I don't like the mob influence in this town, I'll be straight with you on that."

"You don't have to like me, Ms. Jensen, just keep my father locked up, and me and my sister free. Can you do that?"

Her eyes held his for a long time. She stuck out her hand. "5 million."

He shook her hand. "You'll have it wired to your bank as soon as I have the account numbers."

For all his life Johnny Zacchara had fought against the idea of ending up where he was on this night. Of fully embracing his birthright.

Sure he loved the power, the respect, the fear that his name evoked. He loved the fast cars and the beautiful women that he could get. (Though no woman ever meant a thing till he came to Port Charles). And he loved the money. God did he love the money.

But he hated being trapped. And he hated the sins that piled up. And he hated himself for not getting out sooner than he had.

Just a few months before he broke from his family- doing it all in the name of a love that was already more than half dead at that time. Tonight he embraced his birthright and he did this for real love.

For his sister. And it was all worth it to him.

****

Note

- I'm not sure if anyone reading this enjoys Jason and Alexis stories but I just started posting my latest one in my Starts With a Kiss Collection of mature rated fics.

**As far as The Longest Night is concerned I've worked on it a lot recently and the next five chapters or so will have love scenes or romantic moments for several of the couples.**


	31. Hour Nine 2:15 to 2:34 am

****

The Longest Night

This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 2 am and 3 am.

Chapter Thirty First

The Ninth Hour- Part Two

Milo and Spinelli walked onto the elevator. "The Jackal must locate his Maximista. I fear she has...things to tell me I would rather not know but I await her confirmation."

"Good luck with that man. Hey, didn't you lose your date somehow? That Fed? Where'd she go?"

"The Prestress left my side to attend to work matters which is for the best because I had more pressing concerns to tend to anyway."

"Even if we kinda messed up our mission, it was still pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

"It had its high points, I concur."

They smiled at each other. The elevator opened on the ground floor and they stepped out.

Milo pulled out his phone. "I need to call Lulu back. She wanted me to meet her hours ago. I hope she's all right."

"I pray she's found The Dark Prince by now. Not that it would help your cause any but it would alleviate my concerns."

"I hear ya, man. I do."

"Farewell, Protector of the Night. Safe tidings till we meet again."

"See you, Spinelli. Take care. If you get unlucky enough to run into the new Ms. Corinthos...just run, man. Don't try and do that karate stuff, okay?"

"The Jackal will do what he must to get justice for The Son of the Valkryie."

Spinelli walked off while Milo called after him, with the phone to his ear, "Run. Just run. Its seriously your best bet!"

"Milo?"

"Lulu. Hey," he said into his phone.

"Milo," she sobbed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I can't talk right now."

"Wait!"

"What? Are you okay?"

He swore that marked the first time she ever thought to really wonder about him, not just herself, when they talked. It was a small thing but it meant the world to him. "I'm fine. Can I come see you?"

"Don't bother."

"I want to bother. Where are you?"

"In the Crimson offices."

"I'm on my way."

(2 am

and she calls me cause I'm still awake.

"Can you help unravel my latest mistake?

I don't love him

and winter just was not my season." ) (Anna Nalick)

XXXXXXXXXX

****

2:21 am

"How long are you planning to lay here not talking?" Ric asked Claudia as they lay side by side in the bed, in his safe house near Canada. "Its not that I'm complaining about listening to the sound of your breathing but just because your eyes are closed don't think I believe you ever fell asleep."

"Who can sleep with a price on their head?"

He propped himself up and looked at her. Moonlight cut through the room to illuminate her slightly. "So talk to me. Lets figure this out."

"I'll figure it out on my own. Its my problem not yours. I'll find a way out of this."

"Admit you need me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't need your help or pity, Ric."

"Just talk to me. I can listen at least. Call it old time's sake, if you need a reason. What are you planning to do in the morning? I want to know."

Claudia turned her head to look at Ric. "I can't leave John but if I go back...I'm dead."

He stared at her in the moonlight, knowing she was probably right, and wanting more than anything to be able to give her a way out of this mess. To give her faith again. Hope again. To show her love.

To prove she had a way out of the darkness.

(There's a light at each end of the tunnel,

you shout,

cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out.

And the mistakes you make

you'll just make them again

if you'd only try turning around.)

Ric asked Claudia "Why didn't you tell me all this sooner? Or is that an ignorant question? I'm just the man you used to sleep with before you married my brother, right?"

"I warned you about who I am and how we would end in betrayal from the start."

"Nice deflection."

"What can I say now? I let a 12 year old get shot in the head, Ric! And you want to know why I couldn't stay with you. Why I can't buy into a fairytale about me and you and a room over Jake's where nothing else matters? If I did then I would be dead by now because Sonny would have found those DVDs, not me. I married him to stick close to him...to save my life."

"Don't rewrite the script now. You married him for power."

"Our power. My only chance to survive. For Johnny's freedom. For everything!"

"And you told me nothing. And I believed I was nothing to you. And I thought about destroying my brother morning, noon and night....and I imagined you in his bed."

"I was never in his bed. Believe that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You are good feeding me lies."

"Then why are you here?" Her voice cracked. "I don't understand why you're here." She pushed herself up, wincing in pain because Sam had kicked her ass earlier, right before Claudia knocked Sam the hell out.

Ric sat up and wrapped his arms around Claudia from behind, as her legs fell off the side of the bed. "Don't try and walk. You need to see a doctor. I don't want you making that leg wound bleed through the bandage."

"I just want to go to the bathroom."

"I'll carry you."

"No!"

He got out of bed and walked around it. She was already on her feet and limping out of the room. He scooped her up and into his arms. "You hate taking anyone's help. Well, Claudia, you better take mine or we're both going to be sharing a funeral. If my brother is so kind as to even give us one, that is. I know you don't want to leave Johnny behind and I can't leave behind Molly and Kristina...so....work with me. Lets save our own lives tonight."

"You can go home. I told you that."

His mouth quickly joined with hers in a tender kiss. "I told you I can't turn my back on you."

Ric carried Claudia to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2:27 am

Milo walked off the elevator at the Crimson offices and called out to Lulu. Her voice called out to him from down the hall. He walked down there and found her in a room full of clothes.

She had made a big pile of them into a make shift bed. She said "Kate will murder me for this. Ask me if I care."

"Carly can get you a room. I'll call her."

"I don't want to talk to Carly right now."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Milo walked inside and sat down next to her. "What can I do? Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Let me do something for you...please."

Those beautiful sad hazel eyes he loved blinked back tears. "Will you hold me till I fall asleep?"

What could he say but "Yes, Lulu, I'll hold you for as long as you want."

It might seem silly to anyone else in the world but to Milo he really felt like he had been working toward this moment since December of 2006. This day when he finally got to hold this girl and be her hero. It took longer than he wanted...but it arrived just on time too.

He got here just when she needed him most.

(Cause you can't jump the track.

We're like cars

on a cable.

And life's like an hourglass,

glued to the

table.

No one can find the

rewind button now.

So cradle your head in your hands

and breathe

just breathe.

Whoa, breathe.

Just breathe)

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2: 28 am

Alexis walked over to the desk in the hotel room and picked up the key for the handcuffs. She turned to face Sonny, holding it up. "Promise me you'll be good if I uncuff you."

A grin curved his lips. "I don't know much about being good."

She smiled back and walked closer. "Must you always flirt? Do you know how to get through one conversation with a female and not use all that charm you got from your father?"

"I don't flirt with every woman I know. I never flirt with Diane, just ask her."

Alexis took off the handcuff that had Sonny locked to the bedpost. "Because she'd sue you for sexual harassment if you so much as noticed her new hairstyle."

"Maybe I just prefer flirting with my ex-lawyer over my current one."

"Ex-lawyer," Alexis mused as she sat next to Sonny on the bed, while he stretched and rubbed his wrist. "That sounds so much nicer than baby mama."

He chuckled. "Where'd you learn that term? Sam?"

"Springer."

Sonny's eyes widened and he shook his head at that comment.

Alexis said "I had the flu. There's not a lot on in the afternoon. It was an episode about baby mama's who dress in drag and have fat babies....or maybe it was Maury."

"I don't want to hear anymore. Get HBO."

She chuckled. "Seriously I don't watch those talk shows. Sam does. It horrifies me."

"I bet it does."

"So, you won't try to escape on me, will you?"

"Escape you?" His eyes searched hers. "What do you mean?"

"You're my prisoner tonight."

"Oh...oh, right, counselor. Nope. I won't escape. Unless Jason finds that bitch wife of mine and then I'll go put a bullet in her ass."

"I didn't hear that."

"Would you arrest me? If you knew...would you finally stop protecting me?"

"Sometimes I think I'll be protecting you till my last day of life, Sonny."

"You say that like you hate it."

"I just hate that this is what its come to." Alexis knew that she let all her emotions be revealed in that one sentence. And she knew why she had. Because it felt so right to be with Sonny tonight.

She was already heartbroken at the thought of him walking away from her in the morning.

(Cause these words are my diary

screaming out loud

and I know

that you'll use them

however you want to)

But he would walk away. That was just how it worked for them. One of them always turned away.

She stood up and walked over to the TV. "I wonder what is on at this time of night? Infomercials? Did you see the latest ab machine? You swing your legs side to side. Its like something they'd have at the playground for Molly. I would never try that thing. Hmmm...maybe the Home Shopping Network? I never buy but its still entertaining."

"Alexis."

She froze. It was the tone of his voice that did it to her.

Sonny went on "I hate that its come to this too."

(No one can find the rewind button now.

Sing it if you understand.

And breathe.

Just breathe.

Whoa breathe.

Just breathe.

Oh breathe.

Just breathe)


	32. Hour Nine 2:35 to 2:49 am

**The Longest Night**

This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 2 am and 3 am.

**Chapter Thirty Second**

**The Ninth Hour- Part Three**

**2: 35 am**

She was rambling about late night television, a minute after confessing to Sonny that she hated what they were to each other now, when Sonny whispered her name. His voice hoarse and low. Then he added "I hate that its come to this too."

Alexis picked up the remote and started flipping channels, ignoring her rapidly beating heart and the way she was having trouble breathing. Sonny stood up and walked up behind her. He reached around her and took the remote, tossing it on the bed.

Breathe. That's all she had to remember to do. This was probably not a big deal to him. He was probably talking about their on-again, off-again, everything and then almost nothing at all, kind of friendship.

He said "Only you could get me arrested and not make me pissed off at you for it."

"I seem to remember you screaming at me not that many hours ago."

"Well, yeah, I lose it sometimes but...you know...its not you. Its this. It's the situations we get in."

"I know that."

"So...um...I just want you to know...I'm not gonna ask you to protect me with Claudia, okay? I'll do what I have to and live with the consequences."

"I'll protect you. Its what I do, right?"

His eyes looked deep into hers. He eased a little closer to her.

She went on "Not that I'm giving you carte blanche to commit murder. I'm not. I think you should let the law handle this. This is a matter best left to me and my office. Let me get you justice for our Michael."

"Our Michael?" his voice was low and tender. Awed.

She glossed over the truth. "You know what I mean...your son, Kristina's brother, Molly's cousin."

"I hate the way its all worked out, don't you?"

"For Michael? Of course I do. I can't even sleep some nights thinking about him in that facility."

"Not just my son. I hate how its worked out for all of us. I'm married to the wrong woman and I hate it."

"You had to know you would when you did it. You can't marry a psychotic mob princess and expect to be happy, Sonny."

"I didn't expect to be happy. I didn't wanna be happy."

"And now you do?"

"Now I know that tomorrow I'll be so much worse....it will be so much darker," he shook his head and looked down "when I go back home alone."

"Because you know the truth about Claudia."

"Because I'll miss this...you."

Her eyes widened. Her breath hitched in her throat. Alexis Davis was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2:38 am

"Spinelli!" Maxie cried happily as she raced across the restaurant and threw her arms around her best friend, the moment he stepped out of the elevator. "I tried calling you but your phone went to voicemail."

"The Jackal needs to recharge it but there has not been time in this hectic day. I was looking for you though and I'm happy to see you I've managed to stumble upon you now."

She grabbed his hand and drug him over to the bar, in the nearly dark room. There were a few faint security lights along the wall on. The chairs were all on top the tables now.

Maxie chattered on, as she was prone to do, especially when nervous. "Do you want a drink? The bartender told me I couldn't stay in here after last call because the restaurant was closed but I told him I'm Kate Howard's assistant and if he don't like it he can take it up with Jax. And you know what he told me? That he don't get paid enough to deal with anymore than he already has tonight and then he took off. I know the economy is bad and this guy is working for tips but really....where is his dedication to his job?"

"Maximista." Spinelli sat on a stool at the bar. His tone made her smile slip away.

She was walking a tightrope with him and she was so afraid to fall off, to crash on the ground alone.

(Can not be together.

Can not live apart.

We're heading straight into a broken heart.

But I can't stop.) (Gloria Estefan)

She tried to keep rambling "What was going on with you and Milo? I swear he's no good for you, Spinelli. He could have gotten you arrested tonight. Then what would I do? I think you ought to tell Jason to do his own damn dirty work and Milo to leave you out of his lame schemes. Or at least call me for help earlier so I can make sure it all works out. I need it to all work out...for all of us."

"The Blonde One is afraid its too late for that now."

"Well Lulu always sees disaster around every corner yet she still walks right into it every time. What a fatal flaw, huh?"

"Is it one you share with her?"

"What does that mean? You think I can't stay out of trouble?"

"Maximista....tell me where you were this evening when you disappeared from the party. I feared that Vixenella had you in her evil clutches but she didn't, did she? It was The Dark Prince who had you....in his.."

"Stop."

Their eyes held.

(I feel too much

to let you go.

Its hurting you, and its hard I know,

to stay and fight

for what we got

knowing it will never be good enough.

Cause you and I are dangerous

we want too much

and life ain't that way.

Don't ask for more.

You'd be a fool.

Haven't we already broken every rule?)

Her eyes fell. When she finally looked back up she said "I want to tell you this my own way. Will you please listen and try to understand?"

"The Jackal will do his best for you, as I always do."

"You always do. And I know that. And I love you for that. I seriously do love you, Damian Spinelli. But right now I can't be in love with anyone...not even my best friend. I can't go there again...not after losing so many people in such a short time. You might think I'm saying this because you're not who I want...but I want you in my life so bad that I'll go crazy if you walk out of it tonight. I know I will! That doesn't change who I am though....and that doesn't mean I can love you back right now....I need more time to just find myself. Will you give me time?"

"How does he fit in?"

"I slept with him tonight and I won't beg forgiveness for that."

Spinelli's eyes filled with tears and he said harshly "And yet you claim to love me?"

Maxie grabbed his hand. "I told you I'd ruin you if you loved me. Why did you go and fall in love with me?"

"Because you're a beautiful soul, Maximista. He'll never see your beautiful soul like I can."

"Probably not. But I'm hooking up with Johnny because its not scary for me. Its comfortable. Its not more emotional than I can deal with right now. Its not life or death....its what I can handle."

"Why can't you let yourself go for more? For everything? For us? A life with your best friend...a life with the man who loves you." Tears fell down his face.

"Because its just too much, Spinelli! I'm sorry but that's how I feel!"

"What The Jackal is sorry for is that you have no faith in yourself...in love..in us." He swiped at his tears.

"I'll always regret the fact I put tears in your eyes....but I always knew from the day you made me your Maximista that I would."

Spinelli jumped off the stool. "The Jackal must depart now."

"Say you're still my best friend!"

He stumbled backwards.

"Spinelli, please! Say it!"

"I'm your best friend..."

Her breathing relaxed.

He added "But I will not promise to wait for you to be done with him."

(Its cuts both ways.

We're in too deep for sorry alibis.

Can't have regrets or even questions why

we can't say good bye)

With that Spinelli ran to the stairs and disappeared from her sight. Maxie slumped against the bar with Cooper, Georgie and Logan swimming around in her mind.

Her ghosts. God she missed them all so much. Each one died in a way that made her want to throw up every time she thought about it.

She had spent months and months aching over each and their aching blended together, and she grew more fake, and she grew more scared, and she leaned on Spinelli more, and she clung to Lulu...till tonight when she finally decided to test them both...and herself.

To give in to lust and fire and the thrill of tasting Johnny. And prove she could survive risking these new loves of her life now. If she really lost Spinelli and Lulu she'd feel those aches forever, like her other ghosts that she carried, and then would Johnny be fun anymore?

She didn't know. But she did want to see him again tonight. Because he had left her a note: _My sister is in trouble._

And if Claudia was in trouble, Johnny was in trouble, and that meant that Maxie had a friend who needed her. Maybe Spinelli and Lulu's pain was too raw to do much for Johnny right now. That was okay, understandable to her. She'd cover for them. She would help Johnny in any way she could, not because they had sex, because Johnny belonged to this little group she loved with all she had. Even if her love was like a knife that was sharp at both ends.

(It cuts both ways.

Our life is like a knife.

It cuts both ways.

Its driven deep into my heart each time

I see we're living a lie)

Still she would do anything for Lulu, Spinelli and Johnny. Because that's what Georgie would have done if she had lived and they were her friends to care for and rely on. She would take care of her own always- no matter the costs. And Maxie wanted nothing more than to be as good as her sister.

Though she was a much different woman. A much more flawed one. A woman who found herself in her mistakes...in vaults, and sex bets, and stolen kisses in the middle of the night that had the power to ruin lives. She always wondered what made her be so rash and reckless....maybe it was the only way she knew how to learn anything.

Maybe this was her way of growing up. She couldn't hate herself anymore for who she was. She wasn't ashamed. But she was sad.

Still Maxie Jones didn't plan to let Lulu or Spinelli go. And Johnny was going to be in her bed again. She would learn how to manage all this...little by little..day by day...like she learned to live among ghosts.

(It cuts both ways,

cuts both ways,

cuts both ways)

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

2: 47 am

"Lila.....Lila...baby...Mommy has you."

Lucky watched Sam sleep for hours. He heard her whispering many things, and it all broke his heart. He had to wake her up once an hour to check her for a concussion. He shook her. "Sam."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Ugh...what time is it now?"

"Almost three."

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine." He held one finger up. "You know what to do." He moved it back and forth to make sure she could follow it, and checked her pupils. "Looking good. How does your head feel?"

"Still like I got knocked out."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"I should have caught her. She shouldn't have gotten the drop on me like that. She could have put a bullet behind my ear when I passed out."

"Don't talk like that!" He jumped off the bed. Lucky ran his hands through his hair and paced. "When I think about how she hurt you...damn it. I don't know what I'd do if she....!"

She sat up in bed. "Why? I'm not Liz. Its not like you need me to survive."

"Sam," he breathed out, painfully.

She crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "We both know the truth about us. Its too late to pretend anything different."

He watched as she slammed the door close, just aching to say "I love you, Samantha McCall."

But maybe she was right.

He had messed it all up by calling her his ex-wife's name in a moment of lovemaking. Now she wouldn't forgive him or believe in him anymore. This was just what he deserved for not realizing what he had in her till she was already gone....already over him.

And now he was deeper in love with her than ever.

**Note**- Jarly in next chapter.


	33. Hour Nine 2:50 to 2:59 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 2 am and 3 am._

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**The Ninth Hour- Part Four**

**2:50 am**

Sam stared in the bathroom mirror**. **She was beaten and bruised. But it wasn't the physical marks she cared about, it was the emotional ones.

Lucky was taking care of her tonight and she loved that. She hated it too. Because it meant being close to him. And that only made her miss him more, want him more, get angrier that he could only love, miss and want Liz**.**

When she walked out into the hotel room again she said "Don't wake me up again. I really don't care if I have a concussion or not." She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"You could die."

"SO WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXX

2: 51 am

Jason sat on the couch in the Penthouse suite him and Carly had, with his arms wrapped around her, as she cuddled into his embrace. Her back rested against his chest.

The DVD flickered to its ending.

He hadn't wanted to watch it in front of her but she said "I need to watch it all. And I need to do it with you here with me."

What she needed most, he almost always gave her. And now he wanted to give her that last little bit, the piece of his heart he held back. But he couldn't until he knew for sure she was done with Jax.

It seemed Jason was always pushing back what he wanted because life got in his way. This time was no different. It just hurt more cause it was Carly he was resisting. Though he was good at resisting her by now. It still cost him. There was always a price for everything he did and didn't do in life.

As the DVD ended, putting a stop to Jerry Jacks taunting insipid voice filling the room, Carly angled her head to look in Jason's eyes. "That bastard."

Jason's jaw jumped. "He better be dead. Because I wouldn't make it quick if I find him alive somewhere."

"How could they do this to our boy? These people got together and they stole Michael's future."

Jason swallowed hard. "They never could have if I didn't bring him into this life. Make so many wrong choices-"

"Stop with that! Stop hating the best part of my life."

"Carly-"

"How can you hate the time we had as a family?"

"I don't. I hate that it led to this!"

"Me too!"

"Carly-" Jason shifted away from her.

"Don't leave go of me. Please."

He pulled her closer to him. "I won't."

"I need you so bad. Nobody else knows. Nobody really knows like us, Jase. He's our little boy most."

"And that's why I should have done better by him."

Carly leaned more against him. "I miss our family, Jase. I just don't know how you can't miss it every day...every hour...how can you not miss all we had once?"

"I miss it."

For a long moment she stared into his eyes. "If Michael woke up, would you give him his family back?"

Jason froze. He breathed out "Yes."

Carly's face crumbled into happy tears. She blinked hard, a few times. "You would?"

"If you wanted that."

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "I do! And maybe it could happen. You know I signed Michael up for this drug therapy...and if it works he can have this surgery...and..."

"Do you think....is there a real chance?"

"I don't know."

Jason's head dropped to rest on her shoulder. He kissed her neck. "I miss him. I miss his eyes."

"I miss his eyes too. I miss his laugh."

"I miss seeing Morgan happy."

"I miss seeing you happy, Jase."

"I don't think its fair to be happy when Michael can't."

"We were perfect....you, me and Michael...no one will ever convince me different."

"But we didn't know we were perfect back then."

"I knew!"

"Carly."

She called it perfect but she didn't believe enough it in to not work plans and not fall into bed with Sonny.

"I knew it was good. I wanted it to last forever and then it was just over."

"I'm still here.....even if I couldn't protect him."

"Jason, please, you know you did all you could."

He finally told her the truth "If I did all I could I would have married you and left Port Charles.....right after you came out of your coma." Because he couldn't think of life without Morgan. It was different with Jake. He had already accepted that Jake was gone forever now.

Jason went on "But I didn't do all I could. I did the easiest thing I could."

"You were married to Courtney. How can you blame yourself for things so out of your control? It means the world to me just to hear you would even want to marry me back then...to change right now. That you can even admit that to me. You've never....you never said anything like that before...and I've always wanted to hear it. To hear you don't like how we ended up."

"I want right now to be changed in the worst way possible. Know that."

"I do. Cause I want it changed too."

He didn't tell her now that he had loved her way back when they were a family, and he loved her when he was a fool married to other women, and he loved her when he walked her down the aisle to marry other men....cause she knew. He had always loved her.

And always been afraid to be in love with her. But he was now. He had grown up....and grown past that fear.

Staring into her eyes, Jason hoped that Carly saw what he didn't say.

XXXXXXXXX

****

2:59 am

Sonny said to Alexis, as they squared off in the hotel room, "If you really believe that then you don't know me at all!"

"I know you too damn well. That's the problem!"

He crossed the room and backed her against the wall, not letting her run from him. "You know me? Really? Then you know what I want right now."

She breathed out, her eyes wide and searching his, "Sonny....don't."

"Why not? You don't think much of me anyway. So if I seduce you into that bed over there....you can't think worse of me in the morning, can you?"

"After all these years.....this is how you want it to be?"

After long minutes of crazy fighting they were at this point- with him hurt and lashing out, her shivering and begging her heart to stop aching for him...and her body to stop shivering under his dark angry gaze.

It started when he said he would miss her. What a low blow. Didn't he know that was all she waited years to hear from him? Not that he loved her...she knew that a part of him loved her, though she wanted all of him. Not that he wanted to marry her....that was crazy talk. Him being a mobster and all. Besides he married everyone. That wasn't special. No, what Alexis wanted was to be missed.

Like she missed him when he was out of her sight.

__

"Now I know that tomorrow I'll be so much worse....it will be so much darker," he shook his head and looked down "when I go back home alone."

"Because you know the truth about Claudia."

"Because I'll miss this...you."

She couldn't breath, speak or think.

Sonny went on "I didn't forget what we're like but I...you know...didn't let myself remember it, think about it. Now I will. I'll think about you when I'm there...pacing, drinking, watching the clock. I'll think about where you are...and how we could be easy and good together again."

"How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Come on Alexis."

"What? It's a fair question."

His eyes darkened with pain. "Cause I must be drunk to think you care how I feel about you, right?"

"To think you can go from Claudia to me! Slip me into the empty space in your bed. Its my turn again. Wow. I didn't think it'd take so long to work your way around the planet and back to me."

He moved away from her. "I should have known better. This is my fault. Forget I said anything."

Sonny went to leave.

"Where are you going? You're in custody."

He threw up his hands. "You really want to be around me right now? Cause I don't wanna be around you!"

"Too bad!"

"You wanna do this? We can do this." He stalked closer to her. "You are scared to death of letting yourself feel anything for me again. You're messing us up this time, not me."

"Us? What us is this?"

His eyes raged with hurt and pain."I can't believe you're doing this right now."

"What should I do? Say thank you that you can so easily get over your wife and think you want me back?"

"I never loved Claudia. Stop acting like that was love. It wasn't. Its not hard to get over a woman that tries to murder me and...and...puts a bullet into my...son instead."

"Sonny." Alexis reached out to touch his arm.

"Stay away from me."

"Sonny, please." She inched closer to him, even though she was shaking and everything in her was a mess. She couldn't stand to see him aching like this over Michael.

His voice was filled with devastation when he said "I told you that I'd miss you tomorrow and you act like I slapped you."

"You can't...its not fair."

"What's so damn unfair?!"

"You know what. You know what we've done to each other...to our daughter....and now, just a few hours after you lose the current Mrs. Corinthos....you look around and I'm the only one standing here...so you think why not? And I'm supposed to say thank you?"

"Tell me the truth!"

"This is the truth!"

"Tell me you want me too....please...just tell me....tell me the truth, Alexis."

"The truth is that you would never want me if Claudia hadn't betrayed you...if Kate was still in the picture...if Brenda lived in town still...if Carly was single. I'm last on your list. Sorry but I can't be satisfied with that. I won't!"

Alexis knew she had freaked out on Sonny. But she was scared witless. Just thinking he would really miss her. That maybe he had come to his senses about them. That maybe her heart could open up to him again. That maybe tonight wasn't just their one chance to dance, and fight, and play cards, and hold each other close when the pain got so bad they were breaking inside.

So she lashed out. And Sonny's eyes turned into cold little marbles of bitterness. Just like she felt rattling around inside her for years....the remains of what was supposed to be this beautiful soul healing love.

**Note-**

More Jarly next chapter and Jomax makes a comeback in this fic. Clic is next seen in chapter 35 and Madine have big scenes later on.


	34. Hour Ten 3:00 to 3:16 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 3 am and 4 am._

****

Chapter Thirty Four

The Tenth Hour- Part One

3 am

Sonny couldn't believe he let his real feelings for Alexis slip out, after so long of holding them in, and she had basically called him a damn liar. It hurt. It more than hurt. It was damaging the last undamaged part of his soul. He didn't even know who he would be tomorrow after this night of pain and heartbreak.

__

"Tell me you want me too," he begged her. "Please...just tell me....tell me the truth, Alexis."

"The truth is that you would never want me if Claudia hadn't betrayed you...if Kate was still in the picture...if Brenda lived in town still...if Carly was single. I'm last on your list. Sorry but I can't be satisfied with that. I won't!"

_Sonny said to Alexis, as they squared off in the hotel room, "If you really believe that then you don't know me at all__!"_

__

"I know you too damn well. That's the problem!"

He crossed the room and backed her against the wall, not letting her run from him. "You know me? Really? Then you know what I want right now."

She breathed out, her eyes wide and searching his, "Sonny....don't."

"Why not? You don't think much of me anyway. So if I seduce you into that bed over there....you can't think worse of me in the morning, can you?"

"After all these years.....this is how you want it to be?"

Is this what he wanted? Hell no. He wanted her to say "You won't miss me tomorrow because I can't give you up again."But instead she just acted like he didn't know his own heart.

He was a liar, or delusional, or using her for a cheap thrill. Something ugly. When what he felt wasn't ugly at all.

She was supposed to know that. Know him. Feel the truth.

So he got pissed and backed her against the wall. Feeling like he could just kiss her and show her what he felt. Then walk out. Leave her there miserable and feeling like the fool he felt like now.

_Damn it!_ he thought _Damn...damn...damn._

Alexis went on, whispering, "Then go ahead. Kiss me. Take me to bed. If this is how you want it...just get it over with."

He leaned closer to her, bringing his mouth near hers, as her breathing became erratic. He could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest when he pressed him body against hers. She smelled like gardenias....he jerked back. He couldn't do this.

Sonny stumbled away from Alexis. "I'm out of here! Send the cops after me if you want."

And then he was out the door. Standing in the hallway, he slammed his hand against the wall. Not much after that, when he was waiting for the elevator and panting in frustration he heard the sound of this sob rise up in Alexis' chest and fall out of her mouth, before it was muffled.

Three strides and he was back inside the room. She looked up, from her spot sitting on the edge of the bed, and her eyes were haunted. He stared at her for a very long time...he could have sworn years went by...and then he opened his arms. She came flying across that room and grabbed onto him, sobbing.

"Lexis...."

"Stop walking out on me!"

"Okay," he whispered, stunned.

She could say anything she wanted to and hurt him, but when she wrapped her arms around him, he felt like he was home again....and that is what mattered most to Sonny.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

3:05 am

After taking nearly twenty minutes to herself, sitting in the bar sipping a glass of wine, Maxie finally called Johnny and then they made plans to meet in his suite.

When she walked through the door she said to him "He knows."

"So does she."

"Does Lulu hate me?"

"I don't think so. She says....she feels sorry for you."

"Typical." Maxie set down the bottle of wine she stole from the restaurant.

Johnny asked her "Is he gonna try to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"I'll apologize to Spinelli."

"You should."

"But that won't stop him from wanting to kill me."

"You better watch out then, Johnny."

"How are you doing? How bad was it?"

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"Off the charts bad. It wasn't what he said. It was his eyes."

He tugged her close to him, smoothing down her hair, and kissed her forehead. "We gotta live with it now. That's all."

"I'm not saying I regret you."

"Good. Cause I don't regret you either."

Maxie stepped back from him and kicked off her heels. She crawled into bed. "Come on."

He took off his shoes and suit jacket then got into bed next to her.

Maxie said "Tell me about your sister. What trouble is she is in?"

"It's a long story....its something that could make you hate me...and its gonna change everything about my life."

"You don't have to tell me. You can have your secrets. I have mine."

"I need one person to not have secrets with, Maxie." He reached out and hooked his pinky around hers.

"Tell me."

Johnny started talking about getting kidnaped by Sonny, about being trapped, writing songs, about his anger, about Sonny sleeping with Claudia and calling her a whore, about the way the mob works. About mistakes, bad choices.

Her eyes got wide when he said "So Claudia called this guy she knew....Ian."

"The mad doctor who tried to kill me?!"

"And he missed Sonny."

Maxie's eyes fluttered close.

Johnny said "I get it if you want to leave."

She opened her eyes again. "How can you live with knowing what happened to Michael?"

"I have no choice. And I can't throw my sister under the bus."

"Of course not. She's your sister."

"So there is just one thing I can think of to do. Get enough power to protect Claudia. Become the boss."

"Your father is the boss....what are you saying? Are you saying...your going to put a hit out on him? I'm all for honesty...sometimes, if it works in the situation...but go easy on me, okay? I don't want to know if your planning to whack your Dad."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"I'm planning to throw his crazy ass in a mental hospital for the rest of his life."

XXXXXXXXXX

****

3:10 am

Carly spent a few minutes talking about her hopes for the treatment Michael was receiving- drugs and hopefully a surgery if he showed signs of improvement- before she smiled at Jason and said "Tell me you mean it. Tell me you want our family back."

"You know...you're my family already."

Her eyes filled with doubts. "Oh."

"You and Jax can save your marriage still."

"So when you said you'd give Michael his family back...is that what you meant? My marriage to Jax."

Jason finally could take no more of being so close to her and not saying what he wanted to say. He eased her back from him and stood up. "When is he coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

Jason nodded. "And you'll talk to him. Keep trying."

"If you tell me you believe I can...make it work...with him, I'll believe it too."

"I believe you can."

"Okay."

He looked away from her. "I should check in with the men. See if there's word on tracking down Claudia before her trail goes cold." He pulled out his phone, walking further away as he did.

Carly said "Tell me one more thing, Jase."

His eyes met hers.

She dared him "Tell me you know I'll be happier with Jax than you."

He stared at her for a long moment and then quietly admitted "I can't get in between you and your husband. I won't take this chance away from you for your marriage to work with him."

Carly crawled over the back of the couch and, within ten seconds, was right in front of Jason. "But you have no problem constantly taking away our chance to make our family work."

"The timing has never been right."

"The time is now!" She grabbed his face with her hands and leaned close to him. Then she whispered "If you love me...the time is now."

Achingly slow he brought his lips to hers, as his arm snaked around her waist and jerked her flush to his body. He wanted to feel every inch of her when he made her his again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

****

3: 15 am

Lucky could take no more of watching Sam crying beneath the comforter. He crawled into bed behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

She moaned in pain "No...please, no. You can't make this right."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. Forgive me. I know I hurt you when I said her name."

Sam rolled over so she was facing him. "Hurt me? You ripped my heart out! And then you walked away."

"I wanted to stay."

"You wanted to get back across town to your wife, Lucky!"

"I miss you so much."

"Please, God, stop! You're making it worse on me." She sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair.

Lucky sat up. He placed his hand on her arm. "My head was a mess but I never stopped caring about you....I love you, Samantha McCall....I love you! I love you. I'm in love with you. I love you, Sam."

Her mouth dropped and she looked at him. "Since...when?"

"When we took the boys on that vacation it felt like we we're perfect together...and I could see a future for us...and I don't want to give that up. Logically maybe we should be done...but I'm still in love with you so...I can't just be done. Even if you won't have me back...I love you."

Sam jumped out of bed and started pacing.

Lucky stood up. "Careful, your head. You might get dizzy."

"I am dizzy."

He rushed to her side and took hold of her. "Come on, sit down."

"I'm dizzy because you love me, Lucky."

"Do you believe me?"

"Do you know for sure?"

He kissed her temple, sensually letting his lips linger there a long moment. "I know for sure."

With shaking hands she clutched his shirt. "Make love to me....for the first time..don't have sex with me...make love to me and really prove you're sure."

He slowly bent down and kissed her.


	35. Hour Ten 3:17 to 3:29 am

Thanks for checking out this chapter.

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 3 am and 4 am._

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**The Tenth Hour- Part Two**

**3:17 am**

Sam melted into Lucky's kiss as his proclamationof love echoed in her head.

"_My head was a mess but I never stopped caring about you....I love you, Samantha McCall....I love you! I love you. I'm in love with you. I love you, Sam."_

Soon she was being gently walked backwards toward the bed, and then she was eased onto it, as Lucky straightened and broke their kiss. His eyes were dark with lust. "You're hurt."

"I want you. Show me you love me. Make me believe."

His hand ran into her hair, holding her head still. "You're so bruised, sweetheart, and you're sore and in pain."

Her lips quivered "Do you love me or not?"

Lucky moved back from her. Their eyes held. He started to take off his shirt and then his pants. His shoes had been off for hours now. Sam slipped off her clothes, down to just her thong and bra.

He slid onto the bed, with his body brushing against hers, as he whispered in her ear "Very, very gently."

She nodded. Then he started kissing her shoulder, then her neck, nibbling her ear, laying butterfly like kisses against her eye lids. And on and on...over all her body...showing her how he could cherish what she offered him.

This second chance for them to reach for perfect again...the imperfect woman and the broken man....reaching for everything with their hands joined, resting above their heads, as their bodies moved as one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**3:18 am**

For three minutes Jason kissed Carly. First hesitantly, asking for her faith to hold out another second longer as he finally came home to her, and then with more fervor, when the crazy intense heat took hold of him like it always did with her, and finally he broke that kiss, raised her hand and kissed her palm, as her hand caressed his face.

Carly was smiling through her tears. "You're in love with me?"

He nodded.

"JASE!" She jumped into his arms, her feet leaving the ground she clung to him.

He smiled and chuckled in relief and joy because this was his damn life now. THIS. Her. Not misery, pain and regrets. Carly. Family. Hope. The woman he gave it all up for...now gave it all back to him. Into her ear he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I'm in love with you."

She pulled away and did this little happy twirl, which made his heart swell even more. She hadn't felt any joy in so long but she was filled with it right now. Then Carly hugged him another time.

"Say it again, please," she begged happily.

He moved his head so they were eye-to-eye. "Carly..."

"Mmhmmm. Wait a minute. Pinch me first."

He chuckled. "Carly, I'm in ..."

She pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Just checking. Okay."

"I'm in love with you. It didn't happen tonight....and its not like I've felt what I feel right now every day for a decade either...its grown and changed and what we have right this second its....I believe its strong enough to make it. Tell me what you think. What you feel."

"You know you're my soul, Jason. You've always been the strongest part of me."

"Jax?"

"I love him but it was never this."

"Can you....leave him behind?"

"He left me already. Where is he? Every time I look up he's gone. Yeah, I know that's an excuse...cause even if he was here and we were happy...I'd still want you more than any other man.

I want our family. Give it back to me."

"Its yours."

"Jason! Oh my God. This is real. This is happening...oh my God, I love you so much." Carly kissed him again. And then she started crying hot fat happy tears.

Jason broke their kiss, led her over to the couch, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I have to tell you....I'm sorry. About the lies. I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears.

She caught his hand and held it. "I know you are."

"I can't forget the way you looked...."

"Forget it. Its forgotten."

"I won't forget. Because then I might hurt you again, Carly. I'll remember. I swear that. I will always remember what I did to you."

"And I'll always remember this can end if we don't take care of it right."

"So we have to take care of it."

"Because Michael will wake up," she said "And then our boy will see what he should have saw his whole life."

"You know I want that but-"

"I know you don't want me hoping too hard."

"You can't help it."

"Michael will wake up. I feel it."

"This won't be easy. You know Jake was grabbed twice in a year. I can't see Morgan kidnaped again because I was selfish. The risk is always there but we got to be careful with him."

"Always."

"Carly...."

"Yeah?"

After a long pause Jason said "I'm ready to let you come home. Are you ready to come home to me?" He leaned close to her, as his hand rubbed up her thigh.

"Yeah, Jase, I don't want to wait another day...another hour...another second.." She kissed him, moaning into his mouth. "I've waited too damn long already."

XXXXXXXXX

**3: 25 am **

Twenty minutes after Sonny came storming back into Alexis' room they were sitting at a small table in there, talking about the past, trying to clear the air as they figured out their future.

"_I'm sorry, Sonny." She clung to him desperately, right after he came in the door and opened his arms for her._

"_You don't ever got to apologize to me, counselor."_

_She pulled out of his embrace. Shakily she started to wipe the tears away from her face. Sonny reached out and took over the job. Then he went to the bathroom and brought back tissues. "Here you go. You know...I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_Blame it an the emotional craziness of this night. You nearly got ran down by Edward Quartermaine's limo right in front of me and I was standing there thinking about what I'd tell the girls and how they'd never really know....how much you really love them...and then someone thrusts that psychotic mad man ex of mine on us in the form of that DVD and your wife goes nuts, whipping out guns, and threatening to kidnap Carly. And I actually didn't want her to! Strange, huh? I mean Carly's been nothing but a headache for me ever since the day I met her._ _And the storm stuck us here and...its all a little much, really."_

"_None of that made you cry, Alexis."_

_Her eyes held his. "You'll miss me?"_

"_I tried not to let myself before...you know...what was the use? Why go there? Why wallow more? I did it so much for so long. I just wanted to, I don't know, go for what I could get...Kate...and then go for the only thing left, power. I was sure you were done with me."_

"_And now you think I'm not."_

"_Hey, you asked me to not walk away. I'm holding you to it."_

"_I swear this is crazy talk."_

"_Just tell me if you have...do you...is there something left?"_

"_There's everything left! How can you not know that?"_

_He grabbed her and brought her into a kiss. The hunger that lingered between then since the night they first danced together came roaring back full force, leaving her whimpering in his embrace. He finally broke the kiss. "Everything, Lexis? You think...maybe...that was something I should have known before now. Maybe, uh, when you were married to my brother, or after, before...ever."_

"_Why? You had Carly. I had to move on."_

"_I told you..."_

"_No. No, Sonny. You told me she was the family you needed."_

"_I said to hold on."_

"_I've been holding on the best I could manage!"_

"_I can't believe I'm really hearing this right now....hey...." He brushed his lips against hers. "Its not too late."_

"_Its been so long. And we both hurt each other."_

"_So we'll heal each other."_

"_Sonny, please, just...let me breathe." She moved back._

_He stood there frozen._

_Alexis turned away. "I can't move so fast. Its too fast. Its like whiplash inducing drama tonight."_

_Sonny pulled a chair away from the table. "Sit. Just...talk to me. We got a lot to talk about."_

XXXXXXXXXX

**3: 26 am **

For an hour Claudia and Ric plotted some way to save her life. Finally she said "Maybe it would work. I don't know. But you can't be in on it with me. You have to stay out of this after tonight. This is all on me."

"Is there some reason you find the idea of me trying to protect you so distasteful? I know I'm not Sonny but-"

"Ric," she touched his arm. They were sitting on the bed. "Seriously. There's no good reason why you should die over me."

"I can think of one. And, besides, I want to live...live maybe with you...not die for you."

"Since when are you such a romantic idiot? This isn't the business for it."

"You bring it out of me."

"Get over it. It's a liability. Great sex...even as great as the sex was..."

"It was pretty damn great."

"Yeah, it was." Claudia's eyes twinkled for the first time that night but she quickly made it disappear before she said "But so what? So what? I'm over it. I have much more important stuff to deal with now. Like saving my life and my brother's future. And you aren't part of that. No matter how much you want a place at the table...you're a born outsider. You aren't a Corinthos and you sure as hell aren't a Zacchara. Know your place."

He jerked away from her like he'd been slapped. Then his eyes darkened. "Tell me you don't know why my place is next to you."

"For the power."

"You're powerless tonight, Claudia."

"For the chance to stick it to your brother."

"Leave him out of this. Contrary to popular opinion, my every breath is not dictated and decided by my vacillating vendetta and deep seated need to be accepted by Sonny. I'm here tonight not because of who you are to him...I'm here because of who you are to me."

"I'm nothing but your ex-lay."

"Tell me you don't know how I feel." He leaned close to her, pushing her hair away from her ear and breathing against her neck as he said "Tell me you don't feel my love. Why can't you feel my love? Don't you even know what love feels like?" He looked up and into her eyes.

She looked down with wide, terrified brown pools of pain. "Don't say another word."

"I love you."

"Damn you!"

"And you love me. You know you do!"

She grabbed his face with her hands. "UGH!"

He whispered "Love me."

"I don't...buy into fairytales...like love."

He kissed her, quickly, barely brushing his mouth against her.

Claudia was shivering. "I don't believe..in ...that."

"Too late for philosophies. This is your life. Not an abstract theory about how the world functions."

"You're insane to want this."

"I've been called far worse. It doesn't change what I feel."

She rested her forehead against his. "Leave me behind."

"I just can't. Hell, I almost wish I could....I got a daughter.....and this beautiful niece who is like my own kid too...and I shouldn't be risking leaving them because they are the only people on the planet who I know, without a shadow of a doubt, really do love me. But I love you. So I'm going to the end of this journey with you, whether you like that or not. You have no better option. Just take me. I'm fine with being a second choice."

"RIC!"

His looked away from her.

Claudia brought her hand to his jaw and made him look at her. "You're the only lover I ever missed when he went away."

"Do you love my brother? Could you say the words to him?"

"I can't stand that man."

"Will you let me help you then? Let me help you live. If not for you or me...for Johnny."

"I've only ever sacrificed for John. But you make me want to sacrifice too. You make me went to slip away when you fall asleep."

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Don't."

"You'll die for me."

"I'll take the risk. This is what love feels like." And then he was sick of talking, begging and trying to understand if she gave a damn. He just wanted to show her how love really felt, so he started kissing her.

_Coming up:_

_Another bonus chapter song fic of love scenes._


	36. Hour Ten, Bonus Song fic

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 3 am and 4 am._

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**The Tenth Hour**

**Bonus Chapter- Song Fic**

She had waited on him. Like she promised. Like she swore in a rose garden...the words in her eyes "I'll never give you up!"

Carly loved Jason with a fierceness that frightened most people. They just didn't know that in the first twenty or so years of her life she was just one empty hole....with only Charlotte to make her feel whole, no matter how much Virginia tried...and then she came on a search for her birth family, and she schemed and she lied and she somehow made herself a Spencer by sheer force of will.

But being Bobbie's daughter wasn't what filled that gaping hole in Carly. Only Jason ever could.

So she had waited. And now, he asked her to come back home. She felt like telling him that she'd been just outside his Penthouse door for a decade now....just waiting for him to open it back up again. Just like that night in the rain. Her begging: I need help.

And he always did help her. He always did love her. Now he was finally willing to say he was in love with her, to give her back what was hers, his kisses and full access to his body and his heart. She didn't need time to think.

This was her home.

Carly pulled Jason down on top of her on the couch, loving the feel of his hardness against her. "I belong to you, Jase."

His eyes darkened with lust and hunger and need. He nipped at her lip. "Just promise me you're in this for life."

"I always was!"

Then he was kissing her again, sliding his hand under her shirt, brushing gently at her breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipple. And she was so damn happy she had kept a piece of herself just his through the years. That he had been imprinted on her soul in a way no one else ever could be.

Now he had come all the way back to where he belonged**. **And she was here with open, loving arms, to take him in from the storm.

(I will be the answer

at the end of the line.

I will be there for you

while you take the time.

In the burning

of uncertainty,

I will be your solid ground.

I will hold the balance if you can't look down.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky held Sam against his side, as they lay in the bed, basking in the afterglow. She looked up at him. "You love me."

"You believe it now?"

"Lucky..." her voice broke with emotion.

"Believe in me. In us. I'll make you forget I ever hurt you."

"Just be gentle with me...don't you know? I'm no expert at love like you."

"This love of ours isn't the same as what I've had in the past. Its separate from that. Its just ours. I can make you see its not a contest." He kissed her sweat slicked forehead. "You feel okay, sweetheart?"

"I feel loved."

"You are."

He would keep saying it till she really knew it was true.

(If it takes my whole life

I won't bend.

I won't break.

It will be worth it,

worth it

in the end.)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ric kissed Claudia, slowly and sweetly, not wanting to have sex with her cause sex would never prove his love for her. It was in everything but....in his actions, his words, his sweetness, his devotion, his loyalty, his lying for her, his jealousy, his honesty, in the hurt, in the way he begged and how he could not leave.

Each kiss was a gentle soft declaration of love.

Claudia broke away from him. "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life...don't fool yourself into thinking I can be good for you."

"You're good for me. I feel alive again. Don't forget I can be worse for you than anyone....I can hurt the one I love most more than you can even fathom. The Zaccharas did not corner the market on insanity."

"So we should walk away?"

"Is that a question? Cause you know my answer. I'm in, Claudia. Are you?"

After a very long moment she kissed him.

Ric pulled back. "I need to hear it out loud."

"I'll be loyal to two people for as long as I got left...you and John."

"Is that your way of saying you love me back?"

"You love me. That's my way of saying that I believe you."

He brought his mouth close to hers. "So we need to make sure you live long enough for me to hear you say...in my ear...just before you can't talk anymore.....I love you too."

Her eyes darkened with lust as she caressed his face. "You dream big."

"And one of these days one of my dreams will come true. First time for everything and all that."

"Ric."

"Yes?"

"Lets..."

"No."

"Come on!"

"You're leg is still bleeding and you're half scared to death."

"I didn't say it wouldn't be messy."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I want a life with you. Do you think I have any shot at all of getting one?"

"If I can live long enough...yeah...you got a shot."

(All I know is that I need you in my life.

When all the stars

have all burned out

you'll still be burning bright.

Cast me gently into the morning because the night has been unkind)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu Spencer was a runner. She ran from her problems- and hid in the arms of whatever man would have her.

Tonight she lay on the floor of the dressing room at the Crimson offices, with couture gowns as her bedding, and let Milo Giambetti hold her.

She did what she always did. Used one man to take away the pain another inflicted. She had thought that she grew up some with Johnny. That she became different....hadn't he made her different? She even thought that bonding with Maxie changed her. That she saw Spinelli through new eyes too...really appreciated him...he wasn't just a poor man's Dillon in her eyes anymore. He was her Spinelli...and that was her Johnny...and her Maxie.

She thought she became so damn different. Better.

But she hadn't-obviously. Or not different enough. Not better enough. Because when she saw the attraction between her boyfriend and her friend she did the worse thing she could, moved in with Maxie and had sex with Johnny where Maxie could hear. Taunted her. Dared her.

Lets play a game, Maxie.

And Lulu lost. Some game it had been. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Johnny was a liar and he kept secrets and he gave himself away to her friend. But still she didn't know that she could do what she had to do in the morning: Go to Carly and say "I know who ordered that hit. I heard a confession."

Sign his death warrant.

All she wanted to do was let Milo hold her and stop thinking. She hated herself. Truly. Because she wasn't sure where her loyalties lay most. Was she worthless if she protected these people she loved who had done her so wrong? Johnny and Maxie- who probably knew the truth and would be standing next to him when Jason came for him...because if Maxie did anything she got in the middle of the mess every single time. Should she tell Spinelli that Maxie probably knew Johnny was part of the reason Michael got hurt...let Spinelli see Maxie as someone who didn't go to Jason, just like Lulu was thinking of not going to Carly. Should she keep Johnny's secret? Or should she be the woman she wished she was born to be...the Spencer who knew she belonged somewhere in this world.

She just wanted to not be herself anymore. Lulu rolled over and looked at Milo. So strong. Sure. Patient. Quietly there. "Why would you want me?"

"Uh..."

"Do you even know? Do you know me?"

"I know something...."

"What's that?"

"Your smile is the best thing on earth."

"When do I ever smile?"

"You could again."

"I just want to..." die.

"No."

"I just want this to be over."

"Its over, I promise."

"Oh, Milo....you're so wrong but I needed to hear that anyway. Cause I know, if you could, you'd fix this."

"I'll....just stay here...and maybe it will get better."

She cuddled close to him. Giving up for now. Giving in to him. She needed to be held too bad to even pretend she could push him away.

"_You should be the one in a coma. Not Michael,_" ran through her head over and over. Hurting her more than the sex they had behind her back. She didn't want to know what she knew.

(Take me to a

place so holy

I can wash this from my mind.

The memory of choosing not to fight)

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was scared- and that made his soul ache. Alexis was scared to love Sonny with everything she had again. To risk it all again.

But he had to make her see, as they sat their talking endlessly, that he was worth the chance. They were worth it.

He'd spend every second he had left proving himself. Hell, he would even change himself. He would give Alexis whatever the hell she asked for. She wasn't like the others, who he made fit him. He would mold to her world...if she needed that. Whatever. Whenever. However. Anything.

"I wanna woo the hell out of you, counselor."

She chuckled. "If you put your mind to it, I know you could."

"My mind's on it, believe that."

"Not just because....you lost everyone else but you can't lose me?"

"Because you just said that I can't lose you! You know what that means to me?"

"No. Not really."

"Then I'll show you." He left his chair and got on his knees in front of her.

Her eyes widened.

Sonny looked up at Alexis. "I'm not good enough for you. I'm this punk from Bensonhurst-"

"Sonny, no!"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm not smart enough, you know that. And I break the law every day."

"That I don't like. You could stop being a mobster any time now- for good, not for show."

"Whatever I am...I know I'm just not the kind of man you expected to want....I never thought you would want to be standing in public next to me, like you used to do. I always figured that you'd be ashamed of me. And hate that people stared at you...wondering why you wanted me."

"Do you think I can really see anyone looking at me when I'm looking at you?"

"So look at me. I'm on my knees. And I'll stay here for you. I'll grovel."

"Get up please. I don't require groveling. Though I love the effort."

"Lexis....I didn't think you'd give me a chance again. You opened this door tonight....walk through. Don't walk away. You already heard me ...earlier...I'm not walking out...so its on you."

"I'm not walking out."

She slid off the seat, and they started kissing, as he laid back on the floor, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her like she was most amazing treasure on this earth.

His miracle.

Sonny might not be Harvard educated but he was no dumb ass. He knew that a woman like Alexis might come around, and give him her heart, twice in one lifetime but he would not get a third shot. He had to make this last.

(Cause I can only tell you what I know

that I need you in my life.

When all the stars have all burned out

you'll still be burning bright

Cast me gently into the morning for the night has been unkind.) (Sarah McLachlan)

Note- I don't know how many people even like Madine but I'm crazy about them! The next chapter is for the Madine fans out there.(Madine is Matt and Nadine). And there is Jomax in it, too.


	37. Hour Ten 3:30 to 3:47 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 3 am and 4 am._

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**The Tenth Hour- Part Three**

**3:30 am**

Matt got called into a surgery so he couldn't chase down Nadine after she accused him of making her last on his list of the women he found hot and interesting.

If she only knew the truth. He figured he better find her and have it out with her cause she was the type to make up wild stories in her head if she didn't know the facts about something.

He was nervous to see her and say what he had to say but he knew she was way too important to just ignore, and let slip away on this blistery winter night.

After asking around he found out from Epiphany that Nadine had went to the cafeteria. Heading down there he spotted her, the only person in the room, at a table in the corner. Her knees were under her chin. She had a Styrofoam cup of something sitting there in front of her. Her eyes were staring into space.

Matt sauntered over. "What are you doing sitting all by yourself down here?"

"Hiding," she admitted softly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for a woman who is hiding."

"Just so you can make me embarrass myself some more. Where are your manners, Matthew?"

"Where is your shame? You're taken and yet you call me out for having female friends?"

"Friends! You know that's a lie. Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore, you womanizing man whore."

Now she was just being silly. He knew it. She knew it. She was getting emotional and saying stuff that wasn't close to being true. After all she was the one who kept trying to get Matt to stop lusting after women he couldn't have and go for a woman he could.

He wanted to do that too. So he flirted with Maxie, but he ached over Nadine.

"I'll have you know that there's been no one in my bed since I moved to Port Charles. But there's someone in yours." He leaned close to her. "You have a Prince in your bed. So why do you care who's in mine?"

She looked into his eyes. "Because Nikolas is a really good fantasy but you....you're a really good reality."

Matt lifted her out of her chair, as she let out a yelp, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He stared into her blue, pretty, scheming eyes. "The Prince is gonna miss out big time, it looks like."

"Why?" she whimpered.

His boyish grin curved his lips. "Why do you think I'm holding you right now?"

"Because you want someone in your bed and everyone else said no?"

"Because I want you in my bed and you're going to say yes, aren't you, Agent Crowell?"

Her eyes lit up. She leaned over to kiss him but he abruptly set her down. "What? What's the matter?"

"Dump the Prince first."

"If I do that..."

"If?"

"If I break up with this really great man..."

"Geez, is this really still a question? I'm standing here....making you an offer that you shouldn't be able to refuse."

"Dial back the ego. If I was to leave Nikolas..."

"One more if and I'm walking out of here."

"And I'd follow you and I know where you work, live, and shop."

"Of course you do. You know everything there is to know about me. Except that I have a thing for you."

"You do?" Her eyes were wide.

"Nadine!"

"What?"

"I'm making you an offer! An offer!"

"Okay, but that's just because I've shamelessly thrown myself at you tonight. Not because you ever noticed me before."

Matt picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The headed out of the cafeteria.

She squealed "What are you doing? What is this? Matthew Hunter, put me down!"

"I'm taking you to get a psych consult."

XXXXXXXXX

**3:34 am**

Johnny lay on his side on the bed, his pinkie still locked around Maxie's, as she lay on her side facing him. They had been talking for half an hour.

He finally said "You can't be comfortable in that dress."

"You trying to get me naked again?" She smirked at him.

"Would you have a problem with that?"

"Hell no." She stood up and slipped out of her dress, then got in bed again. Her leg tangled between his. "Its too intense to resist....isn't it?"

"Yeah," he brought his mouth down to her "it sure as hell is."

XXXXXXXXX

**3:35 am**

Matt set Nadine down only when they were in the elevator. Then he pinned her against the wall. He kissed her neck until she started to squirm. "This isn't new for me....you picked the Prince and I showed up in town and it was too late....all that crazy stalking you did, not withstanding. You picked Nikolas. I picked you."

"No, you picked Maxie."

"I told you that was a game! A distraction! What should I do? Sit around like Patrick and cry over you not liking me back?"

"Your brother doesn't cry over women."

"He's an emotional sap and you know it."

"You could use to be more emotional."

The doors of the elevator opened. An orderly was there with a cleaning cart. Matt barked "This one's all full up!" and pressed the 'close doors' button.

"That was rude, Matthew. That man is just trying to do his job."

"For fuck's sake, Nadine, concentrate!"

"Don't you dare curse at me."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

In a soft, unsure voice she asked "You have a crush on me?"

"That's what I'm trying to say here."

She hugged him. "Wow."

"You......you...." he spat out in frustration "dump the Prince!"

"I will! Stop bossing me."

"God, Nadine....this is...."He voice was filled with awe as he looked into her eyes. "I want to kiss you more than is even sane right now."

"So kiss me."

"After you dump him." Matt's eyes searched hers "Are you sure you can?"

She stared in his eyes for a long moment. "Kiss me, Matthew."

"You aren't sure?"

"Just kiss me. Now."

"Dump him and get sure or leave me the hell alone." He turned away from her, breathing heavily.

She touched his back. "Matthew."

The doors opened and he walked off. Nadine called after him. "This is the wrong floor!"

He kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXX

3:38 am

Johnny's mouth suckled at Maxie's lace covered breast, before he pushed up the bra and took her bare flesh in.

"Oh, God," she moaned, her back arching. "I need this so much right now....I need to feel...."

He licked at her and then stopped. "Say it."

"Like I'm not totally alone."

"Not as long as I'm alive."

Was it love? It couldn't be yet....maybe one day, maybe never...but they were something. Some wild force the world would have to reckon with.

His mouth captured her flesh again, sucking and twirling his tongue over her, drawing out sweet little moans. They lost themselves in sex. Escaped who they feared they were. Found who they knew they were.

Got stronger being this weak. Became the unforgiven, together, hand in hand, both guilty as sin.

Soon her limbs were locked around him. He was thrusting into her- fast and relentlessly, claiming her as his new obsession over and over, making her feel like she was someone she used to know again.

Did she hate herself sometimes back in the days of dirty videos, pill pushing, and sex bets? She did. But did she also know back then that she could survive anything? More than she had when this night started.

Maxie would not ever downplay who Spinelli and Lulu were to her...never again...she would go to them and tell them to their faces that she loved them, and that she wanted to make this right again.

But she could not be perfect.

She wasn't ready for that. For them, that way. For complete everything- all that trust resting in her hands. She was ready for this...for Johnny to need her more, most, for her to be just enough to get him through the night.

For him to be her way to self destruct and her way to remake herself all over again- mixing together the parts she was scared to embrace once everyone died the year before and also the beautiful, special, sweet new parts that two people were kind enough to give her.

She hurt them both. If they could see her now they would hate her more. But they would really see her then. See she was not perfect.

And the day they could love this mess Maxie was....might be the day she could start to be truly whole. She would get there though, one way or the other. She hoped it was with Johnny, Spinelli and Lulu...but this long, long night had showed her that, if worse came to worse, Maxie Jones could survive making big mistakes and taking big chances again. And that made her feel like the woman she lost when she went to three funerals in a row.

She was becoming a new version of herself, wrapped all around the hard, sweaty body of a mob prince.

**Note**-

The Muse is not cooperating right now as far as this story goes so I have to wait for her to come back before I can continue.

Sara


	38. Hour Ten 3:48 am to 3:59 am

**Note- **Sadly I lost my inspiration for this story because the couples all are basically together, except for Madine, which means a lack of angst. That is very problematic as far as creating fiction is concerned. When I started this fic I fully intended to finish it though and not leave readers hanging.

I was amused to see that on GH Claudia took Carly hostage at the Metro Court just like Claudia did in this story.

What brings me back to try and write more of this fic wasn't that scene on GH though. It was a request for a new chapter from a reader.

Thanks to everyone who is coming back to read more of The Longest Night. I've written more chapters so there will be additional updates.

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 3 am and 4 am._

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**The Tenth Hour- Part Four**

3:48 am

Damian Spinelli felt like he had been played for a first class fool. He sat in Carly's office, feverishly working on his laptop to track down Claudia, and trying not to think about Maxie.

But over and over she came to his mind. And, over and over, he wondered why he ever believed that she would ever fall in love with him.

He pushed aside the connection he felt to Winnie because if he could have Maxie...a beautiful creature that was so far above him, at least in his mind she was....then he would give up any other woman on earth.

Now he saw that Maxie had just been using him. Or maybe she was too scared to love him back. But whatever she was afraid to share with him or what she did not feel for him she felt with force for The Dark Prince.

That was abundantly clear to the young hacker now.

It made him want to throw Maxie out of his life but he knew he never would. He cared too much for her. He also had made a vow to Georgie's memory to always stand by her sister. More than that he simply could not imagine his life without Maximista in it.

But he was starting to see she would never be in his bed. And at this particular moment he did not want her to be anyway. She was either shallow or a coward.

Whatever it was he was done with being her whipping boy or letting her emotionally tear him asunder. Tonight she broke the boy in him.

He would never give her the chance to break the man he was becoming.

His laptop made a pinging sound. He picked up his cell phone and called Jason. In a cold tone he left a voicemail "Stone Cold, the Jackal has located The Dastardly DA's vehicle and it is neither in the parking facility of this hotel or his own garage. Its located an hour north of here in a residential neighborhood. Since he is one of the few associates that Vixenella has made that may have vested interest in her survival it is a lead you may want to pursue."

Ending the call he went back to work searching plane, train and bus records to make sure Claudia did not slip out of town that way. He might be miserable in the romantic sense but he was still damn good at his profession and no broken heart was going to slow down The Jackal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3:49 am**

She was a fighter. Even with her back against the wall, like it was tonight, Claudia Zacchara was not going to lay down and give up.

But that didn't mean she wanted to drag Ric down with her.

It blew her mind that he actually gave enough of a damn about her to risk his life on her. Plenty of men who she took to her bed had told her that they loved her. She never believed any one of them. But she believed him.

Tonight she finally felt what love was.

It was as painful as she always feared it would be. It made her long for things she knew she would probably never have. Her time felt numbered.

She might live only a few more hours, maybe a few more days. Even if she lived months or years what kind of life would it be if she was on the run? She would be scared for Johnny if he was left behind.

She couldn't live with herself if she abandoned him.

So the only real option was to go back to Port Charles and fight. Scheme. Lie. Threaten. Anything and everything it took to survive.

She could figure out a way to keep Sonny from putting a hit on her. There had to be a way. Because if she did figure it out then she could do the one thing she had been living for most of her life: protect her kid brother.

And she could also learn about love.....with Ric....the guy she hooked up with for a thrill who became more than that to her. He became the only one who really understood how her mind worked. She didn't want to leave him behind either.

He was just as crazy as her. He had to be in order to love her. But he was crazy like a fox and sly as the devil. They made one hell of a good team.

He might be making the mistake of his life by sticking by her but she prayed that didn't prove to be true. She didn't want them both to go down in a blaze of bullets. She wanted to live and find out what it was like to be in love with a man who loved her back.

Something she had never known before.

Maybe after what happened to Michael she did not deserve to feel love or be loved. That boy was still laying in a coma, still wasting away the days of his young life in a bed in a rehab center because Ian Devlin was a moron when it came to being a hitman. He was in over his head from the start. A doctor who watched too many gangster movies and wanted to run with the bad boys and girls. It was a mistake to hire him. Claudia should have taken the job herself and then Sonny would be dead, John would be safe, and she would not be on the run right now.

From now on she planned to do the dirty work with her own two hands. In the morning she would get started on her plot to survive the fall out of Sonny learning the truth.

For right now she would just lay in Ric's arms, running her fingers along his skin, and marvel at what it felt like to be with a man who would go this far for her....farther than any other man ever had.

He broke the silence by saying "Your mind never shuts off, does it? I can hear the wheels turning right now."

"This isn't the night to stop scheming."

"Even for a few moments? You seriously need a nap. You can't take on my brother if you're exhausted."

"This is the fight of my life, Ric. If I screw this up I'm dead."

"We won't screw up. Sonny will not take you away from me. I won't allow that to happen."

Looking up at him she caressed his cheek with her hand. "I wouldn't blame you if you walked away from me....even if you gave me up to Sonny....you have your kid to consider."

"I'm not throwing you to the wolves. One of these days you're going to realize that there is someone else on this planet who you can trust other than your devoted little brother....there's me. I'm right here, God help me, and I'm not running away or letting you chase me off."

"You should hate me for what happened to Michael."

"I hate that my nephew got hurt but I don't for one second believe you intended that. You're not a heartless monster, Claudia, no matter what you try to portray yourself as." His finger slid over her jaw and down her chest, to her heart. "I think I even hear the ice in here thawing."

She chuckled and they started to kiss again. No other man could be who she needed tonight. No other man had it in him to understand and accept her at every level. Only Ric Lansing.

And that's why she found it so hard to believe in his love for her.....it was almost too good to be real.

But, as the night wore on, she was growing more and more sure that it was real. Because it would make sense to hate her and he couldn't. Instead he was helping her to survive.

And if that wasn't love then she didn't know what love was at all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**3:55 am**

Nadine was all ready to rush up to Matt, talk a mile a minute, and make him see that even though she was hesitant about breaking up with Nikolas it did not mean she did not care deeply for Matt.

It was just that Nikolas was a Prince. A farm girl like her rarely, in the whole history of the world, got a chance with a Prince. It was a lot to just toss away.

But she would toss it away gladly for just one kiss from Matt. She searched for him around the hospital for fifteen minutes, with her whole speech in her head, but when she found him the words died on her throat.

He was standing outside of Robin's room, in the ICU, where his sister-in-law was barely clinging to life. She had been in a car accident earlier and ended up laying in the snow wearing only a dress, not much defense against the elements. Her baby daughter was in a snow suit and was doing much better than her mom.

Seeing the worried expression on Matt's face Nadine walked up to him and touched his arm. He jerked away from her.

Nadine promised "Robin will make it."

"You don't know that."

"She has a lot to live for."

"Like it works that way. My mother had a lot to live for too."

After a stunned moment of silence Nadine murmured "I'm really sorry that your Mom died last year, Matthew."

"I don't want your pity. Get back to work, Crowell." He turned and started to walk away.

She chased after him. "Wait a cotton picking minute there, buster. I had something I wanted to say to you."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your drama anymore tonight."

"Oh yeah?" she taunted. Then she grabbed his white coat, yanked him against her and kissed him. When she broke their kiss they were both totally dazed. "I'm dumping a Prince for you so you better treat me right."

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "You're damn lucky to get a shot with me at all. I'm the most eligible bachelor in town."

"Yeah right."

"In this hospital?"

"Nope."

"In this hallway?"

She shrugged. They were standing there smiling at each other when Epiphany walked by and said "Is this a workplace or a singles bar? Get back to work!"

"Yes, Nurse Johnson," Nadine said as she turned and walked away.

Matt watched her go with a smile on his lips. Epiphany said "If you have enough time to flirt with nurses then maybe you should go down to the emergency room and see if you can be useful. That is what you get paid for, isn't it?"

"Page me if there is any change with Robin."

"That I can do. You try to concentrate on your work. Dr. Scorpio is getting this hospital's best treatment. You need to give your best to the other patients."

Matt headed for the elevator. For a moment his worry about Robin was muted by the memory of kissing Nadine. It had been a long time since he was this excited about a woman.

He only prayed that in the morning she didn't change her mind about dumping the Prince.


	39. Hour Eleven 4:00 am to 4:15 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 4 am and 5 am._

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**The Eleventh Hour- Part One**

4 am

Laying on the floor, completely breathless and naked, Alexis asked Sonny "Did we really just do that?"

"You got to ask then I must have done something wrong."

Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was a mess. Yet his dark eyes were raking over her as if she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet. It was all a little overwhelming. She grabbed her dress and held it in front of herself. "Um....what were we thinking? Don't answer that because I know the answer. We were not thinking. We were rushing. We have rushed into this....reunion...or whatever technical term you want to use for this mad path we are setting upon."

"I call it long overdue," he said with a smirk.

Alexis started to slip on her dress.

Sonny teased "Don't do that. I've seen it all already. Come on now. You don't plan on sleeping in that dress, do ya?"

"I don't know what I plan. Obviously I did not plan on sleeping with a mob boss but I have."

"And it was good."

She tried not to grin. "My plan for right now is to take a shower and ask myself what in the world I should tell my daughters about mommy's reckless choice." Holding the dress up to herself she headed for the bathroom.

"If you go in there and change your mind about us, Alexis, then I'm just gonna have to change it back when you come out. And believe me I got lots of ideas about fun ways I could do that."

"I'm not changing my mind. I've officially lost my mind. Poof! Its gone. Because if I had any good sense I would not be thinking about how the district attorney can pull off dating the local crime lord....but I am thinking about that. Because I do want that. See? My good sense is officially on vacation and its all your fault."

His eyes held hers. In a deep, soothing tone he told her "We can make it work. Bet on it."

"Its complete insanity to think this will end well but all I know is you're in my heart. You've always been in my heart. So if it means that I have to give up my job and eat my words and take a million risks and even get more gaurds ...whatever it means I know I can't walk away from you another time, Sonny. We've come too far to give up without one hell of a fight first."

"Now you're talking my language, counselor."

Alexis walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She blew out a long breath. Her body was still tingling and her skin was overheated.

She felt better than she had in years.

Logically she knew it would be hard to be with Sonny because of his job, if you could call being a mobster a job. But this wasn't about logic and it never had been. It was pure emotion.

He was the man who snuck in her heart so many years before and claimed it as his own forever. She wasn't going to talk herself into giving him up twice in one lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXX

4:06 am

Maxie was sleeping with her head resting on Johnny's chest. He couldn't fall asleep because all he could think about was his sister who was on the run.

What if Jason caught up with her? How could Johnny just lay her with this beautiful woman, making love to her several times tonight, when his sister needed him?

Claudia was the only family that meant a damn to him.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, slipping them on while making as little noise as possible.

He couldn't sit around and hope Dara Jensen pulled off a win in court tomorrow, getting his father committed to a mental hospital so that John had full control of the family finances and soldiers. He had to do something to help Claudia right now.

Or else she might not even survive the night. He had told he that he would wait to hear from her but he couldn't wait anymore. He was slowly losing his mind with worry about if she was a dead woman walking.

His eyes focused on Maxie for one long last look before he left the room. He would never regret being with her. He might die today but, if he did, he spent his last hours right where he wanted to be.

With the woman who tempted him in a way no woman before her ever had. He had hurt his girlfriend and he made a stupid mistake, in the heat of the moment, by telling Lulu he was involved in the hit on Michael. He really risked a lot tonight. But Maxie was worth it all and more.

If all they ever had was this night then it was worth dying over. She was amazing, even if she didn't know it yet. She thought she needed Spinelli to make her someone special but Maxie Jones was extraordinary all on her own.

He walked over to the bed and lay a kiss on her head before he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

4:07 am

Lulu felt sick to her stomach about what she was going to do. She wasn't sure it was the right thing. Was she doing this out of revenge because she was pissed off at Johnny for cheating on her? Or was she doing this because it was only right that Carly knew the truth?

It wasn't just Claudia who plotted to kill Sonny and caused Michael to be shot. Johnny was involved in the whole thing up to his eyeballs.

She didn't know why she was about to confess the truth to her cousin. She just knew that she hadn't been able to sleep because she was thinking about it. And how was that fair?

Why should she carry the burden and guilt for Johnny's choices? He didn't love her enough to be faithful to her? Why should she love him enough to keep his secret?

Lulu left Milo asleep on the floor of the Crimson offices and headed for her cousin's hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:08 am

There were so many times that Carly told herself she would never know this feeling again, having Jason inside of her and her legs wrapped around his back.

Even if she was committing adultery this didn't feel like a sin to her. There was nothing ugly in making love to him. It was a beautiful expression of all the felt for each other. Much more emotional than it ever was in the old days because she didn't love him with the depth she did now back then.

What they had grew every day and she knew it would keep growing till the day one of them died.

There had never been a doubt in her mind that if they got back together again it would work out and last. She was amazed though that he was finally ready to be with her again.

This seemed like a day that would never come but now it was here and she simply could not get enough of him. All the pain from earlier in the evening was drowned by the pleasure of this moment.

She would rage at the world later, and Jason would be by her side when she did, but she wouldn't let that anger and pain cloud this joy.

Making love to this man was life changing. It always had been. She prayed that they were making a baby together because then their lives and their family would be complete. Michael would wake up from his coma- she was sure that one day her little boy would come back to her- and they would be a perfect family.

It wasn't just her dream. With Jason in love with she knew this would be her reality.

He nipped at her ear. His voice was deep and filled with possessiveness when he said "I'll never give you up again."

It was just what she wanted to hear. What she needed to know. They were forever this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

4:11 am

Spinelli was now checking security cameras to see if he could find an image of Ric and Claudia in the car together. He caught Ric on several cameras but none of them showed Claudia with him.

The cameras in the parking garage nearest to where Claudia and Sam got in their gun battle was shot when the bullets started flying, rendering it useless for recording evidence of what car Claudia absconded in. Though he lacked any proof Spinelli felt it was a good bet that the DA of Darkness had helped her make her escape.

Why else would he now be an hour away from The Metro Court on a night when the roads were closed to traffic? There had to be some reason he ventured so far in these hazardous conditions.

Luckily he was not smart enough to disable the GPS on his car and as long as that was working Spinelli would have an exact bead on his whereabouts. Spinelli doubted Stone Cold had fallen asleep when he was so worked up about all that happened at the party and yet he had not called him back yet.

Picking up his laptop Spinelli decided to go back to Jason's room to inform him of his findings. If there was one thing Spinelli thought gave his life meaning it was being the grasshopper to his master.

Even if Maxie crushed all Spinelli's romantic dreams she could not take away his skills as a cyber sleuth. This would be his saving grace because his fair Maximista certainly would not be.

XXXXXXXXX

4:13

Jason lay on his back next to Carly, breathing heavily, as she ran her hand over his abs. He didn't have words for what making love to her had meant to him but he knew he didn't have to give her words.

She felt it in his touch, his kiss, in the way he cherished her body.

He knew that this was going to cause a mess in her life because she was married to Jax, even if they were going through problems and talking divorce. But Jason couldn't regret what happened tonight, even if it was gonna get complicated now.

Carly was his again. She promised she would be his forever. Nothing else mattered. They could get through the drama together, through the pain, through their fears, through anything. Together they were always stronger than they were apart.

He had been aching for her since he watched her marry Jax and now the aching was over. She was his. He pulled her close and ran his hand down her bare back.

Their eyes met.

A teary smile formed on her lips. "Well worth the wait."

He was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. Jason groaned.


	40. Hour Eleven 4:15 to 4:30 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 4 am and 5 am._

**Chapter Forty**

**The Eleventh Hour- Part Two **

4:15 am

Jason was laying in bed next to Carly, with her naked body curved against the side of him, just about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

He let out a groan.

Carly gave him a sensual, quick kiss and then whispered "Ignore it. Whoever it is will go away."

He pulled away from her. "It could be about Claudia. Maybe she was found. I better see who it is."

Getting out of bed he threw on his boxers and then his jeans, grabbing his shirt he headed out of the bedroom of the hotel suite and threw the living room. Looking through the peephole he saw that it was a distraught looking Lulu. Jason jerked the door open. "What's....what's the matter?"

"Is Carly still awake?"

"What happened? Are you in trouble?"

"I need to talk to Carly."

"Come on in."

Lulu came inside. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair, that had long ago fallen out of the updo she put it in at the start of the night.

Jason said "Carly's resting. Talk to me. What has you so rattled?"

Lulu rubbed her forehead. "I really would rather talk to Carly....alone. Maybe I just better wait for a better time."

Just then there was another knock on the door.

XXXXXXXXX

4:18 am

Spinelli knocked on the hotel room door. "Stone Cold, it is your grasshopper," he said in a flat tone, because he was still numb over the horrible conversation he had with Maxie earlier when she confessed to wanting to be with Johnny.

Jason pulled open the door. "Did you get a lead on Claudia?"

"In fact I have. May I enter?"

"Yeah. Tell me what you got."

Spinelli walked inside and startled at the sight of Lulu. "From your expression I see you are well aware of Maximista and The Dark Prince's dalliances."

Jason asked Lulu "Is that what you want to talk to Carly about? Johnny cheated on you? Look, Carly has been through hell tonight. I'm really sorry that Johnny has hurt you but Carly needs her rest after that chandelier fell on her and Claudia took her hostage."

The bedroom door opened. Carly was dressed in her sweats again. "Its fine, Jase. If my cousin needs me then I want to be here for her."

Lulu rushed over and hugged Carly.

Jason looked at Spinelli. "What kind of lead do you have on Claudia?"

"Well she got away from the hotel somehow earlier and though I can't be sure of it I think that the Dastardly DA provided assistance for her."

"Ric helped her to escape?"

"He was here earlier with a rather statuesque blonde woman as his companion but I did see him speaking to Vixenella. Because of their previous relationship I decided to investigate if he had fled the party after she went on the run. I also looked into the whereabouts of her brother, father and their attorney, the Dastardly DA's parental unit."

"Get on with it, Spinelli. What makes you think Ric is helping Claudia?"

"His vehicle is equipped with GPS which I hacked into and found that currently it is parked one hour north of here, near the Canadian border. He could be trying to slip Vixenella out of the country."

"If he is I'm gonna catch up with them before they have the chance," Jason said, as he walked toward the bedroom to get his socks and shoes.

Lulu said "It could be that Ric's date lives an hour away and he took her home."

Jason said "He wouldn't drive an hour in a snowstorm that has the roads in town closed if he didn't have to. There's a good chance he's helping Claudia and if he is I need to get to them before she's out of the country and her trail goes cold."

After Jason went into the bedroom Lulu asked Carly "No one is ever going to see Claudia alive again, are they?"

"Let Jason worry about her. What did you come here to talk to me about?"

After a long pause Lulu said "Johnny....we broke up."

XXXXXXXXX

4:24 am

Trevor walked into the restaurant. Johnny was sitting in the otherwise empty room. Trevor said "You called and I got out of bed to come. What do you need?"

"You found a room?"

"I have my ways, John, you know that. I always make sure I've got a situation covered to benefit myself and this family to the best degree possible. That's why you always come to me with your problems."

"I want our men to start searching for Claudia."

"John, please! Give up on that whore!"

Johnny burst out of his seat. "Don't call her that! You show me respect and you show my sister respect or you get your ass a new job."

"I work for Tony, not you."

"You're a smart guy, Trevor. You always have been. I think you realize that if I'm unhappy your life is not gonna be worth two cents so its in your best interest to keep me happy. That means finding and protecting my sister. She's out there on her own with Morgan and Corinthos looking for blood."

"Claudia can handle herself."

"Yeah, I know that but I can't sit around and do nothing. She's all the family I got! And you're the one who helps me when I need it, right?"

"You know I do."

"Then help me. Get the men out searching for my sister. Once she's found I want her life protected. I want a wall so high around her that if Morgan goes in after her he comes out in pieces."

Trevor shook his head and chuckled. "You become more like your father everyday."

"I'll never be like that psycho."

"You just don't know how much you already take after your father, John. You're ruthless and it looks good on you. You're becoming who you were born to be now."

XXXXXXXXX

4:27 am

Carly and Lulu were sitting on the couch when Jason came back into the room. "I'll call you when I know anything. You stay in this room. I'll have a gaurd sent up here to watch the door."

Carly stood up and walked over to him. "Be careful, please. I want Claudia to pay for what she's done but it won't be worth it if you get hurt. Make sure you come back to me, Jase."

"I will. I promise you."

Their eyes held for a long moment. He brushed a kiss against her temple and then he nodded at Spinelli. "Lets go."

They were out the door within a half a minute.

Lulu asked Carly "Is there any way Claudia could live through this?"

"Its too late for her. Forget she was ever born because soon it will be like she never existed at all."

Lulu swallowed hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:29 am

Milo was asleep in the Crimson offices when he heard his cell phone ringing. He woke up and was surprised that Lulu was gone. Grabbing his phone he answered it "Yeah?"

"Get up. I want you guarding Carly till I get back. She's in Penthouse 4."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't let anything happen to her. Until this situation with Claudia is over the rest of the Zaccaharas could be looking for hostages to trade for Claudia. I'm trusting you to make sure Carly does not become one."

"I'll protect Mrs. C...I mean Mrs. J....with my life."

"Make sure you do, Milo." Jason clicked off the call.

Milo dialed Lulu's cell phone. It rang and he realized it was still in the same room as he was, buried beneath some couture dresses they had been sleeping on.

He got up and wrote Lulu a note and then headed off to gaurd Carly.


	41. Hour Eleven 4:31 am to 4:49 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 4 am and 5 am._

**Chapter Forty****- One**

**The Eleventh Hour- Part Three**

**4:31 am**

Jason walked off the elevator and spotted an exhausted looking Marty standing behind the desk. He walked over and asked "Hey, are the roads still closed?"

"The police told me they opened again about forty minutes ago but I figured I would make a hotel wide announcement at seven, since our guests are most likely sleeping now and wouldn't appreciate being disturbed."

Spinelli and Jason headed out the front door of the Metro Court. The snow had finally stopped falling. They made their way to the garage, where Jason asked, "Did you check all these cameras?"

"The only one that may have caught Vixenella entering whatever vehicle she used to make her escape was unfortunately disabled when The Goddess and Vixenella exchanged gunfire."

"What about cameras on buildings around here?"

"I did catch the Dastardly DA on a bank camera a block away around the same time as Vixenella went on the run but he appeared to be in the vehicle alone."

"She could have been crouched down in the backseat. This is our best lead so we've got to follow it."

They got in Jason's SUV and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**4:37 am**

Carly told Lulu, after hearing the story about how Maxie and Johnny hooked up, "That little bitch! She acted like your friend. She moved in with you and all along she wanted your man."

"Maxie didn't cheat on me. Johnny did. She's pathetic for doing this. Hurting Spinelli this way. But Johnny is the one I blame for hurting me. He was supposed to be in love with me."

"He's not good enough for you if he can't see how much better you are than that slut."

"I'm so pissed off at him that I really want to make him suffer for doing this to me. Embarrassing me. Throwing away a year long relationship like this. He's lied to me for months about so many things! But as bad as I want revenge....I'm not telling you this for revenge....I'm telling you because you're my family and you're like a sister to me and if I don't tell you this I won't be able to live with myself. I don't know how I can live with myself after I do either....I just hope you'll try and be understanding. I know its like impossible after what you've been through but Johnny never intended for Michael to be hurt."

"What are you saying? You knew that Johnny was involved in putting a hit on Sonny and you've kept quiet? For how long?"

"Johnny told me earlier tonight, after Claudia went missing. He says he'll deny it if I tell anyone. And I'm just afraid that if Jason or Sonny find this out...they'll kill him when Claudia is the one who knew Ian and called him and set this in motion. Johnny wanted out of the mob all his life. He never wanted to be a part of any of this."

"Why are you trying to protect the man who helped to put my son in a coma?"

"Because I love him. He's broken my heart but I love him. Please, Carly, please! Don't let Jason kill Johnny!"

There was a knock on the door. Lulu walked over there and looked through the peep hole. She wiped away her tears and then said "Its Milo." She pulled the door open.

He asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Milo said "Jason sent me to gaurd Mrs. C. I'll just wait out here."

Carly said "No need to stand in the hallway, Milo. Come on in. I actually need to grab a shower and some rest. You two can hang out in the living room."

Carly headed into the bedroom and Lulu followed her. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna call Jason and tell him about Johnny's part in this?"

Carly asked "You want to know so you can have time to warn Johnny? You have to pick a side, Lulu."

"What if this was Jason who could be killed for a mistake he made that he got drug into by someone else?"

"Jason owns his mistakes. He doesn't hide behind me."

"You do everything you can to save him anytime you can! If you had to pick between Jason and being a Spencer you'd pick him in a second!"

"I didn't say I don't understand. I just said you have to choose." Carly walked into the bathroom.

Lulu started crying again.

XXXXXXXXXX

**4:45 am **

Alexis walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a white terry cloth robe, and saw Sonny standing in the middle of the room, wearing slacks but no shirt, with his cell to his ear. "Get back to me as soon as you have her. All right." He hung up.

"News on Claudia?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, D.A. Davis."

"I'll have a lot to worry about if you're on trial for murder. That will put quite the crimp in your plans to woo me, won't it?"

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. "You think I'd let anything get in the way of that? Never."

She evaded his kiss. "Could you be serious for a moment?"

"I don't intend to talk to you about Claudia. I think you're intelligent enough and know me well enough to know what is about to happen. Lets just leave it at that. You do what you have to do, as the district attorney, and I'll do what I have to do as Michael's father."

"Let the law handle Claudia. I am begging you to, for once, let me fix something for you instead of you insisting on doing it yourself."

Angrily he snapped "Fix it how? Send her to jail? That's not enough!"

"Horrible things happen in jail everyday. Do this the smart way."

His eyes searched hers.

Alexis said "I will do anything to allow us another chance to find out what we could be to each other, Sonny, but that won't happen if you are on trail for murder. Its bad enough I have spent years telling Kristina why we can't be closer to you and now I will have to explain that, yes, it was partly because of the danger but it was also because I couldn't be around you and not ache for more.....I will seem like such a liar and a hypocrite in our daughter's eyes and it will be hard to make her see that I told her the truth about the danger and that it hasn't changed and yet I will risk it now because.....of my feelings for you.....Don't make it worse by making me try to rationalize to her why I'm helping you beat a murder rap. Don't do this to me and your daughter all in the name of your son, when Michael would never want blood on your hands over him."

"You know the way things work in my business!"

"You're not even listening to me!"

"I am! I heard you! Its just....that bitch needs to die tonight."

"You need to really think this through. If you do this the wrong way you're going to risk everything we could have."

"Is that a threat?"

"I'm telling you what reality is, Sonny. This is one time when you need to stop yourself from going for quick vengeance. Make the right choice for all of us, not just the one that makes you feel better tonight and destroys all our tommorows."

"I can make her disappear in a way that there is no trial and questions and no one ever knows anything. Trust me, Alexis. I know you hate this but this is the world I live in. I know you wish it was different and it disgusts you but this is HOW IT IS!"

Shaking her head she turned away from him. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonny murmured "I want to make a life with you more than you can even imagine. Don't give up on me."

"Don't be stubborn. At least consider doing it my way."

He let out a sigh. "All right, I'll think about it, counselor."


	42. Hour Eleven 4:50 am to 4:59 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 4 am and 5 am._

**Chapter Forty****- Two**

**The Eleventh Hour- Part Four**

**4:50 am**

Johnny slipped back in his hotel room to find Maxie sitting in the dark watching TV with her knees tucked under her chin. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off and tossed it on a chair. Then he sat down in front of her on the bed and cupped her cheek with one hand.

After a long moment, when he didn't lean closer to her, she asked "What are you doing?"

"Just staring at you."

"Like what you see, huh?" she teased.

He gave her a quick kiss and then turned away from her. He rested his hands on his thighs and looked down at the ground. Maxie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and asked "Did you get bad news about your sister or something?"

"I made a deal with the devil. I gave Trevor my cell phone so they could use the records to trace where Claudia called me from. If he betrays me....my sister could end up dead."

"Trevor is like obsessed with helping you, he won't turn on you. Besides, not like you have a lot of choices right now. You got to trust somebody."

"I just hope I trusted the right person. Claudia needs me more than ever right now. If I screw this up she'll be dead before I get a chance to even tell her I'm sorry. She came home for me and she put that hit on Sonny because she was scared for me. Everything she's done in the last year has been all about me in one way or the other. I can't let her die over me."

"I get it. I would have done anything to save Georgie, even traded my life for hers. And you'll do anything for your sister. You know I got your back, right? Anything I can do just tell me."

"I don't want you to end up in trouble because of me."

"Mac would never let me go to jail and Spinelli would never let Jason whack me."

Johnny laughed. "You've got it all figured out, huh?"

"I know I'd do anything you need me to do. You're my friend and I don't have many of those. I really hurt Lulu and Spinelli tonight and its gonna be a while before they forgive me but they will. They have to cause I need them. Just like I need you."

Turning his head so he could stare in her eyes he whispered "I need you too. More than ever.....I really need you now, Maxie." They started kissing and fell back on the bed together, a tangle of arms and legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4: 54 am**

Ric hung up his cell phone. He looked over at Claudia, who was watching him intently from the other side of the bed. "My father decided to do something useful for once. He's told John he'll help to track you down and get your safely out of the country. He called me to order me to forget about Claire and get to work on finding a non-extradition country that you can flee to."

"I'm not leaving Johnny behind."

"Your best bet is to go stay with your Uncle. Not even Jason Morgan can touch you if you're at Rudy's compound."

"We already made our plan. Don't wuss out on me now."

"If you're sure you want to do this..."

"I'm doing it. I can pull it off."

"Then we better get going because my father also said one of the Zacchara soldiers, who was stationed in the lobby to watch for activity with my brother's goons, saw Jason and Spinelli leave the hotel twenty minutes ago."

"Do you think they know about this place?"

"Doubtful but that hacker can do magic on that laptop of his. We can't assume that we got away clean or that they won't locate this safe house. If you're serious about going through with this plan then the best time to do it is now before Jason tracks us down."

"This is the only way I can stay here with Johnny. I have to do this."

"Its risky."

"I can handle it."

"And what if you can't? Then what do I do?"

"Go to my funeral."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I'm not joking. This is the lifestyle I was born and raised into. I never thought I'd live this long. And I sure as hell never thought I'd want to settle down with one guy and play Mom."

Ric smirked. "Play Mom?"

Claudia shrugged. "Not saying I'd be any good at it but I'm not a monster who eats kids for snacks or nothing. If this all works out and I get out of this legal jam and off Sonny's radar then maybe, one day, I could even meet your daughter or something."

"I'm sure Alexis would call out the National Guard if I even thought about having you stay over one weekend when I have Molly."

"Screw Alexis. I don't give a damn what that bitch thinks. You have joint custody and you get to say who goes around your kid. If you don't want me around her then just man up and say so."

He threaded his fingers in her hair. "Hear the words I am saying to you and, this time, believe them: I love you. I want you around my daughter and around me and in my life for as long as we can make this work, which considering the two of us and our track records who knows how long that will actually be but however long it is....I want you with me, Claudia."

"We need to get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4: 57 am **

As they were driving on the expressway toward the Canadian border Jason told Spinelli "It's a long shot that Claudia will be at this house Ric is at. Who did you say it was owned by?"

"A corporation."

"That could mean it's a Zacchara safe house or this place could just be where Ric's latest piece of ass lives. I'll go in and figure it out. I want you to stay outside, no matter what you hear. Don't even look toward the house."

"Stone Cold, it is not my place to question you but surely you must realize that the police will be expecting you and Mr. Sir to seek retribution against Vixenella and if she was to leave this mortal plane under suspicious circumstances you both would be prime suspects."

"The only thing I care about is that the person who put Michael in a coma dies for their actions."

"The Criminally Insane Dr. Devlin already paid the ultimate price for his crime."

Jason slammed his hand on the dash. "Devlin didn't order the hit! Claudia did and she's going down for it. If you can't handle that then I'll pull over and you can get out right now."

"I fear you are not playing this scenario out to its logical conclusion and because of that you will one day find yourself behind bars for the actions you undertake tonight. If that happens......"

"I'll deal with it. I don't care what happens to me. I have to make this right for Michael."

"The Jackal is losing everyone he cares about and counts on tonight. I know this isn't about me but now that Maximista has chosen The Dark Prince I feel particularly like my world is upturned.... I don't think I could stand it if you were to be imprisoned."

"I'm not going to go to prison. I have a lot of reasons to make sure I stay a free man. Since Michael got shot I've wondered what I was living for....it's not fair he's stuck in that bed....but I knew Carly and Morgan still need me around. They need me to fix this for them. I can't make Michael come out of his coma but I can make the person pay who put him there. I have to do that for my family but don't worry....I'll be smart about it."


	43. Hour Twelve 5:00 to 5:14 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 5 am and 6 am._

**Chapter Forty****- Three**

**The Twelfth Hour- Part One**

**5 am**

Alexis and Sonny were sitting at the table in her room, drinking coffee and eating breakfast. She set down her coffee cup and said "If you plan to call Jason you should probably do it sooner rather than later-"

"Do we have to get into this again? Lets just enjoy our meal."

"Just listen to what I'm saying, if you don't call him off you and I both know that he will track down Claudia and _eliminate _her," Alexis made a motion with her hands that were meant to show quotation marks.

"Its what the bitch deserves."

"Maybe so but what do I deserve, Sonny?"

"Come on now."

"Do I deserve a chance to be happy with you or not?"

"You made your case already and I told you...that I'd think about it."

"Think faster or she'll be dead before you decide anything and I'll know that all you did was try and run the clock out pretending you were considering my proposal. Worse than that, though, will be the stress and hell we'll go through when you and Jason are co-defendents for first degree murder. Allow Claudia to be arrested and prosecuted for her crimes. If some jailhouse accident or attack befalls her then so be it but don't send a hitman after her a few hours after she took Carly hostage in front of a room full of witnesses. The police will have no problem connecting the dots if you do."

"My son is in a coma. I hear what you're saying but it all comes back to....he's in that facility in a bed and he's never waking up again."

"You love your children. I know how much you truly love them and want better for them then you had growing up. Better is not watching Dad on trial for murder and knowing he's guilty as sin. This is one time when you will get arrested because everyone saw what happened at that party last night. That's the state's case right there with a pretty pink bow tied around it to hand to the jury. I'm good but even I will have a hard time keeping you out of Pentonville if Claudia's body turns up dead anytime soon."

"Then her body won't show up."

"Murder cases can be made with no body."

"Alexis, enough!"

"I'm not trying to guilt you and I'm not trying to just win this arguement. I am seriously concerned you are so emotional right now that you can't see the best course of action. Sue me but I don't want you locked up mere hours after we decided to start....whatever it is we started."

"We aren't starting nothing. We're just getting back to what we should have kept going all along."

"Don't try and charm me right now."

"You get to use your lawyer skills against me. I got to use what I got at my disposal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:05 am**

The only thing that kept Johnny from crawling out of his skin while he waited on word about Claudia was the fact that he was in bed with a naked Maxie Jones . His hands were on her hips as she was on top of him. The feel of her, the look of her, the devilish smile on her lips, her flushed skin, her moans, all combined to take him far away from the stress of his life.

She was the perfect escape for the man who had been trying to escape himself since he was eight years old.

(You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody.

Someone like you

and all you know

and how you speak.

Countless lovers undercover of the street.

You know that I could use somebody

You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you) (Kings of Leon)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:06 am **

"Lulu, maybe you should try and eat something," Milo said "These whole wheat pancakes are really good."

"I can't eat right now."

"What happened last night was pretty bad. That whole thing with Claudia and what you went through with Johnny. You want me to beat that guy to a pulp for you just say the word."

"That's the last thing I want."

"He really screwed up big time. No offense, but if you ask me, I think all those Zaccharas are ripe for the crazy farm."

"I just want it to be last night again. For us to be walking into the party.....everything was normal then. I had a boyfriend who supposedly loved me and a roommate who I thought, even if she is a bitch, was my friend, and now what do I have?"

"You still have your family and you have your real friends. From where I'm standing I don't think Johnny or Maxie deserve to have you for a friend."

"I can't just write them off. Maybe I should but I can't."

"You're loyal. That's admirable. Its really a big thing in the line of work I'm in. Loyalty and your word is about all you got to keep you alive."

"Can I ask you something? A sort of hypothetical."

"Shoot."

"If you were in a situation where say someone like your mom or your best friend or someone you care a lot about was hurt because of an order Sonny gave would you side with Sonny and keep your mouth shut or would you side with the person you love and give Sonny up to the cops?"

"That's a tough one. But if I give up Sonny I'd be dead so that wouldn't do my loved one a lot of good, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But maybe it would be worth dying to stand up for the person I love. It's a real tough call. I don't think I would know what to do till I was in that situation and had to decide. If Zacchara put you in a bad position by making you take sides between your family and him then that just shows he's more of a jackass than I even thought....and he deserves whatever he gets for all the crap he's pulled on you."

"Maybe he does but he doesn't deserve to die and I'm afraid that is what's going to happen to him because of this mess Claudia created. And if he does get killed I'll feel like I could have stopped it if I just kept my mouth shut."

"But your family is Carly and what Claudia did hurt Carly like no mother should ever be hurt. And it took away the rest of your cousin's life. A good kid who didn't deserve what happened to him."

"My family might look like a real mess....my Dad is hardly ever around...Lucky has been through some real brutal times the last few years.....Michael is in a coma and its hard for Carly and even for my Aunt Bobbie to get up each day and put one foot in front of the other....but when it comes to being a Spencer we all know that no matter how bad it ever gets we can count on each other. I can't protect Johnny's secrets when they concern my family. But I still want to protect Johnny somehow. I know you think I'm an idiot for even caring but just a dozen hours ago....I thought he was in love with me too. And the guy he was yesterday I would do anything I could to save.......I'm stupid, right?"

"You're not stupid, Lulu. You're a stand up girl and Johnny was a dummy to let you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:10 am **

Lucky gently shook Sam awake. Her brown eyes were sleepy as they fluttered open and she said, softly, "Hey."

"Time for your hourly concussion check. Follow my finger."

After she did that she asked "So what is your prognosis, Dr. Spencer?"

"I'd say your suffering from....being breathtakingly beautiful."

"Yeah right!"

"I am right." He captured her lips in a quick kiss. "I'm so happy we're back together."

She caressed his cheek. "I'm happy you love me.....Wow. That sounds weird but good. You love me."

"I love you." Their eyes held for a long moment until Lucky finally stood up and said "I called downstairs while you were sleeping. The roads are open. Its time to get you to the hospital to get checked out."

"I'm okay."

"I wanna hear a doctor say that."

"Seriously, I'm fine. If the roads are open I want to go look for Claudia. That psycho tried to kill me last night! She ordered Sonny killed and while that's par for the course in their business she hired someone who didn't even know better than to not shoot with a kid in the room! I care about Michael-"

"So do I but you're not in any shape to go on a manhunt."

"I feel fine. Do this with me, Lucky. We could make a great team. We could track her down before she gets too far away and end this."

"Bring her back to face justice, you mean, right?"

"She'd go down shooting. That's just the way she is. It wouldn't be murder. I don't want to murder her. I just know how this nutcase thinks because last night she would have rather killed me then give up and face arrest. And I would bet that she does that the next time she gets cornered again. She is completely off the charts insane and violently psychotic!"

"And that's why I would never put you in a situation where you come face-to-face with her again. You aren't even recovered from what happened when you encountered her last night. That's why number one on my agenda for today is not finding Claudia its getting you to General Hospital and making sure you don't have a closed head injury."

"But-"

"Case closed."

Sam chuckled. "You can be very stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, when it comes to the health and happiness of the people I love I can be damn stubborn so don't try and change my mind. I want to hear a medical professional tell me your perfectly healthy and only then can I think about anything or anyone else."


	44. Hour Twelve 5:15 to 5:29 am

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 5 am and 6 am._

**Chapter Forty****- Four**

**The Twelfth Hour- Part Two **

**5:15 am **

Knock. Knock.

Sonny rose from the table, where he was having breakfast with Alexis, and said "I'll get that."

She jumped up. "You're supposed to be handcuffed to the bed, remember?"

He rolled his eyes.

Alexis called out "Who is it?"

"Cruz. The roads are open, Ms. Davis, and I'm here to transport the prisoner."

Alexis started rushing around the room, looking for the handcuffs, "One minute, please, officer!"

Sonny shook his head and whispered "You are not seriously still gonna have me arrested on these bogus charges, are ya?"

Alexis threw the comforter off the bed. "They aren't bogus," she whispered back as she grabbed the handcuffs from where they fell behind the bed.

Sonny admired her ass when she was bent over. "Very nice view, counselor."

"SHHHH!"

Knock. Knock. "Ms. Davis, everything okay in there?"

"Just fine, Officer Rodriguez!" To Sonny she whispered "Get over here."

He shook his head at what he considered a ridiculous charade she wanted to pull off but he went along with it and allowed her to handcuff him to the bed. "Ouch!"

"SHHH!"

"That pinches."

She gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "Now act like a model prisoner."

Alexis went to the door and opened it. She had gotten dressed before breakfast and was once again in her gown from the night before. "I was just allowing the prisoner to eat breakfast and I wanted to move the knife away from him before taking my eyes off him."

Cruz raised and eyebrow and walked in. "Everything go okay last night with guarding him?"

Sonny said "Hey now, I'm the model prisoner."

Alexis shot him a look as Sonny tried not to chuckle. She told Cruz. "It went fine. We are old friends, after all."

"I can transport him downtown now."

Sonny said "I'm sure D.A. Davis has changed her mind about charging me with ...whatever trumped up charges it was....I can't even remember now."

"It was reckless discharge of a firearm," Alexis said primly "and no I have not changed my anything where that is concerned. Officer, take him to the station and book him."

Sonny shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Alexis said "You can make one phone call before you go. I advise you to use it wisely."

Sonny glared at her. "Fine I'll call Diane."

Alexis glared back at him, with wide eyes, silently imploring him to call Jason and call off the hit on Claudia. Sonny could say it in such a way that Cruz had no clue what they were talking about. Alexis felt that if Sonny didn't do this then their whole future might disappear before they ever got a chance to live it out.

She knew it was crazy to love a mob boss but she had loved him for so long, in so many different ways and different degrees, that she couldn't deny it anymore. Not after making love with him. Not after him promising to never walk out on her again.

She just feared that his promises would mean nothing because he'd be locked up for murder.

XXXXXXXXXX

**5:21 am**

"We should be at the residence where the Dastardly DA's vehicle is parked within the next ten minutes," Spinelli said. "Let me just check the GPS and make sure he has not moved from that location."

He opened his laptop and pulled up the program. Then he said "Still right where he last was when we left The Metro Court nearly an hour ago."

"He's probably sleeping," Jason said. "I can take them by surprise."

"Just remember that we can not be sure that Claudia is in fact with The Dastardly DA. He may be with his date from last evening or all alone."

"There's no reason for Ric to be all the way up here alone. He's with someone. The only question is who."

"You know that The Jackal will stand by you in whatever you decide to do. I shall never become a, as you put it, rat and sell out my master to the police."

"Spinelli," Jason let out a heavy sigh. "If the cops ask you anything just tell them you won't speak without a lawyer. You wait in the car when I go in and if something goes down then I'll come out and tell you to leave. Your not involved in this part of my business. You don't need to see anything or know anything about what happens inside this house."

"I can use conjecture to pretty well figure out what fate is about to befall Vixenella and The Dastardly DA."

"Don't use conjecture! Don't even think about it. Just do what you do best with your computer and let me worry about the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:24 am **

Maxie was laying in bed with Johnny. Her hand was smoothing lazily over his bare chest. "I wish I could afford to just move into this hotel. Going back to live with Lulu sounds like a nightmare right about now."

"She's gonna be pissed for sure."

"I know it sounds selfish, after what I did to her and all, but I don't want to lose her friendship. Its crazy to think that I actually consider Lulu my friend now but I do. I know that stealing her boyfriend isn't exactly the best way to show I care but last night was crazy and I was just at the point where I couldn't go on pretending I didn't want you when I did. It was like inevitable or something that we end up together. How can she blame me for that?"

Johnny chuckled, as he tangled his fingers in her hair, "I don't think she's gonna see it that way. And, just for the record, you didn't steal me from her. I wanted you for months and I just finally stopped lying to myself, you and her. I did this. I made the choice."

"We did this together and we're gonna have to pay for it together."

"If you want to call this a one night thing..."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm just saying, if this is all too much for you, hurting Spinelli and Lulu, I get it and I won't blame you for saying what we had tonight is all we're gonna have. I don't wanna wreck your life, Maxie."

She sat up, pulling the sheet over her breasts, "I thought you said you need me?"

"I'll get by without you if this is too much for you to deal with."

"If you need someone you can't get by without them. I need Spinelli and Lulu and that's why I plan to make sure I keep their friendships, even if it takes a while for them to forgive me. I need you to and that's why I'm not flaking on you after one hot night of sex. We're friends and you're going through hell right now. You need me around to remind you that life doesn't totally suck twenty four hours a day." She leaned close to him. "The hours you spend with me can be pretty damn good and exciting and sweaty and ..."

He kissed her. "I get where you're going with this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:29 am**

Ric was wiping down the bathroom, to try and remove all the fingerprints. When he left the house twenty minutes before he had taken all the garbage with him and thrown it in a dumpster behind a convenience store.

It wasn't very likely that Sonny would ever know Claudia stayed here the night before but Ric wanted to take no chances. He wanted the safe house to look completely devoid of any signs of anyone being there before he left.

He also planned to take his fake passports with him. This safe house would need to be sold and a new one purchased, under a new dummy corporation, to ensure he had a clean getaway if things went wrong with Claudia's plan or if his life was in danger in the future because he worked for the Zacchara family.

It had been a mistake to ever start working for them. All because he wanted to go against Sonny and prove he was a foe that should not be taken lightly. It was an asinine way to live his life and he was done with it.

Now he was going to put first the people that truly deserved it, instead of his vendetta against a brother who could care less if he lived or died. Molly, Kristina and Claudia were the people that Ric loved most and wanted to do right by now.

That meant forgetting about trying to one up Sonny or prove anything about himself to Sonny. Ric didn't care what Sonny thought about him right now. Sonny had to stop consuming Ric's mind and today was as good a day as any to finally get his life in focus.

Just then an alarm went off in the house, alerting Ric that someone had breached his security. Ric tensed up and hurried from the bathroom.


	45. Hour Twelve 5:30 to 5:44 am

**Note- I've had this on my computer for months, along with another couple chapters for this, but I didn't post because I don't feel there is a lot of interest left for this story. That's mainly my fault for sporidic updating. Anyway, I thought I'd put this up in case anyone wants to read it.**

**The Longest Night**

_This chapter takes place on February 8th in the city of Port Charles, New York between the hour of 5 am and 6 am._

**Chapter Forty****- Five **

**The Twelfth Hour- Part Three**

**5: 30 am**

Jason forced open a door for the garage of the house where he suspected Ric was. Walking inside the garage he spotted a car. Checking the license plate number, which Spinelli had told him, he confirmed the vehicle belonged to Ric. Feeling the hood it was still warm, which meant Ric had used it recently.

Maybe he went out for food or supplies. Wherever he went he was back now and it was time to see if Claudia was with him.

Jason eased his way toward an open door that led inside the house. He had his gun drawn. When he stepped inside the house he found himself in a kitchen.

The house was silent. But he knew that somewhere inside of this house was the man he was looking for and quite possibly with that man was the woman who ordered a hit on Sonny. For that alone Jason would want Claudia dead but the fact that the hit was botched and it ended up with Michael taking a bullet in his head sent Jason over the edge.

That child meant the world to him. And the person who put Michael in a bed for the rest of his life was going to pay for that sin with her life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**5:32 am**

Ric whispered into the phone "There's an intruder in my home," and then he hung up. Next he called out "I've called the cops so, if you're smart, you'll get out of here before they show up!"

There was a chance that whoever broke in was just a normal house burglar but Ric highly doubted it. It was probably one of Sonny's goons.

All he had to do was survive the few minutes it took for the cops to show up. His gun and fake ID were in his safe room so the cops wouldn't come along them. Ric could try to get there himself but he didn't want to give away that room to the police, it would only get him arrested if he did.

He glanced at his watch, as his heart beat fast, and he prayed the cops would hurry or that Sonny's goon would be scared enough to just run away before the police showed up.

The house was dead silent.

As a minute ticked by Ric wondered if maybe the person who broke in had already fled but then he heard someone on the stairs. Ric hurried down the hall to get inside one of the bedrooms and maybe go out the window but before he could make it Jason voice cut through the air "Take one more step and I'll shoot you in the leg to stop you."

Ric froze. He slowly turned around. "What's a little flesh wound to a madman hitman? Why not go for the heart?"

"Maybe I will." Jason advanced on him. "If you're helping Claudia."

Ric laughed. "That's why you're here? You think I helped Claudia to escape last night? Please. I wouldn't dare commit a crime like that. I'm an officer of the court. You're barking up the wrong tree, like usual, Morgan. While you are wasting your time here, breaking in my second home that I use on weekends to get a break from Port Charles and all the murdering thugs there, you're letting Claudia get away."

Sirens filled the air. Jason grabbed Ric and dragged him toward the bedroom. "We'll see about that."

"Leave go of me! She's not here!"

"This isn't a second home for weekends. It's a safe house bought in the name of a fake corporation. The perfect place to go for a person like Claudia when she's running for her life."

"You hear those sirens? They are coming for you."

Jason tossed Ric on the bed as Jason walked over and opened the closet, to make sure Claudia wasn't hiding there, then he looked in the bathroom. "You're gonna tell the cops we're friends and you made a mistake thinking someone broke in here."

"I am? I don't think so!"

"You are, Lansing. If you want to keep breathing you will tell the cops exactly what I say to tell them. Then when the cops leave I'm gonna check this house from attic to basement and you better hope Claudia is not hiding anywhere in here because if she is then you are a dead man."

"It seems to me it would be smartest for me to just allow the cops to take you away when they get here."

"Go ahead. But I'll make bail and I'll be back. If you have nothing to hide then let me search now. If you have me arrested I will know you are guilty as sin and there will be nowhere on this planet you or Claudia can hide from me. NO WHERE! I'll put you in the ground, Lansing, and ENJOY DOING IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5: 37 am **

Spinelli drove south on the expressway, speeding and driving erratically, as he worried about his master. Stone Cold had sent him a text, mere minutes after entering the house, that said to go home. Spinelli was following his orders but he was concerned that Jason had, in fact, found Claudia and Ric together and was currently dispatching them both to another realm.

Spinelli shivered.

Maybe it is what Vixenella deserved, though she had always been kind to him, but the Dastardly DA, in this instance, was surely motivated by his feelings of caring for a woman he had previously had a romantic entanglement with and was that reason enough to kill him?

Spinelli could see himself doing crazy things for love too. Unfortunately the women he loved never loved him back.

The wounds from Maxie were too fresh to contemplate too throughly the thought of moving on to someone else...maybe Winnie or Leyla or just any dark haired woman for blondes were surely his downfall...but one day he prayed he found someone to love who would return the sentiment and who he could risk his very life for and maybe even give his life to try and save.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**5: 38 am **

Lucky walked into the emergency room of General Hospital with Sam. It was packed with people. He spotted his ex-wife Liz standing near the admittance desk. With his hand on Sam's back he led her over there.

Liz looked exhausted about her night shift.

Lucky said "Hey, busy night around here, huh?"

Liz answered "The snowstorm caused a bunch of accidents before the roads were closed so we've had our hands full all night. Now people are coming in with the flu this morning. Does it ever end?"

"I got another patient for you. Sam bumped her head last night on a concrete floor. She was checked out by a doctor right afterwards but the roads were too hazardous to risk driving over here for a cat scan. I've kept an eye on her all night and she isn't showing any signs of concussion, according to what the doctor told me to look for, but still..." he smiled at Sam "I'd feel a lot better if she got checked out."

Liz handed Sam some paperwork. "Fill this out and wait for your name to be called. If you feel dizzy or nauseous make sure you let a nurse know so you can get moved to the top of the list."

Sam said "Really, I'm fine. Lucky is being overprotective of me."

Lucky told her "Better safe than sorry."

XXXXXXXXX

**5: 42 am **

Diane came strolling into the police station. She spotted Alexis and walked over to her. "Lovely dress but is it really proper work attire?"

"I never made it home from that charity event last night. I'm sure you saw the news and know that the current Mrs. Corinthos was exposed as the person who ordered a hit on her spouse, who was just her mortal enemy at that time so I suppose it is not as bad but the fact that she then married him is disturbing on several levels."

"Quite. But as far as I know that whole story is simply heresy out of the mouth of a sociopath. I'd love to get Jerry Jacks on the stand and tear apart his statements bit by bit."

"Well Sonny believes its true and, as you can imagine, he did not take it well when he heard."

"And that's where I come in. I understand he is being held because of some trumped up reckless discharge of a firearm charges."

"Trumped up? There is nothing trumped up about your client's charges."

"Hogwash. This is a stall tactic to keep my client off the streets so he can't take out some good old American style street justice on his allegedly culpable of attempted murder wife."

"Not true. Your client is being held because a room full of people were put in danger when he fired his weapon in the middle of a restaurant last night."

"We'll just see about how well these charges stick after I learn the circumstances of him discharging that weapon, if that did indeed happen. Do you have witness statements to attest to that fact?"

"I can get them."

"You don't seem to have your ducks in a row, Alexis. I'd like to see my client now so I can get his side of this story. I'm sure he was just protecting the life of his ex-wife when his current wife was trying to kidnap her. You can't charge him if he acted in defense of himself or another person, as you very well know."

"As you very well know, Diane, you have to prove he was acting in defense of another person and not just trying to murder the wife he was angry at."

"Why waste money on a trial when a room full of people witnessed my client protecting his poor, helpless ex-wife who would have been kidnaped if not for my clients heroic deeds?"

"Oh, please! You're laying it on thick this time."

"And I can lay it on thicker if this ever comes before a judge. You really want to prosecute the hero of the Metro Court Mayhem?"

"Is that what they're calling it on the news?"

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? The Metro Court Hostage Crisis was already taken."

"I'm never going to another party at that place again. I should have known better."


End file.
